A Media Luz
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: Por un error, Harry recibe un correo electrónico. Por educación contesta sin esperarse lo que sucederá a continuación. Pese a que jamás se han visto en persona, el inminente deseo de conocerse se apodera de ellos mensaje a mensaje. ¿Qué pasará entre dos almas que estaba destinadas a encontrarse? AU ¡SLASH!
1. Capítulo 1 parte 1

**Notas de la autora:** Hola a todos, ya estoy aquí con una nueva historia y quiero decir que este fic está basado, lo más fielmente posible (y claro, si la memoria no me falla xD) en los libros "contra el viento del norte" y "cada siete olas" de Daniel Glattauer! Y los personajes que ocupé pertenecen al mundo de Harry Potter y por ende a J. K. Rowling!

Todo transcurre exclusivamente por medio de mensajes y debido a mi imposibilidad de dejar de lado la mayor parte del tiempo el Lime, habrá! (aunque en el libro no haya mucho de eso jeje) y por cierto, Draco será un poco OoC! Así que están advertidos!

¡Espero y les guste!

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 ** _3 de Julio_**

Asunto: CANCELACIÓN DE SUBSCRIPCIÓN

Buenas tardes.

Deseo saber si puedo anular mi subscripción de la revista por este medio.

Un saludo cordial

D. Malfoy

 ** _1 mes después_**

Asunto: CANCELACIÓN

Querría saber, de ser posible, si puedo cancelar mi subscripción mediante correo electrónico, si no, le pido de favor si me puede mandar algún número donde me pueda comunicar. Espero su respuesta lo más pronto posible.

Un saludo cordial

D. Malfoy

 ** _42 días después_**

Asunto: BAJA DEFINITIVA

Queridos señores de la editorial Porter.

Si lo que desean es ignorar rotundamente mi solicitud de prescindir de su subscripción, obligándome a seguir formando parte de su comunidad en contra de mi voluntad, déjenme decirles que están en un grave error. No pienso seguir recibiendo sus servicios, que de por sí han bajado en calidad de contenido y presentación. Simplemente no deseo seguirlo pagando.

Un saludo cordial

D. Malfoy

 ** _15 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Estimado señor Malfoy, quiero informarle que se ha equivocado de dirección de correo electrónico, este es mi correo personal: net_a Estoy seguro que la dirección que usted solicita es probablemente net_a pues es el séptimo correo que me llega pidiéndome que por favor lo dé de baja.**

 **Seguramente la revista ha de ser muy mala y amerita tantas bajas.**

 _9 minutos después_

Asunto:

¡Oh cuanto lo siento! Gracias por la aclaración, no volverá a ocurrir.

Que tenga buen día.

D. Malfoy

 ** _3 meses después_**

Asunto: BUENOS DESEOS

Una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo les desea con cariño Draco Malfoy.

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Gracias señor Malfoy por tan efusivos y originales buenos deseos, no sabe el gusto que me da el recibir correos colectivos de un grupo de personas a la que seguramente no pertenezco, principalmente de una persona que en particular no conozco, es todo un honor.**

 **Atte. Harry J. Potter**

 _13 minutos después_

Asunto: -SIN ASUNTO-

Disculpe las molestias causadas señor Potter, pero al parecer se me coló su correo en mi bandeja de clientes desde hace meses cuando quise anular mi suscripción; para saber que hay personas sensibles con el hecho de recibir correos de extraños deseando buenos deseos, pero descuide, lo borraré inmediatamente.

PD. Hágame saber si usted conoce alguna forma más "original" y "efusiva" de desear "una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo", porque hasta ahorita no se me ocurre ninguna para esos menesteres.

Siendo así y por el momento le deseo "una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo"

D. Malfoy

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Le deseo un buen día de Yule y muy felices fiestas.**

 **Que tenga una maravillosa vida y no me molestaré si vuelve a escribirme –por error de dedo/ descuido/gusto- para que le dé su cancelación a la revista.**

 **Atte. Harry Potter**

 _35 minutos después_

Asunto: SARCASMO

¡Brillante comentario!

Saludos.

D. Malfoy

 _ **49 días después**_

Asunto:¡NI UN CÉNTIMO MÁS! CANCELACIÓN INMEDIATA

Mis muy estimados señores editores de la revista Porter:

No sé si lo hacen adrede, por ineficiencia, ineptitud o por un gusto maquiavélico de ver sufrir a sus compradores, pero he tratado de cancelar mi subscripción por esta vía más de tres veces y dos por teléfono (un tal señor Chen, aunque no pude entender mucho por su extraño acento) pero insisten en seguir mandándome sus ejemplares.

No señor. No pienso seguir pagando 150 libras por una revista mal hecha e insípida, de hecho creo que conservaré el giro postal que me han enviado para enmarcarlo y ponerlo en mi pared como un recuerdo de su "gran" revista y el momento en que dejaron de mandármela.

Repito, ni un céntimo más.

Muy atentamente, pero ya no tan cordialmente

D. Malfoy

 ** _1 hora después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿A caso lo hace de broma? ¿O acaso será que por morbosa curiosidad me está mandando mensaje?**

 **Le mando un saludo dudoso**

 **Harry Potter.**

 _42 minutos después_

Asunto: UNA DISCULPA

Estimado señor Potter.

Ahora si ni perdón de dios tengo por tan fatal error que me sabe mal.

Sin embargo, tengo que alegar en mi defensa personal que tengo probablemente un defecto (mire que admitirlo también es un trago de vinagre pues la perfección es más que una exigencia; es un estilo de vida) y ese defecto se trata del hecho de dobletear la "t" en lugar de añadir una "r" antes de la "t".

Yo lo culpo a un error de enseñanza casera pues a pesar de haber nacido zurdo como toda persona artística, mi querido padre y sus enseñanzas arcaicas insistió que una marca de las personas elegantes y cerebrales es el siempre escribir con la mano derecha; así que el hecho de que mi mano izquierda titubee sobre la misma letra dos veces engañando al dedo corazón sobre su participación activa en la escritura, alegando posteriormente el terrible "error de dedo" a modo de una rebeldía, haciéndome suponer que se debe por la supresión de su uso desde edad muy temprana. Tal vez incluso diría que es vengativo.

Sin más, vuelvo a pedirle disculpas (y he de agregar que debe de sentirse muy honrado por la reiteración del perdón ya que no es algo que suelo pedir) y juro solemnemente que no se repetirá en un futuro.

Que tenga un buen día.

Draco Malfoy

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Le tengo una pregunta señor Malfoy. ¿Cuánto le tomó escribir su interesante mensaje sobre su problemática con el dobleteo de la "t"?**

 **Un saludo.**

 **Harry Potter**

 _7 minutos después_

Asunto: PREGUNTA

Y yo le contra contesto con dos preguntas ¿Cuánto cree que invertí de tiempo? Y ¿Por qué el súbito interés?

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Si los cálculos no me fallan, diría que unos 30 segundos por su fluidez. Si de pura casualidad acerté, déjeme felicitarle pues es una brillante contestación sin error alguno y bastante curioso, incluso me atrevería a decir que me hizo sonreír; lo cual es algo que en los últimos meses no he conseguido naturalmente y se lo agradezco.**

 **Con respecto a su segunda pregunta diría que es porque me ha dejado intrigado. Aparte, mi área de trabajo es la investigación del lenguaje ligado a la tecnología.**

 **Volviendo con su anterior pregunta y mi respuesta de 20 segundos. ¿Le atiné?**

 **Espero y no me deje con la curiosidad.**

 _7 minutos después_

Asunto: ANALISIS

Uno nunca sabe para quién trabaja, ¿ahora soy su conejillo de indias? Pues bien, es curioso que sea un especialista de esta vía tecnológica. ¿A caso he visto alguno de sus trabajos? Si no, pues seguro podría ayudarle a promoverse, soy un experto diseñador de páginas web y podría ofrecerle un módico precio por anunciarse.

-Y contando- esto anterior solo me llevó 10 segundo (si, para su información estoy usando un cronometro, muchas gracias-

Deje decirle también, que su previa suposición es muy errada señor Potter, pues mi mensaje del garrafal empleo de la doble "t" en lugar de la "rt" me llevó los 3 minutos más largos de toda mi vida por más perfecto que asegure que quedó.

PD. Con sus "intrigas" y "curiosos cuestionamientos" le reitero 2 preguntas más. ¿Por qué el interés de la explicación del defecto de la doble "t" y una efímera duración de 20 segundos? Y ¿acaso esa es su retorcida forma de divertimiento para pasar el rato o un bizarro modo de humor?

 ** _7 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido y desconocido señor Malfoy:**

 **Me tengo que ir, al parecer la lluvia eléctrica que cae a raudales presagia apagón y no podré costearme un nuevo equipo.**

 **Que tenga una linda tarde o noche, dependiendo de donde se encuentre.**

 **Atte. Harry Potter**

 _3 días después_

 **Asunto:**

 **Cuanto lo siento por demorar tanto, pero los líos y problemas no respetan estado ni condición de las personas.**

 **Volviendo al tema de las dobles "t" deje decirle que cuando leí por primera vez su mensaje me dio la impresión de una peculiar vivacidad que es como si escribiera –sin faltarle el respeto- como borbotones de una fuente. Es difícil seguirle el ritmo pero es alegre, rápido, sagaz y refrescante.**

 **Aunque por su contestación de que le tomó más de 3 minutos escribirlo, me deja sorprendido pues parece ser que la idea que me planteé de usted es errónea o tal vez alejada de la realidad.**

 **Por la parte de mi "retorcida forma de divertimiento" el cuestionarle sobre el tiempo que le llevó escribir un mensaje, déjeme decirle que no es nada de eso, es, como dije en un principio, simple curiosidad humana. Y por la otra parte del humor, eso, para mi desgracia, es algo triste pues nunca he sido una persona graciosa o con un gran sentido del humor, siendo que las vivencias de mi persona han dejado huellas en su mayoría nada agradables, es considerable que mi humor no sea el mejor, aunque bueno, no lo agobiaré con ello ya que ni al caso viene.**

 **Solo resta decirle que la energía y efusividad con la que narra es impresionante y que si vuelve a escribirme me hará muy feliz, sin embargo creo que comienza a perder el chiste la pelea por dar de baja su suscripción a la revista de moda Porter… ¿o quiere que lo haga por usted?**

 **Un saludo afectuoso.**

 **Harry Potter**

 _1 hora después_

Asunto: DOBLE T

Estimado señor Potter:

Como introducción de mi mensaje, quiero decirle que mi explicación del impúdico error de la doble "t" solo me llevó 30 segundos escribirle (ni crea que le daré el hurra por acertar), pero tengo que decirle que me molestó un poco la suposición que hizo de mi como alguien acelerado y que (citándolo) "escribe a borbotones". No es que sea malo pero ¿Por qué tenía que saberlo con antelación?

Por la parte de su escaso humor, quiero decirle que no me molesta, es más, me parece agradable si cabe decirlo.

Saludos

Draco Malfoy el borbotón andante.

PD. ¿Es profesor de lenguas?

 ** _25 días después_**

Asunto: EN HORA BUENA

Señor Potter:

Quiero informarle que los de la revista Porter por fin han dejado de dar lata, ya era hora aunque quisiera saber ¿usted tuvo algo que ver? Porque es muy sospechoso, pero de ser así, se lo agradezco (pues la plata no crece en maceta).

Por cierto, por más que he tratado de buscarle en la red es muy difícil y no me aclara que clase de profesor es, claro si se trata de uno.

Saludos cordiales

Draco Malfoy

 ** _1 hora después_**

 **CC:**

 **Estimado señor Malfoy:**

 **Es un milagro y en efecto, en hora buena que los de Porter se hayan dejado doblegar.**

 **El hecho de que me haya buscado en la red es algo más que halagador (si esto no es un sonrojo, no tengo idea de que lo sea). Aunque el hecho de que me considere como un profesor desinfla un poco el ego ganado pues al parecer denoto un tipo de hablar pasivo y demasiado estirado, aparentando más años de los que tengo (así como usted que posiblemente aparenta menos de los que tiene), con una evidente calva y sobre peso, como cierto profesor que tuve en la secundaría que parecía que tenía un palo atorado en el trasero (intento de chiste).**

 **De hecho, déjeme decirle que tengo una Maestría en ciencias del lenguaje y estoy en medio de un proyecto interesante sobre el uso del internet como medio de comunicación, (no me ofenderé si puedes escuchar con claridad los grillos) del cual no te seguiré hablando para no aburrirte.**

 **Un saludo afectuoso.**

 **Harry Potter**

 _15 minutos después_

Asunto: SIN SONIDO DE GRILLOS

Querido Maestro en ciencias del lenguaje:

Me alegra muchísimo que mi búsqueda infructuosa haya sido halagüeño para usted y que ese incipiente sonrojo sea causado por mi (hablando de inflar egos, el mío está bastante estimulado con ello)

Aunque deje que le rebata lo del "intento de chiste", todo iba muy bien pues todos en la vida hemos tenido uno (o en mi caso 3) profesores más estirados que un calzón de luchador de sumo, pero esa frase estuvo de más.

Y descuide, puede explayarse todo lo que quiera (soy muy serio a la hora de leer mensajes y no tema por hacerme dormir, de todos modos ni cuenta se dará).

Es un agrado charlar con usted.

Saludos afectuosos

Draco Malfoy

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Nos leemos mañana para la conti!(claro, si les gusta xD)


	2. Capítulo 1 parte 2

**Notas de la autora:** Ya estoy por aquí con la segunda parte del primer capitulo! Espero que les guste~ mil gracias por comentar SuicideFreakWord, .3, rebeycr9, Kuroneko1490 y bimalfoygranger! Adoré recibir sus maravillosas palabritas :3

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 ** _2 días después_**

 **CC:**

 **Como siempre un gusto saber su clara opinión querido Draco Malfoy.**

 **Parece ser que me lleva por la buena senda del humor que me admiro de mí mismo lo divertido que podré llegar a ser.**

 **Por su corta respuesta, podría pensar que se interesa en mi "proyecto poco interesante" sin embargo, creo conocerle mejor de lo que cree e infiero que lo que se quedó clavado como una espinita en su mente es "¿a qué se refiere con que aparento menos edad de la que tengo? Y ¿sobre qué bases se planta para decir aquello?"**

 **¿O me equivoco?**

 _9 minutos después_

Asunto: EL MISMO DIABLO

Es un hombre perverso y maquiavélico Harry Potter. Me agrada mucho.

De hecho estuve un rato pesando en ello pues la premisa tal cual un mosquito furioso, anduvo rondando en mi cabeza sin dar tregua.

Solo espero que tenga una lógica y brillante respuesta a tan aberrante idea. ¡Seguramente con sus juegos mentales y dotes adivinatorios me dirá también de que numero calzo!

 ** _17 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Mi estimado Draco Malfoy, no me tiente.**

 **Para comenzar diría que usted tiene 30 años. ¿Qué cómo lo supe o presupongo? Muy simple.**

 **Aunque su modo de escribir es fresco y vivaz, no emplea palabras del coloquio juvenil como "wey", "ese", "bato", "no manches", etc… por tanto descarto la idea de que tenga menos de 20 años.**

 **El hecho de que esté suscrito a la revista de moda Porter es otro incentivo para acortar los parámetros de una edad mayor a los 40.**

 **Y el último factor, no por menos importante pues es en el que me respaldo, es en el hecho de que mandó un menaje grupal de un genérico "feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo" a sus clientes.**

 **Por ellos puedo decir sin morderme la lengua que probablemente Draco Malfoy sea un hombre que ronde los 30 años, de tez bronceada con ojos cálidos y desbordante alegría, tal vez de unos 80 kilos de estatura mediana y que calce de un numero 44.**

 **Que tenga una linda noche.**

 **Harry Potter**

 ** _2 días después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Se ha enojado conmigo? Ya que es muy raro que no tengo hasta ahorita una despampanante refutación a mi premisa.**

 **Realmente aunque me creo adivino con tanto curso que mi amiga me ha insistido en tomar, no soy un experto en la materia, pero a veces me dejo llevar. La verdad usted podría ser totalmente dispar a todo lo que dije en mi mensaje anterior, podría ser bajo, pelirrojo, necesitar una grúa para levantarse, calzar del 38 y yo jamás lo sabré porque no le conozco ni creo que llegue el día en el que lo haga. Perdón si le ofendí en algún momento.**

 **Un afectuoso y preocupado saludo**

 **Harry Potter**

 _1 hora después_

Asunto: RESPIRE

No se lo tomé tan a pecho. Mañana le contesto en forma. Estese ansioso tanto como yo.

Draco

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Respiraré. Buen concejo.**

 **¡Ya podré dormir tranquilamente!**

 **Harry**

 _1 día después_

Asunto: LOS PUNTOS EN LAS "I"

Querido Harry (ya no pondré "Potter" porque es bastante tedioso seguirme dirigiendo a usted con todo y apellido, al menos 3 segundos de retardo. Le sugiero que haga lo mismo con el "Malfoy")

Primero que nada no me ofendí (ya le avisaré cuando eso suceda porque seguro y se desata la alarma sísmica de ser el caso), es más, creo que es lindo el sobreanalisis que realizó sobre una persona que apenas y conoce y que seguramente jamás conocerá (estoy citando sus palabras por si no lo notó). Aunque creo que es muy floja su base de hechos.

1) El hecho de que no me exprese como el coloquio urbano (aparte de que se me hace muy vulgar todas esas palabras), no quiere decir que soy mayor de los veinte (lo cual no aseguro ni niego; conste).

2) Dice usted que solo las personas que siguen la moda o "que rondan entre los 20 y 40" leen la revista Porter. Eso es totalmente vago y erróneo pues déjeme decir que esa revista era para uso exclusivo de mi madre (tal vez eso me baje de edad o peor aún ¿me suba?)

3) ¿Qué tiene en contra de los mensajes grupales de "feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo? Parece que es como una maldición para usted o le genera urticaria nerviosa. Eso tiene que parar o buscarle mínimo una solución.

Y finalmente, aunque dice que su humor no es muy bueno, creo que compartimos un poco de ese humor insípido pues me hizo reír la descripción física que tiene de mí. Le concedo que estuvo cerca con el número de calzado pues soy del 45 (ni se le ocurra regalarme pues tengo de todo un poco y le tengo un poco de puya a los zapatos que no son italianos de piel, ¿Qué le puedo decir? La elegancia ante todo)

Ahora me tengo que ir pues tengo una cita. ¿Romántica? ¿Para un corte de cabello? ¿Con el psicólogo? Usted elija el que le plazca y le acomode.

Que tenga un buen día Harry.

 _5 días después_

Asunto: URGE PRESENCIA

¿Ya se cansó tan pronto de mí? Porque las únicas opciones que se me ocurren para dejar de lado mi vivacidad y elocuencia son 1) ya pasó la novedad y está explorando nuevos ámbitos de lenguaje más corporal o 2) Está demasiado absorto tratando de desenmarañar mi grandiosa presencia.

Aunque las dos suenan tentadores, ninguna me sacia en lo más mínimo. Póngale fin a mi desesperación que parece que ya no me quedan uñas para morder (eso solo un dicho ¿eh?)

 ** _20 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **En definitiva no es lo uno ni enteramente el dos. Durante estos días he llegado a una inflexión y es algo tortuoso y novedoso para mí. Te he escrito y demasiado para admitirlo, pero no me he animado a mandarte nada.**

 **Bien es cierto eso de que jamás podré llegar a ver físicamente al Draco que calza del 45 y que le encantan los zapatos italianos, pero tal parece que eso ya no importa más porque a pesar de que no te conozco, me agrades más de lo que debería y de lo que debería de ser nuestra relación como amistosos desconocidos.**

 **Así que me limitaré a cortar el mensaje hasta aquí para que el gran Draco con una perfecta manicura, tenga aunque sea unas líneas mías en su buzón.**

 **Un saludo afectuoso.**

 **Harry**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto: TODO SE VALE

Querido Maestro de ciencias:

Eso sí que ha sido toda una enajenante verborrea que hasta me ha ido acalorado con forme lo repetía en mi mente. No sé si aplaudirle o quedarme sin habla (aunque creo que terminaré por no hacer ninguno de los dos porque simplemente no es mi estilo).

Como no me puedo acomodar de otra forma para hablar, lo desglosaré para su mejor entendimiento.

1) ¿Qué no quiere ni mucho menos le importa como es el tal Draco del 45 y sus zapatos italianos? Vamos que creo que esa una de las falsedades más grandes que he escuchado/ leído (y mira que en mi vida he escuchado cada cosa debido al ámbito en el que me desenvuelvo)

2) Citándote: "te agrado más de lo que debería" sin embargo ¿no quieres una relación más que conocidos tal cual una sala de chat? ¿y porque deberíamos de ponerle una etiqueta a esto?

3) Y llegando al punto más tormentoso; ¿me has escrito pero no me has mandado nada dejándome colgado como trapo viejo? Malo, malo, malo Harry. Como ya te había dicho antes, puedes sentirte libre mandándome cuanta tontería y media que se te ocurre, todo es bienvenido y más que nada de ti así que, por mí, ni te límites.

Sinceramente

El tal Draco del 45 con una perfecta manicura.

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Tal parece ser que si no escribes 1), 2), 3)… no eres tú ¿o me equivoco querido Draco?**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: CURIOSO

Sí. No. Tal vez. ¿Tú qué crees? Te lo dejo a tu criterio.

 ** _9 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Me reservo mi respuesta para después y por el momento me dedicaré a contestar tus peculiares y no por demás maravillosa selección de puntos importantes.**

 **No es que no me interese saber tu aspecto general, si no que me baso en el hecho de que (como dije en mi previo correo) jamás podré conocerte en persona, jamás podre encontrarme cara a cara contigo y es algo que acepto de la manera más efusiva posible sin molestia e indoloramente. Aparte, podría considerarlo una especie de incentivo para dar un paso a tras pues a estas alturas, siento que no es necesario. Siento que te comprendo a pesar de no conocer tu rostro, Este espacio lleno de vacío donde solo estamos los dos es tan vasto pero ajeno a nuestras vidas, nada tangible parece importar m** **ás que un par de líneas que llegan a nuestra bandeja de entrada que curiosamente parece que ansío recibir de tu parte. Me intrigas y me emocionas que apenas y sé qué hacer con lo que siento sin aterrarme.**

 **Con todo eso expuesto cabe resaltar una pregunta que la catalogaré como "la pregunta clave" ¿Realmente quieres que sigamos escribiéndonos después de saber todo eso?**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: EN HORA BUENA

Dejando de lado el hecho de que parece que sigue sin interesarte mi apariencia física (eso es doloroso para mi ego el cual comienza a ofenderse por tu culpa) me admira y como desearía no ser un poco más como tú y dejar la abrumadora curiosidad y soportar estoicamente.

Cabe decir que: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Deseo seguir escribiendo manteniendo ese peculiar intercambio personal sin ser personal del todo! ¡Dame un poco más de Harry!

Y aunque me pareció halagador lo de que "te intrigo hasta el punto de aterrarte", necesito un poco más gráfico tu punto de "curiosamente parece que ansío recibir de tu parte" para aclarármelo.

Muchos saludos afectuosos

Draco

PD. Tu mensaje hasta para mí fue bastante profundo (pero tendré que darte un punto por acertado y original). Ok, seré sincero y diré que fue genial (no esperes más adulación de mi parte)

 ** _26 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Bueno, ajeno a lo que planeaba de mantener el intercambio personal sin ser personal del todo, quiero exteriorizar una anécdota bastante personal contigo que es peculiarmente referente a mi psicosis psicosomática/ urticaria nerviosa sobre las felicitaciones grupales.**

 **Ella se llamaba Cho. Digo "se llamaba" ya que tal vez hubiese comenzado de otra manera como un "se llama", si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, pero creo que ya ni vale llorar sobre la leche derramada.**

 **Tuvimos una peculiar relación durante cuatro años y medio. Cualquiera que nos viera diría que fuimos el "gran amor de nuestra vida" el uno del otro, "la pareja destinada" por así decirlo, sin embargo lo que se ocultaba detrás de toda esa pose era mucho más escabroso de que lo que veía al exterior.**

 **Parecía ser que funcionábamos mejor por separado, cada quien en su mundo ajeno al del otro, pero por extraño que parezca, nos esforzábamos a que lo nuestro funcionara, aferrándonos a ello con uñas y dientes como si valiera la pena el esfuerzo invertido.**

 **Para no hacerle la historia larga, diría que fui demasiado ciego para ver las señales que nos separaban y nuestro gran error de seguir intentándolo, darnos esa oportunidad para ser felices en el "vivieron felices para siempre".**

 **Incluso una vez que nos separamos por mis sospechas de una infidelidad por su parte (bastante sustentada pues involucrar a un piloto y tener una reunión con él a altas horas de la noche sin ser sobrecargo, motiva a sospechar), pensé en mi ingenua percepción (puedes reírte si así lo quieres) de que realmente era la mujer de mi vida y que quería estar con ella y le propuse volverlo a intentar; una huida rápida a las vegas para casarnos ¿puedes creer tan grave e irracional error?**

 **Pero en fin. Era el 23 de diciembre y ni una señal de ella más que un pobre (según puedo recordar vivamente) "cuanto lo siento Harry, pero no puedo ir contigo. Nos merecemos más que esto. Perdóname".**

 **Traté de convencerla, de llamarle, pero nada. Espere 1, 2 y tal vez 3 horas y cuando estuve a punto de caer en un colapso depresivo como uno de esos tumores de 24 horas, recibí un correo. Mi corazón dio un brinco en mi pecho y se atoró en mi garganta.**

 **Con dedos temblorosos revisé y lo que encontré no me lo esperé. "Una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo les desea con cariño Draco Malfoy"**

 **He ahí la versión corta de mi crisis existencial con los buenos deseos grupales.**

 **Que tenga unas buenas noches.**

 **Harry**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: SIN PALABRAS

Una historia preciosa de principio a fin Harry (especialmente la final), creo que puedo decir que casi me siento orgulloso de mi mismo por intervenir en tan crítico punto (un aplauso para mi).

Gracias por contármela y por darle mayor profundidad a "Harry Potter" el "maestro en ciencias del lenguaje"

Empero, alego lo tarde que es y que mi brillantez no podrá ser lo suficientemente acertada siendo que me caigo de sueño. Así que reservaré mis 1),2), 3)… para mañana.

Buenas noches y espero que no sueñes con todo menos con esa mariposa* traicionera.

Draco

 _1 día después_

Asunto: PUNTOS BÁSICOS

Con ánimos y energía renovada me presento. ¿Puedo ser un poco duro y critico contigo? Tomaré tu silencio como un sí.

1) Por tu manera de actuar diría que eres de esos hombres teatrales del principio o fin sin importar el medio. Esto es que solo te esforzarás en los momentos críticos de la relación ya sea en el inicio del cortejo y en el instante antes de la ruptura. Lo cual denota un gusto por lo extremo y un tedio por el tiempo de "convivencia". ¿Acaso estoy mal?

2) Podría decir que prefieres llevar sentimientos tibios al altar a dejar que otro se quede con el burro de planchar que ya usó. ¿o me equivoco?

3) Casi puedo apostar porque has estado casado al menos una vez ¿o no?

4) Puedo imaginarte también cual romántico empedernido viendo las fotos de tu ex en sus tan aclamados "momentos felices", recitando poesía y escuchando sus insípidas melodías favoritas que bailaban a su compás.

5) Y luego llegando al punto crítico, el momento de la más alta iluminación, donde la tal Cho llega y te dice "HEMOS TERMINADO HARRY, COMPRÉNDELO DE UNA VEZ" o, dicho con unas palabras más elegantes "Una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo les desea con cariño Draco Malfoy".

6) Siguiendo por una fina deducción del ser o no ser del sujeto en cuestión, dándose cuenta de la total realidad "TIENES RAZÓN CHO, HEMOS TERMINADO, NO TE NECESITO" o puesto de otra manera "Gracias señor Malfoy por tan efusivos y originales buenos deseos, no sabe el gusto que me da el recibir correos colectivos de un grupo de personas a la que seguramente no pertenezco, principalmente de una persona que en particular no conozco, es todo un honor" En definitiva eres un perdedor maravillosamente noble y dulce Harry Potter.

7) ¿Fui muy duro? ¿Aun quieres seguir recibiendo mis mensajes dolorosos?

 ** _26 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Un golpe con guante blanco Draco.**

 **Con respecto al 1) no puedes conocerme. Realmente no. Seguro te recuerdo (o me parezco según tu) a un conocido en peculiar que resultó no ser de tu agrado. Reitero: ¡No me conoces!**

 **2) Ok, esa solo te la consiento porque en palabras suaves, hasta yo mismo diría que fui por menos un "imbécil" con todas sus letras, pero nada más.**

 **Y por la parte del punto 3) No, jamás lo he estado. ¿Tu? Probablemente un par.**

 **4) Y nuevamente con el tipo del punto 1. No, no y más no.**

 **5) Otro punto para el brillante Draco (nota, no lo dije con sarcasmo). En definitiva en ese instante sentí que la había perdido para siempre.**

 **6) Contestarte fue lo más liberador que pude hacer. Incluso puedo decir que hablar contigo durante estos días ha sido como una especie de terapia sin costo en mi búsqueda de olvidarme de Cho.**

 **7) ¿Duro? Como una piedra, ¿doloroso? No tanto. ¿quiero seguir recibiendo tus mensajes? ¡Claro que sí!**

 **Tu no dejes de escribirme pase lo que pase. Si quieres descargarte de tu furia, ira y enojo con hombres que has conocido, el propósito de mi correo electrónico se dará por bien servido.**

 **Que tengas buena tarde.**

 _12 minutos después_

Asunto: DEMASIADO

¡Cuánto lo siento! Parece ser que si te he ofendido y me sabe fatal, pensé que lo soportaría. Creo que haré penitencia sin chocolatines por un mes por tan grave error. No era mi intención.

Buenas noches

Draco.

PD. Con respecto al punto 3 te diré que solo ha sido una vez (a diferencia de lo que piensas). Y para tu información ¡sigo casado!

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado! Besos~ Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega :D


	3. Capítulo 2 parte 1

**Notas de la autora:** Ya vengo de rapidín para subirles el siguiente capi! Mil gracias a La Dama Arual (con respecto a tu pregunta, hice calculos y serían aproximadamente 40 capitulos pues cada libro tiene como 10 capitulos y yo los estoy dividiendo, así que va para largo jeje), Kuroneko1490, rebeycr9 y dragon de mala fe por comentar! No saben cuanto se los agradezco y más porque les ha gustado lo que va de la historia! Se que es un gran shock que nuestro Draquilin este casado peeero todo es parte de la historia (sip, así ocurre en la novela a la que respetaré y seré lo más fiel posible), aunque creo que ese hecho le da algo de fuerza y como una sensación muy atractiva por lo prohibido jiji

A leer se ha dicho~!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 ** _1 semana después_**

Asunto: CLIMA

Qué día tan voluble ¿no crees? Parece que está haciendo berrinche.

¡Saludos!

 ** _30 segundos después_**

Asunto: MÁS DE LO MISMO

1) Llueve 2) Truena 3) Se detiene 4) Cae granizo 5) Sigue lloviendo 6) El ciclo se repite.

Saludos

D.

 ** _5 minutos después_**

Asunto: …

¿Hola? ¿Alguien por ahí? ¿Sigues molesto? ¿O ahora resulta que ya no hablas con personas que están casadas?

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No. No estoy molesto ni por uno ni lo otro. Y no es que no hable con personas casadas, si no que me resulta curioso que las personas casadas le dedique tanto de su tiempo a una persona totalmente desconocida.**

 **3** _minutos después_

Asunto: NOVEDAD

¿Acaso tienes en tu bandeja de entrada más de una? Qué curioso, eso incluso me hace pensar ¿en cuanta parte de la terapia contra mariposas traicioneras, participo?

 ** _7 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Y la abrumadora mordacidad del maravilloso Draco está de regreso; ya se extrañaba.**

 _25 minutos después_

Asunto: MOMENTO DE PENSAR

Querido Harry:

Mira, si es lo de mi desglosamiento de los siete puntos anteriores, lo admito, me pasé, aunque lo quise decir en su momento, tal vez no fue lo más acertado mucho menos cuando lo lees en voz alta. Aunque podría admitir que si me vieras decirlo, no estarías molesto (créeme, cuando quiero puedo ser adorable e irresistible que ameritaría un perdón).

Con respecto a lo de mi decepción en los hombres creo que no puedo decir que ni bien o mal. He conocido de todo tipo en esta vida y aunque mi encanto personal me libra de cualquier mala compañía, el cinismo que la mayor parte del tiempo muestro es más que nada como un mero entretenimiento.

Y por cierto, no sabes cuánto me alegra que me hayas contado sobre tu querida Cho aunque me hace pensar que realmente no sé nada de ella. ¿Qué le gusta hacer? ¿De qué numero calza? ¿Cuál es su calzado favorito?

 ** _26 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No tengo ganas de hablar sobre ella Draco. Lo único que diré es que le gusta caminar descalza sobre el suelo de madera, un extraño gusto que adquirió después de sus clases de danza. Pero es todo lo que diré.**

 **No puedo seguir atendiéndote, tengo visitas.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Harry**

 _5 días después_

Asunto: INSISTENCIA

Querido Harry:

Pese a que ansiaba que tu primero me mandaras un mensaje, en lugar de yo ser quien se animara a comenzar, (pero parece que simplemente fue un "no" de tu parte) aquí está mi mensaje.

Aunque yo no estudié una maestría en la ciencia del lenguaje, tengo el perfecto sentido común como para poder atar los cabos sueltos.

1) El hecho de que estoy casado y mucho más con el hincapié entre líneas (o tal vez un poco más notable de lo que esperé) que, estoy "felizmente casado" y 2) parece ser qué te afectó bastante pues fueron las líneas más pobres y secas que jamás me escribiste y eso seguido de tu imposibilidad de querer seguir conversando.

Debido a mi condición ¿perdiste el interés en mí? ¿Ya es prescindible la conversación entre nosotros porque estoy "felizmente comprometido"?

De ser así, lo menos que puedes hacer ponerte los pantalones y darme una explicación de frente en lugar de salir por la tangente.

Saludos lo más cordiales que puedo juntar.

Draco

 ** _15 horas después_**

Asunto: ¿HOLA?

¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí? ¿No vas a contestar?

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Asunto: HMM…

¡Haaaarrryyyy!

 ** _2 días después_**

Asunto:

¡CABRÓN!

 ** _3 horas después_**

 **CC: Gran saludo al estilo Draco**

 **¡Hola Draco!**

 **No creo que sepas lo genial que es regresar a casa después de varios días lejos pues el clima en Irlanda ha estado de locos (si nos quejábamos por la volubilidad del clima aquí, allá esta desatado el canalla).**

 **Así que cuando llego a mi departamento, después de ponerme lo más como que puedo, decido revisar toda la basura y quejas que mandan mis colaboradores sobre el proyecto, me topo con 4 preciados mensajes de mi amigo Draco Malfoy con su preciada vivacidad e intelecto, su opinión tan brillante y cálida que siempre logra impresionarme de diversas formas, alegrando en sobremanera a este lobo solitario que ha perdido el rumbo.**

 **Abro ansioso el primero correo y lo primero que leo "CABRÓN".**

 **Vaya, gracias por el recibimiento y la sutileza Draco. Ahora si te ganaste las palmas por originalidad.**

 **Lamento toda tu quebradura de cabeza, pero déjame decirte que presupones mal, querido mío. El hecho de que estés "felizmente casado" no es un motivo de peso alguno para alejarme, de hecho por mí podrás haber estado 10 veces trágicamente comprometido dejado en el altar, 3 veces amargadamente casado, 5 felizmente divorciado y aun así te quitas el anillo de bodas para salir a bailar los sábados por la noche. Nada de eso cambiaría mi perspectiva sobre ti.**

 **De hecho, desde un principio supe que jamás te conocería y por ello no me aflijo, incluso podría decir que tengo mi propio Draco Malfoy que me he construido en mi mente con todos los pocos fragmentos que tengo de ti.**

 **Sin embargo, empiezo a pensar que nuestras conversaciones más que ser de beneficio mutuo, parece ser que comienzan a agotarte.**

 **También, como último punto, digo algo admirado sobre ¿cómo estando "felizmente casado", un hombre como Draco Malfoy; tan seguro, vivaracho y encantador, que calza del 45 y que adora los zapatos de piel, decide pasar sus momentos leyendo a un insípido maestro en ciencias del lenguaje a ratos huraño, sin sentido del humor?**

 **¿Qué piensa tu pareja de este intercambio profundo/nada profundo de correos?**

 _35 minutos después_

Asunto: Y SE HIZO LA LUZ

Primero que nada ¡Harry, el lobo solitario ha vuelto de Irlanda! (quien hubiera dicho que realmente _He will be back_!) Bienvenido.

(Bueno volviendo a mi favorita sección de puntos clave)

1) Con respecto a lo del cabrón, bueno, creo que eso cae con su propio peso y no amerita una respuesta más detallada.

2) ¿Qué iba yo a saber que no estarías por aquí y más aún que no eres de los que se decepcionan por sus compañeros de conversación están "felizmente comprometidos"? y eso no es lo peor, no señor, sino que

3) Estás perfectamente contento con tu situación de jamás conocer al único, complejo, encantador y original Draco Malfoy , siendo que te conformas con el Draco Malfoy que te has construido en un espacio metafísico de tu mundo de fantasía? Amigo, puedo ser copiado pero nunca igualado por más imaginación que tengas.

4) Una nota en especial para ti en este punto cuatro: NO, no me canso de nuestra conversación como dices, puede que en esporádicas veces me saques de quicio, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me deja ansioso, estimulado, con ahorita me siento. No solo me gusta recibir tus correos que espero con una desesperación que raya en la locura, me agradas, mucho, mucho, mucho más de lo que imaginas que incluso me dan ganas de saber cómo eres, para poder decir "¡Ah! Así es como se ve Harry cuando dice esto"

5) Claro que podemos hablar de nada sin hablar de todo al mismo tiempo, tú puedes seguir hablándome de tus chicas y experiencias románticas con contenidos sexuales cuanto gustes. Incluso puedo darte concejos (que mira que puedo ser empático con el pensamiento femenino sin ser mujer)

6) Y por último, dime tu querido lobo solitario ¿Cómo eres? Que me muero de curiosidad. ¡Vamos, dime, dime por favor!

Un cariñoso y efusivo saludo.

Draco

PD. Te pediría por favor que de todo lo que hablamos no hablemos de mi esposo ¿vale? (sí, tengo esposo con "o", espero que no te resulte desagradable el hecho de que sea gay pero así es y estoy orgulloso de serlo).

Lo único que te diré para saciar tu vena curiosa sobre ese hecho es que tenemos una vida armónica y feliz, tenemos dos hijos (los cuales él tuvo la amabilidad de procrear con su primera esposa, gracias a dios) y no tenemos secretos entre nosotros. Le conté "me escribo seguido con un hombre que es maestro en ciencias del lenguaje" y el con un pequeño atisbo de curiosidad más que nada cordialidad respondió "¿planeas conocerle?", a lo que yo le respondí "Claro que no". "Vale" fue su simple respuesta dejando el tema por zanjado.

PD2. Creo que fue la posdata más larga que he escrito.

 ** _17 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Quien como tu querido Draco. Me llevas del frío al cálido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

 **La verdad no sé cómo suministras tu tiempo entre tu trabajo y familia (que estoy seguro que tus niños mínimo han de tener cinco conejos cada uno y sin contar las tortugas) y más aún de dónde sacas el esfuerzo y las ganas de comunicarte con lobos solitarios. Es un misterio para mí.**

 **¡Aja! Así que te interesa saber sobre mi aspecto físico, bueno, siendo así para saciar tú curiosidad, te propongo un juego. Sé que sonará algo disparatado (hasta demencial si quieres, pero es parte de, ¿Cómo lo llamarías tú? "mi encanto personal")**

 **¿Qué dirías si en un grupo de 20 individuos pues reconocer al tan especial Draco Malfoy, siendo que tú, con la misma cantidad de hombres, no podrías reconocer al original Harry Potter?**

 **¿Qué te parece? Si te animas al reto, házmelo saber para ir pensando como le haríamos.**

 **Que tengas buena mañana.**

 **Harry**

 **PD. No me resulta desagradable para nada que seas gay, de hecho soy bisexual (como quien dice, en la universidad uno experimenta las cosas tanto buenas como malas en la vida) y por ende soy de mente abierta.**

 _49 minutos después_

Asunto: TENTADOR, MUY TENTADOR

¿Ya había dicho que eres el diablo Harry? ¡Porque lo eres y me encanta!

Diría sin morderme la lengua: ¡Hagámoslo mi aventurero amigo!

Sin embargo, déjame decirte que tengo mis dudas que puntualizaré con rapidez.

Por tu parte, ¿Qué tal si no te gusto como me veo físicamente? (bueno, sé que soy bien parecido, pero en gustos, tristemente, se rompen géneros y no sé realmente cuáles serán los tuyos) y por la mía ¿Qué tal si no me gustas físicamente? Diría que soy un poco superficial y le tengo algo de pulla (al igual que los zapatos que no son italianos de piel) a la gente no agraciada (claro, yo le hecho mucho en culpa el ambiente en el que crecí y la curiosa y retorcida imagen que tiene mi venerable padre sobre el mundo), ok, me fui un poco por las ramas… recapitularé.

¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Qué me reconocerías con facilidad? Si mas no recuerdo que dijiste que Draco Malfoy es "un hombre que ronda los 30 años, de tez bronceada con ojos cálidos y desbordante alegría, tal vez de unos 80 kilos de estatura mediana", Pues buena suerte con el reconocimiento.

¿Y cómo sería la temática? ¿Juego de caras y gestos? ¿parchís? ¿Fotos al azar estilo memorama?

Saludos efusivos.

Draco

 ** _1 hora después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **Lo que yo propongo es que nos encontremos físicamente en un lugar en particular, no sé, como por ejemplo el "café magnolia" del centro que siempre esta abarrotado; no sé si lo conoces. Nos encontraríamos a una hora determinada donde haya gente y que nos podamos perder en la muchedumbre.**

 **Incluso podríamos establecer un lapso d horas de reconocimiento y con la regla de que no crucemos la estancia y preguntemos "Hey ¿tú eres Harry?" solo sería mero descubrimiento empírico de ser posible, ni tu ni yo queremos conocernos como tal, sino la pura idea de saciar la necesidad de identificarnos, no sé si me explico.**

 **¿Qué piensas?**

 **Por cierto, no sabes lo halagador que se me hace que cites mis viejos mensajes (el maldito rubor no desaparece al pensar que los guardas al igual que hago yo)**

 **Saludos afectuosos.**

 **Harry**

 _32 minutos después_

Asunto: DUDAS

Harry:

No sé... Aunque me apetece bastante la idea por todo lo que conlleva y lo excitante que suena, creo que comienzo a acalambrarme, ya que: tú no quieres conocerme realmente y yo realmente temo que no me gustes.

Si llegamos a esa inflexión ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Nos dejamos de hablar? ¿Se acabaría esta magia envuelta de misticismo que hemos creado con tanto trabajo?

Puede que el precio de la curiosidad termine pesando bastante que terminemos arrepintiéndonos y no quiero. No estoy dispuesto a perderlo.

Creo que por el momento, lo mejor sería no avanzar tan rápido y seguir de nuestra agradable forma anónima de comunicación y seguir esperando mensajes en mi buzón de cierto lobo huraño.

Un besito.

Draco

 ** _23 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No hiperventiles Draco, descuida. A mi sinceramente no me preocupa nuestro encuentro ya que estoy seguro que ni me reconocerías. Y aunque yo tengo mi idea clara sobre ti, puede resultar ser tan ajeno a la realidad, pero no por ello tengo que renunciar a ello ya que probablemente tampoco te reconocería.**

 **Un besito para ti también.**

 **Harry**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: UN TAL VEZ…

No sé si aterrarme o no por tu seguridad (o la falta de ella en reconocernos). Aunque ahorita que lo pienso, cuando vez tu fantasía personal sobre mi ¿te gusta lo que ves? (¿que se le puede hacer? ¡Mi ego pide a gritos saber!)

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ay Draco… ¿Por qué te metes en camisa de 11 varas? Gustar, gustar, gustar… ¿realmente es necesario responder la pregunta? No puedo cambiarla a "sociales por 100 puntos?**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto: SIN SONRISA

Muy mal momento para hacer chistes Harry (y uno no tan bueno, por cierto, pero te doy un "6" por tu esfuerzo). ¡Vamos! Me importa y muchísimo señor profesor.

Al menos para mí hay 3 conceptos.

1) Me gusta que me gusten, 2) Me gusta de gustar y 3) Me gusta gustar a los demás.

Así de simple.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿No prefieres solo el punto 4 sin mencionar que sería "gustarte a ti mismo"?**

 _14 minutos después_

Asunto: COMO EL DEMONIO QUE NO

Claro que no amigo mío, mi ego ni mucho menos el orgullo me permite conformarme con ello. Y aquí entre nos, vaya que es muchísimo más sencillo gustarte a ti mismo, si los demás lo hacen.

Pero claro, olvidaba que el señor Harry prefiere al Draco de su bandeja de mensaje. Ese tipo ni siquiera tiene porque cepillar su cabello para que este brillante ni planche su ropa.

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Vaya que haces que el día se alumbre.**

 **Pero para cerrar por el día de hoy nuestra platica con broche de oro, diría que sí, me gusta muchísimo el Draco de mi mente, si no, no pensaría en él tan a menudo.**

 **Buenas noches querido Draco.**

 _55 minutos después_

Asunto: UN BROCHE DE ORO

Así que piensas mucho en mi ¿eh? Eso está bien. Yo también pienso en ti Harry.

En definitiva, no debemos conocernos en persona.

Buenas noches.

 ** _2:00 A.M_**

Asunto: BRINDEMOS

Buenas madrugadas Harry:

¿Estas por aquí despierto? Perdón que te moleste a tan aberrante hora.

¿Bebemos juntos? Bueno, no juntos lo que se dice juntos, si no, tu por tu lado, yo por el mío frente al ordenador ¿Qué te parece?

Es mi tercera copa de merlot y ya comienzo a ver borroso.

Si no bebes, ni te atrevas a hacérmelo saber. Mejor engáñame diciendo que sí te gusta de vez en cuando una copita ya que si hay gente que realmente detesto son: a los borrachos perdidos y a los insípidos ascetas.

 ** _15 minutos después_**

Asunto:

Beberé una cuarta copa y eso será todo (ya que por una extraña razón la botella murió y fue enterrada con los honores debidos).

Estoy a punto de perder el conocimiento así que es tu última oportunidad de hacer acto de presencia para alegrar la noche.

 ** _5 minutos después_**

Asunto:

¡Chin! Qué pena pero tú te lo perdiste. Ya será otro día o ¿diría noche? Como sea.

Buenas madrugadas. Pienso en ti Harry…

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos prontito en la siguiente parte~

Ya saben que es bienvenida cualquier duda, pregunta y comentario que deseen dejarme :3 Besos!


	4. Capítulo 2 parte 2

**Notas de la autora:** Vengo de rapidito a actualizar! Me a legra muchísimo que les vaya gustando mi adaptación y su apoyo! Los adoro!

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 **C:**

 **Queridísimo Draco:**

 **No sabes cuánto lo siento por perderme tan mágico y romántico momento que podríamos haber compartido frente a la pantalla. Con gusto hubiese tomado una copa junto a ti sin estar a tu lado a media noche y abría brindado a tu salud, tú magnifica persona y a la injusticia que representan los medios virtuales.**

 **¿Aunque podría ser vino blanco? No soy tan aficionado al tinto, pero será como tú quieres que sea.**

 **Suerte para mí que no tengo que mentirte pues no soy un borracho empedernido, ni mucho menos un asceta. Puedo tomar un par de copas sin perderme en el acto, ya que como quien dice: el vino es parte de las sociedades más civilizadas.**

 **Cho jamás bebía vino no en los buenos tiempos ya que decía que le daba náusea, ni mucho menos toleraba que alguien tomara frente a su cara ¿te imaginas tremendo ceño fruncido que se le formaba cuando yo intentaba hacerlo? Y bueno, nunca lo hice pues para poder beber hace falta que sea mínimo dos o ninguno.**

 **Vuelvo a decir, cuanto lo siento por perderme esta que hubiese presupuesto una verdadera dicha; pero volví muy tarde a casa.**

 **La próxima vez seguro y podré acompañarte.**

 **Harry, tu futuro compañero de borrachera on-line.**

 _30 minutos después_

Asunto: INESPERADO

¿Volviste a casa tarde? ¿Dónde andabas metido? ¿Alguna nueva conquista acaso? ¿La versión Cho 2.0 quizá? No Harry, no, no, no, aun no estás listo para esos menesteres, tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo y sanar.

Aparte, para eso me tienes a mí, o mejor dicho, tu perfecta fantasía de mí, que probablemente será mucho mejor compañero que cualquier otra persona que has conocido en uno de esos bares con luces estridentes cuyos esponjoso sofás de peluche rojo sangre en los que te hundes por más que te acomodes (probablemente exclusivamente hechos para maestros en ciencias y lobos solitarios), tomando una bebida preparada a las 3 de la madrugada.

No Harry, a partir de ahora te quedas en tu casa, hazte ese minúsculo pero importante favor. Beberemos uno frente al otro siendo solo mediados por la pantalla del ordenador, brindaremos y te iras a dormir para que puedas amanecer de muy buen humor para escribirle a tu dios imaginario Draco.

¿Qué te parece esa idea?

PD. Claro que puede ser vino blanco, soy muy flexible en ese aspecto.

 ** _3 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **No sabes lo lindo que se me hace tener un inicio de semana con tu pequeña pero encantadora escena de celos (si no lo es, déjame tan siquiera soñar, que la he disfrutado).**

 **Con respecto a mis parejas o potenciales parejas, te sugiero muy atentamente que hagamos lo mismo que con tu maravilloso esposo, tus hijos y los 10 conejos; que simplemente los dejemos a un lado pues en este espacio, solo existimos nosotros dos mientras ninguno se canse de este peculiar intercambio y créeme, dudo que sea yo el que se canse primero.**

 **Que tengas buen día de primavera.**

 **Harry.**

 _14 minutos después_

Asunto: PROPUESTA

¿Sabes qué? Me ha asaltado a la memoria nuestro juego de reconocimiento. Y se me hace muy raro que ya no lo menciones. ¿Ya no te apetece hacerlo? ¿Debo de preocuparme por la fulana/(o) del bar de peluche? Si no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿qué te parece este sábado 18 de abril a las 2 en el café del centro que propusiste? ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

Draco

 ** _26 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Claro que me interesa Draco y aun quiero hacerlo, pero no podré sino hasta la próxima semana pues me voy a Milán por motivos "personales" como quien dice durante cinco días.**

 **Pero el siguiente sábado 25 podríamos vernos para hacer nuestro juego.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ¿CÓMO?

¿A MILÁN CON QUIÉN?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No Draco. No vayas por ahí.**

 _21 minutos después_

Asunto: VALE

Está bien, no me meteré en ese asunto. Aunque si diré una cosa. Milán no es para románticos, sólo moda, dietas y egos, no, sencillamente no. Yo lo que te sugiero es París, ahí las veladas románticas abundan, el clima perfecto y las tardes mágicas para compartir; incluso consideraría escaparme a París contigo.

Por cierto, creo que tendremos que seguir posponiendo el encuentro, el 22 me voy una semana a escalar y por si te cabe duda, amigo mío de con quien, diré que con una orden de marido y un par de hijos para aderezar (obviamente sin conejos ni tortugas), mi padrino cuidará a Cookie (nuestro inusual perro gordo que parece que tiene la misma motricidad que un perezoso en cautiverio y por ende se quedará en casa).

Que tengas una noche grandiosa.

Draco

 ** _4 horas después_**

Asunto: KNOCK, KNOCK

¿Otra vez estabas en el bar de felpudos o ya estás en casa?

Buenas noches.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No, porque parece ser que Draco desea controlarme, me castigó, así que ya estoy en mi cama como niño bien portado.**

 **Mañana salgo temprano. te deseo a ti y tú familia una hermosa semana al aire libre.**

 **Dulces sueños. ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Harry**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: DUDA

¿Usas piyama para dormir?

Buenas noches.

D.

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Cómo que si duermo con piyama? ¿Acaso tú duermes desnudo?**

 **Buenas noches.**

 **H.**

 _2 minuto después_

Asunto: SPICY

Mira nada más, ¿Quién diría que nuestro puritano maestro en ciencias del lenguaje hiciera una pregunta picante? No te creí capaz (pero no por ello me incomodó en absoluto. Bravo)

Pero, tratando de evitar crear tensión entre nosotros, no me animaré a contestar ni mucho menos a preguntar cómo es tu piyama.

Buena noche.

PD. ¡Buen viaje a Milán!

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Entonces si duermes desnudo?**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ¡INSISTES!

¿Quién te leyera? Pero ya que tanto quieres saberlo. Te lo diré de la siguiente forma para que tu mundo imaginario lo escuche. "Depende de con quien este durmiendo"

¡Qué disfrutes del exclusivo pase doble a Milán!

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querrás decir "pase triple" porque iré con un amigo y su pareja de 2 años.**

 **Que descanses. (Apagaré el ordenador)**

 **Harry.**

 ** _6 días después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco ¿estás conectado de pura casualidad? ¿Ya te fuiste a escalar en familia?**

 **Saludos.**

 **Harry**

 **PD. Tenías razón con lo de Milán, ya me dolía la cabeza de tan caluroso clima y gente bien vestida. Pero desgraciadamente no pude sumergirme en la miseria pues mis amigos decidieron separarse.**

 **Creo que París hubiese sido muchísimo peor para soportar.**

 _4 días después_

 **CC:**

 **Como que ya se te extraña a ti y tus mensajes controladores Draco. Espero que ya vuelvas pronto de escalar.**

 **Ya ni se me antoja irme de juerga a un bar de peluche.**

 **Harry**

 _1 día después_

 **CC:**

 **Espero que estés muy bien; aquí te dejo un nuevo mensaje para que tengas 3 míos en tu buzón.**

 **Saludos cariñosos.**

 **Harry.**

 **PD. Esta tarde me compré un nuevo piyama especialmente para ti o mejor dicho pensando en ti ¿algo raro no?**

 _6 horas después_

 **CC:**

 **¿Ya no me escribes? ¿Por qué no quieres? ¿O tal vez no puedes porque traes las manos ocupadas? Sea como sea espero que estés bien.**

 _2 horas después_

 **CC:**

 **Si lo que te incomoda es el piyama puedo cambiarlo, no tengo inconveniente. (Aun no tiro el ticket)**

 _50 minutos después_

Asunto: RAZONAMIENTO PROFUNDO

¡Ah Harry, realmente eres tan lindo y dulce! Me fascinaron tus mensajes pero… dios todo esto está bastante enredado, lo que hacemos, lo que estamos haciendo no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, simplemente no tiene sentido pues no forma parte de la realidad.

Aceptémoslo; mi salida al campo forma parte de la vida real. Tal vez no fue lo mejor, pero no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo. La acepto tal cual es y fue una buena salida familiar (por si no lo había mencionado).

Lo que tú y yo tenemos es una fantasía Harry, una fantasía que tenemos que irle poniendo una clase de freno porque se nos está yendo de las manos y podremos quedar en ridículo. Hay que admitirlo, esto es como una de esas páginas de vídeo-sexo, pero sin cámara web y obviamente sin sexo, pero a lo que me refiero es que es como alimentar tu ilusión mediante las palabras adictivas de tu parte y por la mía, es una extraña necesidad de flirteo, algo que necesito o tal vez no, pero que busco.

Sin embargo, ya no somos unos chiquillos que podamos tontear tan abiertamente (bueno, al menos tu más que yo).

Como último punto que mencionaré sin mis usuales puntos (válgase la redundancia). En mi semana de caminatas familiares, fogatas y campamento con vista estelar, con una convivencia a veces pesada, otras armónica, divertida y hasta romántica rayando en lo cursi, no pude dejar de pensar en lobos solitarios desconocidos con curiosos nombre como Harry Potter…

¿Es absurdo y enfermo no lo crees?

Tal vez si deberíamos dejarlo.

Draco

 ** _2 minutos después_**

Asunto: UN PUNTO MÁS

Por cierto, siento lo de tus amigos, que mala pata.

Aunque concuerdo con que París hubiera sido una muy mala idea.

 ** _5 minutos después_**

Asunto: JÁ

Releyendo tu correo me picaste la curiosidad. ¿Cómo es tu bendito piyama? Supongo que ha de ser elegante si lo escogiste pensando en mí.

 ** _Al día siguiente después_**

 **CC:**

 **Draco:**

 **¿No crees que sería buena idea que llevemos a cabo nuestro juego de reconocimiento? Al menos creo que esa sería como un buen paso para poder dar por zanjada nuestra relación ya que, no creo que con dejar de escribirte mensajes y tú a mí, pueda sacarte así como así de la cabeza.**

 **Incluso nuestro juego podría ser bueno para comenzar a deslindarnos del "misticismo" en el que estamos envueltos y que sea fácil para nosotros renunciar a nuestro "acercamiento"**

 **¿Qué opinas? ¡Hagamos la prueba!**

 **Saludos afectuosos.**

 **Harry**

 **PD. Mi nuevo piyama no está mal, pero tampoco puede explicarse con palabras. Hay que tocarlo y sentirlo para sacar sus deducciones.**

 _1 hora y 5 minutos después_

Asunto: VEREDICTO

Vale me parece muy bien. En el café del centro que mencionaste de 2:00 P.M a 3:00, ¿ok?

Saludos

Draco.

P.D. Señor Potter, eso sí que ha sido un pase totalmente indiscreto. Que incluso lo llamaría un "coqueteo de lo más vulgar" si no fueras tú el que lo escribe.

 ** _37 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **De acuerdo, pero habremos de respetar las reglas establecidas ¿vale? Que no podemos buscarnos con desfachatez ni ir preguntando por nuestro nombre. Habremos de darnos tiempo para observar.**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto: SÍ, SÍ, SÍ.

Todo lo que diga maestro de ciencias del lenguaje.

Pero ahora yo propondré algo. Una veda hasta el mero día para evitar confusiones y que alguien decida establecer el "aquí corrió en lugar de aquí quedó"

PD. Esto tampoco te da derecho a que te vayas de juerga hasta el sábado a los bares de luces estridentes ¿eh?

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **You bet!**

 **PD. ¿Si no está Draco para contradecirme para que hacerlo?**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: DE ACUERDO

Siendo así la cosa ¡Entonces hasta el sábado Harry!

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Hasta el sábado Draco.**

 _50 segundos después_

Asunto: SE ME OLVIDABA

No olvides ponerte tu piyama nuevo.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Siempre tienes que decir tú la última palabra verdad?**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: HUM

La verdad sí tengo que tener la última palabra, estoy en mi derecho, pero, si tanto te molesta que yo la tenga, te sedo la última palabra y ya no diré más.

 ** _20 minutos después_**

 **CC: Piyama**

 **Con respecto a ese tan ilustre tema, cuando dije "Hay que tocarlo y sentirlo para sacar sus deducciones", tu dijiste que no lo tomarías como algo vulgar por ser yo, sin embargo déjame decirte que fue un comentario vulgar y en un futuro espero que mis vulgaridades las tomes por lo que son pues no me arrepiento en lo absoluto.**

 **PD. Si quieres pásame tu dirección para enviártelo y que los sientas en tu piel (¿así o más vulgar?)**

 ** _2 días después_**

 **CC:**

 **Muy bien Draco. Un aplauso por tu dedicación y disciplina.**

 **¡Nos vemos mañana en el café!**

 **Saludos.**

 _2 días después_

Asunto: URGENTE

¿De verdad estuviste ahí en el café el sábado de 2 a 3?

 ** _30 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Claro!**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto: 

Me lo temía, Joder.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Me descoloca eso que escribes Draco, habla.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: FALLO

Todos los individuos que pudieron ser Harry Potter quedaron descartados. O sea, ninguno tenía la esencia del hombre que conozco de mi buzón de entrada.

No puedo creer que estuvieses ahí y simplemente no lo acepto. ¿Estás seguro que estuviste dentro del café y no en el edificio de enfrente? ¿O cruzando la esquina?

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Si Draco ahí estuve ¿cómo podía faltar? Y según tu ¿cuales candidatos son los que pudieron ser Harry Potter? Claro, si deseas contestar.**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: UNA VERDADERA PENA

Pero es que no puede ser, todos los presentes eran demasiado simples y raros que era imposible que fueras tú. ¡Me niego a creer que estuviste ahí!

Sigo ciscado y el vello erizado no se quita.

Dime, ¿acaso eras el tipo que estaba en la barra que tenía un montón de tatuajes en los brazos, todo greñudo y que tenía una camiseta que decía "púdrete" en varios idiomas, con una mirada lasciva viendo a todos lados y con un collar de púas?

Si lamentablemente eras tú, sólo diré que supongo que en algún lado ese hombre podría causar sensación e incluso encontrar al amor de su vida, pero para ser honestos no es mi tipo en absoluto y prefiero conservar mi retina intacta, muchas gracias.

 ** _16 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **En definitiva la sutileza de palabras no es lo tuyo querido Draco.**

 **Tu franqueza es cautivadora y créeme, el monstruo greñudo de la barra en busca de alguna pobre alma que se le atravesará no era yo.**

 **Así que siéntete libre y sigue dan dando santo y seña de quien crees que pudo haber sido yo.**

 **Y aunque comienzo a preocuparme por tu comportamiento tan superficial con respecto a tu amigo por correspondencia, dime con honestidad ¿si estoy en el rubro de esperpento visual se acaba nuestro contacto?**

 _18 minutos después_

Asunto: VALE, ME PASÉ

Querido Harry:

Claro que seguiremos en contacto como hasta ahora. Ya sabes que tiendo al dramatismo y a la exageración.

Sin embargo, regresando con el asunto de descubrirte, te diré que no vi a nadie con tu descripción. A veces lindo, tímido y recto, encantador y carismático, cortés y sensible hasta sensual podría decir y por demás un lobo solitario agradable.

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Tal vez no me viste.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: 

Ay Harry quieres que el olmo de peras y aunque me influyes un poco de esperanza haciéndome querer decir que no te vi, no puedo complacerte pues vi a todos en el café y realmente estoy decepcionado.

Analice a todos, sólo había lo típico, nada que encajara con tu personalidad. Sólo hombres estirados con un teléfono en la oreja y sus insípidos portafolios, surfistas lindos pero demasiado jóvenes rondando los 20 (con su florido vocabulario debo decir), hombres viejos y calvos.

Tal vez uno que otro caso interesante pero no lo suficiente como para atraer mi atención.

Bueno ok, tal vez uno que estaba de espaldas resaltaba entre la multitud, bastante elegante con su traje y hasta refinado podría decir; pero ese quedó descarado ya que estaba jugando a las manitas calientes con una mujer bastante atractiva de cabello castaño ensortijado, entre ángel y fem fatale, definitivamente no tenía ojos para nadie más.

Y me pregunto atormentado:

¿Dónde estaba el maestro en ciencias tan conocido? ¿Acaso perdía a mi Harry en esa tarde de sábado?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No diría te lo dije, pero si te lo dije. ¡Bien sabía que no me reconocerías!**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto: DESESPERACIÓN

¿Quién eras Harry? ¡Dímelo de una vez por todas!

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Mañana nos vemos querido Draco que tengo que salir, me esperan mis compañeros de trabajo para cenar.**

 **Menos mal que estas casado querido amigo, porque tienes serios prejuicios con la gente.**

 **Saludos cariñosos.**

 **Harry**

 **PD. Por cierto ¡Aún no hablamos de ti! ¿quién podría ser el tímido y reservado Draco Malfoy? No se pierdan nuestro próximo episodio, quédese sincronizado.**

 _50 segundos después_

Asunto: ¡¿QUÉ?!

¡Harry! ¡NO TE ATREVES A IRTE Y DEJARME COLGADO! ¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO! ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE CURIOSIDAD Y TIENES QUE CONTESTARME!

 _4 horas después_

Asunto: PERFECTO

Maldita sea que no contestas... lo que me hace pensar que tal vez realmente si eras el lascivos monstruo greñudo...

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y dichosa al recibirlos y leerlos :3

 ***K** **uroneko1490** (jeje ni yo tampoco recordaba que fueran tantos, pero será un gusto seguir un largo rato por aquí con esta historia :9)

* **Cannelle Vert** (bueno, es muy parecido a "contra el viento del norte pues, como había dicho, me baso en ese libro y su continuación "cada siete olas" espero que te guste el toque que le añadí :3)

 ***SuicideFreakWord** (verdad que si es como "excitante" todo el dramático escenario del tema del adulterio sin tocarlo, solo bordeándolo tentativamente? sabía que no era solo yo xP),

 ***dragon de mala fe** (claro que tomo en cuenta sus comentarios! aunque no se muy bien como responderlos aquí en FF es por eso que prefiero hacerlo en el fic mismo xD y sip, me baso en un libro, aunque si lo comparas notarás que le puse un toque mio y mi florido lenguaje mexicano xD),

 ***Korou tanako** (pues de ambos lados como que ya se van cociendo el arroz y si que esta complicadita la situación pero verás que todo tendrá un happy ending jeje)

 *** .3** (es un placer que te gustara!)

 **Espero que les haya gustado la actualización y nos vemos prontito jeje Besos~**


	5. Capítulo 3 parte 1

**Notas de la autora:** Que bien! ya llegamos al capitulo 3 (pareciera que han sido más no? xD) Les mando besitos: almamikan, Alison Black (aww mil gracias por animarte a leer esta pequeña adaptación! :3), Kuroneko1490 y korou Tanako (pues tengo entendido que "pijama" es en ingles y en español de España que se pronuncia tal cual se escribe y en América latina si se emplea el termino "piyama" porque es tal cual se lee en ingles, o algo así tenía entendido xD) gracias por comentar! A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 _Al día siguiente_

Asunto: PESADILLA

Me has tomado completamente el pelo señor. Vaya timo.

Con razón desde el principio estabas seguro que no me reconocerías. Así que esa confiancitas estaban justificadas. ¡Eras un vil mesero! Seguro tu amigo el dueño de la cafetería te dio la oportunidad de disfrazarte por un par de horas y así pasar desapercibido.

Pero no señor, ¡mira que no me haces tonto!

Para tu información ya se cual camarero eras, eras el rubio pecoso de cabello chino y lentes de fondo de botella, no hay pierde porque los demás camareros eran demasiado vejetes para ser tú.

Buenas noches.

 ** _20 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Claro, buenos días antes que nada Draco ¿o ya no saludas?**

 **Y no me digas ¿A caso estas decepcionado?**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto: ABERRACIÓN TOTAL

¿Decepcionado preguntas? ¡Estoy ofendido, defraudado, furioso! ¿Cómo te atreves a tomarme el pelo? Pero obviamente fue idea tuya, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

Ya te imagino planificando toda la escena, por eso pusiste el lugar y la hora; ahora caigo. Si seguramente se han de estar burlando a mi costa todos los empleados.

¡En definitiva este no es el Harry que conozco, ni mucho menos que quiero conocer!

¿Cómo pudiste fechar todo a perder de esta forma?

¡Siendo así vete mucho a la porra!

 ** _8 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Y te gustó lo que viste? (Claro, en el aspecto visual) Te agradecería que me lo dijeras.**

 _50 segundos después_

Asunto: SIMPLÓN

Para nada. Un cero en la escala del 1 al 10. Ni guapo, ni feo. Nada de nada. Tan vacío e insípido que siento pena.

En pocas palabras "PFF"

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Lo admito. Cuando quieres puedes ser realmente cruel y odiaría estar en el pellejo del pobre cristiano que con tu negativa probablemente aparecerá como el siguiente suicidado en las noticias.**

 **En pocas palabras para acallar tu dolor de cabeza, yo no era el pobre diablo, ni nunca lo seré, gracias al cielo no traía su uniforme. Porque con un juez así ¿para qué seguir vivo?**

 **Y descuida, no era ningún camarero, ni cajero, ni mucho menos el policía que estaba estacionado en la entrada, era sólo Harry Potter, el mismo de siempre sin disfraz. El cliente de siempre del café Magnolia de 2 a 3.**

 **Saludos**

 **Pd. Perdón por ser el causante de tan atroz pesadilla y por tu falta de sueño Draco-apariencia-antes-que-nada.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: ME AGOTAS…

Perfecto. Ahora necesito un vodka.

 ** _18 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ok Draco. Para calmar tus pobres nervios destrozados, te propongo que hablemos de ti y de mi análisis ¿te parece?**

 **He de advertirte que aunque pienso que el aspecto es algo importante, no es lo esencial para mí tanto como lo es para ti (ni de cerca). Y si, antes de que lo preguntes, tengo ciertos candidatos que podrían calificar para ser el tan interesante Draco Malfoy.**

 **Aunque debo de hacer una pausa porque tengo una reunión de importancia a la que no puedo faltar. Espero volver en menos dos horas para poder continuar con el redoble de tambores.**

 **Pd. Yo te sugeriría que dejarás de lado a tu amigo vodka.**

 _20 minutos después_

Asunto: BITE ME

1) Ciertamente, un hombre con tu galanura al hablar de Draco en su momento íntimo tomando vodka no puede verse como los tíos que vi el sábado en el café. Dime al menos que no te vi para que no me desengañe…

2) Yo te lo puedo decir abiertamente, no había tantas personas interesantes en el café, pero tal parece que a Harry Potter le gustan "toda clase de gente".

3) Lo sigues alardeando maestro en ciencias del lenguaje, pero te aseguro que te bajaré de tu nube al instante pues tal parece que no acertarás en descubrirme.

Buena suerte repito.

 ** _3 horas y 30 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Cuanto aprecio tu sección de puntos del sistema Malfoyriano pero pasando directamente al punto 3, déjame decirte que tengo la certeza de que te equivocas pues con ánimos certeros puedo decir que hay 3 posibilidades y estoy 100% seguro de que eres uno de los candidatos.**

 **Creo que haré uso de tu tan famosa tipología de puntos.**

 **A) El prototipo o el Draco ideal. De pie bajo la lámpara sosteniéndose apenas de la barra. Estatura: alrededor de 1.80 con cabello cobrizo y corto, bronceado y denotando un excelente tono muscular de deportista con piernas largas. Alrededor de los 35 años.**

 **Atento, observador, enérgico, golpeaba el suelo con su talón como si estuviese nervioso. Mirada almendrada segura con ligeros toques de donairosa arrogancia. Pantalones deportivos y chamarra. Limpio y casual. Tenis de marca (probablemente mandados a hacer por su diseño exclusivo). Número aproximado: ¡45! Bebida: agua mineral.** **Rasgos: angulosos y varoniles. Rostro: atractivo. Personalidad: temperamental, activa y ligera. O sea el Draco que se da a conocer.**

 **B) El anti-Draco o el Draco bohemio. Recorría de vez en cuando el lugar con la mirada. Tímido y reservado. Tez exótica y con grandes ojos azules, algo huraño e intelectual. Cabello negro hasta los hombros. Edad: unos 29 años, Estatura: 165. Bebida: ¡un vaso de vodka!**

 **Delgado, vestido de negro con botas oscuras (no debían de ser batatas), calzado: número aproximado ¡45!** **Mirada soñadora, melancólica e interesante. Rostro: ovalado y bonito. Personalidad: Encantador, tímido y reservado. Quizás Draco.**

 **C) El contra punto o El Draco sorpresa. Cambió 4 veces de sitio hasta terminar sentado en frente de la ventana. Prácticamente recorrió el lugar y miraba ocasionalmente a las personas. Muy seguro de sí mismo, movimientos lentos y gráciles. Edad: aproximadamente 30. Cabello lacio, rubio palatinado al estilo de Carey Grant, piel blanca y ojos grises. Mirada velada. Bebida: Café y después vino tinto. Estatura: 170.**

 **Espigado, Delgado, elegante. Zapatos negros de piel (tal vez italianos), vaqueros color perla y camisa oscura, ¡con un anillo en su anular! Rostro: rasgos afilados y muy atractivo. Personalidad: tranquilo, sensual, seguro de su allure. Y por ello tal vez Draco Malfoy.**

 **Bien querido amigo, eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte y déjame decirte que la pasé muy bien.**

 **Por cierto, quisiera mentirte y decir que no me viste, pero lo siento, si lo hiciste.**

 **Harry**

 _4 horas después_

 **CC:**

 **Draco.**

 **¿Ya no recibiré mensajes tuyos el día de hoy? ¿Tanto sufres por quien podría ser yo y la limitación que supone tu imaginación o memoria?**

 **¿Ya no te interesa que me vaya a los bares de felpa roja? ¿Ni con quién?**

 _Al día siguiente_

Asunto: AGOTADO EN EXTREMO

No sabes cuánto me cansas ¿te lo había dicho?

Me asombra la precisión de todos tus candidatos para ser Draco (si pudieras ver, tengo el vello erizado), solo te faltó decir su peso, talla de ropa y de calzones.

Primero que nada, supongamos que sea uno de los 3 prospectos que mencionabas. En teoría tú tenías que estar viendo directamente para poder sacar toda esa descripción que alardeas. Primer¿Cómo lograste que no te viera? ¿Acaso traías cámara de vídeo?

Segundo (no utilizaré el método que decidiste bautizar pues tú ya hasta exageraste): ¿Por qué precisamente esos tres?

Tercero: ¿Cuál preferirías?

Cuarto: ¿Quién eras? ¡Dame una pista! Porque si eras de los que ya describí antes, solo diré que eres muy simple.

Con creciente impaciencia te mando saludos.

Draco

 ** _2 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Qué porque precisamente esos tres? Draco, eres lo que dicen un hombre impresionante y por lo que he leído de ti y dejas leer entre líneas (incluso sobre las líneas mismas): eres guapo y lo sabes.**

 **También, citándote lo que dijiste de las personas en la cafetería "Tal vez uno que otro caso interesante pero no lo suficiente como para atraer mi atención". Estas tan seguro que eras el más interesante del lugar que no puedes soportar que alguien no te reconozca como tal y para poder fanfarronear, tienes que tener bases.**

 **Así que en la ecuación solo sumé 1) Hombres atractivos y elegantes que buscaban (o mal disimulaban) a alguien en la muchedumbre y 2) que calzaran del 45 y ¡vualá! Solo esos 3 encajaban a la perfección.**

 **Sobre el tercer punto, no tengo porque contestarlo, simplemente es irrelevante. Los tres eran atractivos a su manera, está "felizmente" casados, tiene 2 hijos y (aunque no son 10 conejos) un perro llamado cookie que detesta caminar. Por tanto, es un Draco que está en un mundo totalmente apartado de mí, el cual, solo puedo ver a través de la minúscula ventana virtual.**

 **Ya te lo había dicho una vez y lo volveré a hacer, prefiero imaginar a mi Draco Malfoy pues al original jamás tendré acceso. Aunque si diría que el Draco 1 o proto-Draco es el que más se asemeja (según puedo inferir) al Draco que escribe y que con tanto gusto comparto el todo en la nada.**

 **Y sobre el cuarto, diré que si me dices si eras uno de mis candidatos, te daré una pista.**

 **Con cariño.**

 **Harry**

 _8 minutos después_

Asunto: NEGOCIACIÓN

¡Primero tu pista y después mi confirmación o negación!

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Tienes amigos tan íntimos que consideras hermanos?**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ¿PISTA?

Si tengo amigos, pero no tanto para llamarlo así… entonces diré que no. ¿Tu si? ¿Por qué? ¿Esa era la pista? ¿O era parte de la pista? Porque esa pista más bien es un despiste que otra cosa.

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Si, esa era la pista Draco. Para tu información tengo dos amigos que adoro con toda mi alma.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: LO IMPORTANTE

Que bien. Ahora si no te importa después hablamos de ellos porque lo que más me interesa en este momento es que me digas una buena vez lo que quiero saber.

 ** _1 hora después_**

Asunto: ¡UGH!

¡Maldición! ¿Es acaso una clase de pausa dramática? ¡Porque me está desquiciando!

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Mi mejor amiga se llama Hermione y la veo muy a menudo, a ella es a la que recurro de buenas a primeras, ella sabe todo de mí.**

 **Bueno creo que esa es más que una pista, te dejo para que hagas la deducción. Ahora si dime ¿eras tú uno de mis 3 seleccionados?**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto: PERAS Y MANZANAS

¡Se claro Harry! ¡No te diré nada hasta que me expliques detalladamente que no entiendo tu acertijo!

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ok Draco. Pregúntame como es mi amiga.**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto: DOBLE HUM…

Vale, ¿Cómo es tu preciada amiga?

 ** _30 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Atractiva, castaña y con cabello ensortijado.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ¿TE APLAUDO?

¡ESTA BIEN HARRY! ¡Era uno de esos tres! ¿estas feliz? Si, el maestro de ciencias te atinó pero ya me cansé de ese juego y que no me digas nada concreto.

Me voy, que tengo que atender cosas de mi mundo real.

Hasta mañana

Draco

 ** _3 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **PD. Me gusta ir los fines de semana a tomar un café con mi amiga.**

 **Que tengas buenas noches.**

 **Harry**

 _Al día siguiente_

Asunto: NO PUEDO CREERLO

¡NO! ¿Entonces eras tú? ¿El que estaba jugando a las manitas calientes con la chica entre angelical y fem fatale?

 ** _47 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Sip, esa era mi mejor amiga y yo haciendo un montaje. Ella era la que iba haciendo el análisis con base a lo que le platiqué, sobre quien podría ser Draco.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: RAYOS

¡No te vi bien! y todo porque te salió bastante bien el montaje que terminé por descartarte.

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Lo único que diré es que parece ser que a tus ojos, salvé a la cafetería de pobres diablos insípidos pues citando tus maravillosas palabras yo "resaltaba entre la multitud, bastante elegante con su traje y hasta refinado podría decir" es lo mejor que me pudiste decir, creo que lloraré (y ten por seguro que lo imprimiré para ponerlo en mi refri)**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: ESPERA UN SEGUNDO

Antes que te pongas tu estrellita en la frente, repetiré, "no pude verte bien", a la que vi bien fue a tu amiga y pude notar que es bastante guapa y agradable lo cual me hizo pensar "seguramente el tipo con el que está debe de ser interesante".

Lo único que vi de ti es que eras alto, delgado, con gafas redondas y abundante cabello negro, pero nada más, lo cual es una lástima (por el mismo hecho de que me diste la espalda y no pude verte)

Eres brillante amigo mío al llevar a tu casi hermana, me alegra que le platiques sobre mi (es bastante halagüeño).

Y una última pregunta, según tu amiga ¿Cuál cree que soy yo?

PD. Estoy tan satisfecho de que no seas el oso greñudo o alguno de los esperpentos del café Magnolia.

 ** _1 hora después_**

 **CC:**

 **Haciendo una nota a tu observación la verdad yo no tengo ni idea de los Dracos que seleccionó Hermione pues ella conforme analizaba dijo de uno "este puede ser", de otro "este puede ser" y de otro dijo "seguro te enamorarías de él".**

 _6 minutos después_

Asunto: CONTESTA

¡DIME DE CUAL TE ENAMORARÍAS!

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Eso mi querido Draco, jamás de los jamases te lo diré y ni intentes sonsacarme que soy una tumba.**

 **Me divirtió nuestro "juego". También me caes muy bien Draco.**

 _1 minutos después_

Asunto: YA SÉ

¡Es el del tono muscular y piernas largas! ¿Verdad?

 ** _30 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No insistas Draco, por ahí no vayas.**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto: UNA EVASIVA TAMBIÉN ES UNA RESPUESTA

Tenía que ser el musculoso, ¡lo sabía!

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado! nos leemos pronto~


	6. Capítulo 3 parte 2

**Notas de la Autora:** Pff ni tienen idea de como me costó trabajo adaptar esta parte del capitulo, Harry y Draco insistieron en quedarse molestos un rato más pero bueeeno, por fin logré que hicieran más o menos las paces y ya esta! También ya finalmente se revelará a quien escogí como "esposo de Draco" (es que tenía que ser alguien mucho mayor que nuestro dragoncito, con carácter dulce y que fuera su maestro y para mi solo 1 encajaba en esos parámetros xD)

Mil gracias a **Korou tanako, alison black** (wow si lo descargaste léelo! es mucho mejor que mi adaptación jeje aunque tambien deberías de descargar de una vez "cada siete olas" porque el final del primer libro si te deja una inexplicable necesidad de seguir leyendo xD), **Kuroneko1490,** y **La pooh** (jeje verdad que si parece que los fue enumerando tal cual se los describió Hermi? jeje y sinceramente yo tampoco lo dejaría jojojo, pero ya vez como es y siempre tiene que hacer las cosas a su modo xD)

Espero que les guste! A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 _A la tarde siguiente_

Asunto: UN MAL DÍA 

¿Cómo estas Harry? Yo nada bien por si me lo preguntas; simplemente nefasto.

¿Sigues pensando en mí? (espero que así sea) y si lo haces ¿en cuál de los 3 Dracos piensas?

Buenos días, buenas tardes.

 ** _2 días después_**

 **CC:**

 **No pienso en ninguno de los Dracos que describió Hermione, mejor dicho, pienso en el "cuarto Draco"; el que está hecho de los pequeños trozos de ilusión que he unido y que es tan perfecto y tal y como lo imagino.**

 **Claro que sigo pensando en Draco Malfoy, es difícil no hacerlo ¿sabías?**

 **¿Por qué tuviste un mal día, amigo mío? Espero que estés bien o al menos mejor.**

 **Buenas tarde, buenas noches.**

 **Harry**

 _Al día siguiente_

Asunto: BUEN DÍA

Hoy es en definitivo un buen día ¿sabes porque? Porque recibí mensaje de Harry Potter. Ante ayer no lo fue porque no hubo nada, ni un ¿cómo estás?, una línea, un soneto, un sonido de grillos, nada.

De plano tenemos que parar esto Harry, que obsesionarme contigo no es nada bueno ni divertido, mira que hacerme adicto de ese hombre que me da la espalda en el café donde nos citamos, que no le interesa mi apariencia física, sólo mis mensajes para ser feliz. No sé a dónde iremos a parar. ¿Qué debería de hacer?

Simplemente no podemos seguir así. Es agotador y cardíaco.

 ** _3 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Te comprendo más de lo que crees Draco. También me lo he cuestionado como tú ahorita estás puntualizado.**

 **Y te tengo 4 preguntas:**

 **1) ¿Quieres conocerme?**

 **2) ¿Qué ganaríamos con ello?**

 **3) ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?**

 **4) ¿Qué pasará con tu esposo?**

 _19 minutos después_

Asunto: OBVIO

Con el primero: ¿Que si quiero conocerte? ¡Claro que sí! siempre es mejor ponerle rostro a la persona con la que charlas ¿no crees?

Respecto a la segunda: ¿Que ganaríamos con ello? Mucho, tal vez. Pero no lo sabré hasta que nos veamos, solo así sabremos si ganamos algo.

Con el tercero: ¿Que hasta dónde llegaremos? pues hasta donde haya que llegar. Si no tiene que llegar muy lejos es hasta donde tenía que llegar ¿verdad?

Respecto a la cuarta: No pasará nada que no tenga que pasar.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Engañarías a tu esposo?**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: NO VAYAS POR AHÍ

¿Quién ha dicho eso? No pongas palabras en mi boca.

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pues pareciera. ¿Acaso le falta algo a tu marido y su relación?**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto: CAMINO PANTANOSO

¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera insinuarlo? Comienzas a molestarme.

Mucho cuidado Potter.

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Puedo insinuarlo porque das a entender como si esperaras algo de mí o buscaras algo, algo que es muy peligroso, como una clase de emoción extra matrimonial y es una aventura que no se puede llevar acabo.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: NO PUEDO CREERLO…

¡Yo lo único que quiero es saber cómo eres Harry! Quiero poder mirarte a los ojos, tomar tu mano y poder decir que conozco a mi amigo de correo electrónico. Si a eso le llamas "engañar" pues soy un engañador en potencia.

PD. Y apunto con letras mayúsculas "NO QUIERO UNA AVENTURA CONTIGO"

 ** _16 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pero para ser honestos no le dirás a tu esposo.**

 _13 minutos después_

Asunto: Y VUELVE LA BURRA AL TRIGO

Déjate tus remilgos en otros lados para no traerlos cuando estés conmigo, que me molesta. No necesito darle informes a Remus por cada cosa que hago en el día, tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estarme checando lo que hago, dejó de hacer o con quien hablo.

Pd. Si lo hiciera seguro y sé muere de sueño si leyera un informe.

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Entonces ¿no le dirás a "tu Remus" de nuestro encuentro por temor a que se tome su siesta de las 5? Que considerado.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: CANSANCIO

Bravo Harry que digas "tú Remus", pues es el nombre que le dieron al nacer y no es su culpa.

La verdad que andas perdido en las cuestiones de matrimonio porque no tienes la más remota idea de cómo es. El hecho de que estemos casados no quiere decir que pasemos las 24 horas del día, los 7 días a las semana contemplándonos con ojos de borrego a medio morir diciéndonos lo mucho que nos amamos, encadenándonos el uno al otro hasta morir, recitando a su vez con voz melosa "Oh Remus, mi Remus ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?" o algún otro empalagoso soneto trillado.

Te falta mucho que aprender.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Yo ni me estoy metiendo con "el matrimonio" no sé porque te vas por ese rumbo. Y por cierto, no contestaste a mi pregunta. Repitiendo tus palabras "evadir es aceptarlo"**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: NADA DE ESO

No lo estoy aceptando y no lo acepto. ¿No quieres conocerme? está bien, pero eres TU el que lo está decidiendo, no yo. Y aquí el que está evadiendo la premisa principal eres tú.

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Porque no podemos seguir charlando como hasta ahora? Eso me parecería mejor.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: NI QUE HACERLE

¿Ves? No quieres conocerme. ¿No ves que podría ser el tipo musculoso? Ya sabes lo que dicen piernas largas, buenas nalgas.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Y a mí qué?**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto: 

Que podrías observar todo lo que quieres.

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pareciera que tú quisieras que las viera.**

 **¿Sabes qué? Me agrada más este tipo de conversación interesante a los enredados e iracundos intercambios que no nos llevan a ningún lado.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: YA VEO

Harry Potter el picoso maniático sexual de la palabra escrita.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Un comentario de 10 Draco. Lo siento, tengo que dejar por hoy porque tengo planes para salir.**

 **Buenas noches**

 **Harry**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿ESO ES TODO?

¿Y ese fue tu comentario final y todo lo que puedo esperar? "Buenas noches" Que mal, que mal. Eso está al nivel de "feliz Navidad y próspero año"

Te das cuenta que hemos intercambiado 21 mensajes y no estamos más cerca de conocernos eso no está nada bien. Tal parece que lo único que permite nuestro "anonimato" es nuestro gran esfuerzo que le invertimos porque así se queden las cosas. Que mal, que mal Harry.

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 **CC:**

 **No te entiendo Draco. Si no te escribo, te enojas y si nos escribimos más de 20 mensajes al día igual te quejas. Parece que nunca consigo hacer las cosas que te complacen.**

 _1 hora después_

Asunto: 

Al menos no por correo electrónico. Eso quedó claro querido amigo.

 _Al día siguiente_

Asunto: MOLESTO

Si este es tu forma de jugar, pues vaya mal juego Harry, de ser así vete a la tostada.

Ya no te escribiré más.

Hasta la vista

Draco

 _5 días después_

Asunto: INQUIETO

¡Comienza a preocuparme! ¿No tienes luz? ¿Tuviste un accidente? ¿Estás bien? aunque sea manda mensajes de humo. Deja tu mensaje después del tono… beep.

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Todavía quieres a verme? Dime donde, cuando y a qué hora puedes.**

 _19 minutos después_

Asunto: APARICIÓN

Mira quien está dando señales de vida. Te desapareces por casi una semana entera y llegas así de repente como un bólido. Exigió una explicación larga y tendida.

 ** _9 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Mi tía murió. ¿Suficiente explicación?**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto: RAYOS

Jodida suerte. ¿Enserio? ¿De qué? ¿Cómo?

Perdón por las palabras tan triviales pero en este caso son las únicas que vienen a mi mente.

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Simplemente mala suerte. Tenía un tumor y nunca lo supo, solo se fue apagando como una vela y se desvaneció. Lo bueno es que no sufrió en sus últimos momentos.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ESO ES MALA PATA

¿Eran muy apegados? de todos modos, sea como sea, siempre es doloroso perder a un pariente cercano…

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Hace un mes habría dicho que no era muy apegado a ella pues siempre fue muy cruda nuestra relación, como un extraño en su casa o alguien indeseado.**

 **En los últimos años iba entre el cálido y frío conmigo, jugando el tira y afloja como si lamentase algo, pero siempre fui desconfiado y prefería alejarme, sin embargo ahora que no está me corroe en el alma no haberme acercado más a ella… si eso no es apego, no sé qué será… Aunque no te aburriré más con mi historia familiar querido Draco que para dormir no estamos aquí.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: 

No me aburres en lo absoluto Harry. Si quieres podemos vernos donde tú quieras, aunque sea para acompañarte en tu momento como viejos amigos sin importar nada de apariencias y demás, pues creo que podría ser la persona ideal para que ahogues tus penas.

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Claro que me gustaría que me acompañes, te lo agradecería de corazón, pero dudo que sea una buena compañía el día de hoy, tal parece que mi mal humor alcanzó su auge.**

 **¿Qué te parece hoy en la tarde?**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: 

No puedo hoy en la tarde, Harry, lo siento. Pero mañana si estoy disponible. ¿Qué te parece a las 7?

Sé que no podré decirte algo que disipe tu pesar, o al menos que no suene a "feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo", ni siquiera me atrevo da desearte buenas noches porque sé que no serán buenas, nunca lo son; ni siquiera sé porque la gente se empeña en decir "estarás bien" cuando eso es imposible pues ya nada será igual; pero ya verás cómo mañana será un día más llevadero.

PD. Puede que suene mal por la circunstancia, pero ansío conocerte.

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Está bien, mañana es el funeral pero creo que como a esa hora ya habrá terminado… de todas maneras te confirmó para acordar dónde vernos. Gracias.**

 **PD. Yo también ansío conocerte…**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 **CC:**

 **Draco, por favor no te enojes conmigo, pero nuestro encuentro no podrá ser; te agradezco mucho tu ofrecimiento, eso es toda una muestra de grata confianza pero mañana te explico, como siempre pides tú "largo y tendido".**

 **Un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Harry**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: 

Vale.

Un saludo cariñoso.

Draco

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **Te contaré la verdad de los hechos. ¿Recuerdas a Cho mi antigua amante? Bueno, no sé si llamarle destino, coincidencia o una señal divina, pero ella estuvo en el funeral.**

 **Digamos que tenía una íntima relación con mi tía Petunia (la cual era recíproca curiosamente ya que a pesar de ser una mujer de temperamento difícil la estimaba) y por tanto estaba devastada por lo sucedido; así que apoyarla fue lo más sano para mí pues prefiero ser yo el que brinda consuelo a los demás y no viceversa, por tanto me sentí útil y pude olvidarme aunque sea en ese momento de mi perdida.**

 **No sabes cuánto me duele no haber aceptado tu ofrecimiento de vernos y espero que no estés muy enojado por cancelar nuestro encuentro de último minuto, pero la verdad quisiera verte en otro momento cuando mi humor este mejor y nada lamentable como en estos momentos.**

 **Aparte, pensé que lo mejor era estar con alguien con un pasado en común y me pregunté a mí mismo "¿realmente quieres involucrar a alguien totalmente ajeno a tu realidad?" y la respuesta fue no, no querido Draco, no quería arrastrarte a esto, por favor no me lo tomes a mal.**

 **Reitero lo mucho que me alegra que me hayas brindado tu apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, te estoy muy agradecido.**

 **Saludos afectuosos.**

 **Harry**

 _2 horas y media_ _después_

Asunto: 

Descuida, no hay problema

Saludos

Draco.

 ** _26 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Draco, eso es bastante flojo hasta para mí. ¿Cómo que no hay problema? Eso quiere decir que si lo hay. ¿Qué te sucede Draco? ¿Herí tu orgullo acaso?**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: 

Estoy bien Harry, sólo estoy sumamente ocupado con mí trabajo y por eso he sido breve.

 ** _26 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Me asustas Draco. Podrás decir que no te conozco, pero si lo hago y sé que eso no suena a ti, para nada y no te creo.**

 **Me duele en el alma haber cancelado nuestro encuentro y me remuerde la conciencia haberlo hecho, pero tú bien sabes que no tienes derecho alguno para reprocharme.**

8 minutos después

Asunto: ¿QUÉ TONTERÍAS DICES?

Bien como digas ¿y qué? ¿Te reconciliaste con ella? ¿La pudiste consolar?

 ** _26 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Así que era eso Draco. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Si Harry Potter a quien Draco Malfoy retacha de moralista y rectitud ante todo no podría concebir la idea de que pudiera ser capaz de depravaciones sexuales.**

 **Pues bueno no podría decir que nos hayamos reconciliado, pero si conversamos un rato, largo y tendido sobre el ayer y él hubiera. Incluso podría decir que por un pelo y me acuesto con ella a 7 horas del funeral de mi tía.**

 **¿Así o más escandaloso y depravado Draco?**

 **Buenas noches.**

 _6 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿UN PELO?

¿Por un pelo dices? ¿Quién puede alardear que no tuvo sexo por un pelo? Es que no lo entiendo en absoluto. Ya me imaginó toda la escena en la que tu galantemente quisiste "consolar" a la pobrecilla Cho acostándote con ella, esperando que una noche de sexo pudiera acallar su lamento, pero en el momento del clímax ella se acercó a ti y murmuró "no podemos Harry, es demasiado pronto para eso y más aún cuando nuestros corazones han entrado nuevamente en sintonía" y tú con un suspiro de pesar exclamaste "¡Chin! Que lastima, por un pelo"

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **A veces sí que puedes hacer comentarios de muy mal gusto Draco. ¿Aunque sabes qué? sigo sin comprender porque insistes en esta tu vivida imaginación sobre asuntos que ni deberían de importarte porque ni tienen nada que ver contigo. Simplemente déjalo ir.**

 **Pd. Creo que tienes problemas con la palabra "sexo" pues es lo primero que viene a tu mente.**

 _6 minutos después_

Asunto: CLARO…

Harry:

Con el debido respeto que te tengo como amigo y por el luto en el que ahora estas, diré con el mayor tacto posible. ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione cuando tú te vanaglorias por no haberte acostado "por un pelo"? (porque fuiste tú quien lo sacó a colación, no yo) y si me lo puedo imaginar es porque tengo conocidos que han estado en la misma experiencia que describes y si en el debido caso de que lo tuyo con Cho no fuera remotamente así pues lo siento por haberlo expresado, pero nada más.

¿Quieres saber si estoy dolido? Pensé que ya lo habías deducido por lo mucho que dices conocerme; pues te diré, ¡Sí!, si lo estoy, pero no solo porque decidiste darme el plantón, ¡a mí! como si fuese cualquier cosa y todo por crisis de "un pelo" con ex novias. Escúchame bien Potter, ¡Yo no soy cualquiera!

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 **CC: Draco**

 **Claro que no eres cualquiera Draco, jamás diría eso de ti. De todas las personas a las que conozco eres al que menos podría calificar de esa manera. Eres muy especial para mí.**

 **Eres tu quien ha enriquecido mi vida y convertido mi voz de solista en un dueto armonioso. Eres como una voz dentro de mí, que nunca se queda callada; con una acida ironía peleas, criticas, te ríes y burlas con una inconmensurable mordacidad. Adoro cada parte de ti; tu encantadora forma de ser, tu burbujeante vivacidad, incluso cada parte de tus comentarios hirientes y de mal gusto; pero no puedes pretender ser mi conciencia Draco…**

 **Eres una perfecta voz que vive en mi cabeza, donde pertenece y que quiero que se quede; por tanto no debe importarte en lo más mínimo con quien salgo y con quien me acuesto. Yo no me meto en tu vida amorosa y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo pues es lo más sano; tiene que darte igual todo ese asunto como si no existiera. Aunque eso no quiere decir que de vez en cuando no tenga fantasías sexuales cuando pienso en ti pues es difícil no hacerlo, pero las mantengo al margen porque lo que tenemos no puede sobrepasar esos límites pues es algo infructuoso siquiera asimilarlo.**

 **Cuando te conté lo de mi tía y estuviste ahí conmigo, tus palabras de aliento lo fueron todo para mí. Empero a mi deseo y ansias de conocerte, creo que si nos hubiésemos visto esa noche, todo entre nosotros se hubiese acabado pues ¿Cómo hablar después de que todo este mundo de ilusión construido bloque por bloque se hubiese desecho? ¿Hubiésemos podido continuar como antes?**

 **No lo sé, pero si tengo un miedo mortal a descubrirlo. No quiero perder lo que tenemos Draco, no quiero perder mi segunda voz. Simplemente es algo tan vital para mí, que me niego a perder.**

 **Harry.**

 _2 horas después_

Asunto: VOZ Y VOTO

¡Pues no me da igual! Clara que me importa todos esos temas que catalogas como algo que no debería de importarme; si dices que soy la voz en tu interior, la voz de Merlín o como quieras llamarla, como tal exijo participación en la decisión.

Sin embargo por el momento ando un poco corto de tiempo, pero mañana continuaré "largo y tendido" así que te doy permiso de continuar con tu monologo interno.

Besos.

Draco

 ** _26 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Así que a esas vamos, pues bien sabes que yo también se jugar. No te importaría tanto si fuera el monstruo greñudo ¿verdad? Ahí sí ni al caso vendría saber con quién, frecuencia y afecto ¿o sí?**

 **Es obvio que la respuesta seria un rotundo "no"**

 **Pero déjame decirte que al Draco Malfoy que está felizmente casado no le debo nada. Aparte, yo no te ando preguntando sobre tu vida sexual con tu adorado Remus. No quiero ni me importa, A ti (repito) debe darte perfectamente igual.**

 **Aunque lo que si me queda claro con este arranque que has tenido es que te guste o no, estas idealizándome (probablemente tal cual yo hago contigo) y persigues en mi algo así como un "hombre ideal", lo cual se me hace raro debido a la maravillosa vida conyugal.**

 **¿Por qué no simplemente lo detenemos en ese punto antes que se tuerza algo que es maravilloso y lindo? ¿No es suficiente con lo que tenemos para invadir nuestra intimidad?**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: DESAGRADABLE

Sabes que odio cuando te burlas de esa forma de mi matrimonio, no me vayas a decir que no lo es porque lo es señor Potter y soy muy sensible con ello. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Dices "maravillosa vida conyugal" o "felizmente casado" como si me lo echaras en cara y con tal cinismo como si fuese algo malo o una clase de tontería abalada por el gobierno donde dos personas pueden tener coito con la bendición del espíritu santo.

Es una última advertencia fuerte y clara. "No te metas"

 ** _38 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Creo que ya es una patología la tuya de estar hablando cada que puedes de "sexo" ¿o será que es tu tema favorito?**

 _2 horas después_

Asunto: 

Y eso que aún no hablo sobre sexo con toda confianza Harry y ya te estas asustando, aunque déjame decirte que fuiste tu amigo mío quien comenzó con todo el arguende de "tener fantasías sexuales" sobre mí. Cualquiera diría "me masturbo pensando en ti" pero tienes tanta delicadeza que dices "eso no quiere decir que de vez en cuando no tenga fantasías sexuales cuando pienso en ti", ay Harry ¿no te das cuenta de lo atractivo que eres con tus palabras y luego me tachas a mi como maniático sexual?

Y luego dices "pero las mantengo al margen porque lo que tenemos no puede sobrepasar esos límites" eso me asalta la pregunta de ¿Qué piensas de mi cuando tienes tus fantasías eróticas que podrían sobrepasar los límites?

 _30 minutos después_

Asunto: INTIMIDAD

Y volviendo con algo que dijiste sobre "no invadir nuestra privacidad" te tengo noticias Harry, en este espacio que creamos tú y yo, solo estamos nosotros dos. Aquí no hablamos del clima, de noticias del mundo o cosas mundanas que permiten al mundo girar. Solo hablamos de nosotros y nuestros más profundos pensamientos que llevamos dentro.

Así que, aunque te cueste admitirlo somos íntimos (demasiado diría yo), pero no en el sentido convencional o lo que tu llamas "mi tema favorito" (que de hecho creo que tú hablas más de ello que yo).

Buenas noches.

Draco

 ** _19 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Y sabes lo que yo odio de ti Draco? Todas esas veces que me llamas "señor Potter" o "maestro en ciencias" es tan irritante. Porque lo haces con cierto tono cínico y burlón. Simplemente déjalo en un "Harry" a secas, nada más.**

 **Sinceramente.**

 **Harry**

 _8 minutos después_

Asunto: UFF…

Harry, hoy de plano no me caes nada bien. No te soporto.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Y sabes qué más? Yo tampoco me soporto a mí mismo este día.**

 _50 segundos después_

Asunto: 

Buenas palabras, lo admito.

 _1 hora después_

Asunto: HELLO?

¿Ya te dormiste? ¿O estás muy ocupado utilizando tu mano para liberar tu tensión sexual?

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ni lo uno ni lo otro. No suelo hacer esos menesteres cuando estoy contigo. Buenas noches.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: …

Espero que aunque sea este intercambio de confrontaciones te haya aligerado tu pesar por tu perdida y haya servido de algo aunque sea.

Buenas noches.

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Así fue Draco. Gracias.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos prontito para el siguiente capi jeje (que por cierto es uno de mis favoritos jiji)

Les mando besitos~


	7. capítulo 4

**Notas de la Autora:** Ya vengo con un nuevo capi! aunque este como es más corto que los demás, no lo dividí asi que se notará un poquitín mas largo que los anteriores:P

Mil gracias por comentar **mESTEFANIAb** (pues es lo que una persona sensata y cabeza fría haría, pero digamos que la emoción de este juego excitante es el mayor incentivo para nuestro Draco :V), **Korou tanako** (¿verdad que sí es muy sospechoso? pero bueno, creo que tienes razón y Harry es el que más sufre ;A;), **nube blanka** (procuro no demorar en actualizar esta historia jiji, espero poder seguir subiendo capis cada cuatro días :P) **, Guest, La Dama Arual** (claro que tiene un muy buen final feliz, si no, creo que no me hubiese animado a adaptarlo xD) **y SuicideFreakWord** (jeje, ya pronto sabrás en que termina todo esto, aunque claro, primero tiene que pasar uno que otro bache antes del final ;9)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 ** _Cinco días después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco hemos hecho una pausa de cinco largos días y creo que ya va siendo hora de retomar el hilo antiguo ¿no crees? Te extraño y pienso en ti en cada momento del día. En la mañana un poco, al medio día otro tanto más, pero cuando cala más hondo es al caer la noche.**

 **Saludos cariñosos.**

 **Harry**

 _48 minutos después_

Asunto: YA ERA HORA

P...pro...prof...profes... querido Harry:

Déjame decirte que fuiste tú quien suspendiste nuestras pláticas, no yo. Yo por mi parte sólo me dediqué a contemplar a ver a qué horas se te ocurría romper el vilo en el que nos tenías pero aunque soy muy impaciente y me ahogaban las ganas de mandarte mensaje, me contuve y mira, valió la pena. Es buena señal que pienses en mí, así me gusta.

¿Quieres tomarte una copa de vino conmigo? Bueno, no conmigo a mi lado, pero si cada quien en su casa frente al ordenador, tú con tu Draco imaginario y yo con mi Harry virtual. ¿Suena lo suficientemente tentador?

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Por supuesto que podemos hacerlo!**

 **Aunque ¿tú R… Re... Rem... esposo no está por ahí en las noches? ¿O porque la invitación?**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿MÁS DE LO MISMO?

¿Porque siempre con esas preguntas Harry? Creo que te genera cierto morbo que no comprendo cada que lo mencionas; es como si trataras de echarme en cara mi "feliz matrimonio"

Claro que Remus si está en casa, debe de estar preparando su material para sus clases de mañana o leyendo un libro en su sofá, viendo una película o durmiendo en su cama, probablemente lo último porque es lo que hacen las personas normales en la noche.

¿Así o más explícito?

 ** _7 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Me hubiera gustado entrar más en detalle pero así está bien. Aunque lo que me intriga muchísimo es lo desligado que te lees o intentas parecer, pues pese a que dices que estás en tu "feliz matrimonio", no dices cosas como "nuestra cama" o nuestro "sillón", si no "su sillón " y "su "cama". Por tanto suena como algo totalmente ajeno a ti.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿ASUSTADO?

Lo creas o no querido Harry, en nuestra casa nosotros tenemos nuestra propia habitación y nuestras propias cosas personales. ¿Estás pegando el grito al cielo porque voy en contra de los planes de dios?

 ** _1 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pues un poco porque hace que me brinque la duda de ¿porque viven juntos si cada quien parece tener su vida?**

 _7 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡JÁ!

Que ternura Harry, suenas como un chico inexperto lejos del ajetreado mundo y lo que conlleva. Para tu información, el hecho de que tengamos nuestras propias cosas, no nos hace territoriales o de plano trazar una línea para no cruzarla o incluso en nuestras camas no hay un letrero de "cuidado, radioactivo"; por tanto somos bien recibidos en el espacio del otro cuando lo deseemos.

Y ya que estas en cuestiones profundas ¿que más te intriga? (para que después no estés reprochándome que no te contesto tus dudas)

 ** _40 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Cuantos años tienen sus hijos? Si se puede preguntar.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: ISLA

Teddy es el mayor y tiene 15, mientras que la pequeña Andy apenas cumplió los 10. Bueno, creo que sería todo por el día de hoy de pláticas familiares, si no te molesta.

Mira Harry, no quiero involucrar a los niños en nuestras conversaciones pues como ya hemos dicho una y varias veces este es nuestro espacio, solo de nosotros dos, está pequeña isla que hemos construido que no pertenece a tierra firme donde están la realidad y que ninguna con la otra se puede tocar.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Te entiendo Draco y tienes razón pero es que me intriga ver aquello que no puedo ver, a lo que no pertenezco ni mucho menos el como te desenvuelves en tierra firme… pero descuida ya estoy en la isla otra vez y ya no preguntaré por el momento sobre tu vida familiar.**

 **¿A qué hora nos citamos? ¿A media noche está bien?**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: 

Me parece estupendo. Nos vemos en nuestra cita.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Estaré esperando.**

 ** _A media noche_**

 **CC:**

 **Draco, Draco, Draco ya llegó la hora de la cita... me muero por abrazarte Draco y que me abraces tan fuerte... ¿eso es de una canción no? Supongo que sí… como sea. Que bella noche para nosotros dos, sólo tú y yo en nuestra isla. ¿Puedo besarte Draco? No debería pero te besaré. Cuando ansío besar tus labios y sentir su calidez.**

 **Te estoy esperando para que hagas tu aparición y te dejes ver.**

 **¿Qué tomas Draco? Yo tomo Raimat Chardonnay. Brindemos juntos pues.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡VAYA!

¡Por Dios Harry que eso no suena a la primera copa!

 **3 _minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Draco llegó y es como si se hiciera la luz, escribe más Draco, Draco, Draco. No estoy borracho si me lo preguntas... bueno tal vez, pero sólo un poco... una copa por aquí y por allá en la espera de la media noche para que llegará Draco.**

 **Extraño a mi Draco. ¿Porque no vienes? No tenemos que vernos, sólo tocarnos con los ojos cerrados. Acariciar apenas tu piel con la yema de mis dedos... creo que si estoy borracho pero no mucho...**

 **Con Cho nada tiene sentido, no era amor, sino dependencia, una absurda necesidad de encajar dos piezas que no embonan. Necesito a Draco.**

 **Hermione dice que eres hermoso, tan atractivo... seas quien seas... creo que comienza a dolerme la cabeza... voy por otra botella de vino.**

 **Por favor escribe más Draco. Tus letras son como besos que no se tocan ni se prueban pero que los siento en mi mente y deseo sentirlo tan hondamente...**

 _8 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡WOW!

De todos los escenarios posibles nunca habría dado con este. ¿Quién diría que un Harry hasta las trancas fuera tan encantador? Yo estoy tomando un Cabernet Sauvignon Castillo del Ibice Tempranillo.

Aunque te sugeriría que dejarás la botella en el frigorífico y tomarás un café bien cargado.

 ** _45 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No Draco, no seas así de rígido. Sé que tú no eres así aunque intentas serlo para aparentar fortaleza, pero yo conozco a mi Draco. Ven aquí Draco, si quieres cierro mis ojos para no verte o simplemente los cubro con una venda como en esa película por la que todos lloran… no me importa tu apariencia Draco, solo sé que te adoro y me he enamorado de ti y de tus palabras tan variadas y versátiles pero tan seductoras… por favor escribe, escribe para mí.**

 **Cho no le gusta beber; ella si es rígida pero encantadora, o eso es lo que dicen las personas que la conocen. Se fugó con un piloto pero dice que nunca lo amó, que yo siempre fui el único en su corazón… pero no le creo, es una vil mentira como lo que se les dice a los niños para que dejen de temerle a la oscuridad. Mi tía la quería, pero ella está muerta y una parte de mí se ha ido con ella aunque siendo sinceros tampoco me quiso aunque sea un poco... Siempre estaba en su casa bien arreglada sin ninguna macula para ofenderla más que nada por mi sola presencia que fue abandonada ahí tras la muerte de mis padres que nunca llegué a conocer. Siempre fui callado y reservado… tengo un par de fotos de ese tiempo gris… ¿quieres ver las fotos conmigo?**

 **Déjame brindar por ti Draco, bebamos juntos. Es una lástima que estés casado querido mío… ¿estarías dispuesto a engañar a tu marido? Por favor no lo hagas… es terrible cuando te rompen el corazón y lo dejan hechos girones en tu pecho…**

 **Extraño tener a alguien conmigo, pero no quiero pensar en nadie. Ni en mi tía ni Cho, solo quiero pensar en ti Draco y besarte. Darte un beso en tu coronilla, uno en cada mejilla y otro en tu boca y otro… creo que ahora si estoy borracho… te mando esto y me iré a la cama…**

 **Es una pena que ya tengas esposo Draco… creo que tú y yo haríamos una buena pareja pero ¿ya como pedirle un cambio al tiempo? Te mando otro beso más antes de dormir Draco, Draco, Draco… adoro el sonido de tu nombre y a la hora de escribirlo es como si mis dedos estuviesen programados para escribirlo. Primero dos veces el dedo índice, después el anular, nuevamente el índice y después como un beso del dedo corazón. DRACO.**

 **Buenas noches Draco…**

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Asunto: ¿REGRESO DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS?

Buenos días Harry:

¿Ya estas vivo y sobrio?

Muchos saludos cariñosos.

Draco

 _2 horas después_

Asunto: CON CALMA

Harry no deberías sentirte avergonzado por absolutamente nada de lo que dijiste a noche, de hecho, podría sugerirte que te emborracharas más seguido, te sienta bien, eres tan espontaneo, sincero y abrumante y a la vez sensible, cariñoso y pasional; definitivamente un revelación sin par. Por mi parte yo me siento alagado por todas las veces que deseabas besarme.

Por favor escríbeme lo más pronto posible que necesito con urgencia que me digas tu opinión de una manera sobria y más recatada como siempre te esfuerzas en presentarte.

PD. Espero que no estés en el baño volcando los intestinos. ¿Quieres que te mande un tratamiento efectivo?

 _4 horas después_

Asunto: ¡ESCRÍBEME!

Bueno, esto me parece de muy mal gusto Harry. ¿Qué es eso de que en un momento de embriaguez me declares tu amor eterno y al siguiente me ignores cual mosca muerta? Muy malo amigo mío. Desaparecerte de esa forma es desleal. Eso me parece la pinta de un hombre simplón, mequetrefe y del montón; nada que ver al Harry que tanto aprecio.

 ** _3 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa? incluso si quieres yo te pago el taxi de venida y regreso… Sé que es muy tarde y todo eso pero deseo verte…**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡QUE SUSTO!

Por todos los cielos Harry,¿Así te presentas de buenas a primeras? ¡Faltan 10 para la medianoche! ¿Aun estas entre sueños o ya te bebiste tus alcoholes?

1) ¿Enserio quieres que vaya a tu casa?

2) ¿Estás seguro de ello?

3) ¿Estás borracho?

4) ¿Qué haríamos si decido seguirte la corriente?

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **1) Si, 2) Si, 3) No, y 4) Lo que se dé.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: HUM

1) Vale, 2) Ok, 3) Está bien, te creo y 4) ¿Cómo que lo que se dé? Siempre se da lo que se quiere; aquí la pregunta es ¿Qué quieres que se dé?

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **No lo sé Draco pero creo que tenemos que descubrirlo por nosotros mismos. Ya se dará lo que tenga que darse.**

 _11 minutos después_

Asunto: HIPÓTESIS

¿Y si no se da nada? Eso sería bastante vergonzoso. Tu y yo ahí en la puerta de tu casa viéndonos las caras como un par de idiotas mientras se escucha el pesado sonido del tic tac a nuestra espalda y solo diríamos "Vaya, no pasó nada… ¿y ahora qué?

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Propongo que hay que arriesgarnos Draco! Es nuestra oportunidad de confiar ciegamente en el otro y simplemente hacerlo.**

 _30 minutos después_

Asunto: PANORAMA

Querido Harry:

La súbita idea que te ha asaltado en esa cabeza tuya comienza a molestarme por su frivolidad y por su total distanciamiento a tu verdadero carácter. No me vengas con cuentos chinos de que no sabes de que va a pasar pues como dije "siempre se da lo que se quiere" y a mí no me engañas. Entiendo que te sientes solo, que extrañas a Cho y tu intimidad y quieres algo para apartar tu soledad. Créeme, he visto películas, leído libros sobre ello (puedo hacerte una lista si quieres, desde los puentes de madison, hasta baile caliente).

Seguro es una de esas escenas filmadas por Sofía Coppola donde nuestros protagonistas se ven por primera vez y nuestro galante hombre solitario va hacia el intrépido hombre casado ansioso por una aventura extramarital. Ninguno dice nada porque las palabras salen sobrando; pero no pueden contener el ardor en sus cuerpos que se funden en uno solo.

Las horas vuelan y sus ropas caen como gotas de lluvia sobre el suelo. El frenesí se esparce por toda la casa donde solo se escuchan sus demenciales jadeos. La pantalla se vuelve oscura y nos muestra la siguiente escena a la mañana siguiente. Nuestro héroe está calmadamente postrado sobre su espalda, mirando al mundo con una triunfal sonrisa vacía mientras acaricia la cabeza de su manso amante que con una expresión sumisa se haya satisfecho por lo ocurrido pues el celo ha pasado.

¿Entonces qué sigue? ¿Ahí muere la cosa? O peor aún ¿se seguiría realizando ese vulgar cliché mientras que nos dirigimos al otro mediante mensajes como recatados santos que retachamos lo inmoral y lo mal visto que es engañar a alguien?

Dirás que es un "gana-gana" para las dos partes. Yo tendría una aventura extramarital y tú no te sentirías solo. Sexo sin ataduras ni exigencias, acostones anónimos con la dichosa venda sobre nuestros ojos… No Harry, así no funcionan las cosas.

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Por qué contigo solo hay un solo final con contenidos sexuales? ¿No crees que me hubiese gustado solo tomar una copa de vino en tu compañía y brindar a tu salud y la felicidad que me daba por ser nuestro primer encuentro corpóreo? Simplemente mostrarte fotos de mi infancia… O ¿Qué solo ansiara poder escuchar cómo suena tu voz? Incluso poder apreciar el color de tus ojos y percibir el aroma de tu piel…**

 _8 minutos después_

Asunto: CLARO…

Ay Harry, mi dulce romántico depravado con tintes inocentones:

A veces me suenas tan puritano e ingenuo que te aplicaría lo que dicen coloquialmente "bajado del cerro a tamborazos", pero no me engañas; la mayoría de los hombres usan esa clase de trucos (obviamente yo no, porque no lo necesito) por tanto, aunque finjas demencia, tienes que admitir que no querías que ipso facto fuera a tu casa solo para admirar tus álbumes familiares.

PD. Aunque si tienes de esos barquitos en botella tan famosos, créeme que iría corriendo.

 ** _15 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Sabes cuánto me ofende y me molesta que me compares con los demás hombres y me pongas en el mismo rubro del "montón" cuando yo me considero a mí mismo un ser individualista que se ha esforzado para ser alguien en la vida. Por favor no vuelvas a sacar tus conclusiones sobre mi a partir de la demás gente.**

 _15 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡UY!

Que sensibilidad… vale, no lo volveré a hacer. Pero tienes que admitir que es demasiado ruidosa tu proposición de vernos a tan entradas horas de la noche en tu casa. Claro, eso no quiere decir que me disguste por completo la idea pues alimenta a mi ego con su más fina necesidad así que estate tranquilo que mi gusto por ti y estima no se pierde por tan valiente ofrecimiento y por el numerito sexual que querías llevar a cabo con (usando tus palabras) el tan "atractivo" Draco Malfoy.

Repito; me alagas. Ahora me iré a la cama que ya es bastante tarde y tengo que madrugar.

PD. Me agradas mucho cuando eres espontaneo Harry y más me gusta cuando me colmas de besos estando como una cuba. Yo también te mando un fuerte beso.

 ** _7 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Yo nunca quise montas un numerito Draco…**

 **Buenas noches.**

 _45 minutos después_

Asunto: INSMONIO

Bueno, como no puedo dormir te tengo un cuestionamiento:

1) ¿En el remoto caso de que realmente hubiese ido a tu casa a cual Draco hubieses esperado? ¿al Draco bohemiamente atractivo? ¿al atlético piernas largas Draco? O ¿al guapo rubio Draco sorpresa?

Aunque tienes que darte cuenta que una vez que cruzaras la vista frente a frente conmigo, el Draco de tu mente e ilusión (tu voz en la cabeza que canta a dueto) se habrías roto en mil pedazos.

 _1 día después_

Asunto: 

¡Maldición Harry contesta! ¡Da señales de vida que te toca a ti continuar la plática!

 ** _4 días después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **Te escribiré en cuanto sepa que escribirte. Mi cabeza me duele de tanto pensar y creo que tengo que ir recogiendo parte por parte los trozos de sanidad que aún me queda y que han luchado con todas sus fuerzas por irse volando.**

 **Pienso con frecuencia en ti Draco, incluso leo un par de veces al día tus viejos correos… te extraño.**

 **Harry**

 _5 días después_

Asunto: ¡TRAICIÓN!

¿Es acaso el sonido de la total traición el que escucho? Porque no sé cómo llamarle señor Potter. Estuve haciendo un par de indagaciones en mi bandeja de entrada y no me gustó lo que encontré. ¿Escondes algo que no quieres que yo sepa? ¡Más te vale que me lo digas de una vez por todas!

Saludos.

Draco Malfoy.

 ** _3 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Draco ¿Qué clase de conspiración estás pensando en tu cabeza? Porque sinceramente no comprendo tu mensaje ni mucho menos que es lo que esta detonando tu muy mal humor. Explícate por favor que me pones los nervios de punta. ¿Qué encontraste en tu bandeja de entrada que puede ser una traición?**

 **Saludos cariñosos.**

 **Harry**

 **PD. Te sugeriría que no saltaras a conclusiones basándote solo en aire.**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: IMPOSIBLE

Venerable señor profesor en ciencias del lenguaje:

Y yo te sugiero que si tienes algo que revelar lo hagas en este instante porque de lo contrario caerás de mi gracia y te odiaré de por vida ¿me escuchaste?

 ** _26 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Me aterra tu mal humor Draco. No comprendo toda esta intriga que ahora te armas. Aunque me escandaliza ser él blanco para tus ataques de odio infundado, de ser honesto me estas sacando de quicio tu arbitro humor de perros.**

 **Así que lo digo sin delicadeza: ¡Habla claro o vete al averno!**

 _Al día siguiente_

Asunto: TRAICIÓN II

Este sábado releyendo tus correos me encontré con tremenda revelación que había decidido pasarla por alto cuando la leí pues no le di el interés necesario y el peso que debería. Bien advierten que uno debe tener cuidado con las cosas que comparte con desconocidos de la red pero yo ilusamente creí que no serías así, pero me encuentro con esto, comenzaron a tocar las campanas en tono de alarma: "tengo una maestría en ciencias del lenguaje y estoy en medio de un proyecto interesante sobre el uso del internet como medio de comunicación" ¿ACASO ESO FUI PARA TI, HARRY? ¿UN ESTÚPIDO PROYECTO PARA UNA TESIS? ¿UN PROGRAMA PARA UNA TONTERÍA DE ESTUDIOS LINGUISTICOS?

 ** _32 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pues pregúntale a Remus que piensa de ello, porque por lo visto estas empeñado a ver lo malo en mí y por mi parte tu humor me está poniendo furioso.**

 **Con tu estado emocional explotaría cualquier edificio.**

 _9 minutos después_

Asunto: 

¡Pero no lo esas negando y eso comienza a aterrarme! ¡TE EXIJO UNA RESPUESTA CLARA! ¡Tienes que dármela Harry!

 _4 días después_

Asunto: DESPUÉS DEL SUSTO

Querido Harry:

Estos agónicos días que he pasado entre la congoja y el desasosiego me están carcomiendo. Ya no sé qué pensar pues me aterra saber que mis suposiciones fueran ciertas y que realmente me estuvieras solamente usando… pero lo peor es que yo haya podido equivocarme y acusado injustamente de algo que no hiciste, arrasando con ello la confianza que poco a poco fuimos cultivando entre nosotros.

Pero tienes que ponerte en mi lugar Harry, ¿tú que hubieras hecho si la cosa fuera a la inversa?

Ahh… simplemente me mata haber arruinado esto que teníamos pues ¿puedo serte honesto? Es difícil que yo, siendo como soy, pueda abrirme a alguien y mucho más poder exponer mis sentimientos de esta forma tan clara, intensa y desnuda como le hago contigo. En la vida real (como le llamamos) es imposible que Draco Malfoy se muestre tal cual pues estoy acostumbrado o a ser Una u Otra cosa concisa pero no enteramente yo pues lo que le toca a cada quien ha sido planificado por la cotidianeidad y en los entornos en los que nos vemos envueltos, pero contigo… contigo simplemente puedo ser yo mismo sin temor y miedo a la crítica, a ser espontaneo y temperamental, a decir tonterías sarcásticas y mordaces, sin medirme en absoluto pues tú lo recibes tal cual llega y lo aceptas; me aceptas sin rechistar permaneciendo como hasta ahora lo has hecho.

Sé que puedo ser hiriente y mucho más sensible de lo que dejo ver, caprichoso y curioso, pero bueno, esto no es solo de mi… a lo que quiero llegar es que yo también te aprecio Harry, demasiado que ocupas parte de mi cerebro pues pienso en ti todo el tiempo, incluso podría decir que has anidado en una fracción de mi mente y te has apoderado de ella aclamándola como propio.

Realmente no sé si eres tal cual el Harry que me manda correos pero, puedo decir sin morderme la lengua que, con que fueras una pizca de lo que dejas entre ver en tus correos; eres muy especial. Aunque tú siempre dices que te conformas con "tu Draco imaginario", yo no puedo hacerlo Harry… yo necesito algo palpable, algo que pueda ver y percibir… aunque creo que por cómo van las cosas aun no estamos listos para vernos físicamente, pero realmente espero que algún día llegue ese momento.

Por favor Harry, dime que nuestros cruzamiento de palabras como vehículo de emociones, nuestros pesares y congojas y cada que trasmitíamos algún sentimiento no fuera solo un mero estudio, dime que todo eso está desligado a eso…

Sé que es tardísimo pero sé que tú no te duermes temprano y al igual que yo checas constantemente tu correo electrónico, por favor, no te vayas ni pases por alto este mensaje. Te necesito en mi vida… te quiero…

Draco

PD. Creo que es el correo más largo que te he mandado pero espero que puedas contestarme lo más pronto posible. No soy de los que ruegan pero te lo pido de todo corazón. Por favor, por favor..

 ** _5 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **AVISO DE AUSENCIA. EL DESTINATARIO ESTA DE VIAJE Y NO VOLVERÁ A ACCEDER A SUS MENSAJES HASTA EL 2 DE JUNIO.**

 **EN CASO DE URGENCIA NOTIFICAR AL DEPARTAMENTO DE PSICOLOGÍA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: 

¡Maldición!

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado pequeños! Nos leemos prontito :3


	8. Capítulo 5

**Notas de la autora:** Ya estoy por aquí con la siguiente actu que espero que les guste porque les he de advertir que después de esto se avecina una tormenta (están advertidos xD). Quiero mandarles saludines y agradecimientos especiales a **La Pooh** (que genial que te hayan quedado ganas de releerlo otra vez! que honor n.n), **mESTEFANIAb** (jeje lastima que Draco no sigue tu consejo de dejar todo por la paz, pero ni que hacerle, es terco xD), **nube blanka** (jeje para que ya no estés esperando por saber que sucederá después, decidí no dejar la actu para mañana xD y por su puesto que procuraré contestar sus mensajes y cualquier duda/preguntan que tenga ;9), **dragon de mala fe** (y no creerás cuanto más de involucrarán :V y por cierto, siendo sincera, a mi también me exaspera Harry es tan... ahh! pero solo se lo paso porque tiene buenos momento xD), **Koruo tanako** (ahoritita mismo te enterarás a donde se fue nuestro Harrito ;P), **Kuroneko1490** (verdad que te deja una sensación que no sabes si reír o llorar? :'V pero ya que jeje), **amalia . michaelis. 3** (espero que sigas pensando lo mismo cuando llegue el capitulo 7 que creo que es hasta ahorita el más difícil por escribir :O) y **SuicideFreakWord** (descuida, su conexión mágica no se rompió, solo fue una especie de breack :D)! les agradesco muchisimo su apoyo!

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _6 días después_

 **CC:**

 **Hola Draco:**

 **Por fin he regresado después de tanto tiempo de mi viaje a Finlandia y no sabes lo bien que se siente regresar y por si te lo preguntas querido amigo, no fui solo. Cho y yo decidimos volverlo a intentarlo y decidiendo ser "espontáneos", tomamos el primer vuelo que encontramos. La suerte fue echada y como te has de imaginar, la aventura terminó antes de comentar pues a los dos días siguientes quedé encamado por tremenda fiebre de más de cuarenta que no me abandonaba y una horrible neumonía que casi veía la luz al final del túnel. Cho se mantuvo conmigo hasta que sané, no sabes lo vergonzoso que fue para mí pues aunque su rostro mostraba compasivas sonrisas mientras me ponía compresas frías en la frente, se veía que estaba haciendo penitencia.**

 **La vieja historia se repitió y no nos sorprendió en lo absoluto, solo la cordialidad fue más palpable esta vez. Ella me juró y perjuró que siempre podía contar con ella, mientras yo le aseguré que en el debido caso de que volviera a creer que debíamos volver a intentarlo, solo tenía que recordar nuestros momentos en Finlandia.**

 **También déjame decirte que le conté a Cho sobre ti. Ella solo arqueó una ceja y me preguntó "¿y cómo es?" mientras yo con una sonrisa solo me alce de hombros "la verdad, no tengo la menor idea. No sé si es rubio, moreno o pelirrojo o que tan alto es, pero lo único que sé es que es un hombre que ronda entre los 25 y 35 años, que está felizmente casado y aunque no es nada parecido a ti, evoca emociones profundas en mí. Es testarudo y encantador, tan inteligente y brillante como mordaz. Tan hiriente que me dan ganas de arrojarlo al Tamesí pero al instante me lanzaría a rescatarlo para traerlo de vuelta porque necesito de él"**

 **Ya te imaginaras que reaccionó como si lo que le decía fuera incluso más peligroso que una fiebre de 42°. Pero después de su sobrerreacción solo me dio la bendición y partimos como buenos amigos.**

 **Como punto 2 me gustaría decirte que "no pienso dejarte" Draco. Si tengo un espacio privilegiado en tu mente quiero permanecer ahí y con ello quiero decir que ¡quiero que sigamos escribiéndonos! Y si no nos hemos encontrado ya sea por "x" o "y" razón, sé que eso tiene solución y cuando por fin estemos listos lo haremos. No pierdo la fe de que así será.**

 **En el punto 3 quisiera agregar (con respecto a mi curioso inicio de Cho) que quiero que modifiquemos un poco eso de nuestra isla donde "tú y yo" estamos totalmente aislados de todo; quiero que me hagas el honor de echar un vistazo más allá de la estrecha ventana que tengo, que me digas como Draco Malfoy se desenvuelve y se las apaña en el día a día. Sé que tú al igual que yo tienes tus problemas y quisiera poder apoyarte como tu confidente.**

 **Y finalmente en el punto 4, diré que si me molestó bastante tu súbita desconfianza y violenta afrenta de ver lo peor de mí. Abandoné ese proyecto en Marzo porque se estaba volviendo demasiado personal que me incomodaba, así que te sugiero que para futuros ataques neuróticos, preguntes antes de saltar en la peor conclusión ¿vale?**

 **Harry**

 **PD. Aunque me duele no haber leído de buenas a primeras tu hermoso mensaje, tan detallado y preciso, creo que fue un buen escarmiento por tu desconfianza. Pero como no soy una persona vengativa, puedes pedirme lo que quieras el día de hoy, incluso puedes ser lo más hiriente posible, lo soportaré estoicamente.**

 _55 minutos después_

Asunto: BIENVENIDO

¡Eso es tan dulce Harry! ¿En serio dejaste tu proyecto por nosotros? No puedo creerlo, pero si alguien está más agradecido por ello, soy yo. Por eso te adoro (no especificaré en qué sentido me refiero pues te lo dejaré a la imaginación)

Quisiera poder charlar un poco más pero tengo que llevar a Teddy a una profilaxis (porque ha estado huyendo de ella desde hace un año) y esto te lo digo por tu interesante punto 3 de saber cómo Draco Malfoy se las apaña en su vida real (y espero que te sientas especial).

Nos vemos.

Draco

 ** _5 horas después_**

Asunto:VISTAZO

Bien Harry, ya estoy nuevamente en mi casa, solo en mi cuarto. Andy está en casa de su abuela materna (que curiosamente se llama igual que ella), mientras Remus se dedica a vaciar las calificaciones finales de sus alumnos y Teddy por su parte duerme con sus dientes ahora rechinantes de limpio seguramente abrazado de Cookie nuestro perro.

Te aviso Harry que es difícil esto. El sillón y la cómoda me miran molestos y amenazantes "ni se te ocurra decir que somos simples muebles nada más ¿eh? Ni mucho menos que somos de catálogo ni cuanto costamos", el estante repleto de libros suspira "¿Quién es ese tal Harry que parece absorberte demasiado? Ya ni siquiera pareces tener tiempo de revisar lo que en mi se encuentra, parece que andas en otro mundo", el piano es el que peor me mira, como si contuviese un reproche que de un momento a otro rugiera como volcán "¿Qué acaso le vas a decir a ese sujeto mis dimensiones y color? ¿O peor aún, el hecho de que te conozco desde hace más de 10 años cuando Remus se convirtió en tu profesor de música e hicieron el amor como conejos sobre mi banquillo?"

El único que parece relajado y sonriente es el botellero de la pared que dice "¿Por qué tanto odio a Harry? Si a mí me cae muy bien, nosotros tres nos divertimos muchísimo con las borracheras on-line"

¿Preguntas como me las apaño con mi matrimonio? Con la fuerza de la constancia, Harry. Remus me ama con locura y yo le quiero y respeto. Compartimos este espacio que hemos creado bloque por bloque, compartimos tanto en común. Él jamás me lastimaría y yo jamás podría dejarlo. Teddy es casi como un hermano para mí, mientras que para Andy soy como un padre o "una figura materna" (por así decirlo) pues llegó a mi cuando tenía 2 años.

Ay Harry, por más que quiera abrirme contigo, es tan complicado dejarte ver más de la pequeña ventana que tenemos a la vida del otro. Esta es mi fortaleza, mi refugio que hace que sea herméticamente cerrado para el ojo curioso; simplemente debemos dejar las cosas como están, por favor no me hagas sentir nostalgia por mis fotos familiares. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo siguiente? Yo te platico cuando pueda y me sienta con ganas sobre mis vivencias de familia y tú por tú parte podrás contarme lo que se te antoje con tu vida (aunque si es sobre sexo salvaje con alguna tipa(o), por favor no me lo cuentes con lujo de detalle).

No sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas regresado amigo mío. Por fin podré dormir tranquilamente.

Un beso de buenas noches.

Draco

PD. Ya mañana me explayo sobre Cho y tu salida porque ahorita no tengo cabeza para nada. Que descanses.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente._**

Asunto:NUEVO PROSPECTO

Buen día Harry:

Ya más descansado y de buen humor puedo pensar con mejor claridad.

Sé que lo mejor en el momento no es lanzar la clásica frase "tienes que superar a Cho" pues no es tan sencillo, pero en tu caso cabe decir que es una necesidad y hablo en serio. Pues cuando dos personas tropiezan con la misma piedra más de una vez y ven que simplemente no funcionan juntos, lo único viable y más sano es evolucionar.

Ya sé lo que necesitas, ¡una nueva chica(o) de la cual enamorarte! Y no lo digo de broma pues solamente alejándote de una relación toxica para acercarte a una mejor, te abrirá los ojos a aquello que te faltaba. Sé que la intimidad es una parte esencial en la vida de una persona, pero te puedo proponer un trato: en lugar de irte a esos bares de felpa o pensar en Cho, piensa en mí y deja volar tu imaginación con mi imagen mental y hazle todo lo que quisieras hacerle a la tal Cho (conste que te estoy dando total libertad, un privilegio que no le doy a cualquiera). Bueno, todo esto te lo digo en lo mientras que te buscamos a tu pareja ideal. ¿Cuál es tu tipo? Dímelo con toda sinceridad pues tal vez pueda conocer a alguien estupendo para ti.

Por el momento me voy a trabajar que este cuerpecito no se mantiene de puro aire. Nos leemos más tarde.

Draco, tu alternativa imaginaria.

 ** _5 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **No sabes cuan gratificante es recibir tus mensajes y mucho más leerlos. Descuida, no planeo ser un intruso en tu vida personal Draco y la verdad aprecio que tus muebles ya tengan una opinión fundada sobre mí (por cierto, saludos cariñosos al botellero y dile que le prometo una futura cita on-line donde yo no beberé antes de tiempo).**

 **Creo que es dulce de tu parte querer buscarme pareja a tan temprano tiempo, sin embargo, no creo está listo para súper las cosas así como así, creo que me remitiré como dices a ocupar a mi alternativa imaginaria que tan cómodamente me permitiste usar. ¿Qué cuál es mi tipo? Pues podría decir sin tartamudear que sería una persona que escriba como tú y que tenga esa clase de presencia pero que de preferencia no esté "felizmente casada" y guardada crípticamente por sus muebles.**

 **Que tengas una buena tarde Draco.**

 **Harry**

 **PD. Hoy quedé de tomar un café con mi amiga Hermione la cual se alegra más que nadie porque corté todo contacto con Cho y principalmente me motiva a mantener mi contacto contigo (pues como ya te había dicho le he platicado sobre ti y tiene los 3 Dracos presentes) en conclusión, le agradas mucho.**

 _Al día siguiente_

Asunto: ¡DAFNE!

¡Si a alguien tienes que conocer es a Dafne! ¡mi amiga Dafne Greengrass! ¡Harry y Dafne! Suena muy bien por más que te cueste admitirlo. Dafne tiene 28, tiene su propio mini emporio de comida y como pasa tiempo enseña pole dance (así que te imanarás lo flexible que es). Es hermosa, culta, alegre, pechugona, piernas largas, piel clara, rubia y aunque no lo creas: Soltera, por tanto la mujer perfecta (y no lo digo solo porque es mi amiga). Seguro y congenian a la perfección. ¿Quieres que te la presente?

 ** _3 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ay Draco, Hermione ya se te adelantó desde hace mucho al presentarme una Dafne cada que puede y me dejo. ¿Realmente sabes cómo las mujeres ideales como Dafne se mantienen solteras? Simple y sencillamente porque así les gusta estar, es como una adicción que tienen y les fascina permanecer así por el momento.**

 **Te agradezco tus esfuerzos de casamentero, pero prefiero seguir así tal cual estoy por un tiempo, estoy bastante a gusto con lo que tengo.**

 **Saludos cariñosos.**

 **Harry**

 **PD. Hermione te manda muchos saludos también y me reitera el bien que me hace tu presencia y que por amor a todo lo que es sagrado, que no nos encontremos nunca en persona pues piensa que ese sería nuestro fin (eso es más o menos literalmente lo que dijo).**

 _1 hora y media después_

Asunto:INSISTENCIA 

Querido Harry, sé que nuestro encuentro no puede llevarse a cabo en este futuro cercano (créeme, ya me había hecho a la idea). Aunque lo que no entiendo es porque tu amiga Hermione (la cual me cae bien, por cierto) dice que "si nos vemos, lo nuestro llegaría a su fin". ¿A qué se refiere? ¿A qué tú lo darías por terminado? ¿O yo?

Y confía en mí cuando digo que Dafne esta soltera, no es por decisión propia, no sé si me explico. Digamos que ha conocido patán, tras patán que se disfraza con buenas intenciones y las más hermosas promesas de amor (ya sabes, la misma chorrada de "te amaré por siempre" "eres mi otra mitad" bla, bla, bla) pero que tan fácil como llegaron, así se iban. Por tanto Dafne se hizo a la idea de que no quería ni necesitaba otro patán en su panorama y que quería trabajar en sí misma.

Eso sí, me dijo textualmente "si conoces a un chico lindo que no sea un bobalicón imbécil como con los que he salido, te estaría eternamente agradecida" Esa es Dafne.

Así que, ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas? Es una joya Harry, te fascinará.

PD. Ni creas que se me pasó ni por un segundo tu comentario de "felizmente casado" ¿quieres dejarle de darle lata a mi sensibilidad de una buena vez? No lo vuelvas a poner con comillas…

 ** _2 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Te lees bastante entusiasta. Ahora comenzaré con el sistema de puntos del método Malfoyesco:**

 **1) El hecho de que pusiera felizmente casado en comillas no fue para nada mal intencionado, salió simplemente así pero por ti no usaré más las comillas.**

 **2) Aunque tu intención es buena, no estoy seguro que a tu amiga le agrade la idea de estarla ofreciendo así pues el "será fantástico" me suena como adquirir un pantalón de oferta.**

 **3) Y dile a Dafne que la comprendo. Yo también estoy fastidiado con las relaciones y con tropezar con personas que no eran las indicadas. Seguro le dirás: así es Harry.**

 **PD. Draco, me sorprende la rapidez con la que te quieres deshacer de mí. En este momento extraño tus maravillosas escenas de celos.**

 _34 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿CELOS? PARA NADA

Celoso o no, no es la cuestión aquí mi buen amigo.

¿Crees que hago las cosas de a gratis y sin un fin beneficioso para mí? Pues te diré que no.

Puede que seas mi amigo del alma Harry pero nunca podrás ser mío, por tanto si sales con una gran amiga mía es como si pasaras a ser algo mío indirectamente.

Y no creo que le moleste pues ya le he platicado sobre ti y, citando sus palabras (o tal vez parafraseando): !suena como un gran tipo! Es la clase de hombre que estoy buscando, alguien que se tome la molestia de conocerme y se comporte como un caballero, no un arrabalero que solo busca sexo sin compromiso.

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ya nuevamente hablando de tu tema favorito.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto:

Simplemente me adentré en la situación.

¿Entones si quieres quedar con Dafne?

 ** _9 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pues parece que te gusta adentrarte en la situación con frecuencia. Creí que no, pero si va en serio tu perverso plan.**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto:HUM

Ay Harry no me hagas ver como un maniático sexual y tu como si fueras un monje Tibetano que ni sabe que es el libido ni sabe con lo que se come; porque si no te acuerdas, deja que te refresque la memoria. ¿Quién el otro día a tan entradas horas de la noche verborreaba embriagado de amor sobre encuentros y vendas en los ojos? Una pista: no fui yo.

 ** _9 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Draco, no es necesario que recuerdes tan vivamente ese desvarío. Y creo que con lo de la invitación a conocer a Dafne, mejor paso. Se me hace demasiado maquiavélico conocer a una amiga en lugar de a Draco. Que tengas buenas noches.**

 **Tuyo (por el momento).**

 **Harry**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: AHORA RESULTA

¡Pero si eres tú el que siempre se esfuerza en no conocerme! Buenas noches.

Aun y siempre Tuyo (en sentido figurado)

Draco

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Asunto:

¿Otra vez nada de Harry? ¿Estas molesto por lo de mi plan con Dafne?

 ** _A la tarde siguiente_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Sabes qué Draco? Lo haré. Dime como ponerme en contacto con Dafne; estaré encantado de conocerla, claro, si ella también quiere hacerlo.**

 **Saludos cariñosos.**

 **Harry**

 _21 minutos después_

Asunto:SOSPECHAS CRECIENTES

¿No me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Es enserio Harry? ¿Qué fue lo que cambió? Comienza a ser muy sospechoso. Más te vale que vayas enserio porque es mi amiga de la que hablamos y con ella no se juega.

 ** _30 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Y voy en serio Draco, mientras más pienso en tu plan, más me gusta. No tengo intención de jugar con Dafne, no soy esa clase de hombre. Aunque solo te pido que seas tú quien lo coordine, creo que sería lo mejor. Puedo el sábado o domingo en el café Magnolia o en el Nueva Zelanda.**

 **Buenas noches.**

 **Harry**

 _19 minutos después_

Asunto:

Me haces dudar Harry, pero por el momento creo que me reservo mis comentarios.

Buenas noches.

PD. Si esto es una broma, te costará caro ¿eh?

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 **CC:**

 **No entiendo tu súbita desconfianza; pero de todos modos dudo sinceramente que Dafne acceda a siquiera encontrarse con un total desconocido, pero bueno, considero que aquello no sería del todo malo pues podríamos dejar el tema por la paz y tomarnos una copa por los viejos tiempos.**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto:CLIMA INFERNAL

Hace un calor de muerte Harry. ¿Cómo te las apañas con semejante clima? Porque yo no sé ya que más quitarme, estoy a dos prendas de quedar desnudo. ¿Tú que prefieres usar? ¿Bermuda, pantalón, vaqueros, pesqueros, shorts? Y en estos casos usas ¿uno, dos o todos los botones abiertos de tu camisa? ¿Cuánta luz es indispensable para que uses gafas oscuras? Simple curiosidad.

¿Creías que me acobardaría en el último minuto con lo de Dafne? Pues te equivocas. Ya la llamé y está dispuesta (claro, después que desconfió de mis intenciones de emparejarla). Me dijo "¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Suena interesante" luego me preguntó "¿y es guapo?" obviamente yo titubeé con esa pregunta truculenta pero le dije "la verdad no sé, pero supongo que sí"

¿Cómo lo ves? Todo está listo para que hagas la siguiente movida pues Dafne esta dentro, siempre y cuando tú seas quien la llame porque se huele que no tienes tanto interés en conocerla.

 ** _26 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pues me resultan curiosas tus preguntas, pero con mucho gusto te las contesto. Definitivamente prefiero los vaqueros, pero tengo ropa para toda ocasión (y definitiva para este clima de los mil infiernos, unos shorts son requeridos). En cuanto a los botones, suena bastante picosa para el momento por cierto, diría todo los que se puedan (conste que te lo dejo a tu brillante imaginación Draco). ¿Y gafas oscuras? Pues cuando hay sol, pero prefiero no usarlas a menos que sea muy necesario. Espero que estés satisfecho con esas respuestas.**

 **Y con respecto a lo de Dafne, pues con gusto pásame su teléfono y yo la llamo.**

 **PD. Eso de que ya no sabes que quitarte sonó también bastante como provocación porque parece ser que quieres que te imagine indebidamente.**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto:

Me sigues pareciendo sospechoso tu comportamiento… ¿o acaso será que crees que todo esto es bluffing de parte mía? Pues te equivocas; Su número es 4420 89437920; incluso la puedes encontrar en el directorio telefónico.

 ** _26 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Vale Draco. La llamaré dentro de 3 días porque me voy de congreso.**

 **Que tengas buen día.**

 **Harry**

 _5 días_

Asunto:

¿Ya regresaste de tu viaje? ¿A que no imaginas quien me llamó Harry? ¡Fue Dafne! Y lo que en seguida me dijo "¡llamó tu amigo! ¿Puedes creerlo? Al principio me asustó porque no me lo creía pero resultó ser todo un encanto Draco. Es dulce, tímido y simpatiquísimo. También tiene un precioso acento y es ingenioso…" (bla, bla, bla) Mira quien causó buena impresión. Pues te felicito.

Aunque Dafne me preguntó si no me gustaría ir, no sé tú, pero se mi figuró como mal tercio, aparte, de entrada le dije que no porque al señor Harry no le parecería, ya que soy una especie de hombre con 3 rostros que no tiene la intención de conocer ¿tú qué opinas?

 ** _2 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ya estoy nuevamente por aquí Draco, pero estoy ahogado de tanto trabajo. Por cierto tu amiga Dafne también tiene una linda voz. Aunque creo que no sería buena idea que fueras querido Draco, creo que nosotros dos podemos apañárnoslas solos. Gracias de todos modos.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Harry**

 **PD. De todos modos creo que Dafne te irá a contar todos los jugosos detalles ¿no es así?**

 _8 minutos después_

Asunto:VAYA, VAYA

¡Harry estás filoso! Es como ver una nueva faceta de ti y no se que pensar.

Pues que te diviertas.

Nos vemos en la siguiente vida.

Draco

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado! el siguiente capi nuevamente se dividirá en 2 partes ehh?.

Y ya saben que cualquier duda/comentario/ sugerencia estoy abierta a todo ;) Besos~


	9. Capítulo 6 parte 1

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola! ya vine con un nuevo capi! ya volvimos con los tradicionales capítulos de 2 partes! La temperatura sube y los ánimos también Mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que intenté contestar en la parte final! Los adoro!~

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 _4 días después_

Asunto: HOLA HARRY

¿Qué tal te trata la vida?

Saludos afectuosos.

Draco

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Buen día Draco.**

 **Estoy muy bien, la vida va de maravilla ¿y la tuya?**

 **Harry**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto: NO ME QUEJO

También bien, aunque el calor esta de muerte. Estos acalorados días de más de 30° me traen cual pollo rostizado. No se me hace normal que estando en pleno julio no haya caído ni una pizca de lluvia para amortiguar este calor. ¿Entonces no tienes nada que contar? ¿Algo interesante? ¿Todo está bien?

 ** _16 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Si Draco, todo está muy bien. Creo que no podría ir mejor. Y tienes toda la razón, normalmente por estas fechas es cuando tenemos esas agradables lluvias que refrescan el ambiente, pero que no llueva en absoluto es algo muy extraño. Seguramente es por el cambio climático y todo lo demás.**

 **Supongo que tendremos que ir haciéndonos a la idea de los climas cada vez más calurosos.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:

Vaya que sí. Todo irá hacia los extremos y por ende al calor intenso.

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Y ni decirlo ¿te imaginas todas las repercusiones económicas, sociales y ambientales que conlleva todo esto? Es simplemente impredecible y a la vez imparable una vez que la manecilla ha comenzado a avanzar.**

 _6 minutos después_

Asunto: BUEN PUNTO

Saunas en Alaska, unos agradables mojitos en la playa de Groenlandia y competencia de veleros en el desierto del Sahara.

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Eso sin contar los huevos fritos sin la necesidad de ponerlos en la estufa, solo con el calor del sol.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡BASTA!

Suficiente Harry, ya me cansé de esta platica climática, como veo que tu no vas al grano, creo que tendré que ser yo el que comience. ¿Cómo te fue con tu cita con Dafne? ¡Cuéntame y deja de mantenerme en suspenso!

 ** _9 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Si preguntas por la cita del domingo, diría que fue muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba; gracias por preguntar.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿QUÉ?

¿Cómo que cita del domingo? ¿Qué hubo más de 1?

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Si Draco ¿puedes creerlo? Apenas nos encontramos ayer para cenar en un restaurante francés. ¿Conoces el restaurante "Lorelei" que está a cinco minutos de la catedral? Es simplemente magnifico, con un excelente selección de vinos, música viva y una preciosa vista. Si no has ido, te lo recomiendo.**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿NO ME DIGAS…?

Parece que encendió la chispa.

 ** _14 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Eso será mejor que le preguntes a Dafne porque no creo poder dar una respuesta concreta, mucho menos por el momento ya que tengo cosas que hacer. Te escribiré mañana, que descanses.**

 **PD. Espero que el calor no perturbe tu sueño.**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡HUM!

¿Pero de que hablas Harry? Si apenas y son las 8:15. ¿Acaso te citaste con Dafne nuevamente? Si es así dile que por favor me llame porque hasta ahorita se ha hecho la difícil e inalcanzable.

Buenas noches cálidas.

Draco.

PD. Espero que para la próxima reserves tus comentarios climatológicos para Dafne, seguro y se emociona ante la idea de escucharte hasta quedar sin aliento.

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Hoy no veré a Dafne, quedamos para el día de mañana. Por el momento estoy agotado; apagaré el ordenador y me iré a dormir. Descansa.**

 ** _4 días después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Puedes creer que increíble panorama se alza por la ventana? Es tan impresionante la lluvia como cae cuando el cielo se disfraza entre plumbago y ocre. El golpeteo del granizo parece música estridente que cae sin par. Aunque pensándolo bien, esta escena me recuerda a aquella película donde llueven animales pero no recuerdo como se llama… ¿A caso tú lo recuerdas?**

 **Saludos.**

 **Harry**

 _2 horas después_

Asunto: ¡HARRY!

Seguro es Hombres de negro, Rebelión en la granja o Kentucky Fried Chiken… ¿yo que se Harry? Lo único que sé es que me están hartando esta tu nueva obsesión por el clima y tu afán por describir detalladamente cual documental.

No me he pasado cerca de 6 meses intercambiando correspondencia contigo para que resulte que vamos a conversar sobre lo apocalíptico que se ve el cielo, si no, búscate a otro para esos menesteres porque soy demasiado importante para seguirte en esos desvaríos.

¿Tanto te afectó conocer a Dafne que ahora solo ves la belleza y poesía del ambiente? ¿De qué va este jueguito que se traen eh? Todo este misticismo y secretismo me molesta seriamente y me antoja retirarte de ahora en adelante la palabra.

Buen día.

Draco

PD. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo y si quieres saber algo, simplemente pregunta y deja de irte por las ramas.

 ** _3 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Draco:**

 **Lo mío con Dafne no puedo definirlo con palabras. Apenas hace una semana que la conozco y ya nos hemos citado 4 veces. Es muy agradable, graciosa y nos entendemos perfectamente. La verdad creo que necesitamos tiempo para pensar si queremos divertirnos solamente, queremos ir enserio o sencillamente dejarnos llevar para ver hasta dónde nos llevará esto. Así que por el momento necesitamos madurar y pensar sobre lo que queremos en el futuro.**

 **Solo te pido que nos des tiempo y ya después charlaremos largo y tendido contigo (o ella lo hará pues es tu amiga de años).**

 **Espero que entiendas y no te molestes mucho.**

 **Un saludo cariñoso.**

 **Harry**

 _9 minutos después_

Asunto: …

Querido Harry:

Debido a que no te tengo frente a frente, te lo diré esto de una manera civilizada y serena, tan lento y sin una nota grave ni mucho menos a modo de reproche: ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!

Y con un tono indolente y tranquilo diré: Ese fue el peor mensaje que en mi vida he recibido y peor aún, que fuiste tú quien hizo que lo leyera.

¡Hasta la vista, Harry!

 ** _26 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Realmente lo siento Draco por tan atroz movida de mi parte. Supongo que tenemos que darnos un tiempo con esto de los mensajes.**

 **Ya sabes que cuando sientas ganas de escribirme, yo te responderé con gusto.**

 **Saludos cariñosos.**

 **Harry**

 _6 días después_

Asunto: EXTRAÑO…

Querido Harry:

No sabes cuánto extraño al antiguo Harry que sabía charlar y decir las cosas tal cual las pensaba y sentía, simplemente lo echo mucho de menos.

¿Ya llegaste a una conclusión con lo de Dafne? ¿Están hechos el uno para el otro o apartados queda mejor?

Saludos.

Draco

PD. Seguro ya te enteraste por Dafne, pero te lo diré de todos modos. Debido a su mutismo al igual que tu sobre este secreto de estado que se cargan, decidimos dejar el tema "Harry Potter" como un tema tabú.

 ** _4 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Si por tema tabú te refieres a llamarle a Dafne diciéndole "más te vale que me cuentes lo que has hecho con Harry, porque si sigues con ese comportamiento errático y secreto, mejor ni me cuentes nada. Pero te lo advierto, si no me dices nada creo que lo mejor será no hablarnos durante un tiempo" creo que la delicadeza de tu advertencia fue mal comprendido de mi parte.**

 **¿Qué es lo que te molesta querido amigo? ¿Acaso temes perder contacto con Dafne por mi o peor, perderme a mí, tu posesión extra familiar, tu segura isla por tu mejor amiga? No entiendo tu posición pues si más no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien quería que me acercara a Dafne y quien nos veía como una especie de almas gemelas antes de siquiera conocernos. Así que ¿a qué viene ahora tu mal humor y cinismo?**

 **Eres una persona muy importante para mi Draco. He pasado medio año tan tan íntimamente unido a ti, mucho más que con nadie en mi vida y aunque jamás te he visto físicamente, no hace falta y creo que al mismo tiempo me siento agradecido de ello pues el Draco de mi mente vive ahí, tan perfecto e inmaculado cual héroe de novela romántica.**

 **Por ello me doy cuenta que en nuestra relación no hay mayor progreso que ese pues estamos bordeados por una invisible cerca que nos protege de la auto destrucción. Has de decir que me he puesto muy filósofo, pero creo que eso se lo puedo agradecer a Dafne.**

 **Te seré aún más honesto Draco. Cuando arreglaste este encuentro tan maquiavélico me molesté muchísimo (y eso creo que estoy siendo suave con mi estado emocional en ese momento); así que cuando asistí a esta arreglada primera cita fue más que nada por un gusto desquiciado de mi parte para desafiarte y a tu contradictorio plan que parecía que querías que yo saboteara antes de llevarse a cabo. Pero en seguida cuando vi a Dafne, comprendí muchas cosas… entre ellas principalmente el cómo te diferencias de ella, Draco.**

 **Draco Malfoy es ilusión y Dafne es realidad. Draco no puede permitirme paso a su vida, ni mucho menos se anima a decir cómo son sus muebles que lo cuidan y ya ni decir de su antiguo piano; mientras que con Dafne puedo oír su risa al decir algo gracioso, verla inclinarse sobre la mesa de madera comprimida para tomar una porción de su pasta a la carbonara y notar como su cabello rubio se mese cuando mueve la cabeza y crea una corriente de aire en mi dirección e incluso puedo olerla y tocarla.**

 **Por tanto cada uno tiene sus ventajas y por obvias razones, sus desventajas.**

 **Que tengas buena noche Draco.**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: PIANO

El piano que está en mi recamara tiene forma de paralelepípedo de color blanco y siempre esta impecablemente limpio. Tiene una tapa que la mayor parte de los últimos meses ha permanecido cerrada, pero cuando decido abrirla, tiene muchas teclas blancas y negras; otro día te diré su número exacto porque por el momento no recuerdo cuantas son (tal vez más al rato las cuento).

Lo único interesante que hay que saber de ellas es que mientras más te deslices a la derecha, tocando su suave textura se hará más agudo mientras que por el contrario, sonará más grave y melancólico; pero que si las tocas como un conjunto de movimientos el sonido que emanará será desde una canción infantil hasta las más intrincadas melodías de Berlioz.

¡Para que veas que si puedo describirte con detalle mi piano!

Tú siempre fiel.

Draco

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Gracias Draco por la imagen mental pues casi puedo verte ahí sentado contando cada una de las teclas y anotando la cantidad de negras y de blancas.**

 _2 horas y media después_

Asunto: TRISTEZA…

Harry:

Hola, soy yo otra vez. No sé porque pero no tengo sueño o creo tengo insomnio. Dios ya ni sé que decir y eso es raro en mí. Estoy triste Harry. Creí que las cosas entre nosotros marcharían mucho mejor con Dafne en la ecuación y que nos uniría aún más, incluso tal vez físicamente; pero no fue así. Por el contrario, nos está alejando y eso me sabe fatal.

Quiero estar molesto con ambos pero no puedo pues todo fue idea mía, yo lo planifiqué, es cierto, pero jamás esperé realmente que esto sucediera. Pensé que te conocía y que tú, aunque conocieras a Dafne (quien si quería que la conocieras pues es muy buena amiga mía), nunca hubiese imaginado que te enamorarías de ella.

Si me lo preguntas, siempre pensé que ustedes dos estaban lejos de ser la pareja ideal. Eran tan diferentes. Dafne no es espontanea, ella le encanta tener todo fríamente calculado y si ha leído sobre el tema es mucho más cómodo y fácil de llevar acabo; incluso podría decir que tiene un plan hasta para cepillar sus dientes y probablemente para hacer el amor. Ya casi me la puedo imaginar analizando cada musculo que ocupa en el acto y cuenta cuantos segundos le faltan para llegar al orgasmo.

No Harry… Dafne es tan diferente a mí y eso me entristece pues aceptarla a ella es rechazarme. Realmente pensé que eras diferente…

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Y quién hablo de amor Draco? Porque yo no recuerdo haber expresado alguna vez que me hubiese enamorado de Dafne ni mucho menos ella de mí.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡EL COLMO!

¡Maldición Harry, si fuiste tú! ¡Tú lo dijiste! Y vaya en que forma. Lo dijiste a cada rato entre renglones de una forma tan ruin y despreciable. "Es muy agradable, graciosa y nos entendemos perfectamente" y "Así que por el momento necesitamos madurar esto y pensar que queremos en el futuro" Pff eso es tan meloso. ¡Eso no es para nada lo que esperaba de ti!

 ** _7 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Y no mentí en el hecho de que nos entendemos a la perfección. De todas las cosas que hemos platicado concordamos 100% en ideas, pensamientos y conclusiones de una persona muy especial llamada Draco Malfoy (y lo digo en serio, sin una pizca de sarcasmo)**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:

¡Muy sospechoso! ¡Seguro ya hasta te acostaste con ella!

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Draco, nuevamente estás hablando de tu tema predilecto. Y te sugiero que no cambies el tema porque no va por ahí la cosa. Es totalmente irrelevante si dormí con ella o no.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ¡PATRAÑAS!

¡Claro que no es irrelevante! ¡Al menos no para mí! Porque te lo advierto Harry, quien se ha acostado con Dafne, tiene prohibido acostarse conmigo, incluso de manera mental. ¿Me escuchaste?

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Por qué reduces nuestra relación o cualquier otra en sexo Draco? Y eso también aplica al hecho de que de vez en cuando dormimos juntos mentalmente.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:

¡Es la primera noticia que tengo! Mira que pillín resultaste, no sabía que si has dormido mentalmente conmigo. No suena nada mal.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No lo estaba diciendo en la manera que te la imaginas Draco. Me refería al verbo de dormir con ropa, uno al lado del otro.**

 **Y bueno, si me disculpar creo que haré exactamente eso porque son casi las 3 de la mañana.**

 **Buenas noches.**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto: ¡VALE!

¡Es como en los buenos tiempos! Que nostalgia.

Buenas noches.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado como va la cosa y no se desesperen mucho jiji¿Que creen que se trae Harry entre manos? Pues lo sabrán en la siguiente parte del capi! que estén muy bien! Les mando muchos besitos~

 ***nube blanka** (claro que puedo contestar eso sin arruinarles la sorpresa. Esos dos si se encuentran en vivo y a todo color en alguna parte de la historia! Más específicamente en la parte de "cada siete olas"... Pero el ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué? No te lo diré jeje)

 ***Korou tanako** (jajaja eso es exactamente lo que no midió nuestro dragón, pero ya esta lamentando las consecuencias lolz)

 ***Kuroneko1490** (y esa solo es la punta del iceberg de todo el enojo que puede tener Draquilin xP)

 ***amalia. michaelis. 3** (no temas! Que aunque lo que sigue si esta cañón, no es lo más fuerte que se verá más adelante :O)

 ***dragon de mala fe** (sip, los dos pueden ser muy exasperantes, pero hay algo adictivo en su constante tira y afloja, o bueno, al menos para mí xD pues con respecto a lo de Draco y su esposo es difícil de definir, pero creo que es algo que se fue enfriando por el tiempo, o al menos así parece :P)

 ***ParnerLevi** (primero que nada estoy honrada por tan largo comentario y por tomarte la molestia de leer este fic para tu regreso al fandom.

Para el primer punto, a mí me mató de risa cuando lo leí, por eso decidí dejarlo tal cual xD, el segundo punto, te seré honesta, también se me había ocurrido algo parecido pero en verde jeje, no sé porque siempre que pienso en Draco me lo imagino usando mínimo algo verde y coqueto :3 Como tercer punto, si se me hizo difícil decidirme por imaginármelo casado con alguien que no fuera Harry, pero comparando con la personalidad que tiene el "esposo" de la historia los personajes de Harry Potter, pues pensé que si encajaba perfectamente Remus, para el cuarto punto, créeme que va a haber más borracheras on-line xD.

Bueno pues te agradezco muchísimo y para nada me aburre o me cansan los mensajes largos, al contrario, los disfruto, aunque lo único malo es que luego no pesco todo y me salto cosas, sorry. Y por último, claro que puedes compartirlo donde quieras! :D


	10. Capítulo 6 parte 2

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños, ya estoy actualizando este fic! Creo que voy a comenzar a espaciar un poco más las actus pus ya voy a tener que regresar a la escuela y por tanto el tiempo dedicado a escribir mis demás fics y adaptar este, se verá reducido. Así que espero que puedan tenerme paciencia :D

Les mando muchos besitos a todos mis lectores fantasmas y saludines super especiales a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario! Mil gracias **SuicideFreakWord** (ya verás que se trae Harryto entre manos jeje ), **Kuroneko1490** (que bueno que lo menciones! porque todo sobre el matrimonio de Draco se va a abordar en el capitulo 8 desde un punto de vista bastante peculiar), **amalia. michaelis. 3** (Vaya que si solo se entienden entre si, porque se enredan tanto sus cosas que es difícil seguirles el ritmo xD), **ParnerLevi** (aww que lindo que sigas por aquí! sip, eso que se lee son celitos jiji y lo de Harry pues ya lo averiguarás si sigues leyendo xD), **mESTEFANIAb** (mil gracias por señalar mi error! casi pude jurar que así decía en el libro y por ello tuve que releerlo lolz, pero buen, ya lo corregí jeje), **alison black** (aww que lindo que regresaras! ya se te extrañaba! y es fabuloso que ya leyeras los libros! yo también quedé super enganchada la primera vez y al borde del colapso cuando no encontraba el pdf de "Cada siete olas" xD Por cierto, es genial que vayas a leer mas historias de Glattauer :3 aunque si me lo preguntas yo te sugeriría que leyeras "La huella de un beso" ese el albo bizarro pero gracioso y dulce y es casi tan bueno como "contra el viento del norte" pero si tienes ganas por algo entre oscuro y retorcido, definitivamente tienes que leer "siempre tuyo" :P) **y NightmareNess** (Espero que te siga gustando :D)

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

Asunto: CURIOSIDAD

Buen día Harry:

Amanecí con mucha curiosidad que espero que la sacies enseguida.

¿En ideas, pensamientos y conclusiones coincides con Dafne sobre mí? ¿ya sabes cuál de los 3 Dracos soy? ¿Qué te ha dicho Dafne de mí? ¿Acaso soy el Draco del que te enamorarías, que dio tu amiga Hermione?

 ** _2 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco, siempre yéndote por el exterior. Pues déjame decepcionarte pero de buenas a primeras le insistí a Dafne que no quería saber sobre cómo eres físicamente (claro que Dafne me dijo que "que lastima, te pierdes de mucho") pero eso sí, nos enfocamos primariamente en el interior y eso si te lo diré con toda confianza. 5 minutos charlando con Dafne y ya éramos compañeros en materia de Draco Malfoy (o mejor dicho "Dray" como te llama).**

 _15 minutos después_

Asunto: PFF…

Claro, ahora caigo… y seguro que para molestarme y restregármelo en la cara se enamoraron.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Repito, yo nunca dije nada de eso.**

 _9 minutos después_

Asunto: ENTRE LINEAS

Por si te cabe la menor duda, déjame citar tus textos anteriores: "Dafne es real" meloso. "Con Dafne puedo oír su risa al decir algo gracioso" dios eso es tan meloso. "Verla inclinarse sobre la mesa de madera comprimida para tomar una porción de su pasta a la carbonara" más asquerosamente meloso, "Notar como su cabello rubio se mese cuando mueve la cabeza y crea una corriente de aire en mi dirección" demasiado cursi por dios "e incluso puedo olerla y tocarla" empalagoso a más no poder.

Vamos Harry ¿Qué fue toda esa chorada? Puedo asegurarte que las corrientes de aire que creo al mover la cabeza son esplendorosas y mira que no cualquiera tiene acceso a ellas. Por tanto ¿Qué tienen las corrientes de aire de Dafne que las mías no tengan?

 ** _21 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **También hablamos sobre tu matrimonio.**

 **PD. Supongo que han de ser encantadoras tus corrientes de aire Draco. Lástima que nunca lo sabré.**

 _6 minutos después_

Asunto:

Y vuelves a tu tema favorito y mi punto sensible… ¿Que tiene mi matrimonio de malo eh? ¿Qué acaso también te contó que odia a Remus?

 ** _16 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Dafne no odia a Remus, no lo dijo, pero por lo que puedo inferir es que no le desagrada, sino todo lo contrario, le cae bien. Es más, dice que el matrimonio Lupin-Malfoy es demasiado idílico para ser real. Desde que Remus apareció en la vida de "Dray", este es más fuerte que antes y siempre tiende a la perfección, tanto que pareciera que ya no tiene puntos débiles. Cada que entran en escena, solo son sonrisas y buenos tratos, cordialidad armonía y amabilidad, incluso los niños se llevan tan bien que nunca hay malos tratos. Pareciera que se ve un unicornio saltando entre arcoíris. Pero también hace sentir más palpable la soledad de los demás presentes y lo que hace falta en sus relaciones personales.**

 _13 minutos después_

Asunto: LO SABÍA…

Ya sé que a Dafne le molesta la vida que tengo, mi vida familiar y no me sorprende. Siempre han sido las mismas pullas con ella.

No sé, tal parece que se sintió (y aún se siente) desplazada por mí cuando me casé con Remus y traicionada pues no te miento, cuando íbamos en la escuela teníamos tanto de que hablar y nuestro tema favorito eran los hombres malditos y nuestras parejas disparejas en turno, es por eso que no le agrada Remus, pues desde que estoy con él, no digo que mi vida es perfecta pero es muy buena. No tengo quejas de él porque es un gran hombre y los problemas que llegamos a tener son mínimos que ni vale la pena ofuscarse por ellos solo para poder charlar tendidamente con Dafne. Así que a grandes rasgos esos son los problemas entre ella y yo.

 ** _10 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Aunque eso sí. Dice Dafne que solo hay una cosa que no entiende como figura en tu vida y en el nirvana de tu estado familiar. Un tema incluso que han hablado últimamente.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿AJÁ?

¿Y que es ese tema que no entiende?

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Yo**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto: ¿TÚ?

¿Porque?

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Porque no sabe para qué me necesitas, porque me escribes con tanta frecuencia y para qué; incluso me dijo una vez "Dray no necesita nada más en su vida. Si tiene dificultades ahí esta Remus, si quiere charlar, me tiene a mí y si quiere desquitarse con alguien, ahí está su larga lista de clientes y si quiere flirtear, bien se puede ir a tomar una copa a un bar para levantar su autoestima pues flores siempre le lloverán, por tanto no necesita un confidente de correo electrónico que necesite dedicarle tanto tiempo y esfuerzo"**

 **Si, esa es la pregunta que no deja tranquila a Dafne.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:

¿Y tú si sabes para que te necesite Harry?

 ** _8 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Por su puesto Draco. Incluso intenté explicárselo a ella; le dije que era un método recreativo para pasar tus breves momentos en tu vida familiar y citando tus palabras, soy alguien a quien aprecias y estimas como un confidente pues conmigo puedes ser tal cual es. Sin embargo Dafne mantuvo su ceja arqueada durante toda mi explicación y terminó negando efusivamente la cabeza.**

 **"** **No, no, no Harry, Dray puede ser muchas cosas y créeme cuando te digo, si Dray se esfuerza tanto por un "pasatiempo" (si, hizo comillas con los dedos), es porque algo quiere y él no es de los que quiere algo a medias, porque si puede conseguirlo, lo querrá todo"**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: AHORA RESULTA…

Pues como van las cosas pareciera que no me conoce. No entiendo que querría de ti más que tus correos. Aparte por si ninguno de los dos lo ha notado, yo jamás he comido siquiera pasta a la carbonara contigo, ni mucho menos producir una corriente de aire en tu dirección. Así que espero que con eso se vayan dando una idea del concepto erróneo que tienen pues si yo realmente me estuviese "esforzando" y quisiera el "todo" ¿Por qué jodidas ni siquiera te he visto?

PD. Ni siquiera quiero saber que tan cerca del "todo" estas con Dafne.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Menos mal que no deseas una explicación "larga y tendida".**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:

Ahora que te sales por la tangente, te exijo saberlo. ¿Cuán cerca estas del todo?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Mmm… depende de si lo quieres saber en sentido figurado o literal. Siempre hay que ser especifico con lo que se requiera.**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto: MAESTRO DEL LENGUAJE TENÍAS QUE SER

Esa clase de preguntas son las que hacen que me sobre esfuerce… más te vale decírselo a Dafne cuando la vez… y por lo tan "cerca del todo" que pareces estar a ella seguro y se lo podrás decir hoy.

 **6** ** _minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No la veré (por si eso te tranquiliza). Hoy quedé con unos amigos del trabajo para cenar. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ducharme.**

 **Buenas noches Draco.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:

Para tu información, si me tranquiliza.

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Asunto: ¿ADIVINA QUÉ?

Buen día Harry ¡Hoy quedé de verme con Dafne!

Saludos afectuosos.

Draco

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Buen día Draco.**

 **Me alegra por ustedes. Que la pasen bien.**

 **Un saludo especial también para ti.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:¿?

¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?

 ** _23 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Qué más podría decir Draco? ¿Querías que dijera que siento miedo por lo que van a cuchichear entre ustedes sobre mí? No Draco, no tengo un ataque de pánico ni nada por el estilo.**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto:

Mira Harry. Si tú y Dafne hicieron… bueno… prefiero saberlo de ti ahora que después en boca de ella. ¿capisci?

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Seguro que le parecería de mal gusto a Dafne si discutimos en este instante si hemos tenido sexo o no.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: EVASIVA

Solo alguien culpable no da una respuesta concisa Harry.

 ** _17 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Y eso sería el fin del mundo Draco? ¿O sería un incentivo para que tú entraras en pánico si así fuera? ¿Acaso es una cuestión territorial de "si yo no lo tengo, mi mejor amiga tampoco?"**

 _8 minutos después_

Asunto:

Eso sonó demasiado infantil así como lo pintas Harry. Pero bueno, si quieres lo dejamos. Buen día.

Nos leemos pronto.

 ** _26 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Este humorcito Draco… otras veces ha estado mucho mejor.**

 **Nos leemos sin lugar a duda.**

 _Al día siguiente_

Asunto:...

Bien Harry, he visto a Dafne. ¿Qué tal te va?

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Me va bien Draco y esa noticia ya me la habías anunciado con antelación.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto:

¿No vas a preguntar qué tal nos fue?

 ** _26 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Iba a hacerlo, pero supongo que aquí solo hay de 2 sopas.**

 **1) Me lo dices de todos modos o 2) espero a que me lo diga Dafne. Pero creo que para ahorrar tanto intercambio de palabras, escojo la respuesta 1.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:

Lástima Harry pero tendrás que preguntarle a Dafne.

Que tengas buena tarde.

 ** _8 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Buenas noches:**

 **Esta actuación ha dejado mucho que desear… Draco, Draco, Draco….**

 _2 días después_

 **CC:**

 **¿Estas ofendido acaso mi querido confidente de correo electrónico?**

 **¿Puedo preguntarte porque? ¿Acaso la reunión con Dafne no salió como esperabas?**

 _3 horas después_

Asunto: MOLESTO

Deja de hacerte el obtuso Harry, bien sabes lo que me contó Dafne o mejor dicho, lo que no me contó.

"¿Harry dices? Si es muy simpático, bastante guapo diría; nos entendemos a las mil maravillas; incluso puedo decir que disfrutamos lo suficiente nuestra compañía pues nos hemos citado varias veces (sonríe sardónica y bastante satisfecha consigo misma). Es un gran hombre con el cual divertirse y con el cual te puedes imaginar un futuro pleno y maravilloso (suspira). Pero Dray ¿Qué importa ahora si nos hemos acostado o no? Ese no es el punto de una relación (se ríe irónicamente) ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar de sexo cada que puedes?"

Por todos los cielos Harry ¿Qué le hiciste a Dafne? ¡Esta toda cambiada que ni la reconozco! La Dafne que yo conozco de tantos años no me andaría con comentarios puritanos 100% Harry Potter.

Dafne es tan sexosa que yo me quedo corto. Incluso si así lo quisiera, podría dar toda una cátedra de sexo de 6 horas sin quedarse sin aliento; podría citar incluso los huesos que se emplean y el conjunto de componente bioquímicos que conlleva, incluso la cantidad de respiraciones en total que se requieren para tener un orgasmo decente. ¡Esa es Dafne! ¡No esta especie de Dafne Potteresca que solo parece querer fastidiarme!

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Por qué tanta insistencia en saber si nos hemos acostado Draco? Dudo siquiera que Dafne te pregunte con qué frecuencia te acuestas con tu Remus (vale, retiro el "tu" de la oración). Y también te puedo asegurar que no te preguntó qué es lo que quieres de mí realmente ¿o sí? Porque de ser así ¿Qué le contestarías?**

 _1 minutos después_

Asunto:

Le respondería que solo quiero más mensajes tuyos en el futuro próximo (pero definitivamente no como este último tan desagradable).

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Que lastima, pero eso no se puede elegir… así como los chocolates de caja; jamás sabes que te tocará.**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡NO ME REFERÍA A ESO!

Pero si nunca dije que quiero elegirlos yo. Lo único que pido son mensajes buenos y lindos. Ay Harry antes me dedicabas tantos hermosos mensajes, pero ahora que te andas encamando con Dafne solo andas en círculos.

Reitero que fue un gran error el mío cuando se me ocurrió emparejarlos.

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **Te prometo que te mandaré nuevos mensajes bonitos solo para ti, con Dafne y sin ella en el panorama, pero no podrá ser el día de hoy porque tengo que ir al cine porque ya apartaron los boletos (y no, no voy con Dafne, si no con Hermione y unos amigos).**

 **Buenas noches.**

 **PD. Saluda a tus queridos muebles y a tu piano blanco de mi parte.**

 _6 horas después_

Asunto: VIENTO DEL NORTE

¿Ya regresaste del cine? Otra vez no puedo dormir. No sé si alguna vez has sabido algo del viento del norte y sus malos tratos conmigo pues simplemente nos llevamos fatal cuando abro la ventana.

Seguro me dirás: ¿y porque no cierras la ventana si tanto te molesta?

Pues yo te contestaré: no puedo dormir con la ventana cerrada, me siento sofocado y menos puedo dormir.

 ** _9 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Duermes bajo la ventana acaso? Si es así ¿Por qué no le das un giro de 180° para que ya no te dé en la cara?**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ¡AHÍ ESTAS!

¡Harry! ¡Si duermo con la cabeza mirando a la ventana! Pero tristemente no me acomoda eso de girar la cama, a fuerza necesito mi mesita de noche a mi lado para poder leer antes de dormir.

 ** _40 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pero podrías leer hasta que te de somnolencia y después te das la vuelta para dormir del otro lado.**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto:

Pero mi sueño es muy quejumbroso y con el más mínimo esfuerzo, se espanta.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Qué te parece también mover tu mesita de noche junto con tu lámpara?**

 _50 segundos después_

Asunto:

El cable es muy corto y no tengo extensión.

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Mmm… que lastima, yo si tengo una extensión.**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto:

¡Mándamela como dato adjunto en el correo!

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Ya está! Aunque debes de tener cuidado de no tropezar con ella en la noche.**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto:

¡Es fantástica Harry! Te lo agradezco. Ahora si podré dormir a gusto gracias a tu cable.

 ** _35 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Ahora si el viento del norte podrá soplar todo lo que quiera!**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto: LO MEJOR

No sabes lo mucho que te estimo querido amigo. Eres bueno contra el viento del norte, gracias. Buenas noches Harry.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Yo también te estimo muchísimo Draco.**

 **Buenas noches y que tengas felices sueños.**

 _A la noche siguiente_

 **CC:**

 **Tal parece que has esperado a que yo diera el primer paso ¿eh Draco?**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto: OBVIAMENTE

Siempre lo hago Harry, pero siempre mi espera es eterna y tengo que ser yo quien comience, pero no esta vez y mira que resultó mi espera.

¿Te encuentras bien?

 ** _7 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Si estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.**

 **Hoy hablé con Dafne y hemos decidido que es momento de desenmascarar todo ese misticismo y vilo en el que te hemos tenido. Claro, si aún quieres saberlo.**

 _13 minutos después_

Asunto: ME ARRIESGO

Suena a esa clase de revelaciones que después de un gran rato de análisis descubriré si realmente querías saberlo o no, pero debido a tu ceremonial entrada, creo que me animaré a leer todo lo que tengas que decir. Obviamente si es una cursi historia de amor que termina con casamiento en Las Vegas y bebes en camino, mejor sáltate el camino largo y ve a meollo del asunto porque no estoy para dulzura extrema (un cliente se empeñó en sacarme de quicio).

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No Draco, esto jamás ha sido una historia de amor, ni de cerca. Aunque lo que si me sorprende de ti es que hayas dudado de ello hasta el último segundo. ¿No eras tú el que sabía lo que hacías y lo que sucedería?**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: OTRA VEZ…

Deja de restregármelo en la cara Harry. Está bien, ya lo había admitido y lo sigo admitiendo; me equivoqué ¿ok? No sabía lo que estaba haciendo ni lo que pasaría.

Yo solo quería que se conocieran y ya. Tenía curiosidad sobre lo que sucedería si los ponía a los dos en la misma habitación.

Pero como sea, sigue contando que supongo que nada malo puede pasar (o peor aún de lo que ya sucedió).

 ** _1 hora después_**

 **CC:**

 **Desde el primero momento en el que nos encontramos Dafne y yo en ese café, supimos exactamente la razón por la que estábamos ahí. No era por mí, no era por ella, si no por ti. Todo era un plan maquiavélicamente maquilado por un Draco Malfoy que esperaba usarnos cual piezas de un tablero de damas chinas a su antojo y bajo tus reglas.**

 **Dafne y yo no teníamos ni la remota posibilidad de conocernos mejor y ya ni decir de enamorarnos pues desde un principio pudo notar el gran letrero alzándose sobre mi cabeza "¡Mantener su distancia, propiedad de Draco!" así que ni chance de acercárseme más de medio metro pues esto solo fue con el afán de que Dafne pudiese darte santo y seña de aquello que Draco Malfoy desconoce de Harry Potter.**

 **Hasta la fecha sigue siendo un enigma del propósito de tu juego Draco pues tú sabes cuánto te quiere Dafne, cuanto te admira e incluso te envidia… ¿entonces? ¿Querías otro motivo por el cual restregarle en la cara tu perfecta y fantástica vida familia? ¿Y eso que tenía que ver conmigo y nuestros correos? Simplemente incomprensible.**

 **Pues bien querido Draco, ni Dafne ni yo queríamos participar en tu retorcido juego y cumplir con el movimiento de cuerdas que planeabas orquestar. Simplemente no pudimos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras decidías aplastarnos y decidimos levantarnos y luchar contra la corriente, revelarnos de este juego y poner nuestras propias reglas. Si bien no hubo un romance épico con boda y bebes en camino, recurrimos al placer físico para saciar nuestra furia contra ti. Fue una sana jugada por realizar para fastidiarte y quedamos con ello en paz.**

 **Puede que funcionara una sola vez, pero no dos o tres ya que es imposible acostarse con alguien solo para molestar a un tercero. Empero he de decir que aunque no saltó la chispa entre nosotros, nos caímos bien y por eso seguíamos frecuentándonos para charlar y de paso mantenerte a distancia como un pequeño castigo por tu engreimiento Draco.**

 **Y creo que con ello es toda la historia que debías de saber querido amigo. Espero que no tengas problemas para pasar tal trago.**

 **Que tengas buena noche y por lo que veo en la ventana, parece ser que el viento del norte no te dará lata y podrás dormir tranquilamente mirando a la ventana.**

 _3 días después_

 **CC:**

 **Queridísimo Draco:**

 **Es desmoralizante y duro cuando me dejas en ascuas mirando al vacío sin siquiera una sola respuesta aunque sea un reproche o una pataleta de tu parte. Golpéame con tu mejor golpe Draco, pero no me dejes.**

 **Muy atentamente.**

 **Harry**

 _Al día siguiente_

Asunto:

Hola Harry:

Como un pequeño vistazo a mi vida familiar, Andy tuvo un accidente mientras practicaba gimnasia y se lastimó el brazo, así que estuve cuidando de ella durante estos días ya que es muy inquieta.

En cuanto a la digestión de ese trago, diría que aún sigue atorado en mi laringe y se rehúsa a seguir bajando.

Querido Harry, déjame decirte con toda la serenidad posible: tú y Dafne se equivocan. Yo no tengo una vida familiar fantástica ni mucho menos perfecta. Claro que es buena e irreemplazable, pero dista mucho de la perfección. Todo se condensa en la constancia, perseverancia, cariño y diversas luxaciones infantiles.

Pd. Sobre ese juego dentro del juego solo diré: ¿planearon tener relaciones solo porque estaban furiosos conmigo? Dios bendito que es una de las escusas más pueriles y tontas que hacía años no leía…

Harry, Harry, Harry… eso es bajo para alguien de tu calibre y has caído varios peldaños de mi gracia.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Bueno a Harry le costó caro la jugada, pero bueno, ya se le pasará a nuestro dragón jeje! el siguiente capi es otro de mis favoritos (si tuviera que decirlo, ocupa el puesto numero dos de los momentos épicos de esta historia xD)

Espero que les siga gustando y nos leemos pronto con el siguiente capi! Besos ~


	11. Capítulo 7 parte 1

**Notas de la autora:** Hola pequeños! ya estoy nuevamente por aquí con la siguiente entrega. Mil gracias por comentar: Se los agradezco ****amalia. michaelis. 3**** (si, se que es "right to de kokoro" pero descuida, ese mal trago se recompensa con la siguiente parte! pinky promise :9) **,Parner Levi** (pues creo que lo pusiste muy bien, este Harry como que es mas reservado y misterioso, pero creo que se debe a la enseñanza que tiene que lo hace más analítico y que se guarda más cosas para no salir lastimado... claro, a menos que borracho xD), **Jes Granger S** (jeje que lindo tenerte por aquí! ya se te extrañaba :'V pues créeme que no eres la única que quiere golpearlos xD y ya veremos sobre la "vida perfecta" del dragón ;3), **Beloved9** (mil gracias por comentar! que bien que te gusten como van las cosas *O* y espero que así siga jeje! te agradezco muchísimo tus palabras!), **Kuroneko1490** (jeje menos mal que especifiqué que sería un tanto OoC xD pero creo que si fuera el tampoco querría compartir a Harry 3! y pues si suena egoista quererlo todo, pero bueno por lo pronto eso se le volteará y no diré en que sentido kukuku~), **La pooh** (si ese capi te gusto, créeme que te gustará aun mas la siguiente parte de este capitulo ;P y se que todos quieren saber sobra la vida de Draco. ya en el capi 8 lo sabrán ojojo! esperen 2 semanas más jiji )y **Christine C** (gracias por comentar! :*) se los agradezco de todo corazón!

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 ** _3 días después_**

 **CC:**

 **Hola Draco:**

 **Espero que te esté yendo bien, Por mi parte, las cosas no marchan tan bien. Te admito honestamente que no estoy ni un poco orgullo conmigo mismo. Sabía que no debía involucrarme en tu juego y conocer a Dafne pues intuía que eso me apegaría más a ti de una forma bizarra y retorcida, que aceptémoslo, ambos lo queríamos secretamente pero no de la forma en la que se desarrolló. Bien te eché en cara tu error, pero los tres erramos en todo pues se nos fue de la mano. Tú le habías encomendado a Dafne que se encargara de mí, mientras yo me desquité por el juego que presuponía para ti, mientras que para Dafne todo fue en pos de querer acercase nuevamente a ti como en los viejos tiempos.**

 **Draco, creo que es lo que debería de seguir; tu acercarte nuevamente a Dafne pues han sido amigos desde hace años; por mi parte, creo que lo mejor será alejarme. Hay tanto que debo de ordenar en mi cabeza por el momento.**

 **Que tengas buen día querido amigo.**

 **Harry**

 _3 horas después_

Asunto: 

¿Y qué es eso tan urgente que tienes que ordenar en tu cabeza? ¿Yo, acaso?

 ** _16 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No necesariamente Draco pues siempre pensé que nuestros correos ya estaban en orden, pero creo que sería buena idea ir frenando los mensajes… tal vez.**

 _6 minutos después_

Asunto: HARRY EL DUDATIVO

Estas en una nueva faceta amigo mío. "Pero", "creo" "que sería" "frenando los mensajes", "tal vez". Escúchame bien pues solo lo diré una vez; si quieres frenar, ¡frena de una vez, maldita sea y deja de atormentarme con tus dudas pues si sigo leyendo un "creo" "tal vez" todo en una sola línea me terminará por cabrear hasta el siguiente siglo!

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Vale! Si así lo deseas, frenaré.**

 _50 segundos después_

Asunto: 

Finalmente.

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ya frené.**

 _50 segundos después_

Asunto: 

¿Y qué sigue?

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **La verdad no se… sigo esperando a que frenemos…**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto: 

Ya lo hemos hecho Harry.

¡Qué descanses!

 ** _4 días después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Ya no mandas mensajes? No se tu pero creo que está bien no recibir ni mandar correos por un tiempo.**

 **PD. Creo que incluso es palpable que tan cansado es mantener esa marcha forzada.**

 _6 horas después_

Asunto: ESTRÉS, ESTRÉS, ESTRÉS 

Tal parece que ya no mando mensajes pues uno termina por acostumbrarse a no hacerlo.

PD. Si, demasiado cansado… solo estrés en su más puro estado.

 _Al día siguiente_

Asunto: HOLA…

¿Y qué tal esta Dafne? Supongo que la sigues viendo.

 ** _3 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **No, ya no la he visto. Fue por mutuo acuerdo.**

 _2 horas después_

Asunto: QUE LASTIMA

¡Yo pensé que seguirían frecuentándose!

 ** _4 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Sí, es una lástima.**

 _Al día siguiente_

Asunto: ¿NOVEDADES?

¿Y qué ha pasado con Cho? ¿Han vuelto a coincidir?

PD. Siempre es bueno hablar contigo Harry

 ** _2 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **No la he visto desde nuestro viaje a Finlandia y supongo que así seguiremos por un buen rato.**

 **¿Y cómo anda todo en tu vida familiar? ¿Ya sanó la pierna de Andy?**

 **PD. Gracias por el cumplido. Yo también pienso lo mismo.**

 _5 horas después_

Asunto: 

No fue la pierna, fue el brazo. Y ya sanó. Gracias por preguntar.

 ** _30 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ah claro, lo siento, no lo recordaba.**

 ** _3 días después_**

 **CC:**

 **Esto es triste y deprimente Draco. Tal parece que ya no tenemos que decirnos.**

 _18 minutos después_

Asunto: NADA DE NADA

Tal parece que no. De hecho dudo que alguna vez tuviéramos algo real que decirnos. Pura palabrería sin sentido de ida y venida.

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Si tú lo dices Draco.**

 _30 minutos después_

Asunto: 

Qué bueno que hallas frenado todo esto.

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pues el que insistió en frenar fuiste tú. ¿En serio quieres que dejemos todo por la paz?**

 _21 minutos después_

Asunto: 

Creí que ya lo habíamos hecho. Aparte te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien decidiste en frenar y lo has mantenido hasta ahora.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Vaya que sabes exactamente donde golpear para que duela, Draco.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: 

Parece ser que aprendí del mejor.

Buenas noches.

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Buenas noches.**

 _1 minutos después_

Asunto: 

Buenas noches.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Sopla el incómodo viento del norte?**

 **Buenas noches.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: PARA NADA

Es el soso viento del poniente. Me da igual.

Buenas noches.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Asunto: ¡HOLA!

Buen día Harry. ¿Estás bien?

 ** _8 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Buen día Draco. Claro ¿y tú?**

 _16 minutos después_

CC: AVISO

También estoy bien. Te mando este mensaje para decirte que me voy a ir durante 3 semanas a Ibiza con los niños pues insistieron en que querían ir a surfear, nadar y demás a la playa, así que no pude decirles que no. Y bueno, yo quería saber si cuando regrese ¿estarás por aquí Harry? Bueno, no me refiero aquí en mi casa, pero tú sabes, ¿aquí esperándome del otro lado del ordenador?

Sé que dije que debíamos frenar, detenernos y está bien que lo hagamos, pero, aunque no tengamos de que hablar o solo pura palabrería, quiero que toda ese sinsentido sea contigo Harry.

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Claro que estaré aquí cuando regreses Draco pues aunque no te esté esperando pegado al ordenador, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites (incluso cuando hayamos puesto el freno).**

 **Supongo que nos irá bien en estas 3 semanas de silencio. A parte, se podría decir que ya hemos practicado para ello.**

 **Saludos afectuosos.**

 **Harry**

 _4 horas después_

Asunto: HONESTIDAD

Soy yo otra vez, has de decir como doy lata (pero ya sabes como soy) y quería preguntar antes de irme ¿aun sientes algo de interés por mí después de todo este sube y baja emocional? Necesito que respondas honestamente.

 ** _26 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Enserio quieres que te responda eso?**

 _7 minutos después_

Asunto: 

Claro, pero se breve y rápido porque tengo que llevar a cookie su chequeo de rutina con el veterinario.

 ** _11 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Siendo honestos y concisos, cada que veo un mensaje tuyo en mi bandeja de entrada, mi corazón se acelera y se me sube el color a las mejillas. Pasó hace 7 meses y sigue pasando incluso ahorita.**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡BUENA RESPESTA!

¿A pesar de la palabrería sin sentido y el freno? ¡Es tan bueno saberlo! ¡Las vacaciones se han salvado!

Au revois mon ami!

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Que te diviertas.**

 **Au revois**

 _12 días después_

Asunto: RESISTE

Estoy en un ciber café Harry. Tal vez sea más acelerada mi escritura pues no creí que fuera tan horrible estar en un ciber café. Decidí escribirte solo para que tu corazón no decida detenerse por culpa de la prolongada ausencia de Draco Malfoy en tu sistema.

Andy ha estado inquieta durante todo el viaje pues no le gusta la comida de por aquí, mientras que Teddy asegura que ha conocido al amor de su vida que es una chiquilla de casi su misma edad que se llama Victoire y con decirte que ya hasta planea boda y demás (estos niños de ahora… demasiada televisión).

¡Solo faltan 9 días así que, resiste!

PD. Espero que en mi ausencia no se te hubiera ocurrido regresar con Cho ¿eh?

 _8 días después_

Asunto: 

Querido Harry:

Ya estoy de regreso en mi casa, un poco enrojecido por el sol pero sin problema (nada que un buen tratamiento con cremas no se pueda arreglar).

¿Cómo te ha ido? Vas a ver ¿porque no me escribiste ningún mensaje ¡Te he extrañado!

Tengo temor por el que dirás y más aún cuánto demorarás en contestar.

¿Cómo continuamos nuestra historia Harry?

 ** _16 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco que bueno es que regresaras. No tienes que temer por mi respuesta pues es inofensiva.**

 **¿Cómo me ha ido? Bien. Nada nuevo ha pasado.**

 **¿Porque no te escribí antes? Porque nos estábamos tomando una pausa.**

 **¿Me extrañaste? Yo también aunque creo que un poco más que tu Draco pues estuviste ocupado con tu hijo enamorado. Aunque estoy curioso por cómo termina su romántica narrativa.**

 **Y ¿cómo continuamos? Sólo hay 3 formas: dejarlo, seguir como hasta ahora o quedar.**

 _8 minutos después_

Asunto: MENOS MAL

Pues sobre el punto 2 diría que Teddy está muy emocionado. Con decirte que nada más regresó insistió en darse una ducha y volver a hacer su maleta para partir en ese instante. (Como si el pobre inocente realmente creyera que le dejaríamos regresar).

Y sobre el último punto solo diré que: ¡hay que quedar!

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

Anoche soñé contigo Draco. Muy intensamente.

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ¿CAMBIO DE TEMA?

¡Oh! eso suena bien Harry. Yo también he soñado intensamente contigo. Aunque aquí preguntaría ¿en qué sentido es para ti intenso? Profundo con misticismo, sexy o erótico. ¿O como?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No se Draco… lo catalogaría, algo sexy y erótico… creo que mejor para no descartar nada, diría que ambos y que de solo pensarlo se me erizan los vellos de la piel.**

 _50 segundos después_

Asunto: ¡CUENTA, CUENTA!

¡Wow! ¡Eso no es propio de ti Harry, pero vamos! No me dejes así en ascuas y dime más.

¿Y cómo era mi rostro? Seguramente te imaginaste al Draco nalgón. ¿A que si?

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **A mí también me sorprendió lo que soñé (no te mentiré), pero de tu cara no me enteré mucho ni de otros menesteres. ¿Qué tienes con los traseros eh? Que parece que siempre los mencionas.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: 

Yo no tengo nada con las nalgas, pues a mí me dan perfectamente igual, pero tal parece que hay muchas personas a las que les fascinan rayando en el fetichismo, incluso creo que se denomina "síndrome del culo grande" (conste que no digo ni aseguro que tu tengas algo de eso ¿eh?)

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pues considérame asexuado o algo así Draco pero, tal y como tú lo dices, no me interesan las nalgas de las personas; ya sean grandes, pequeñas, redondas, puntiagudas, planas o demás.**

 **Aparte, puede que tenga una buena imaginación, pero no suelo imaginarme el trasero de una persona sin siquiera saber cómo es su rostro.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: 

¡Por favor Harry! Hace como tres o cuatro correos antes me dijiste que tuviste un sueño entre "erótico y sexy" así que te estas contradiciendo. Si pudiste verme todo salvo el rostro ¿no te topaste por accidente con mis nalgas?

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **En mi sueño no vi ni tu rostro, ni tu trasero ni nada corporal Draco. Solo disfruté de tu compañía y te toqué lentamente.**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto: ¿CÓMO?

¿O sea que me manoseaste mientras cerrabas los ojos? ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **No, dije que te toqué. Es distinto a manosear. Y ¿Cómo supe que eras tú? Pues simplemente porque nadie se expresa como tu querido Draco.**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto: 

Vaya. Me dices sexy y erótico y no me imagino eso.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Tal parece que no comprendes la esencia del asunto. Creo que te pones en la situación morbosa de "los demás hombres" instintivamente.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: NI TANTO

Pues "los demás hombres" son una cosa demasiado distante a "el único y sin igual Harry que está más allá de los traseros grandes".

Bueno, me tengo que ir porque aún tengo trabajo que hacer y no he terminado mi trabajo pendiente.

Hasta Pronto.

Draco

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Asunto: BUEN DÍA

¡Hola Harry!

Hoy tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar por mi cuenta. Remus y los niños se han ido a la montaña durante una semana de paseo con los abuelos maternos. ¿Quedamos?

 _7 horas después_

Asunto: 

¡HAAARRRYYYY! ¿Te quedaste mudo?

 ** _16 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Un poco. Estoy pensando…**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡UY!

Se van a ir las luces si piensas muy profundamente. ¡Vamos Harry! ¡Hay que hacerlo! Parece ser que es ahora o nunca. ¿Te arriesgas? Vamos. No es como si fuéramos a perder algo.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Claro que si podríamos perder algo Draco. 1) A ti; 2) A mí; 3) Esto.**

 _7 minutos después_

Asunto: NADA DE ESO

Vamos hombre que no hay que temer al contacto físico. Estoy seguro que nada más vernos nos agradaremos y una vez que comencemos a conversar tan íntimamente como lo hacemos por este medio, nos daremos cuenta que no debía de ser de otra forma y nos preguntaríamos ¿de esto nos estábamos perdiendo? ¿Por qué no lo hicimos antes?

Incluso podría decir que si nos citamos en un restaurante podría producir una corriente de aire en tu dirección al mover mi cabello ¡y esta vez será revitalizante y no virtual!

 ** _16 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Draco; tú no eres Dafne. En ese caso los dos sabíamos que no llegaríamos a nada y no teníamos esperanza en nada. Pero en nuestro caso las cosas son muy distintas. Tenemos tal esperanza impuesta en nuestras ilusiones mentales del otro que lo único que conseguirá un encuentro real será un retroceso en nuestra relación pues caeríamos en la rotunda desilusión.**

 **¿Qué pasará si yo no estoy a la altura del Harry que te imaginas? ¿O tú no lo estás del Draco que conozco? Nos decepcionaríamos el uno del otro.**

 **Sería humillante y descorazonador que pasara. Seguro y esa sería nuestra primera y última cita. Después de tanto tiempo de mantener la ilusión, de sazonarla con esperanza y misterio, todo por lo que habíamos trabajado moriría. ¿Cómo podríamos seguirnos leyendo y escribiendo con ese desencanto penando sobre nosotros, repitiéndose como circulo vicioso en nuestras mentes? Todo esto llegaría a su fin. Simplemente dos seres que comparten un pasado "ficticio" en común que en caso de encontrarse en el mismo recinto seguro rehuirían a la mirada del otro con tal de pasar desapercibido.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: 

Y cientos de ballenas todos los días quedan varadas en las costas.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Eso a que viene?**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡!

¡A que estás haciendo todo un melodrama Harry! Solo lloriqueas, lloriqueas, lloriqueas y lloriqueas. Todo lo ves de un triste gris, gris, gris.

 ** _46 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Gris.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ?

¿Cómo?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Sí. Dijiste que lo veo todo en "gris" 3 veces y que "lloriqueo" las repetiste 4 veces. Así que supuse que te faltó un cuarto "gris" para estar iguales.**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto: PROFESOR EN CIENCIAS…

Tan típico de ti y tu enseñanza. No podía faltar que corrigieras el comentario. No sabes cuánto me gustaría ver aunque sea tus ojos cuando insistes en corregir.

¡Buenas noches!

PD. Sueña mucho conmigo. Espero que la próxima vez tan siquiera me mires más a fondo y me cuentes con lujo de detalle.

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Buenas noches Draco y perdón por todo el chubasco; pero así soy, así soy, así soy.**

 **PD. Lo intentaré.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Nos vemos la próxima semana con la continuación de este capitulo que esta HOT HOT!


	12. Capítulo 7 parte 2

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, ya estoy reportandome con este capi que es uno de mis favoritos! *W* Espero que también sea de su agrado 3

Les mando saludines especiales a: **Amalia. Michaelis. 3** (jajaj si verdad? y conste que en un futuro no se le quitará ese manía xD con respecto a la sacudida pues recibirá algo más que eso :O) **, Korou Tanako** (y eso que todavía falta algo más por enredar! imagínate! owo! ) **, Nube Blanka** (y no sabes cuanto lo desea pero digamos que ese obstáculo llamado coof*coff* "Remus" es lo que lo hace detenerse xD) , **ParnerLevi** (oww tan acertado análisis parlev! sip esos dos pese a que jamás se han visto las caras ya tienen un vinculo super fuerte que raya en la necesidad por el otro y el amor. sin embargo sobre el matrimonio de Draco, uff ya verás en el siguiente capi como este pequeño ruido culminó con una avalancha que Draco se negaba a ver que venía. En definitiva el más prudente con el caso es Harry, pero no por ello es el que siente menos de los dos. Y con lo de mi promesa de HOT, HOT es relativo jeje pues para mi es super impactante y que cuando lo lei por primera vez quedé con tremenda sonrisa en la cara xD pero bueno, se los dejo a su criterio :V y por cierto, creeme que cuando se vean, va a ser mucho más tranquilo de lo que uno podría predecir, pero no te spoilearé antes de tiempo jiji) **, Kuroneko1490** (sip! si se encuentran esos dos y más de una vez eh? no pierdas la esperanza! :D) **y Jess Granger S** (jeje ya prontito te enterarás un poco de su "perfecta vida" pinky promise~ y con lo del encuentro en vivo y a todo color, aun falta un poco para eso. pero ten por seguro que pasará!) mil gracias por comentar! Los adoro~

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 ** _3 días_** **_después_**

 **CC:**

 **Buenas tardes Draco:**

 **¿Sigues molesto u ofendido por mi comportamiento? Si no es lo suficientemente fuerte tu enojo ¿podemos tomarnos una copa en la noche?**

 **Saludos afectuosos y llenos de expectación.**

 **Harry**

 _2 horas después_

Asunto: NO MUY MOLESTO

Hola Harry:

No podré esta noche. Con afán de retomar nuestra amistad de años, Dafne y yo quedamos en un bar y fácilmente nos podrá dar las 3 de la madrugada.

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Está bien que aproveches que la familia no está. Saluda a Dafne de mi parte. Que te diviertas.**

 _6 minutos después_

Asunto: …

Ese es uno de los mensajes que no quiero ni siquiera imaginarme como luces cuando lo dices.

Y para tu información puedo ir a donde me plazca y a la hora que quiera cuando quiera este o no este mi familia. Sigues haciéndome pensar que tienes un concepto bastante cerrado sobre lo que es una familia Harry.

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿A mi también puedes verme cuando te plazca estando Remus en la montaña o en la habitación de al lado?**

 _8 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡AHÍ ESTÁ DETALLE!

¡Ese es el motivo de todo el arguende pesimista que me lanzaste! No es un problema de miedo, sino es Remus el problema. El motivo por el cual te niegas tanto a verme es porque sabes que no puedes llegar a nada más íntimo de lo que ya tienes conmigo. Simplemente prefieres Seguir por correo pues es la única forma en la que me tienes por completo. ¿A que si?

 ** _39 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Evades la pregunta Draco. Pregunta que te volveré a hacer. ¿Te encontrarías conmigo inclusive si tu esposo estuviese en la habitación contigua?**

 **Le dirás "terroncito, me voy a citar con un hombre al que no conozco físicamente, pero es con la persona que me comunico tan entrada la mañana e incluso hay días en las que es la última persona con la que hablo. ¿Qué de que hablamos solecito? Simplemente de lo que pensamos, queremos y sentimos, somos demasiado íntimos diría yo. ¿Y sabes que más cariño? Es muy bueno y fiable contra el maligno viento del norte. No me esperes despierto mi amor"**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: MELODRAMATICO

Yo nunca me dirijo a él de tan penosa y lamentable forma.

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ahh perdón. Olvidaba que solamente le llamas Remus. Suena demasiado respetuoso.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: NADA DE OFENSAS

Mira Harry tienes mucho que aprender sobre el matrimonio porque el hecho de que sea respetuoso con él no tiene nada de malo. Y para que comprendas la serenidad de las cosas ¿sabes lo que yo le diría? "Remus, quedé de verme con un amigo, tal vez llegue tarde" y él me dirá "vale que te diviertas" ¿sabes porque?

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Porque le da igual lo que haces?**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto: ¡!

¡Porque él confía en mí!

 ** _26 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Y en que confía específicamente?**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: OBVIO

En que jamás le sería infiel y que nunca echaría por la borda lo nuestro y no pondría en peligro nuestra relación.

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pero suena tan bizarro. Poniendo hipotéticamente que nos encontremos frente a frente y salten las chispas ¿Qué pasará si nos enamoramos? Nos veríamos seguido, tendríamos una aventura y ¿no considerarías que se estas poniendo en peligro tu relación?**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto: NI AL CASO…

Métetelo bien en la cabeza Harry: ¡yo no me enamoraré de ti!

Eres mi amigo y esta cita solo sería como amigos o potencialmente viejos amigos. Ni se cómo llamarle pues lo que normalmente dirían los viejos amigos sería "cuanto has cambiado" pero nosotros diríamos "ahh… así luces realmente"

 ** _10 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ya veo entonces lo que quieres es que yo solo sea quien me enamore de ti unilateralmente. Así quedarás saciado con tu ego de tenerlo todo. A tu esposo por una parte y a mí por la otra escribiéndote hermosos mensajes y poesía creativa, por los siglos de los siglos amen.**

 _55 segundos después_

Asunto: HIRIENTE

¿Qué te hizo Cho que estas así?

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Por primera vez Cho no me ha hecho nada. No cambies el tema. Esto es entre tú y yo querido amigo y también colateralmente con Remus puesto que suena muy sospechoso que quieras verme precisamente cuando Remus no está.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡ME ARTAS!

Deja tus sospechas de lado. ¡Maldición! Solo es un encuentro entre amigos nada más y pensé que sería lindo encontrarme con los amigos que tanto quiero precisamente esta semana pues dispongo de mucho más tiempo que de costumbre.

Ya no puedo seguir discutiendo contigo que pasan de las 7 y se me hace tarde para la trasnochada con Dafne.

¡Buenas noches!

 ** _5 horas después_**

Asunto: ¿HARRY ESTAS AHÍ?

Hola Harry, buenas madrugadas.

¿Estas despierto? ¿Quieres tomarte una copita de vino conmigo? Harry, Harry, Harry… creo que no estoy bien… ni un poco…

 ** _16 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Si estoy aquí Draco. Aunque bueno, me acabo de despertar. Digamos que esperaba noticias tuyas y decidí subirle todo el volumen al ordenador que lo coloqué aquí al lado de mi cama para escuchar el aviso de nuevos mensajes de Draco.**

 **¿Qué pasó Draco? Pensé que habías dicho que regresarías hasta después de las tres de la madrugada de tu trasnochada con Dafne; apenas y son las 12.**

 **PD. Perdón, pero no puedo beber vino. No hace mucho me cepillé los dientes y personalmente esa mezcolanza de vino después de la pasta de dientes no es una buena combinación. Es como comer tocino con un vaso de leche.**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto: QUE DULCE…

Haaaarrrryyyy, que bonito que estas aquí esperando por miii… ¿pero porque esperaban mensaje mío?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **1)** **Porque te gusta comunicarte con gente que aprecias,**

 **2)** **Porque te sientes solo.**

 **3)** **Porque sopla y te molesta el viento del norte.**

 _6 minutos después_

Asunto: TIENES RAZÓN Y A LA VEZ NO

Pensé que estarías molesto conmigo por tan prosaicos mensajes que te mandé antes… gracias por no estarlo Harry. Tú no eres un simple amigo Harry, claro que no… tu eres…eres… eres tan importante para mí. Eres la persona que siempre está ahí para mí, que mitiga la soledad y que contesta las preguntas que me hago en silencio… por eso te escribo amigo mío.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Y qué tal te fue con Dafne? Porque no parece que muy bien…**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: NI ME LO RECUERDES…

No… no fue nada bien, si no todo lo contrario, ¡Me fue fatal! No le gusta como hablo de Remus, tampoco le gusta que hable de mi matrimonio, ni como hablo de nuestros correos electrónicos. No le gusta nada de lo que hablo… tampoco le gusto como persona…

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Draco, no te pongas así. No creo que dijera o que crea realmente eso. ¿Pero porque hablaste de eso precisamente esta noche? Creí que se iban a reunir como en los viejos tiempos.**

 _9 minutos después_

Asunto: IMPOSIBLE

No… es por eso que se llaman viejos tiempo Harry. Porque son viejos e irrepetibles y cuando realmente intentas retomarlos te das cuenta de lo pesado y artificial que luce forzarlo. Sin embargo, si deseas que se repitan esos añorantes buenos tiempos, es como si fueras un viejo iluso que vive del pasado y ninguno de los dos estaba para tan patética situación.

¿Y quieres que te confiese algo? Ya no quería estar más tiempo afuera… quería regresar a casa contigo, con Harry…

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Está muy bien que de vez en cuando yo sea tú casa Draco!**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto: CONFIDENCIA

¿Si te pregunto algo serías capaz de contestarme con toda franqueza y honestidad? Espero que sí. Con todo lo que sabes de mí por lo que te he dicho y lo que sabes por Dafne. ¿Qué piensas de mí y Remus?

 ** _13 minutos después_**

 **CC: Caray…**

 **¡Ay Draco no creo que esa sea una pregunta para hacer a la 1:15 de la madrugada! Creí que habías dicho que no querías mezclarme con tu vida interior.**

 **Pero bueno, creo que si te he de contestar francamente diría que tu relación es buena.**

 _8 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿BUENA?

Dices que "es buena"… ¿eso qué significa? ¿Realmente es un cumplido? O ¿es algo despectivo? ¿Porque todos los que me han dicho que mi relación es buena suena como si dijera que es una especie de relación espejo que realmente va mal?

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No Draco, no es algo despectivo. Bueno, al menos como yo lo veo, si tu relación es buena es que realmente funciona adecuadamente. Porque normalmente cuando se hace algo mal te preguntas ¿Por qué no era buena nuestra relación?**

 **Pero Draco. No creo que sea la persona más adecuada para estas preguntas. Lo mejor será que hables propiamente con Remus, él es la persona indicada para ello.**

 ** _13 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡HOLA! ¡Hey Draco! ¿Ya estas dormido?**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto: AQUÍ ESTOY…

Quiero escuchar tu voz Harry… aunque sea una vez.

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Cómo? ¿Mi voz? ¿Y cómo en qué pensabas? ¿Quieres que te mande un demo con mi voz? (lo cual no es por alardear pero no sueno tan mal cuando canto una canción sencilla). ¿O prefieres una de esas pruebas de micrófono que van "1, 2, 3, probando, sí, me escuchan, si"?**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡TU VOZ!

¡Lo que sea, pero que sea ahora! ¡Vamos Harry mándame un mensaje al contestador! Mi número es 87 45 320. Solo unas palabras de tu parte y ya no te molesto con el mismo tema Harry.

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pero a mi también me gustaría escuchar tu voz Draco. Saber si suena estridente o suave. O acaso gritas o chillas o murmuras cuando pronuncias las palabras que escribes en tu mensaje. ¿Cómo es?**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡TRUEQUE!

¡Hagámoslo ahora Harry! Nos mandamos estos últimos mensajes a nuestro correo. Tú dirás "¿Cómo? ¿Mi voz? ¿Y cómo en qué pensabas?..." y todo lo demás y yo diré "¡Lo que sea pero que sea ahora! ¡Vamos Harry mándame un mensaje al contestador!" y ya está. ¡QUIERO OÍR TU VOZ!

 ** _7 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Te haré una contra-propuesta. Estoy de acuerdo en hacerlo pero ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos mañana a una hora razonables como a las 9 de la noche y con una copa de vino? Es que ahorita tengo la voz pastosa por mi sueño previo y seguro tu estas agotado. ¿Te parece bien?**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto: ESTÁ BIEN

Mañana haremos nuestro experimento. Gracias, gracias Harry. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo y por existir. Que descanses lo que resta de la noche.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Vale. Desconectaré mi ordenador.**

 **Buenas noches Draco.**

 _La noche siguiente_

 **CC:**

 **Entonces Draco ¿lo hacemos? Estoy nervioso.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡EMOCIONADO!

¡Claro, hay que hacerlo! Yo también estoy nervioso y al mismo tiempo estoy impaciente.

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Pero qué tal que no te guste mi voz Draco? Seguro pensarás que es insulsa y te dirás ¿Así suena este tipo con el que he estado charlando?**

 **Por cierto estoy tomando vino español. ¡Salud!**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: NO LO CREO

¿Y qué tal si sucede al revés y es a ti a quien no le gusta mi voz, Harry? ¿Y si se te encoje el estómago o allá abajo? ¿Y si de la impresión ya no quieres hablar conmigo?

Yo estoy tomando vodka porque el vino no es suficiente para mis nervios, espero que este permitido.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Tomemos estos dos últimos mensajes y los mandamos sin mirar atrás ¿vale?**

 _6 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡NO!

Son mensajes difíciles, Harry. Tienen demasiadas preguntas en su contexto y ya sabes cómo suenan las preguntas con esa inflexión marcada, más aun si estás nervioso pues se puede convertir en agudos desagradables y como que escuchar gallos el uno del otro no será bueno para la primera impresión.

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Hay que hacerlo ya mismo Draco! Tú me marcas primero, te espero un par de minutos y después te marco. Como pauta de que ya cumplimos con la misión nos mandamos un mensaje por correo y después nos escuchamos en la contestadora ¿entendido? Mi número es: 47 52 691**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto: NERVIOSAMENTE OPTIMISTA

Vale. Yo comienzo.

 ** _10 minutos después_**

Asunto: 

He terminado vas tú.

 ** _13 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ok, ya está. ¿Cómo le hacemos?**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: DECISIÓN 

Lo mejor será los dos al mismo tiempo.

 _24 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿QUÉ ESTA MAL?

¿Por qué tardas tanto en decir algo Harry? ¿Es mi voz verdad? Ten la decencia y dímelo en mi cara (o la bandeja de entrada) en lugar de quedarte callado. Como punto de justificación para mi, diré que es demasiado vodka el que he tomado y hace que mi voz se ponga ronca ¿ok?

Si no contestas en los siguientes 5 minutos me trago toda la botella de vodka que está en mis manos. Pero te advierto que si me intoxico y voy a parar al hospital, te mandaré el ticket de los gastos médicos.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Estoy sin palabras Draco. Simplemente anonadado y las palabras no salen de mi boca. Te había imaginado tan distinto. ¿Realmente así hablas todo el tiempo o has fingido la voz?**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ¿Cómo?

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo sueno?

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Bastante sensual! Incluso parece una de esas grabaciones de sexo telefónico que mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar al igual que mi pulso.**

 _18 minutos después_

Asunto: 

Eso puedo aceptarlo. Me agrada como se escucha. Y por cierto, tu voz no es nada sosa como decías, sino todo lo contrario. Es bastante atractiva y mucho más atrevida que como te presentas escribiendo que siempre pareces recatado y mojigato. Me gusta. Tienes una agradable y traviesa voz suave que me fascina aún más con el pasaje de: "¿Así suena este tipo con el que he estado charlando?" principalmente "tipo" y "charlando". Con "tipo" parece que recargas el peso sobre la "ti" y luego sueltas el aire con el "po". Me encanta ese énfasis sobre la "i". Que la verdad no sé si es propiamente una palabra o un sonido o un encantamiento, pero que se me figura que estas exhalándolo entre los dientes el humo de un cigarro. So _vintage_ y cautivador.

En la palabra "charlando" la parte más impactante es "lan". Es provocativo y sexy como si estuvieses incitando a alguien a… bueno algo que ansias que quieres que te respondan en el acto; no sé cómo explicarlo, pero ese "lan" tiene potencial para una propaganda de preservativos, donde en lugar de viagra, se muestra el poder vocal de Harry Potter. Eso tendría potencial.

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Podría decir que me paso lo mismo Draco. Pues lo que más me fascina es como pronuncias "estómago" jamás había escuchado a alguien que pudiera pronunciar tal palabra de esa forma tan encantadora, dulce pero mística al mismo tiempo con un peculiar arrastre de palabra que parece terciopelo. No lo haces chillando, berreando, gritando y cero por cierto ordinario. Una manera única de decir "estomago" que es maravillosa, hermosa, elegante y seductora.**

 **Y "vodka" es también excepcional. "vod" es como un bucle con tu lengua que acaricia las letras para terminar en un pequeño contrapaso que vibra. "ka" es intenso como una orden para que yo abra… la verdad no se… ¿tal vez tu cuarto aislado?**

 **Iré por otra botella… mi vino se acaba y todavía tengo sed. ¿Se nota?**

 _27 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡NO TE VAYAS!

¿Dónde estás Harry? Regresa y sigue bebiendo. Cuando bebes eres tan honesto y si eso lo combinas con tu voz creo que se arma una buena mancuerna y creo que hará que yo me ponga algo… alegre y…

 ** _7 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Espera Draco. Estoy descorchando la botella de vino y tomando un poco más. Si todos bebiéramos vino seriamos enteramente felices, se acabarían las guerras y dormiríamos mucho mejor.**

 **Tienes una preciosa voz Draco. Tan sensual y encantadora. La voz de Cho era sexy pero de forma diferente. Era fría y profunda. La de Draco es misteriosa pero cálida y dice sin reparos "vodka, vodka".**

 **Creo que releeré tus mensajes anteriores de una forma totalmente nueva. Los había estado leyendo con la voz equivocada. Pero ya no más. Lo haré en este instante, necesito más de Draco y su voz maravillosa con ese siseo encantador que me ha cautivado. ¿Estás bien Draco? ¿sigues ahí?**

 _9 minutos después_

Asunto: CON CALMA

¡No apures la botella Harry! Tenías que tomarla lentamente que se te va a subir y luego andarás babeando el teclado.

Bueno, si ya estas postrado sobre él, te deseo buenas noches querido amigo. Es estupendo platicar contigo aunque luego no duren nuestras charlas pues los problemas etílicos se hacen evidentes y se acaban antes de comenzar. Lo bueno es que tengo tu mensaje en la contestadora y podré escucharlo un poco más antes de dormir.

"¿Así suena este tipo con el que he estado charlando?" creo que tendré dulces sueños sin que me moleste el viento del norte.

 ** _15 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No Draco. ¡No te vayas! Aún estoy despierto y en mis cinco sentidos (o eso creo). Ven a mi casa Draco y tomemos un poco más. Solo un poco. Me murmurarás lentamente "vodka, vodka, vodka" y después con una sonrisa dirás "estomago" de esa forma tan dulce.**

 **Prometo no propasarme; solo te abrazaré, lo prometo. Bueno tal vez te dé un par de besos pero no pasará de ahí, serán realmente inofensivos. Tengo tu voz en la mente, pero quiero ver como luces, oler tu piel para que se quede impregnado tu aroma en mis fosas nasales, repasar mis dedos en tu delicada piel y poder apreciar si te estremeces dulcemente o se te erizan los vellos bajo un simple toque o incluso si tus ojos resplandecen con ese brillo tan seductor como tu voz.**

 **Ven Draco. Pide un taxi es en 129 Shepherds Bush Hammersmith, el piso 4. ¿O quieres que vaya a tu casa? Si quieres voy. Prometo solo aspirar tu aroma y besarte, solo besos pero nada más. No podemos nada más porque estas casado. Si quieres se lo prometo a Remus. Los besos no son infidelidad ¿o sí? Y ¿Qué es ser infiel? ¿Una caricia? ¿Oler? ¿Un correo electrónico? Quiero estar contigo en este momento Draco.**

 **Está bien, no necesito saber cómo eres, solo besarte y tocarte. ¿Eso es infidelidad Draco?**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: 

"¿Así suena este tipo con el que he estado charlando?"

Buenas noches querido Harry. Me encanta platicar contigo. Es maravilloso. Verdaderamente maravilloso y lindo.

Podría acostumbrarme y creo que ya lo he hecho.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento pequeños! Nos leemos la siguiente semana con uno de los capítulos mas difíciles y duros de sobrellevar porque golpea justo en el Drarry :O así que vengan preparados (mínimo con una careta o casco) queridos míos! Besos!


	13. Capítulo 8 parte 1

**Notas de la Autora:** Wii! es jueves de actualización y aquí estoy! :3 espero que estén bien y que estén preparados! Mil besitos a **amalia. michaelis. 3** (jeje creo que sería mucho mejor un Harry honestamente alcoholizado, lastima que sería perjudicial para su hígado xD), **Parner Levi** (lo siento, no intentaba ser muy cruel... es culpa de la desesperación en la que me veo sumergida dos días a la semana jeje. pues quería contestarte "largo y tendido" pero debido a que me contaste que ya tienes en tu poder los libros! yey! creo que tus dudas se verán disipadas jeje. yo también soy pobre pero de manera eterna y por ende también los tengo en pdf jejeje), **Kuroneko1490** (ding, ding. ding tenemos un campeón! le atinaste darling! :O), **Korou tanako** (jajaja morí con tu comentario! Tienes toda la razón!), **karura999** (aww no odies tanto a Draco, recuerda que no puede lanzarse así por la borda por muy candente que se ponga la situación, upupupu)y **Christine C** (jeje ya te enterarás del porque de mi advertencia!) por comentar! kyaa! los adoro~

Por cierto! se va a añadir una nueva voz en este intercambio de mensajes que escribiré en cursiva (solo será en este capi!)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 _A la mañana después_

Asunto: URGENTE

Harry, te tengo una mala noticia. Tengo que ir al hospital Wellington en el sur. Remus está en el hospital. El médico que lo está atendiendo me dijo que no entrara en pánico pues está seguro que solo fue un golpe de calor, pero de todos modos iré a cerciorarme que este bien y también tengo que ir a recoger a los niños.

Gracias por la preciada velada de anoche. Yo tampoco sé que es infidelidad pero solo sé que me divertí mucho y que te necesito. Mucho, mucho Harry. Sin embargo hoy me necesita mi familia y por ello me tengo que ir. Te escribo mañana y espero que tu estés bien después de beber tanto vino español.

PD. Me duele la cabeza. Creo que si fue demasiado vodka por una noche… o tal vez por una semana...

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Asunto: TODO ESTA BIEN

¿Cómo es posible que aún no me mandas mensaje Harry? Ya estamos todos en casa. Remus por fin fue dado de alta, tal parece ser que tuvo un pequeño colapso circulatorio o algo así entendí, pero ya está mucho mejor.

¡Por favor escribe de una buena vez!

 ** _4 horas después_**

 ** _Cc:_**

 _Distinguido señor Potter:_

 _No sabe lo difícil que es escribirle este correo electrónico y le he de confesar lo avergonzado que me siento al hacerlo y probablemente con cada línea escrita lo sea aún más. Soy Remus Lupin. Probablemente no sea necesario mayor presentación y ahondar en detalles._

 _No soy el mejor de los escritores, pero trataré de ser lo más claro posible sobre los motivos de este mensaje que seguro lo escandalizará y aturdirá, pero que es pertinente y necesario para expresar la constante preocupación y congoja que me ha aquejado desde hace un par de meses atrás; que no solo me ha incumbido a mí, sino que a mi familia y principalmente a mi esposo. Soy perfectamente capaz de sentirlo pues después de todos estos años de armonía el cambio es evidente._

 _El favor que quiero hacerle en estas simples líneas es: ¡por favor, encuéntrese con mi esposo, señor Potter y terminé de una vez toda esta cruel pesadilla! Somos adultos y tenemos que afrontar las cosas y en mi caso solo tengo que pedirle encarecidamente que se encuentre con él. Lamentablemente usted se ha presentado sin la más mínima flaqueza y por tanto no tengo nada que reprocharle pues ¿a las ilusiones que hay que recriminar? Usted solo es una fantasía idealizada por mi esposo, una mezcla de ilusión y sentimientos de amor hecho palabras escritas._

 _La única forma de parar eso es hacerle tangible, de carne y hueso. Hacerlo una persona real con defectos, virtudes y puntos vulnerables; solo de esa forma él podrá darse cuenta de la realidad y seré capaz de hacerle frente y luchar por Dray. Una vez dijo Dray "por favor no me hagas sentir nostalgia por mis fotos familiares" y he de decir que yo soy el que me vi en la labor de hacerlo._

 _Cuando conocí a Dray él tenía 18 años y yo era su maestro de clases particulares de música, veinte años mayor; padre de 2 niños y casado con una buena mujer. Sin embargo debido a un terrible accidente automovilístico dos años después dejó en la peor situación a mi familia. Mi hijo mayor quedó traumatizado por el impacto, yo por mi parte quedé con heridas permanentes y la madre de mis hijos, murió._

 _Sin mi profesión como maestro y las clases particulares de música, seguro me habría desmoronado. La música es vida y levantó mi ánimo. Mis alumnos estuvieron ahí para mí cuando me sentía perdido y de repente también estaba Dray en su lugar especial. Ese jovencito maravilloso, que a simple vista parece tan distante y frío pero que es sorprendentemente cálido, risueño, descarado y rozagante, estuvo dispuesto a ir más allá por mí y con mucha paciencia y empeño comenzó a recoger los pedazos rotos de lo que era mi familia. No se cómo pude merecerlo pues Dray es de esas personas particulares que son capaz de dispar la tristeza y transformarla de una forma ingeniosa en alegría. Los niños lo amaron al instante y yo me enamoré profundamente de él._

 _Seguro se preguntará: bien, se enamoró de él ¿y qué pasa con Dray? ¿Cómo un chiquillo de apenas veinte años pudo también enamorarse de otro hombre, de aquel quijotesco y solitario profesor de música de 40 años que solo vivía para sus hijos y su música? Hasta la fecha no lo sé. ¿Cuánta parte de su admiración por mi estaba decantada por mi éxito como concertista y profesor? ¿Cuánta otra era simpatía y compasión? ¿Cuánto más era el cariño por Teddy y Andy? Y finalmente ¿Cuánto de mi amor fue reflejado por él y solo amaba la seguridad de mi fidelidad y compañía? Si lo supiera con certeza se lo diría._

 _Pero lo que si se es que lo hizo. Me correspondió enteramente pues de lo contrario jamás me habría acercado a él con otras intensiones si yo no estuviese seguro de la intensidad de sus sentimientos por mí. Nos casamos al año y medio (tal parece que he revelado ese secreto de estado que el "Draco" que conoce tiene 30 años) y desde entonces Dray hay formado parte fundamental de este nuestro mundo._

 _No ha habido día que no me sorprenda por tener tan maravilloso ser a mi lado, tan precioso y encantador que el temor que me asaltaba era palpable. Temía el instante en el que apareciera alguna persona entre sus muchos admiradores y Dray me dijera "Lo siento Remus, pero me he enamorado de alguien más. ¿Qué hay por hacer?" sin embargo no fue nada de eso; sino algo peor. Usted._

 _El amor de la época. Aquel que no tiene límites y fronteras, que supera a todos en sentimientos puros y sinceros, que no se marchita pues vive en la mente y se alimenta con la utopía del quizás. Contra eso no se puede luchar pues es como querer golpear el aire._

 _Desde que usted está en la vida de Dray, es como si fuera otra persona. Parece distante y distraído, pasa el tiempo con los ojos pegados al ordenador y casi no sale de su habitación. Vive en la isla de fantasía en la que solo ustedes dos tienen acceso. Cuando sonríe ya no es a nadie más que usted a quien se dirige esa sonrisa radiante. Procura que no se note su ausencia frente a los niños pero ya casi es difícil no mostrarlo. ¿Sabe acaso lo que duele su indiferencia como si le costara trabajo permanecer a mi lado? No hay nada más doloroso que eso y he intentado soportarlo estoicamente, pero todos tenemos un límite._

 _Siempre he querido que Dray se sienta libre y le doy el espacio que desee. Nunca hubo celos de ningún tipo, pero esta su nueva faceta me daba en que pensar. Tenía que hacer algo y averiguarlo; pero no había nadie más. Una persona real al menos. Jamás creí de mí llegar a tal extremo de revisar las cosas de mi esposo, pero me da tal vergüenza admitir que encontré esa gaveta que tiene con todos los textos que se han escrito por más de medio año, pulcramente ordenados por la fecha, uno a uno. Los fotocopié por un insano momento de autoflajelamiento por mi parte, pero en ese momento logré apartarlo de mi mente, al menos por un momento._

 _Como sabrá las vacaciones a Ibiza no fueron buenas, sino todo lo contrario. La pequeña había estado mal por el viaje y el mayor tuvo su momento de enamoramiento. Dray y yo estuvimos calmadamente fingiendo estar del todo bien como si nada malo pasara. En pocas palabras; fatal._

 _Por tanto en un momento de debilidad y molestia autodestructiva decidí llevarme las fotocopias a la montaña para ponerle fin a mi incógnita y me leí todo de una buena vez. Siempre creí que solo una vez podría romperse el corazón, pero tal parece que no es así. No había sufrido tanto desde la muerte de mi primera esposa pero el golpe fue tal, que de un ataque de nervios fui a parar al hospital. Ahora ya sabe la historia completa señor Potter._

 _Solo le encomiendo de una forma humillante y miserable para mí que por favor se encuentre con él tan solo una vez; incluso le doy un pase libre de hacer lo que quiera con él. No lo consideraré siquiera infidelidad pues estoy seguro que aunque Dray asegure saber lo que quiere, ansía más que una satisfacción a su intimidad espiritual; seguro también una física. Pues es algo que le llama la atención cual fruto prohibido, esa chispeante novedad que yo no puedo darle._

 _Póngale el punto final a su historia, haga lo honorable y págale fin a todo este romance que ahora se inventan hombre de humo y devuélvame a mi esposo, regréselo a la realidad a donde pertenece. No lo haga por mi o por mis hijos, si no por él._

 _Con esto llega el final de la carta más difícil y espantosa que he escrito en mi vida, como un grito lastimero con su atroz plegaria._

 _Como un último favor le pediría que ocultara la carta a Dray pues de enterarse se sentiría traicionado y ofendido por haberme atrevido a leer su correo personal y si lo supiera, dudo que podría mirarme a los ojos sin sentir odio hacia sí mismo y hacia mí. Por favor, oculte este correo, se lo pido._

 _Muy atentamente._

 _Remus Lupin_

 ** _6 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Distinguido señor Lupin:**

 **Recibir su carta me ha dejado desconcertado. No sé qué decir pues además de humillarse a sí mismo; nos ha humillado a los 3 al mismo tiempo. Tengo que pensar seriamente sobre lo que ha dicho pero no puedo prometerle nada, lo único que haré por el momento es retirarme.**

 **Un cordial saludo.**

 **Harry Potter**

 _1 día después_

Asunto: ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

¿Harry estas por ahí? No he sabido nada de ti. No dejo de escuchar tu voz en la contestadora. "¿Así suena este tipo con el que he estado charlando?" pues tal parece que si suena, pero el problema es que ya no me manda mensaje. ¿No estas con un intoxicamiento etílico verdad? Espero que no. ¿Recuerdas que me invitaste a tu departamento 129 Shepherds Bush Hammersmith, el piso 4? Estuve a punto de ir, demasiado cerca diría yo.

Pienso en ti todo el tiempo Harry. ¿Por qué no escribes?

 ** _2 días después_**

Asunto: ¿LLAMO AL 911?

¿Debo preocuparme? ¡Harry! ¡Responde!

 ** _46 minutos después_**

 **CC: Para el señor Lupin**

 **Apreciado señor:**

 **Como usted me está pidiendo algo, yo he de pedirle algo igualmente. Le prometo no revelar ninguna parte de su mensaje, quedará totalmente oculto de su esposo. Pero por su parte, debe prometer que nunca jamás volverá a leer un solo mensaje de los que le he escrito, escribiré a su esposo y los que él me mande.**

 **Si usted accede, así quedaran las cosas pues le doy mi palabra. Sin embargo si no está de acuerdo, le mandaré la carta que usted se tomó la molestia en mandarme para revelar su verdad.**

 **Un cordial saludo.**

 **Harry Potter**

 _1 hora después_

 ** _Cc:_**

 _Claro que sí señor Potter, será el la última vez que leo mensajes que no son para mí. Ya demasiadas cosas prohibidas he leído por una vida._

 _Aunque ahora he de preguntar ¿si se encontrará con Dray?_

 ** _16 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Eso no puedo decírselo señor Lupin pero en cuanto a lo que a mí respecta el haberme mandado ese correo fue una mala movida de parte suya pues todo eso que dice no es enteramente por causa mía sino un síntoma de un problema que ya estaba ahí desde hace tiempo en su relación. Así que póngale solución y hable de ello con su esposo.**

 **Solo le pediría que ya no me mande más mensajes pues creo que ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir.**

 **Saludos cordiales.**

 **Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** No se ustedes, pero a mi siempre esta parte me deja con una sensación de vacío en la boca del estomago . bueno, cualquier duda, comentario es bien recibido! nos leemos la próxima semana! Besos~


	14. Capítulo 8 parte 2

**Notas de la autora:** Ya estoy por aquí en el jueves de desesperación! (que glorioso día *O*) Espero que todos se encuentren bien y que ya estén completamente recuperados del capi anterior~

Mil gracias por comentar **nube blanka** (cuanto agradezco que desees seguir leyendo mi adaptación! sin embargo si tienes los libros y si tienes tiempo pues te sugeriría que los leyeras! no te arrepentirás jeje), **kurou tanako** (Sip. Definitivamente todos en ese circulo requieren trabajar las cosas que están cargando, ya que tanto peca el que calla como el que le sigue el juego y aquí ninguno de los dos ha querido ver lo que le falta a su relación), **Jess Granger S** (En definitiva Harry esta caminando en la cuerda floja pues casi todas las decisiones que puede tomar conllevarían a lastimar a Draco e incluso a si mismo.. pff que difícil... pero bueno, el único consuelo es que tendrá un final lo más feliz posible jeje), **ParnerLevi** (Ahh lo siento no quería dejarte traumas ;A; se que se ve todo enredado ahora y que es un golpe super fuerte para Harry y en cierta parte para Draco ya que aun que por el momento el no sepa nada será afectado por la acción que cometió Remus... definitivamente el que se lleva la peor parte es este ultimo pues como dices, se enteró demasiado tarde lo que había perdido... claro, lo cual no justifica haber invadido su privacidad pues para eso es el dialogo abierto y la confianza pero... definitivamente creo que si me hubiese pasado, no sería algo de lo que podría recuperme ni mucho menos encararlo de la forma en la que lo hizo... Por cierto, espero que pronto tengas tiempo para leer los libro ejeje), **SuicideFreakWord** (pues en parte tienes razón, pero a final de cuentas también fue decisión de Draco el aceptar casarse con él u.u), **Kuroneko1490** (me alegra que te haya emocionado :D) **y amalia. michaeilis. 3** (pues como quien dice "uno nunca sabe quien es el que esta durmiendo al otro lado de cama" o en este caso, en la otra habitación xD, por tanto creo comprender que la incertidumbre y el deseo de saber que es lo que le pasaba a ese Draco tan cambiado, fue lo que llevó a Remus a hacer lo que hizo, aunque eso no quiere decir que estuviese bien su movimiento) Mil gracias!

A leer se ha dicho~*

* * *

 ** _18 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Hola Draco.**

 **Perdona por no haberme comunicado en estos largos días contigo pero acabo de regresar de un agitado trabajo que no me ha dejado tiempo para descansar y ya ni hablar de dejar mensajes.**

 **Espero que toda tu familia este bien ya todos recuperados. Yo te informo que me iré un par de días lejos del agitado mundo a algún lugar sin tecnología o donde no me puedan localizar para descansar.**

 **Que tengas buenas vacaciones de verano y sin percance de niños con esguinces.**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto: RARO

¿Quién es ella Harry? Qué parece que ya te volvió loco.

 ** _21 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿De quién hablas?**

 _7 minutos después_

Asunto: FINGE DEMENCIA

Insultas mi inteligencia Harry. Primero me dices que te vas a ir a descansar quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Después me amenazas con lo de que tenga buenas vacaciones. ¡De que más podría tratarse que de una tía en tu vida! No me digas que Cho apareció en el paisaje nuevamente.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No es nada de eso Draco. No es Cho ni nadie más. Realmente quiero alejarme un poco, relajarme y descansar por una temporada.**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto:

¿Quieres descansar de mí, acaso?

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Claro que no. ¡De mí! cuando regrese te mando mensaje Draco. Lo prometo.**

 _4 días después_

Asunto: FALTA DE HARRY EN EL SISTEMA

¿Harry ya descansaste de ti mismo? Cuanto me gustaría poder decir que descansaré de mismo pero tal parece que no puedo. Tal vez no debería decirte lo siguiente pero lo haré de todos. No soy feliz. Ni un poco. ¿Y sabes porque? Me faltas tú y tus mensajes. Falta Harry en mi sistema y me sabe terriblemente mal. Desde que conozco el sonido de tu voz creo que me ha afectado el doble.

Me cité con Dafne nuevamente, pero curiosamente fue mejor (si cabe decirlo) que la última vez. Le dije lo fatal que estaba y tal parece que no se sorprendió ni un poco de hecho me dijo cínicamente "siempre es como has estado por dentro, Dray, pero ahora lo estás externalizado" suena tan triste eso y más viniendo de ella.

Dice que me he enamorado de ti de una manera rara pues es netamente epistolar y lo peor de todo dice que lo entiende. No lo sé Harry. Yo amo a Remus. Cuando lo conocí lo sentí y cuando estuve por primera vez con Andy y Teddy sabía que quería formar parte de su familia a como diera lugar pues un Malfoy siempre lucha por lo que quiere y yo lo conseguí.

Remus es un hombre maravilloso. Jamás de los jamás en la vida me defraudaría y me lastimaría. Es un hombre dulce, tierno, detallista y tantas cosas que yo naturalmente no podría hacerle daño. (Has de decir "¿porque me cuentas esto?" pero tenía que hacerlo en algún punto pese a mis negativas de no mezclarte con mi vida privada. Pero después te contaré todo más a fondo, lo prometo).

Nos conocemos al pie de la letra el uno del otro por tantos años atrás compartidos que tal vez se haga monótono y circadiano. Dice Dafne que el motivo por el que insisto contigo es porque me falta esa emoción y misterio. ¿Tú crees que lo mío con Remus pueda volver a tener misterio y novedad después de tanto tiempo?

Por estos días no he estado en mi mejor momento. Estoy de mal humor todo el tiempo. No tengo nada. Al menos no si ese personaje excepcional y único que siempre me acompaña no se encuentra presente. Necesito de Harry. Ese hombre que cuando quiere besarme infinidad de veces, me escribe. Yo no necesito besos; quiero tus letras. Quiero, ansío, deseo que me escribas lo más pronto posible. ¿Hasta cuando querrás seguir besándome? ¿Un par de días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? No sé. No sé dónde irá esto a parar pero no importa. Me siento solo mucho y estoy tomando vodka. ¿Se nota mucho? Vuelve pronto de tu descanso Harry.

Estoy felizmente casado sé que ya lo he dicho y es contradictorio porque no soy feliz. La contradicción en la ecuación eres tú. Me tomaré otro vaso de vodka e iré a la cama. Gracias por leerme, por tu tiempo y por estar ahí.

Te extraño mucho Harry. Incluso te besaría a media luz en este instante.

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Asunto: HUM

Tanta espera y el señor no se dignan a regresar de su descanso personal.

Si estas molesto por mi mensaje anterior o piensas que pido demasiado, déjame decirte que no fui yo, fue el vodka fluyendo a borbotones. El vodka y yo. O tal vez el vodka sacando algo extraño que ni yo mismo sabía que tenía dentro. Por favor responde.

Saludos ansiosos

Draco.

 ** _2 días después_**

Asunto: ¿ALGUNA PALABRA?

Aunque no sople el viento del norte, no puedo pegar el ojo ni un solo instante. Seguro que si recibo alguna palabra tuya caería rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

 ** _2 días después_**

Asunto: ¡CRUEL!

Te lo advierto, este es el último mensaje que te escribo. Así que ya no habrá contra mensaje. Lo que haces duele mucho y es cruel. ¡Escribe de una buena vez!

Aquí habíamos dicho que valía todo menos callar.

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **La decisión que he tomado no me tomó más de dos minutos, sin embargo me llevó casi 10 días analizar todo con profundidad y poder comunicarme contigo. Me han ofrecido un trabajo en Denver. Sí. Al otro lado del atlántico ¿puedes creerlo? Es un proyecto fabuloso no solo por el ámbito científico sino también el monetario que durará cerca de 1 año. El cambio de aire será bueno aunque si será difícil alejarme de todo lo conocido. Echaré de menos a mis amigos y mi querida Hermione. Extrañaré a Draco. Especialmente a él.**

 **Otro tema que quería tocar es el hecho de que cuando me vaya a Denver dejaré de escribirte correos electrónicos. Es enfermizo esto Draco. El hecho de que seas en la persona que más pienso a lo largo del día; Mi primer pensamiento y el último. Está mal. Tú tienes tu familia, tus obligaciones y deberes. Tu esposo te ama como solamente se puede amar a una persona o dos si tienes mucha suerte a lo largo de una vida. Para ti esta rutina de desesperación y malas pasadas de ánimo acompañado de expresiones de nostalgia post-vodka solo sea un gusto momentáneo y sensacionalista para ti. Como una aventura mental que llevas acabo o un realce a tu ego, pero nada más pues de tan truculento y profundo que se torna puede ser más confuso que enriquecedor para ti.**

 **Para que lo sepas tengo 30 años (sí. Sé que no quedamos en decir lo pero quise hacerlo) y no pienso seguir el resto de mi vida en la espera ilusoria de mensajes en mi bandeja de entrada de un hombre que siempre permanecerá tan alejado de mí. Inalcanzable. Draco me ha acompañado cuando me voy a trabajar. Cuando me siento perdido. Lo veo en cada hombre que veo en la calle pero permanece ahí atrás de la pantalla y por más que me acerque jamás será para mí.**

 **Por fin es la hora de continuar y pasar a la siguiente etapa. Como quien dice "pasar la página". El Draco hecho de pedazos de ilusión y perfecta creación mental no soportaría dar un brinco a la realidad sin resquebrajarse en el acto pues es frágil. Su composición artificial es tan traslucida que parece estar compuesto solamente de humo y vacío. Es hora de soplarlo de mi mente, cerrar el ordenador y decir adiós.**

 _Al día siguiente_

Asunto: ¡¿Qué JODIDAS FUE ESO?!

¿Acaso esperas que me trague eso que autoproclamas tu último mensaje? ¡Eso es inaudito! ¡Cero tolerable! Mira, no espero de ti una comedia o rutina humorística cuando tratas de pintar tu raya, ¡pero esto es tan lamentable como una tragedia griega! Ni siquiera sé si catalogarlo como despedida, suena tan pueril y hueco. ¿Soplarme de tu mente tan melodramáticamente? Por todos los cielos.

Ok, tal vez me pasé un poco, pero viene al caso. Mi espíritu libre y ligero a veces vuela y otras cual acero pesa por sí mismo. Si, admito que llevo acuestas nuestra tonelada de correos intercambiados y que me he enamorado un poco (solo un poco) del señor anonimato del otro lado de la pantalla. Bien. Ni tú ni yo podemos sacarnos de la cabeza al otro. Ya está, estamos igual, pero no por ello seremos Romeo y Julieta los trágicos amantes de una Verona virtual.

Si quieres irte a Denver, bien por ti, buen viaje. Si quieres suspender temporalmente nuestros correos, también está bien, suspende. Pero lo que no está bien (ni mucho menos estoy de acuerdo) es que lo termines de esta forma. Esta historia es maravillosa y literaria, que lo hace tan incompatible tu estilo y mi dignidad. Compuesto de humo y vacío… que chorada… haces que me pregunte "¿Así suena este tipo con el que he estado charlando?" Espero que no. Por favor, dime que no es tu último mensaje. Al menos deberías de poner "como último momento compartido, propongo que nos veamos" o algo que sea más alegre.

PD. Ahora si me excusas, me iré mentalmente a llorar a un rincón.

 ** _4 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **Como último momento compartido propongo que nos veamos.**

 _8 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿BLUFF?

¿Estás de broma no?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Claro que no Draco. No bromearía con algo así.**

 _50 segundos después_

Asunto:

¿Que acaso dije la frase mágica o apreté el botón prohibido? ¿Y qué conseguiríamos con ello?

 ** _3 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Creo que es lo justo. Un último encuentro antes de que me vaya a Denver.**

 **Sobre ¿Qué conseguiríamos con ello? yo diría que: Claridad, alivio, paz, amistad. Podría ser la respuesta a tantas preguntas no realizadas. Un digno final a toda nuestra historia. Incluso podría ser vigorizante.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:

¿Y qué tal si no lo es?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Será lo que queramos que sea.**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto:

¿Y que queremos? ¿Dónde demonios nos veríamos?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ya veremos lo que queremos una vez nos veamos. Y sobre ¿donde nos veríamos? Lo dejo a tu criterio.**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡ESPERA!

No he dicho que si lo haré Harry. No estoy seguro de eso de "la primera cita será la última" es tan triste y tétrico. Voto mejor por mensajes desde Denver. Me sentiría más cómodo y es exactamente lo que quiero.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No te escribiré mensajes de Denver Draco. Tenemos que ponerle punto final.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:…

¿Y hasta cuando me seguirás escribiendo? Porque tal parece que te urge deshacerte de mí y eso no lo tolero, mucho menos de la forma en la que lo estás haciendo.

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Seguiré mandándote mensajes hasta que nos veamos o de lo contrario si no quieres que nos veamos, hasta que me vaya; pero ese sería un desenlace lamentable.**

 **PD. No me estoy tratando de deshacer de ti.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto:

¡Eso es chantaje Harry! Dudo querer encontrarme con un tío que habla así.

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Asunto: PENSÁNDOLO

No quiero que quedemos en el café Magnolia. Ahí sólo se encuentra la gente por cuestiones azarosas.

 ** _2 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **No tenemos que quedar ahí si no quieres. Aunque no entiendo porque tanta reticencia, pues creo que no hay dos personas que se hayan encontrado de forma tan azarosa como nosotros.**

 _9 minutos después_

Asunto: DESTRUCTIVO

No puedo creer que así como te estas comportando hayas podido mantener nuestra historia durante estos largos meses, que con tanta prisa quieres ponerle fin. Siendo así lo mejor será no vernos.

¿Porque te has vuelto tan grosero y ruin?

 ** _1 hora después_**

 **CC:**

 **Lo siento por tan escuetas respuestas Draco. Pero no puede ser de otro modo. Ya no quiero invertirle más sentimientos a nuestro intercambio de correos. Lo único que me motiva es la esperanza de darnos ese último momento en nuestra cita de despedida para poder irme con tranquilidad a Denver.**

 _19 minutos después_

Asunto:

Pero ¿y qué tal si queremos volver a vernos después de nuestro encuentro? Todo es posible.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Por mi parte no sucederá ya lo he decidido. En este punto un segundo encuentro es imposible. Deseo encontrarme esta única vez contigo para que podamos tener un cierre digno.**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿CIERRE DIGNO?

¿Y tú que entiendes por "cierre digno"? ¿Acaso es una especie de presunción por lo que yo pensaré de ti después de la cita? Como por ejemplo:

1) Es muy agradable pero no tanto como lo es por manera escrita, por tanto no le echaré de menos y podré borrarlo finalmente de mi vida con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

2) ¿Por este imbécil me he estado martirizando por casi un año? Qué horror.

3) Un tío buenísimo, ideal para ponerle el cuerno a mi marido, lástima que huye de mi al otro lado del Atlántico.

4) ¡Maravilloso hombre y por demás alucinante! Ha valido la pena cada mensaje enviado pues la noche fue espectacular. Ahora si podré volver a concentrarme en el partido de soccer de Teddy.

5) ¡Joder! ¡Él es mi otra mitad! ¡por él sería capaz de dejar tirada a mi familia y a Remus mandarlo al averno! Pero desgraciadamente mi príncipe con brillante armadura se marcha a Denver… Aunque lloraré por él, jamás le olvidaré y estará en cada uno de mis pensamientos, en mis oraciones y encenderé una vela a su nombre mientras duré su ausencia y le esperaré pacientemente hasta que regrese y pueda por fin volver a ver el sol.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Tú sarcasmo es una de las cosas que más extrañaré, Draco!**

 _6 minutos después_

Asunto: MI DULCE SARCASMO

Puedes llevarte todo el veneno que quieras, por mi llévatelo todo pues de todas maneras me quedará suficiente.

¿Y bien señor Potter? ¿Qué papel vas a jugar en nuestra cita de despedida?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ningún papel especial más que ser yo mismo. Me verás finalmente como soy o tal como crees que soy yo.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: INSISTO

¿Querré verte de nuevo? Digo; es una posibilidad.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No. No es una posibilidad Draco. Eso queda descartado. Créeme que la posibilidad de que quieras volver a verme no existe.**

 _50 segundos después_

Asunto: ¿DESASTROSO?

¿Entonces porque estamos quedando si después de la cita no querré verte nunca más?

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Draco, sé que tú lo sabrás si es que quieres encontrarte conmigo aun. Yo por mi parte solo puedo decirte que de verdad ¡quiero encontrarme contigo! Ya te expliqué el porqué de mi motivo.**

 **Buenas noches.**

 **Harry**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto: K.O.

Harry-Tempano- de- Hielo- Potter… "¿Así suena este tipo con el que he estado charlando?" Esto sí que es increíblemente triste.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** -ignoren las lagrimas en mis ojos- espero que les gustara este triste desenlace del capi. Nos leemos en el siguiente que es mucho mas lindo y coqueto por mas dificil que se vea el panorama..

Les mando besitos! Hasta la próxima semana!~


	15. Capítulo 9

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños ya estoy nuevamente por aquí en el increíble jueves de desesperación! Mil gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios! Los adoro **ParnerLevi** (Sip, el mensaje de Remus fue como un detonador para Harry que lo regresó a la realidad U.U y si, es la parte de la historia donde uno se siente mal y melancólico... pero como todas las historias buenas, tiene un final digno de ella o eso creo xD), **LaPooh** (Jeje tu crees que caeran en cliche? hum ta vez si, pero no prometo que será en el futuro temprano xD), **jess Granger s** (Iré por pegamente y te ayudaré a repararlo! ;A; solo tienes que soportar un poco mas y llegaremos al lindo final! Gambate ne!), **Kuroneko1490** (No te esteces querida! prometería que van a cambiar pero... creo que mejor no hacer promesas imposibles xD), **SuicideFreakWord** (Se que Remus no es el del canon y es difícil verlo como pareja de Draco jeje, pero descuida, ya casi no se entrometerá XD yo te amo más! ), **amalia. michaelis** **.3** (jeje si verdad? es como la novela de las 7 :P espero y te siga gustando!)y **Christine C** (claro que habrá encuentro! pero no diré cuando :P)

A leer se ha dicho!:D

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 _3 días después_

Asunto:

Tal parece que si no te escribo no lo haces por iniciativa. ¿O ya no piensas escribirme? ¿Cuándo partes a Denver?

Saludos cordiales.

Draco

 ** _8 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Lo siento Draco pero todo está de cabeza. He estado trabajando como loco y al mismo tiempo arreglando mis cosas para mi partida. Me voy el 21 de julio por tanto sería en 2 semanas.**

 **Claro que todavía te escribiré si así lo deseas ¿pero sabes lo sería agradable? Que nos citemos antes de que me vaya. Si aún dudas si hacerlo o no, por favor hazlo por mí. Para mí sería lo mejor que podría pasarme. Me haría sentir mejor y seguro que también sería bueno para ti.**

 _19 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿BENEFICIOSO PARA MI?

¿En qué sentido? Solo podría ser bueno para mí y me haría sentir mejor dentro de mi desilusión si fueras totalmente diferente a como lo pareces por correo (claro si omito esos últimos mensajes insulsos).

Por tanto si estas asegurando que me llevaré dicha desilusión en nuestra tan reconocida "cita de despedida" entonces ¿cuál es el punto si va a ser una cita desagradable que ya ni querremos vernos?

 ** _26 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No será insatisfactorio ni desilusionador o eso creo. Pero al menos conseguirá hacerte sentir mejor que hoy.**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto:

¿Y tú qué sabes cómo me siento?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Solo supongo que no te sientes bien al igual que yo.**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto:

¿Y porque?

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Por la misma razón que tú.**

 _55 segundos después_

Asunto:¡AHORA RESULTA!

Pero si es tu culpa. Nadie te obliga a tomar esa decisión.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Claro que sí!**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto: ¿CÓMO?

¿Quién te obliga?

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC: Yo**

 **Me obligo yo mismo. Bueno. También la razón. Se podría decir que la razón y yo.**

 _2 horas después_

Asunto:

¿Y quién te obliga a querer que nos encontremos? ¿Solo tú? ¿La razón? ¿La razón y tú? ¿La locura y tú? ¿Quién?

 ** _23 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Yo. La razón, mis manos, la cabeza, los pies, la boca. Todo mi ser ansía conocerte Draco.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:

¿La boca también?

 ** _9 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Para hablar.**

 _Al día siguiente_

Asunto: AH CLARO...

Está bien, tú ganas Harry, hagámoslo y encontremos. Ya no hay nada más que perder. ¿Qué día puedes de esta semana?

 ** _34 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **El jueves, viernes, sábado… cualquier día que quieras. Si quieres incluso mañana mismo.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:

Está bien. Mañana será. Entre más pronto mejor.

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿A qué hora? ¿En la mañana, medio día, en la tarde, noche? Tú elige el horario que más te convenga.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:

En la tarde estaría bien. ¿Dónde propones?

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No lo sé. En el restaurante que prefieras, en tu acuario favorito, en el museo cerca de tu casa o en el sitio que sea de tu elección.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: DECIDIDO

En tu casa.

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Porque? ¿Qué te propones con esa decisión?**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto:¿YO?

Pero si eres tú el que está determinando la sentencia del último adiós por si no lo recuerdas. ¿Tú que te propones?

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Yo no me propongo nada. Todo lo que deseo es ver finalmente al hombre que ha estado ahí conmigo por casi un año y que ha calado hondamente en mí. Quiero escucharle decir con ese maravilloso tono de voz algo más que "vodka" y "estomago"... quisiera poder ver como se mueven sus labios cuando pregunta "¿yo? Pero si eres tú el que está determinando la sentencia del último adiós por si no lo recuerdas. ¿Tú que te propones?"**

 **Saber si arquea irónicamente su ceja cuando lo dice o si sonríe enigmáticamente con un tenue brillo en sus ojos o si ha dejado alguna huella en su peculiar rostro el viento del norte. Hay tantas cosas que me interesaría contemplar.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:

Es demasiado tarde para tan repentino interés en mi anatomía pues el tiempo en el que nos veremos no será prolongado. ¿O en cuanto tiempo estabas pensando?

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Tanto como lo queramos.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:

Pero ¿y si no queremos la misma cantidad de tiempo? Pues por cómo vamos parece ser que el que se apresuraría por terminar todo serias tú.

 ** _40 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Yo no he dicho nada similar.**

 _17 minutos después_

Asunto: ENTRE LINEAS

Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que no se dicen cuando se habla hasta cansarse.

¿Que tomaremos? ¿Cómo nos saludaríamos? ¿Nos damos un apretón de manos? ¿Nos quedamos mirando como un par de idiotas sin tema de conversación? ¿Te extiendo mi delgada mano para que le des un beso cual galante caballero del siglo dieciséis? ¿O mejor mi mejilla pulida por el viento del norte?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Supongo que nos saludaremos como un par de viejos amigos y propongo que tomemos una copa de vino para brindar por nosotros.**

 _50 segundos después_

Asunto:

Si tienes una de esas horribles botellas de vidrio empedrado para darte una clase de ilusorio cache, créeme que yo seré quien termine la velada antes.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **El vino no hará que nuestro encuentro salga mal.**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto:

¿Entonces que lo hará? Porque parece que algo intrínseco a nosotros hará que todo ser tergiverse.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Nada. Podría apostar que será agradable, tranquilo y sanador. Ya lo verás Draco**.

 _4 horas después_

Asunto: ¿ESTAS POR AQUÍ?

Sé que ya es tarde y que probablemente ya estés dormido pero por si no lo estas te sugiero que te tomes una copa de vino pues te sienta de fábula.

Mi cabeza no me deja descansar y me agobia con preguntas que no puedo responder.

Y aquí te voy con mi especialidad:

1) ¿Estás pensando en la posibilidad de acostarte conmigo en nuestra cita de despedida?

2) ¿Crees probable que yo lo quiera?

Si respondiste un "si" a las preguntas anteriores:

3) ¿Crees con honestidad que estaríamos mejor de lo que estamos? (claro estoy hablando de lo que juraste y perjuraste)

Entonces:

4) ¿Cómo encaja todo lo anterior a tu premisa de no querer verme después?

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **1) Si lo he pensado aunque no lo parezca.**

 **2) Tal vez lo piensas, aunque es poco probable.**

 **3) Claro que estaremos mejor luego de vernos. De eso no me cabe duda.**

 **4) Encaja porque después de verme te darás cuenta de que tienes a tu familia, que es exactamente el lugar donde perteneces. Así que ya no habrá una segunda necesidad de verme.**

 _12 minutos después_

Asunto:

1) ¿Cómo crees que no lo noté? (es mas que obvio amigo mío, y es en cierta manera halagador).

2) Eso del poco probable está cerca de la realidad (lo recalco para bajarle la espuma a tu chocolate)

3) Mejor me reservo mi comentario con esa.

4) ¿Cómo puedes creer que sabes más que yo sobre el lugar al que pertenezco?

Bueno una pregunta sorpresa para antes de dormir (inserte redoble de tambores): ¿Aun estás enamorado de mi Harry? ¿Aunque sea un poco?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Un poco y más...**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: CON ESO ME BASTA

Buenas noches.

Pd. Yo sigo enamorado de ti y temo por nuestro encuentro. No sé qué sucederá una vez que te pierda.

Con amor.

Draco

 ** _7 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No hay que pensar en perderlo. Nunca. Pues al solo pensarlo soltamos el hilo con el que lo sosteníamos.**

 **Buenas noches amor mío** ** _._**

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Asunto: CANSANCIO

Buenos días Harry. No pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Es el colmo.

¿Entonces si nos vemos hoy en la tarde?

 ** _3 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Buenos días para ti también Draco. Es un poco vigorizante que fuimos compañeros de insomnio.**

 **Claro que sigue en pie lo de vernos. Ven como a las 6 y podremos subir a la terraza que no es por presumir pero tiene una vista preciosa.**

 _1 hora después_

Asunto:

Harry, Harry, Harry... ¿Y qué tal si la tarde resulta ser mejor de lo que esperabas? Y que realmente te guste el hombre que verás. Con su ironía y sarcasmo; el movimiento de sus manos, sus ojos y cabello (vale, deja de lado la idea de las nalgas) o lo que sea. Querrías seguir en contacto desde Denver? ¿O pensarías en que salgamos nuevamente? ¿O estar conmigo?

 ** _16 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Nunca podrías estar conmigo Draco no eres libre para hacerlo.**

 _30 minutos después_

Asunto: SÍGUEME LA CORRIENTE

Solo una hipótesis. ¿Qué pasaría si lo fuera?

 ** _10 minutos después_**

Asunto:

Hey ¡Haaaaaarrryyyyyyy! ¡Contesta! ¿O acaso te quedaste mudo?

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Draco pongámoslo de esta forma. No puedo albergar dicha hipótesis. No puedo pensar en esa ilusión de que eres libre. Y ahora que estas en esas cuestiones de preguntas, yo te tengo una pregunta de tu vida aunque no sea de tu agrado. ¿Qué le dirás a tu esposo si te pregunta a dónde vas?**

 _8 minutos después_

Asunto: UFF...

Y de nuevo a eso ¿Harry porque no puedes superarlo? Mañana en la noche simplemente tomaré mis llaves y le diré "Remus. Voy a ver a un amigo" el me preguntará interesado "¿lo conozco?" y yo le diré " no creo. Casi no te he hablado de él. Pero puede que se nos haga de noche poniéndonos al corriente así que no te preocupes si regreso algo tarde" y el con una sonrisa me regresará a ver por arriba de su periódico y dirá con un asentimiento "que te diviertas Dray" así de simple.

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Y qué tal si no regresas hasta el día siguiente?**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿MOTIVOS OCULTOS?

Mira nada más que te salió lo picaron. ¿Realmente crees que hay posibilidad de que no regrese? Ja. Tal parece que estoy descubriendo una nueva faceta tuya.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ya ves lo que dices "a veces suceden cosas que con antelación sabíamos que pasaría" y comienzo a creerlo.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ¿PISTA?

Wow. Que palabras tan ciertas (y no lo digo porque yo las dije antes). Me agrada que hables así.

Aún faltan 4 horas paras las 7. ¿Quieres que te haga un adelanto de la cita y te revele a cuál de los 3 Dracos le abrirás las puertas de tu casa?

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No Draco. ¿Sabes qué? Te propongo algo mucho más entretenido. Y no te burles por lo que diré (aunque casi puedo imaginarme tu risa al leerlo) pero me gustaría dejar entre-abierta la puerta y que tú sigilosamente entres en la habitación de la derecha que se encontrará a oscuras y me permitas abrazarte en silencio a media luz antes de poder besar tus labios. Una única vez. Solo una vez, lo prometo.**

 _1 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿MOMENTO SEXY?

¿Y luego me doy la media vuelta para desaparecer de tu vida?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No, claro que no. Abriremos las cortinas y con la media luz podremos ver a la persona que hemos besado y con la cual hemos compartido casi 1 año de convivencia. Tomaremos un poco de vino y brindaremos por nuestra reunión y por nosotros.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: SUENA TENTADOR

Quiero vodka para mí.

Dios eso es la escena de la venda Harry pero un poco más sofisticada ¿a qué si? Suena a locura pero es difícil decirle que no. ¿Lo haremos?

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Claro que si Draco! ¡Hagámoslo!**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: ARRIESGADO

Es bastante riesgoso Harry.

Aparte ni siquiera me has dicho que tal besas. ¿Suave, rudo o cariñosamente? ¿Usas tus dientes? ¿Tu lengua es traviesa o tipo beso de iglesia? ¿Es rugosa o como seda? ¿Usas las manos? ¿Me tocaras con fuerza o ligeramente como alas de mariposa? ¿Dónde? ¿Eres silencioso o haces ruidos húmedos con tu boca? Hay tantas preguntas que exigen respuesta y se acaba el tiempo.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Beso como escribo. Así de simple.**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto: QUE PICOSO

Eso es algo pretencioso de tu parte. Me gusta como suena. Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¡escribes de diferentes formas! Claro que si besas como escribiste eso último tal vez valdría la pena arriesgarse.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pues hazlo y arriésgate.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ARRIESGADO

¿Pero qué tal si queremos más? ¿Qué haremos?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Pues si queremos más, querremos más! Ya cuando nos veamos lo sabremos.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto:

¿Y si solo lo sabe uno? Eso sería trágico.

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Si lo sabe uno bien lo comprenderá el otro.**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto: CUENTA REGRESIVA

Aún faltan 3 horas para vernos y estoy que me muero de nervios para nuestro salto a la realidad.

 ** _36 minutos después_**

Asunto: OPINIÓN

¿Qué me pongo de ropa? ¿Algo que anime tu fantasía?

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Por el momento mi fantasía esta como loca que no creo que sea prudente. Aunque algo tendrás que ponerte. Confió en tu elección.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:

Entonces ¿algo que no tan despampanante pero que no mate el encanto de las cortinas cerradas mientras nuestras manos están ocupadas?

 **6** ** _minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Si no suena muy flojo y lacónico diría "¡por supuesto que sí!"**

 _7 minutos después_

Asunto: PARA NADA

Claro que no suena de esa forma. De hecho tendría que haber usa la fuerza bruta si no recibía una afirmativa así de efusiva.

Nos vemos en 2 horas si el corazón no se detiene en mi pecho por la marcha forzada a la que va.

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Es en la dirección 129 Shepherds Bush Hammersmith, el piso 4 solo tienes que subir el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso y ahí verás la puerta entreabierta solo tendrás que seguir la música. Ansío verte Draco.**

 _6 minutos después_

Asunto:

Igual yo ansío verte. Por cierto también tengo 30 años (quien diría que tenemos la misma edad), apenas los cumplí en Junio. Claro solo lo decía como dato interesante.

 ** _8 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Tengo tanto que decirte Draco. Sobre mi ida a Denver y sobre la concepción errónea que tienes de ello y lo difícil que es. Es diferente a lo que crees pero te lo explicaré todo.**

 **Hay tanto que debes saber y por entender.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto:

Shh tranquilo Harry. Ya me lo dirás. Denver no irá a ningún lado. No hay prisa por explicar. Solo besémonos y todo pasará.

¡Hasta dentro de 2 horas querido mío!

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Hasta pronto amor mío.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Pon, pon, pooooon~ Espero que les gustara! Les advierto que el siguiente capi es un cliffhanger abrumado y extremadamente corto! por tanto actualizaré el próximo jueves y sábado! :D

Les mando besitos y les tengo dos preguntas! Quieren que para la parte del segundo libro le agregue contenido de sus vidas? o prefieren que la cosa continúen tal cual la hemos llevado, exclusivamente mediante mensajes? Espero su respuesta! Nos leemos la próxima semana!


	16. Capítulo 10

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola a todos, bellas personitas! es jueves de desesperación y el cuerpo lo siente! perdón por demorar en subir el capitulo contundente del primer libro "contra el viento del norte" pero es que estuve devastada por la muerte de otro de mis personajes favoritos de danganronpa ;A; y apenas salí de mi esquina de lamentación!

Dejando eso de lado, quiero agradecerles muchísimo por sus hermosos rr! mil gracias: **scar1311** (créeme que me gustaría muchísimo entregarles cada tercer día, sin embargo, como no copio y pego la historia, si no que le voy dando forma a mi peculiar forma folclórica de escribir xD, realmente es un honor que me hayas leído con ese fervor y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final y que haya valido la pena 3), **La pooh** (créeme que tendrás tu final cliché pero hasta dentro de 10 capis más xD), **mube blanka** (créeme que cuando se encuentren de verdad será bueno jeje, no diré extraordinario pero todo mejorará, ya lo verás!), **kuroneko1490** (pues este se te hará aun más corto... por eso es que publicaré el sábado! :P), **Jess Granger S** (perdón, perdón pero ese pegamento tendrá que esperar porque si lo pegamos ahorita dolerá más si no se cumplen tus expectativas...), **Christine C** (tristemente eso no sucede peero, si el gran pero, ocurre dentr capis aproximadamente así que, no desesperes!), **Amalia. michaelis. 3** (no la esperes tanto querida que eso hace que caigamos en la desesperanza... u.u), **SuicideFreakWord** (Prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que quede plausible! es por eso que mejor hago un primer intento y si les gusta, así se quedará :D)

A leer se ha dicho este corto capi! :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 _A la noche siguiente_

Asunto: SILENCIO DOLOROSO

Querido Harry:

Tu silencio señala mi culpabilidad; lo sé. Es imperdonable lo que hice y no sabes cuánto me lamento de ello, pero tu mutismo, la ausencia de preguntas o reproches, explosiones de ira o cacofonía de desesperación; simplemente nada de tu parte, es un golpe con guante blanco que me das. Lo soportas estoicamente, te callas; contemplas la escena desmoronada como si ya supieras de qué se trata y me castigas aún más. Creme que tu decepción no puede ser más grande que la que tengo pues tu propia desilusión se suma a la mía.

Harry, tengo que explicarte porque en el último minuto (si, utilizaré ese término no como una exageración pues créeme que es lo más acercado a la realidad que existe) no pude ir a tu casa. No fue tu culpa, ni por un solo momento lo creas; a quien hay que culpar de una letra, si así como lo lees, una letra ausente reemplazada por una silaba que no debía de estar ahí en el momento que no debía de aparecer, en el peor lugar posible.

¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que le diría a Remus? Yo realmente estaba confiado de conocer al pie de la letra todo lo que sucedía en mi mundo y alardeando de ello te contesté: solo le diré Remus. "Voy a ver a un amigo" y así lo hice. Él me preguntó "¿lo conozco?" tal cual lo predije; por tanto yo le contesté "No creo. Casi no te he hablado de él. Pero puede que se nos haga de noche poniéndonos al corriente así que no te preocupes si regreso algo tarde" créeme que textualmente lo dije, tal cual te lo escribí esas fueron mis exactas palabras; y él con un asentimiento me debía de responder "que te diviertas Dray" por supuesto que dijo "que te diviertas", sin embargo tras hacer una pausa prolongada añadió "DRACO".

Debiste de escuchar el tono en que lo dijo; fue tan frío y distante, tan ajeno a su dulce forma de ser que me caló hasta el alma. Él nunca me llama de esa forma, nunca lo hizo ni nunca lo había hecho, desde el principio fui Dray, siempre fue así; siempre la "y" en lugar de "co", solo eso bastó para que comenzara a crecer en mi la desesperación que no pude ni decir palabra alguna; me quedé mudo.

El no debió decirlo, ni mucho menos pronunciarlo de esa forma tan tortuosa, molesta y destructiva. Fue como si pudiera ver a través de mí y las cartas en mi mano hubieran sido destapadas y me dijera ¿Con que quieres ser solamente "Draco" por una noche? Bien, se solamente "Draco" y diviértete. Estuve tentado a ser tan frío y duro como nunca antes lo fui con él y contestarle "Remus, no quiero ser solamente Draco por una noche, yo soy Draco y no soy tu Dray, ya no, soy el Draco de alguien más. Jamás le he visto frente a frente, pero él me descubrió, a mí en esta adversidad y me sacó de mi coraza que me mantenía oculto. Soy su Draco y solo suyo; incluso lo tengo perfectamente ordenado y por escrito, si deseas puedes verlo para probártelo"

¿Le tuve consideración te preguntas? Un poco por el respeto que le tengo. Pero principalmente fue por miedo a mí mismo.

Me mordí la lengua y solté el picaporte antes de subir corriendo a mi habitación; ansiaba contarte y mandarte un mensaje para informarte de mi ausencia, incluso te escribí un par de lamentables líneas, que aquí te lo dejo "Querido Harry, no podré ir a tu casa debido a un inconveniente…" me quedé ido releyendo esas líneas sin apartar la vista del ordenador durante largos minutos hasta que me decidí en borrarlo. No podía mandártelo, sería como repudiarte, como un golpe contundente de rechazo absoluto, lo cual es algo que no podía ni puedo hacer, sería como rechazarme a mí mismo.

No sé qué fue lo que pasó pero lo que ha pasado es más fuerte que yo, tal pareciera que mi sentir ha traspasado la barrera virtual de tal manera que creo que te amo y no puedo contenerlo. Jamás me había sentido así y Remus lo notó. Tengo frío Harry, me siendo perdido, ni siquiera puedo ver la media luz del horizonte y el viento del norte sopla con fuerza. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

 ** _20 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **AVISO DE CAMBIO DE DIRECCIÓN. EL DESTINATARIO YA NO PUEDE ACCEDER A SU CORREO. TODOS LOS MENSAJES NUEVOS SERÁN ELIMINADOS AUTOMÁTICAMENTE DE LA BANDEJA DE ENTRADA. EN CASO DE DUDA Y/O COMENTARIO FAVOR DE CONSULTAR CON EL ADMINISTRADOR DEL SISTEMA.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Pon, pon, poooon~ si señoras y señores, este es el cliffhanger que les advertí! OMGSH! se que esta crudo, peeero antes de que decidan usar sus avadas quiero decirles que a modo de prueba, el capitulo que publicaré el sábado sera narrado de manera un poco más coloquial! si les gusta así lo seguiré haciendo pero si no, pues seguiremos la cosa como hasta ahorita, exclusivamente una interacción mediante mensajes! Les mando un besito y no pierdan la esperanza! Esto solo es un bache monumental pero no absoluto en esta preciosa relación jijiji!

Nos leemos~


	17. Capítulo 11

**Notas de la autora:** Hola pequeños, como lo prometí, aquí lo dejo de la forma que esperaban. sin embargo, después de analizarlo mucho, como se que pierde la esencia de esta temática si lo hago así no creen? me costó muchísimo trabajo poner en otro contexto este fic! siento que estoy fallando a Glattauer u.u Pero dejaré que ustedes sean los últimos jueces!Como sea, ya saben que si no les gusta, regreso este capi a su formato original y ya! :D

Mil gracias por sus extraordinarios rr! **SuicideFreakWord** (aww darling, si, créeme que solo es un bache, esos dos estaban destinados y aun lo están, por tanto encontraran su camino de regreso al amor~), **christine C** (siempre hay una forma y la encontraran jeje), **Jess Granger S** (Oww jess... se que lo prometí pero por eso aun no es el fin! ya verás que todo irá para mejor aunque no lo parezca 3), **scar1311** (Lo siento, lo siento, pero así es la historia... yo también me sorprendí y hasta me traumé con ese cierre y sufrí bastante cuando no pude encontrar el siguiente libro en la libreria y tuve que leerlo en pdf.. pero, es que simplemente no era el momento para que se encontrara... ya verás que en su caso, el sol si saldrá mañana :P), **Amalia. michaelis. 3** (aww querida, se que dolió este cierre del libro, pero bueno, por algo es que salió el segundo libro donde se dan una nueva oportunidad para amar :3), **Korou tanako** (mil gracias por volver a leer~ espero que te siga gustando :D), **Daniela Paglia** (verdad que esta buenisimo? amo todo lo que tiene que ver con ese anime! *O* solo me falta ver el desarrollo del juego super danganronpa 2 jeje... volviendo con la historia cuando me alegra que te guste! y por su puesto que esos dos se van a ver y mas de una vez! kukuku~), **Kuroneko1490** (creeme que ya sabrá como salirse de esa relación, así que no te sientas muy mal por como van las cosas jeje. Mejorará~) y **Enigmatek** (muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic y me alegra mucho que te vaya gustando n.n realmente me gustaría explayarme con la descripción de su entorno, pero no estoy segura de hacerlo bien jeje)se los agradezco de todo corazón!

Ya llegamos a mas de de 100 rr! kyaa! que emoción! muchas, muchas gracias!

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Draco miró unos instantes la pantalla del ordenador con una muda expresión y un estremecimiento en su pecho.

Esas palabras las releyó más de veinte veces seguidas sin poder creerlo. No podía ser cierto que eso fuera el final. Tantas dudas y solo correr en círculos sin llegar a ningún lado era cuestión de gracia, pero no podía reír más y solo sentir sus mejillas humedecerse. La vez número 21 lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrir su rostro con ambas manos y pasmarse ante la cruel ironía que presuponía… no podía haber sido de otro modo ¿verdad?

"¿Es el fin realmente?"

* * *

Su maleta paseaba en su mano con un mudo susurro que le reiteraba aquello que no quería recordar, descendió la escalera eléctrica con parsimoniosa reticencia en dirección de la salida. Su corazón golpeteaba airoso y vacío ante lo desconocido; una parte de él se quedó plasmado en Londres específicamente en su apartamento en la calle 129 Shepherds Bush Hammersmith en ese cuarto piso que compartió a su lado una de las vivencias más importantes de su vida. Aun dudaba y su determinación temblaba. No podía evitar crear esa burbuja entre lo correcto y el deseo que batallaban sin fin. Sabía que la suerte había sido echada y perdió sin remedio.

"Fue lo correcto" se dijo sin mirar atrás, avanzando hacia esa gran ciudad de imponentes edificios corporativos y rascacielos infinitos. Eso se venía repitiendo en su cabeza como la más alta veracidad que tendría en la vida.

Asintió con reticencia alzando la mirada al cielo que comenzaba a nublarse "Fue lo correcto Draco"

* * *

 ** _2 semanas después_**

Golpeteó un par de veces su lapicero contra la hoja en blanco desde hacía media hora atrás y miró de soslayo el ordenador ahora mudo. Era una rutina lamentable desde la huida a Denver de cierto destinatario que se evaporó como humo ante sus ojos sintiendo la impotencia estática de no poder hacer nada, solo, verle partir metafóricamente.

"Idiota…" refunfuñó dejando de lado sus hojas.

Era plausible considerarla como una de las tragedias más grandes de la historia virtual que incluso sin orgullo consideraría que se abarcarían al menos 5 tomos por su profundidad de respuestas y sentimientos intelectuales.

Asunto:

¿Hola?

 ** _20 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **AVISO DE CAMBIO DE DIRECCIÓN. EL DESTINATARIO YA NO PUEDE ACCEDER A SU CORREO. TODOS LOS MENSAJES NUEVOS SERAN ELIMINADOS** **AUTOMÁTICAMENTE** **DE LA BANDEJA DE ENTRADA. EN CASO DE DUDA Y/O COMENTARIO FAVOR DE CONSULTAR CON EL ADMINISTRADOR DEL SISTEMA.**

Le parecía absurdo cuanta esperanza podría ponerse en algo desconocido y como esa confianza ciega cargada de deseo podía ganar terreno a grandes zancadas con tal prontitud hasta romperse en pequeños fragmentos contra el suelo, destrozándose por su propia fragilidad.

"Idiota…" volvió a decir esta vez sin saber a quién en específico iba dirigido su mal humor.

* * *

 ** _6 meses después_**

Decidió intentarlo nuevamente después de ese prolongado silencio adornado con el cambio de estaciones que iban y venían pero que no traían el peculiar sonido de un mensaje recibido de algo que no fuera su trabajo. Aporreando con fuerza las teclas que se rehusaban a escribir tan rápido como sus ideas en su cabeza, decidió nuevamente lanzar algo a ese enorme espacio virtual en la espera de respuesta. No podía hacer preguntas complicadas, simplemente ir al grano para saciar su curiosidad y anhelo. Solo le bastaba una sola línea para poder tranquilizarse en ese largo periodo.

Asunto: ¡HOLA!

¿Alguien por ahí?

 ** _20 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **AVISO DE CAMBIO DE DIRECCIÓN. EL DESTINATARIO YA NO PUEDE ACCEDER A SU CORREO. TODOS LOS MENSAJES NUEVOS SERÁN ELIMINADOS AUTOMÁTICAMENTE DE LA BANDEJA DE ENTRADA. EN CASO DE DUDA Y/O COMENTARIO FAVOR DE CONSULTAR CON EL ADMINISTRADOR DEL SISTEMA.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡MALDICIÓN!

¿Qué este mutismo va a ser eterno?

 ** _20 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **AVISO DE CAMBIO DE DIRECCIÓN. EL DESTINATARIO YA NO PUEDE ACCEDER A SU CORREO. TODOS LOS MENSAJES NUEVOS SERÁN ELIMINADOS AUTOMÁTICAMENTE DE LA BANDEJA DE ENTRADA. EN CASO DE DUDA Y/O COMENTARIO FAVOR DE CONSULTAR CON EL ADMINISTRADOR DEL SISTEMA.**

Rió por su impotencia y curiosidad insatisfecha. Recargó su espalda contra la silla cubriendo su rostro con una mano acallando los sentimientos ahogados buscando su liberación. No se permitiría quebrarse y decidió retomar su trabajo que hasta ese momento dejó de lado. "Estúpido Harry… todo es tu culpa..."

* * *

 ** _1 semana después_**

Ya que la comedia venía bien en todo momento, fuera o no fuera una situación agradable como en la incertidumbre que se encontraba, decidió volver a encender el ordenador relegado a solo un uso práctico.

Asunto: PREGUNTA

Buenas noches, querido Administrador del Sistema:

Espero que se encuentre bien. ¿Qué es de su vida? Podría decir que este clima de mediados de Abril es refrescante y agradable con sus suaves corrientes de aire; nada que ver con el horrible frío que tuvimos en diciembre, por tanto creo que no podemos quejarnos (aunque valga la pena hacerlo).

El motivo de mi mensaje es para hacerle una pregunta, pues tal parece que tenemos un conocido en común, su nombre es Harry Potter y parece que perdió su correo electrónico, lo cambió o algo por el estilo, por tanto quisiera saber si podría ayudarme o darme su nueva dirección o una señal de que siga con vida o…

Como sea, gracias de antemano.

Saludos virtuales.

Draco Malfoy

 ** _20 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **AVISO DE CAMBIO DE DIRECCIÓN. EL DESTINATARIO YA NO PUEDE ACCEDER A SU CORREO. TODOS LOS MENSAJES NUEVOS SERÁN ELIMINADOS AUTOMÁTICAMENTE DE LA BANDEJA DE ENTRADA. EN CASO DE DUDA Y/O COMENTARIO FAVOR DE CONSULTAR CON EL ADMINISTRADOR DEL SISTEMA.**

"Ese bendito sonido" se dijo entre dientes. Como detestaba ese infeliz sonido de mensaje cada 20 segundos después de sus prerrogativas y dudas. Era extenuante y desgarrador.

Sabía que tenía cosas que hacer. Ir a la tienda a comprar víveres, recoger a Andy de su clase de gimnasia y acompañar a Teddy a su partido, sin embargo, estaba ansioso y sin perder tiempo volvió a teclear una respuesta a ese administrador del sistema que le colmaba la paciencia.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

Asunto:MOLESTO

¿Sabe qué? Es usted muy aburrido y repetitivo señor administrador de sistema (eso sin mencionar, por demás grosero)

PD. Que tenga buen turno de noche.

 ** _20 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **AVISO DE CAMBIO DE DIRECCIÓN. EL DESTINATARIO YA NO PUEDE ACCEDER A SU CORREO. TODOS LOS MENSAJES NUEVOS SERÁN ELIMINADOS AUTOMÁTICAMENTE DE LA BANDEJA DE ENTRADA. EN CASO DE DUDA Y/O COMENTARIO FAVOR DE CONSULTAR CON EL ADMINISTRADOR DEL SISTEMA.**

Se levantó de la silla y dio un par de vueltas en su cuarto. Cuanto bien le caería un vaso de vino o tal vez la botella… "a este paso si me convertiré en un alcohólico sin remedio…" se dijo entre blasfemias.

 ** _7 minutos después_**

-¡Pa' ya estoy listo!- gritó Teddy escaleras abajo. -¡se nos va a hacer tarde!-

Poniéndose su chamarra, le regaló una mirada al ordenador. Como se odiaba en momentos como esos el ser terco. "Qué más da…" pensó realizando un último intento por ese día.

Mientras tecleaba con prontitud regresaba a ver el reloj y pudo escuchar la desesperación de Teddy que volvía a llamarle con insistencia.

-Teddy, estas exagerando, no se nos va a hacer tarde, en un momento bajo…- estaban a tiempo todavía para ir a su partido de soccer y lo sabía. Por tanto no descuidó su tarea de escribir y con el aire contenido, decidió enviarlo.

Asunto:URGENCIA

Señor Administrador del sistema, haga el favor de contestarme solo estas tres preguntas y dejo de molestarle. ¡Necesito saber con URGENCIA la nueva dirección electrónica de nuestro conocido en común Harry Potter pues tengo la desenfrenada necesidad de saber tantas cosas que tengo que formular!

1) ¿Si sigue respirando al menos?, 2) ¿Sigue en Denver? 3) ¿Tiene acaso una nueva relación vía correo electrónico?

Si acaso fuera todo eso verdad solo me restaría:

1) Lo comprendería (si, como lo leyó, soy benévolo y empático de vez en cuando) pero

2) Por nada del mundo se lo perdonaría. ¿Por qué? Se preguntará pues;

3) En este medio año que ha estado perdido para mí, podría haberse vuelto a juntar con Cho al menos unas 50 veces; podría haberse ido de coscolino hasta quedar beodo a algún lugar de mala muerte o en esos bares de peluche que tanto le gustan. Seguro se casó ya tres veces con una súper modelo Denveriana con largas piernas y rostro de porcelana, tuvo gemelos idénticos en cada uno de sus matrimonios y es muy feliz, sin embargo lo único que no podría pasarle es que:

4) ¡SE HUBIESE ENAMORADO DE UNA NUEVA PERSONA POR CORREO ELECTRÓNICO A LA QUE JAMAS HA VISTO! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡ESA VIVENCIA DEBERÍA DE SER IRREPETIBLE! Necesito saber urgentemente eso al menos para poder respirar con tranquilidad.

Ya puedo intuir cuáles serán sus palabras (las cuales no serán de aliento), pero le ruego que le mande este recado a nuestro conocido en común con el cual estoy seguro que aún mantiene algún contacto.

Ya puede decir sus sosas palabras nuevamente.

Saludos cordiales.

Draco Malfoy

 ** _20 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **AVISO DE CAMBIO DE DIRECCIÓN. EL DESTINATARIO YA NO PUEDE ACCEDER A SU CORREO. TODOS LOS MENSAJES NUEVOS SERÁN ELIMINADOS AUTOMÁTICAMENTE DE LA BANDEJA DE ENTRADA. EN CASO DE DUDA Y/O COMENTARIO FAVOR DE CONSULTAR CON EL ADMINISTRADOR DEL SISTEMA.**

"Perfecto…" se dijo con sarcasmo antes de cerrar de golpe su portátil arrumbándolo en la esquina antes de salir del cuarto y dedicarle una despectiva mirada como si fuese su culpa de todo lo malo que le sucedía.

* * *

 ** _4 meses después_**

-¡Papi, papi!- escuchó esa vocecilla proveniente del umbral de su puerta y suspiró al ver a Andy dando brinquitos señalándole dos prendas totalmente distintas entre sí, buscando su consejo -¿Cuál me pongo? ¿El verde o rosa?- se veía entusiasmada como siempre y Draco no dudó en sonreír, pidiéndole con la mano que se acercara.

Tras analizar eficientemente se decidió –el verde- contestó llanamente acomodando el cabello de su hija tras su oreja –y antes de que hagas caras, no escojo el verde solo porque es mi color favorito, sino porque el que mejor queda- le guiñó el ojo y la niña lo meditó unos segundos antes de asentir con un beso en su mejilla, seguido de un "gracias, papi".

Por momento así hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Ese día había decidido lanzar una pregunta inocente que le había concernido mientras pasaba por esa peculiar calle Shepherds número 129 que siempre conseguía atraer su vista. No esperaba respuesta pues sus anteriores preguntas siempre con ese son desentonado le golpeaban al instante con negativas descorazonadoras.

Siempre se había jactado de no poder odiar la tecnología pues su trabajo dependía enteramente de ello, sin embargo pensar que odiaría tanto un mensaje de correo era inimaginable que por más irónico que sonara en su cabeza, así lo sentía.

Detestaba esa frase que se sabía de memoria pues era un recordatorio del fracaso, de la desdicha de la ilusión frente a la realidad. Draco Malfoy nunca fallaba y ¿ahora? Solo podía mandar mensajes al vacío sin oportunidad de ser respondido.

Asunto:

Querido Harry:

¿Acaso tienes inquilinos rentando tu departamento? Claro, si aún sigues en Denver seguro pegarás el grito al cielo por el asquerosamente alto gasto de luz (que tristemente eso solo va cuesta arriba), debes de tener cuidado con eso inquilinos morosos.

Que tengas un agradable día y buena vida.

Draco M.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

Su corazón tembló. ¿Era posible que…? No podía tener esperanza basándose en nada. "podría ser una falla" se dijo respirando más tranquilo cuando Andy se fue a su cuarto. Decidió volver a intentarlo.

Asunto: ¿Hola?

¿Señor administrador de sistema? ¿No es su turno de decir algo?

 ** _5 minutos después_**

Asunto: ¿FALSA ILUSIÓN?

¿Debo acaso preocuparme por usted o albergar algo de esperanza?

 ** _7 horas después_**

"No es nada, no es nada…" se dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama. No acostumbraba morder sus uñas pues era una mala costumbre y muy fea en palabras de su padre, pero, estaba nervioso. Había tratado de calmarse con el sonido de Chopin en su estéreo, incluso intentó ver un poco de televisión, pero nada conseguía su entera concentración.

Su portátil estaba inamovible al otro lado de la cama matrimonial como descansando, pacíficamente, algo que no podía tener él mismo. "Qué envidia…" se dijo levantándose a poner su pijama, pero algo pasó. Algo que ansiaba pero que no creyó que volvería a pasar.

Su corazón virtualmente dio un brinco cuando sonó ese sonido desde su ordenador.

 **CC:**

 **Hola querido Draco:**

 **Tu tino es impresionante. Hace apenas una semana que regresé de Denver y con respecto a la luz eléctrica, diré que soy yo el que la consume, no le renté a nadie. Te desearía… dios, no sé qué desearte a estas alturas pues todo sonará tonto de mi parte casi al nivel de "feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo" y más aún que estamos a mediados de junio. Como sea, de todos modos te lo deseo aunque sea demasiado pronto; que tengas una buena vida, que seas feliz y cuanto menos, que te vaya el doble de lo que me va a mí.**

 **Adiós.**

 **Harry**

 _Al día siguiente_

Asunto: ¿UNA APARICIÓN?

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Es como en incepcion donde todo fue un sueño o realmente pasó?

D.

 ** _5 días después_**

Asunto: ¿SEÑALES DE VIDA?

¡HARRY! ¿Eres tu Harry? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Cómo te fue en Denver? ¿Estás bien?

 ** _1 día después_**

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tenerle así en ascuas durante tanto tiempo? Bufaba y rechistaba entre cada bocado de su almuerzo. Ni una sola línea merecía recibir más que aquello tan pobre y cruel. Era el colmo.

-¿Estas bien Dray?- preguntó Remus dándole el clásico y tan visto beso en la frente que le devolvió parcialmente a la realidad.

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio. El castaño solo se le quedó viendo un instante y sabiendo que no conseguiría que dijera más, suspiró.

-Vale… nos vemos en la tarde- Draco le dio la despedida y tras vez como desaparecía tras la puerta, arrastró los pies de regreso a su habitación. No quería dirigirle la palabra a Harry por grosero y desalentador, sin embargo, todos los sentimientos no podían callarse y necesitaba respuestas.

Asunto: MALA IMPRESIÓN

Querido Harry:

Jamás creí que diría que me desilusionarías en algún momento de nuestro intercambio de correos, sin embargo, ¡la impresión que me diste hace una semana es de las peores que me has dado! Y vaya que puedo decir que me has dado infinidad de buenas y diversas impresiones, pero esta última fue una faceta nunca antes vista en tu persona: Fastidio. Eso causé para ti.

Acabas de volver de Denver, decides activar tu correo electrónico en busca de temáticas esotéricas y de trabajo, te alegras de poder disfrutar nuevamente tus tardes de ocio. Lees los primeros mensajes que son interesante material para nuevas aventuras psicológicas con lectores anónimos e intelectuales y de repente, se hace visible el nombre "Draco Malfoy" curiosamente el nombre té su suena y te quedas pensando "¿no será acaso ese hombre que casi logro que salte a mis brazos en busca de lo que falta en su vida? ¿Aquel con el que por un pelo me acuesto pero que antes del golpe final recobró el sentido y se fue por la tangente?"

Pues como sea, han pasado cerca de 11 meses y en ese tiempo te has olvidado de todo el circo y faramalla que se armó alrededor de ese hombre. Ahora dicha persona decide dar señales de vida y tú cuando lees sus insistentes mensajes en la bandeja de entrada, con un suspiro molesto, le deseas una feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo en pleno verano para quitártelo de encima y como corona de ese paraje desértico, lanzas un abrupto ¡Adiós!

Para ti él tuvo su oportunidad y la perdió, es agua pasada, su sola presencia te molesta y te saca de quicio, pero ya lo dejará, estoy seguro que lo dejaré.

Draco

PD. No comprendo cómo esperas que me vaya el doble de bien que a ti pues ni tengo idea de que tan bien te va, sin embargo puedo hacer el cálculo que a mí me va al menos seis veces peor de lo que debería para tener el doble de tu bienestar. Aparte, dudo que eso siga siendo de tu interés.

PDD. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo al leerme nuevamente, Si quieres puedes volver a mandarme tu agradable administrador del sistema; al menos él es más efusivo cuando le mando mensaje y me contesta al instante.

 ** _2 horas después_**

Harry se emocionó y lamentó al mismo tiempo. No podía comprender como aun después de tanto tiempo, aun se emocionaba de esa manera ante las insistentes palabras llenas de cariño y dedicación, de sátira y veneno podrían regresarle el alma a su más tranquilo estado.

"Está mal" se dijo mirando nuevamente los insistentes mensajes que con una férrea determinación que no sabía de donde había sacado, se negó a contestar.

La pantalla en blanco y el cursor ahí palpitando en la espera de que escribiera algo que terminara con el vacío y se hicieran las letras.

Se había prometido no hacerlo nuevamente, no tenía caso hacerlo porque solo se alimentaba de ilusión el saco que no tenía fondo y solamente él sería el que pagara después la factura.

Miró por la ventaba el ocaso desde su escritorio siempre feliz en su esquina del poniente. No era falta de convicción lo que se apoderó de él y su insistencia en torturarse nuevamente, era esa corroída obsesión que sentía teñida de algo que no debía sentir, pero que para saciar la necesidad de Draco por leerle y la suya por dejar fluir todo lo que había guardado, comenzó a escribir.

 **CC:**

 **No debí de haberte contestado querido Draco porque tal parece que nuevamente te he ofendido. Créeme que no era mi intención y espero que te quede claro que tú nunca, jamás me has fastidiado y debes de saberlo puesto que para que eso sea posible tendría que estar fastidiado conmigo mismo porque tú formas parte de mí Draco. Siempre estás conmigo, incluso a través del Atlántico y los continentes; eres una constante, un ideal e ilusión, el amor en su máxima expresión; un símbolo de lo que es perfecto. Estuviste conmigo en Denver estos meses y regresaste conmigo, como debía de ser.**

 **Sin embargo aunque te llevo en mi mente, mi vida corpórea tiene que continuar y así lo hizo; no podía ser de otra forma. En Denver conocí a alguien o mejor dicho, volví a coincidir con alguien a quien hacía mucho no coincidía pero, aunque es muy pronto para hablar de algo serio con todas las letras, he decidido intentarlo. Él incluso está considerando tener un trabajo aquí en Londres (si, así como lo lees, es un él), puedo también decir que cabe la posibilidad de que venga a vivir conmigo lo cual es optimistamente abrumador.**

 **Aquella noche en la que habíamos puesto todas nuestras esperanzas, la tan llamada "primera y última cita" que cayó en picada hasta golpear dolorosamente contra el suelo, donde por una clara inasistencia debido a que tomaste tu decisión (la cual no te culpo, cree honestamente que no lo hago porque probablemente fue lo correcto y lo respeto), y yo decidí interrumpir indefinidamente nuestra relación virtual.**

 **Tal vez después de todo fue lo más sano (aunque creo que no debí de haberla reanudado) para preservar esta azarosa y preciada convivencia tan irrepetible que podremos almacenar con añoranza en nuestra memoria. Era obvio que no había una manera lógica de continuar, por tanto, hay que conservar las cosas como son Draco y dejar esto en paz porque de lo contrario sería tormentoso que lo destruyamos por nuestra insistencia.**

 **Tuyo.**

 **Harry**

Realmente esperaba que fuera lo último, su mente así lo deseaba y así debía de ser acallando ese sentimiento que no debía aflorar… sin embargo no sabía porque su corazón seguía golpeteando con fuerza en su pecho y una sonrisa tonta había aparecido en su rostro.

"Menos mal que él no puede verme en este lamentable estado en el que me deja" pensó abatido. Tal vez Draco había ganado ese round, pero no dejaría que le volviera a afectar.

 ** _12 minutos después_**

Asunto: APLUASO, APLAUSO

Que precioso Harry. Una joya. Casi se me saltan las lágrimas de la profundidad de tus palabras. "Draco eres el epítome lo perfecto y por tanto ya no quiero saber de ti" bien, bien, bien, estás en tu derecho pero no creas que te libraras así de rápido. Mañana me explayo.

Buenas noches.

Tu E.D.L.P.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Draco adoraba volver a esa forma. La manera en la que sus manos fluían sobre las teclas una a una formando palabras y frases que eran leídas por un buen y aunque no muy alegre maestro del ciencias del lenguaje. Le hacía bien y eso lo reconfortaba. Su pecho se expandía y podía respirar nuevamente.

Asunto: DIGNO FINAL

Ok será como tú dices futuro ex amigo por correspondencia. No dañaré nuestro pasado ni lo destruiré señor Harry Potter alias "imposible continuar"

Es halagüeño que quieras mantenerme en tu mente y guardar lo nuestro. Aunque ser tú ilusión de lo perfecto, siendo enteramente sincero hace que me sienta totalmente imperfecto (lo cual es triste para alguien de mi calibre). Y claro según tu soy el significado de amor verdadero pero supongo que de alguna galaxia lejana puesto que en comparación con Johny (supongo que se llama así y claramente puedo verlo bailando sus cejas con una depredadora mirada diciendo: " _Hello baby. My name is Jonh Smith_ (risa profunda y cínica) _but for you sugar_ (cHasquea la lengua fuertemente) _I'll be Batman_ "

Claro que él nunca podrá ser el símbolo perfecto supremo pero tal vez si de la pasión carnal. Por tanto tendrás equilibrio cargando conmigo (espero que no te salga una hernia mental si me pongo pesado). De acuerdo te quitaré el peso de encima. Lo dejaremos en paz. Tú te irás por tu lado y yo por el mío lo prometo.

¿Le permitirías a tu ideal un último deseo? Solo quiero una hora de tu tiempo así como lo lees y ya no pediré lo imposible.

Tienes razón Harry no hay una continuación posible a nuestra vivencia por tanto amerita un digno final. Creo que una reunión cara a cara será una buena forma de dar por terminada nuestra experiencia. Tú no esperaras nada de mí y yo tampoco. Te lo pido como un último favor.

Atte.

Tu perfecta ilusión Draco Malfoy

 ** _4 horas después_**

"Esa vanidad Draco…" pensó con media sonrisa. Hermione le miraba disimulada sin decir nada cuando revisaba su celular. Era obvio que era lo que lo ponía en ese estado y su amiga lo sabía. Sin embargo, decidió ser lo más parco posible. Su decisión había sido terminar y debía mantenerse firme y no volver a caer en el ayer.

Escribió esas 6 letras y las mandó sin reparos.

 **CC:**

 **Seamus.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿QUÉ?

¡Gesundheit! (claro, si fue un estornudo).

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No se llama Johnny su nombre es Seamus. Si, sé que dirás que suena mal o gracioso pero no es su culpa pues uno nunca sabes el nombre que te va a poner tu padre.**

 **Pero te puedo apostar que él no tiene la cara de Seamus.**

 **Buenas noches Draco.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:OH...

Por eso me caes bien Harry. Eres tan benévolo con mis sarcasmos. Me siento tan, tan, tan cansado...

Buenas noches Harry

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado, si no, ya saben! me dicen y las cosas vuelven a la forma tradicional y sencilla :D

Les mando un beso y nos leemos el próximo sábado! (ya que el jueves dudo tenerlo a tiempo u.u)


	18. Capítulo 12

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola! ya estoy nuevamente actualizando! Espero que estén bien pequeños! Pues lamento informarles dos cosas tristes. La primera es que la historia por el momento la continuaré en su formato normal, no tengo tiempo para darle profundidad (estoy ya con mi proyecto de tesis! wii! por fin después de tanto tiempo jeje y también decidí meterme a un fest lolz deseenme suerte! :D) y no quiero faltar a la actu semanas jeje, probablemente para el próximo año les tenga todos los capis con el entorno psicológico de nuestros personajes y en segunda, la próxima semana no podré actualizar, por tanto, es subo un rápido 2 x 1!

Mil gracias por sus comentaros **Kuroneko1490** (jajaja que Draco no te estrese, cuenta hasta 10 porque tristemente no cambiará :P), **jess Granger s** (jeje todo irá para mejor! solo un pequeño bache en el futuro pero nada que estos dos no podrán superar!), **SuicideFreakWord** (no llores... sniff sniff... muchas gracias por tus palabritas! :'V aunque realmente me gustaría seguir con el formato, pero por el momento no es posible TOT), **amalia .michaelis. 3** (jeje siii! esos dos no podían estar lejos mucho tiempo jeje)y **scar1311** (vale, te comprendo! se feliz! y nos vemos al final del fic!)

Ahora, a leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Al día siguiente**

Draco sonreía de oreja a oreja. Se había dispuesto a ponerse a trabajar y ya con su sus audífonos se preparó para comenzar. Tarareaba de vez en cuando "Epitome de lo perfecto" y su pecho se inflaba de orgullo.

-Tal parece que hoy estamos de buen humor- Draco alzó su mirada gris y mostró una escéptica ceja arqueada.

-Siempre estoy de buen humor Remus- dijo abriendo su portátil en la mesa, sin importarle mucho que el mayor lo pescara. No estaba haciendo nada malo. El castaño le dio un escueto "aja" no creyendole mucho por tanto el rubio se adelantó a remarcar –aunque claro, eso no quiere decir que siempre este destilando alegría-

-Ya…- le contestó tomando los platos sucios de la mesa para depositarlos en el fregadero – voy a subir a calificar mis exámenes ¿necesitas algo?- Draco apenas y escuchó de tan absorto que estaba tas revisar su correo electrónico. Dos de sus clientes usuales le pedían que confirmara que aceptaba el nuevo trabajo de elaborar una interfaz más colorida y didáctica para los usuarios y entre ellos encontró un correo de Harry. Breve y preciso.

El café traicionero se le hizo nudo en la garganta y comenzó a toser.

 **CC:**

 **Hola Draco: Quedemos en un café.**

 **Harry**

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Remus recargado en el pasamanos de la escalera. Draco apenas recuperaba el aire y poniendo su mejor cara le dio un asentimiento.

-Claro, claro… no es nada- limpió el estropicio que hizo sobre la mesa y trato de recobrar la compostura –tu ve con tus exámenes y reprueba a unos cuantos por mí- Remus sonrió divertido y subió a su cuarto.

Draco por su parte regresó a ver el mensaje. ¿Cómo 7 palabras podían cambiar tanto el curso de su vida y su corazón ansioso no podía dejar de latir con rapidez? Solo una persona podía conseguir moverle entre emociones de esa forma escabrosa y siempre de subida a las nubes y de regreso al precipicio.

"Quien diría que Denver hacia a las personas más directas" pensó con un vivaz semblante saboreando esas palabras. Eso no sonaba a algo que Harry diría pero ver para creer "o al menos si cambió a una persona en particular"

Sí. Había amanecido de perfecto humor y con su ego antes cimentado bajo cemento solido Denveriano para resurgir como el ave fénix en todo lo alto al ser llamado "el hombre ideal, el epitome de la perfección". No cualquiera podía serlo y por tanto no era tarea sencilla recibir tan halagüeña etiqueta.

La única piedra que podía considerar en su júbilo era algo llamado "Seamus" que lo había delegado de cierta forma de la prioridad de Harry, sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte su molesta por ese percance menor pues por más Seamys Denverianos que aparecieran, su picnic de auto satisfacción podía seguir en pie.

No quería escarbar en terrenos pantanosos, no debía de hacerlo cuando estaba de tan buen humor, pero a veces Harry conseguía eso también. Toda esa suma de factores que se apilaban de esa forma. El susodicho esfumándose en la nada tras una cortina de humo, después cortando de raíz toda su emoción de tener noticias nuevas de él, relegándolo de esa forma tan férrea, dura y melancólica…

* * *

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto: HOMBRE SECO DE POCAS PALABRAS

Mira nada más; Espero que el café tenga mínimo 10 salidas de emergencia... Por si acaso.

Pd. ¿Seguro que mandarás a tu amiga Hermione a tantear al tan conocido Draco Malfoy?

* * *

Bien, atacar con mordacidad era una buena estrategia. Al menos lanzaba una duda que venía preguntándose momentos atrás. ¿Sería lo suficientemente valiente y directo como para dar el salto y aparecer por arte de magia frente a sus ojos y demostrar de una vez por todas lo real que es? Esperaba que sí y que por todos los cielos no se demorara en contestar.

"Aunque su amiga tiene buen gusto" se dijo dirigiéndose a preparar otro café.

 ** _9 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Propongo que sea en la café Magnolia Ya que es el único lugar terrenal en el cual hemos coincidido y no, no llevaré a mi mejor amiga. Iré solo y sin esconderme.**

Vale. Eso no se lo esperaba. Era demasiado temprano para digerir ese giro de circunstancias y el camino a conocerse realmente era un hecho; estaba ahí frente a sus ojos de una manera tan clara y tan al alcance, que no podía creer que fuera el otro quien estuviera con tal determinación.

"¿Es un truco acaso?" se dijo sospechoso recargándose sobre el respaldo de su silla, dándole un sorbo a su café. Lo necesitaba con urgencia y eran demasiado temprano para un vaso de vodka. "Bueno, son las 12 de la tarde, muchas licorerías están abiertas a esta hora" se dijo con un asentimiento.

Tecleó con rapidez para acallar su desconcierto. Su curiosidad a flor de piel temblaba y no se callaría hasta obtener respuestas.

* * *

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto:¿URGENCIA? 

Me desconciertas amigo mío. Esa innegable curiosidad es ajena a tu naturaleza apocada que me genera dudas. ¿Porque quieres verme con tanta urgencia? ¿Tanto deseas acabar con esto?

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **solo porque tú quieres hacerlo; tú lo sugeriste y porque quiero que comprendas que yo también estoy de acuerdo y quiero acabar con esto.**

 _55 segundos después_

Asunto:

¡Si tú eres el que estas ansioso! No me eches la culpa a mí.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No soy solo yo querido Draco. Ambos lo queremos; tú mismo lo dijiste antes "hay que darle un digno cierre" y es nuestra oportunidad.**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto:

Lo que yo no quiero es que te cites conmigo solo para dar el golpe de gracia y desparecer. Ni que fueras a una horrible cita con tu dentista por una muela picada donde no te queda más opción o peor aún, ¡a un proctólogo!

* * *

Estaba agotado, eso era seguro. Fastidiado e iracundo. Cerró su laptop de un golpe y sin mirar atrás dejó que se quedara de esa forma. Ameritaba respeto y no se lo daba. Claro que comprendía el punto de Harry pero lo que le molestaba era el tono, la urgencia que se leía entre líneas. Esa necesidad absurda de terminar lo enfermaba y lo ponía histérico. No comprendía porque la prisa.

"Tonto Harry… ¡que le den!" se dijo determinado a dar un paseo por su jardín para que se le bajaran los humos. "Tan buen día que parecía ser… ¡Que se vaya al averno!"

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Sí que eres un boxeador profesional que sabe golpear donde duele, pero por favor Draco hay que terminar esto por lo que queda de bueno en ello. Prometiste no destruirlo y me fío de tu palabra. Tenemos que vernos en el café durante una hora y nada más. Dime cuando puedes. ¿Cualquier día de la semana? ¿A qué hora? ¿Al medio día o en la tarde?**

Harry comprendía de antemano el temperamento de su amigo por correspondencia. Sin embargo cada palabra dolía más de lo que había previsto. Dolía. Una parte de él no quería perderle, pero su parte racional le decía que era tonto pensarlo pues nunca fue suyo. Las migajas que ha recibido hasta entonces eran algo intangible que más que ser dirigidos al él específicamente, era a un ideal más allá de su misma persona. Por tanto debía de desprenderse de su máscara y enfrentarlo una última vez cara a cara y poder decir adiós finalmente y pasar de hoja.

 ** _6 horas después_**

Si pensaba que la separación iba a ser nuevamente el paso más difícil, se recordó que su silencio era lo que más se clavaba como una daga en su pecho impidiéndole respirar.

En todo el resto del día no se pudo concentrar en su trabajo. Estaba ausente en su piel y pendiente su mente en su teléfono en espera de algún mensaje de Draco. "Maldición" se dijo dando vueltas en su apartamento que lucía exactamente como se veía antes de su abrupta partida a Denver.

"No puedo obsesionarme de esa forma…" se dijo dándose un respiro en la terraza.

Pese a que recién había conversado con Seamus por teléfono, no lograba enfocarse. Este seguía dándole largas sobre la idea de vivir juntos. Al parecía aun necesitaba terminar un proyecto del cual requería mínimo 3 meses y después de ello sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero Harry debido a su imposición mental, no ahondó en ello y solo le mencionó lo mucho que deseaba verle.

No podía aguantar, sabía que así lo sentía, sin embargo, una parte de él, la parte más rebelde a su redada de superación de Draco's felizmente casados, decantaba en esa dirección.

"Simplemente agotador…"

Tras comer su merienda ligera, decidió volver a intentar comunicarse con Draco pese a que lo mandara a la porra nuevamente.

Ya acomodado en su recamara, encendió el ordenador y como predijo, ningún mensaje de Draco.

 **CC:**

 **Te quedaste callado. ¿Acaso ya no recibiré más ganchos maestros de tu parte el día de hoy? Si es así buenas noches (y también si no. Que descanses)**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿ALGÚN SENTIMIENTO?

Harry… ¿Acaso sigues sintiendo algo al escribir? Porque yo no siento nada en tus palabras y es horrible sentir eso.

* * *

Lo descolocó. Pese a saber exactamente qué contestar, no sabía si sería prudente hacerlo. "Dios Draco ¿Cómo preguntas eso?" se dijo negando con la cabeza. "creo que si me vieras podrías darte cuenta lo mucho que aún me afectas…"

Dio un hondo suspiro pensando en la manera correcta de ponerlo; sin presunción pero sin mucha afección. Tardó demasiado viendo la pantalla sin saber cómo ponerlo. "Lo más llanamente posible" se dijo apretando las teclas con dificultad.

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Siendo honestos, tengo un amplio armario lleno de anaqueles y cajones repletos con sentimientos y emociones dirigidos hacia ti Draco; sin embargo dichos sentimientos no pueden correr libres porque están bajo llave.**

 **Pd. Si te preguntas como se llama la llave diría: sentido común.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: AJÁ...

Tal parece que esa llave solo logra girar hacia la dirección de "cerrado" todo el tiempo. Tal parece que todo lo que encierra se ahogará tarde o temprano.

Pd. Pensé que la llave se llamaba Seamus.

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Descuida. Mi sentido común se encarga de proveerles aire de vez en cuando.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:

Pobre de ellos que están encerrados. Debe de ser difícil tener una limitación en el presupuesto de guardia de emociones.

Lo que mi sentido común me dicta es que me retire para digerir todo lo que has dicho (y lo que tampoco has mencionado) sobre nuestra posible futura cita.

Buenas noches.

 ** _40 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Buenas noches Draco.**

"Sabía que si le había afectado lo de Seamus…" se dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Cuanto le gustaría que esté notara el motivo de su necesidad de encerrar sus afectos, él mejor que nadie debía de comprender a que se debía, saber lo peligroso que era estar con ellos cargados en el pecho día con día sin dejarlos fluir como dios manda.

Le dolía su molestia, pero no podía hacer nada para apagarla. Todo lo que debía de ser sería y por fin podrían partir de una vez dejando su historia intacta.

"Es por nuestro bien Draco"

* * *

 _Al día siguiente_

Asunto:¿FIN?

Bien Harry hay que hacerlo y terminar todo de una vez por todas. Revisando mí agenda tengo libre el domingo a la 1 de la tarde.

¿Qué es lo que vas a preferir? ¿Qué te diga cuál de los 3 Dracos soy? O tal vez prefieras que sea yo el que te busque y con paso disimulado me siente frente a ti y pregunte "Buenas tardes. ¿Es acaso usted el aclamado Harry Potter de armarios y cajones emocionales bajo llave? Mucho gusto soy Draco Malfoy y he de decir que es un gusto conocerle o tal vez lo correcto sería haberle conocido lo cual es una pena... ¿Que ha sido de su vida?

* * *

Draco consideró que la sátira era una buena forma de comenzar el día, aunque tristemente más de una vez imaginó ese encuentro tal cual o peor. "Seguro y es como un adefesio peludo..." se dijo con un escalofrío.

Ok... comprendía que era superficial, sin embargo consideraba que tantos sentimientos dedicados exclusivamente a él, era imposible que lo fuera "pero sería mucho mejor si así lo fuera... así podría ser como él dice y cada quien partir por su lado"

 ** _3 horas después_**

Releyó por tercera vez su mensaje y ya con los humos bajos y con una mente más clara decidió aceptar que no fue de sus líneas más brillantes. Era preciso y coherente pero no era lo necesario por el momento.

"Vale… un poco directo" se dijo tratando de ponerse del otro lado del ordenador, descifrando como se lo tomaría Harry y accedió a componer un poco su error.

Asunto:ADMINISTRADOR DEL SISTEMA

Ok. Hasta para mi ese mensaje fue pesado... Si quieres mándame el administrador del sistema, te doy permiso de hacerlo.

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿El qué?**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: DESCUIDA

Es un chiste local entre mi subconsciente y yo.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ok... El domingo a la una está bien. ¡Que tengas un buen miércoles, querido Draco!**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto:

Lo cual significa algo así como: "No cuentes con ningún mensaje más de Harry el día de hoy Draco. Se te acabó tu cuota".

 ** _6 horas después_**

Lo había dicho en broma pero no creyó que iba totalmente enserio. Ya estaba atardeciendo y ni una sola línea del susodicho. Pese a que los tres trabajos que le habían encomendado los realizó casi sin parpadear, su mente constantemente bailaba entre las interfaces de chillones colores neón y las palabras ausentes de Harry quien se mantenía en el mutismo ya sea por prudencia ocasional o por tedio al responder.

Esperaba que fuera lo primero aunque definitivamente fuera lo que fuera, le escribiría aunque sea para que notara su molestia.

Asunto:

Sin asunto

¡Y mantienes tu palabra!

* * *

Tecleó con más fuerza de la necesaria y Teddy solo se le quedó viendo como dudando si preguntarle que había de malo con el teclado o no. Pero parecía que tantos años de convivencia podía interpretar el humor de su guardián en turno.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?- preguntó Draco alzando la ceja, pero el muchacho ni se inmutó. Solo se alzó de hombros y regresó la mirada a sus deberes escolares.

-Nada… solo una fea arruga entre las cejas que se marca cuando estás enojado, pa'-

-Chamaco insolente- Draco bufó indignado y decidió que lo prudente era no agregar nada al asunto. Ya se encargaría después de esa arruga.

 ** _3 horas después_**

Regresando de la clase de gimnasia de Andy, Draco suspiraba por la ausencia de mensajes. Aunque odiaba todo ese mecanismo agobiante de esperar por algo que no estaba en su poder, no podía evitar seguir mandando mensajes a ese único destinatario por el cual esperaría sin falta ya que, la recompensa a la espera era mucho más grata, la mayoría de las veces, a la espera misma.

-¿Ya te pusiste tu piyama?- preguntó Draco entrando a darle el beso de buenas noches que su niña siempre le pedía.

-¡Ya está!- exclamó saliendo del tocador más que lista para la hora de dormir. Entró en la cama que Draco ya le tenía preparada y sonrió ante el beso en su frente que recibió -¿aun estas triste papi? Dice Teddy que te van a salir muchas arrugas como a papá- el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no estoy triste Andy- "molesto tal vez es la palabra adecuada" se dijo acariciando los cabellos castaños de su pequeña –y para tu información a los Malfoy no nos salen arrugas- la niña soltó una risilla y le dio las buenas noches.

Ciertamente no cambiaría esa parte de su vida por nada en el mundo.

Antes de subir a su habitación, le deseó buena suerte a su atareado esposo que aún no terminaba con todos sus cursos y le reiteró a Teddy que no se durmiera tarde porque al día siguiente tenía escuela y no quería nada que estuviera cabeceando entre clases.

Su ordenador exigía que escribiera un poco. Dándole gusto decidió que mermara su mal humor mediante letras para finalmente descasar tras un largo día. Así lo hizo.

Asunto: POR PREGUNTAR

¿Aún tienes la luz encendida, Harry? (Si no quieres ni contestes. Sólo me lo preguntaba para no hacer pesado el silencio de mi mente y pensé que si me lo preguntaba a mí mismo, bien puedo preguntártelo a ti también, ¿no crees?)

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Antes de que saltes a una respuesta errónea querido Draco, sí, aún tengo la luz encendida. ¡Qué descanses!**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?

¿Jugando con la mano amiga? Buenas noches.

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No, eso lo reservo para ocasiones especiales. Por el momento estoy escribiendo. Buenas noches.**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto: ¿A QUIÉN LE ESCRIBES?

¿Seguro a Seamy? Buenas noches.

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Te escribo a ti! Buenas noches.**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto: ¿ME ESCRIBES A MÍ?

¿Qué me escribes? ¿Algo sexy? Buenas noches.

 ** _40 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Buenas noches. Que descanses.**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto:

¡Ah, claro! Buenas noches.

* * *

"Eso ha sido productivo…" se dijo con media sonrisa. Tal vez con eso su mal humor si se calmaría un poco.

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Harry había estado ocupado con el trabajo atrasado que aún tenía y que amablemente le almacenaron solo para él. "Benditos sean al pensar en la camaradería" se dijo con sarcasmo poniendo punto final a su nuevo borrador.

El viento de la calle era atroz y más aun la temperatura que descendía con prontitud con cada puesta de sol. Su cuerpo estaba resentido por el cambio de clima y ya sentía la garganta seca y adolorida, sin contar la febricula que comenzaba a tener. "No puedo estar enfermo" pensó aporreando las teclas de su ordenador. Quería creer que la fuerza de voluntad sería lo ideal para no caer en la enfermedad pero tal parecía que su sistema inmune no tenia la misma idea.

En un pequeño descanso de su titanica labor releyó el sorpresivo ataque de Draco y la idea tentativa de citarse. Negó con la cabeza. Pese a que una parte de su ser lo ansiaba con locura, la parte racional hacía sonar todas sus alarmas sobre el peligro que representaría citarse.

Su mente iba de "nuevo proyecto", "Draco guardando silencio", "nuevo proyecto", "Draco seguro de mal humor nuevamente"

Sí que había algo mal con él que solo podía pensar en eso. Unos lo llamarían extremo, otros como su amiga Hermione quien lo catalogaba ya de "psicótico" y él que se decía "solo es una forma de vivir". Lo había creído perdido y había dolido. Quiso cortar por lo sano y dejarle ir, sin embargo había regresado. 10 meses después volvió a aparecer y lo apretaba con más fuerza pese a que no debía. Y ¿Cómo hacerlo si su corazón brincaba con cada nuevo mensaje recibido?

* * *

Asunto: 2 DÍAS MÁS

Querido Harry:

Éste es el último mensaje que te envío antes de que se te ocurra mandarme algo (claro por si pensabas hacerlo y sé que así era). Claro que si no respondes, declaro que nos vemos pasado mañana, a la 1 en el café Magnolia.

No pienso deambular por el café como idiota con la mirada extraviada en busca de posibles Harrys. Me sentaré en una mesa al fondo cerca de la ventana y esperaré por el hombre que se pasó dos años con el tira y afloja emocional epistolar conmigo antes de largarse a la gran vida en Denver y decidiera cerrar el armario de sentimientos hacia Draco hecho por él mismo. Juro que podré descansa hasta que ese hombre me encare y se siente a mi lado para que por fin tengamos nuestro digno término con esta aventura mental.

Espero que te esfuerces por reconocerme. Como ya se sabe, tienes tres ideales para elegir (por si no te acuerdas como me describió tu amiga, da la casualidad de que conservo el dichoso mensaje).

A) El prototipo o el Draco ideal: Atento, enérgico con donairosa arrogancia. Rasgos angulosos y varoniles, muy atractivo; un adonis deportista con gran trasero y piernas tonificadas. Cabello corto (conste que pudo haberle crecido en lo que pasó de este año) y cobrizo, con una piel de un brillo bronceado cual ídolo griego. En la edad ideal de unos 35 años.

B) El anti-Draco o el Draco bohemio: Soso, tímido y huraño. Rostro ovalado, tez exótica o algo así (no comprendo a que te refieres), cabello negro y largo; de una juventud rosando los 29 años.

C) El contra punto o El Draco sorpresa: Seguro de sí mismo, sensual y tranquilo (por si acaso pueden esas dos cosas convivir), cabello rubio platinado y lacio, rasgos afilados y delgado, con un movimiento grácil que apenas y toca el suelo, de una muy exacta edad de 30 años.

Bueno, creo que me encontrarás. Espero tu respuesta (o no). De todos modos, te deseo dos días más de tranquilidad, querido mío. ¡Y ten cuidado con tu llave secreta!)

Draco

* * *

Sonrió. Eso era tan típico de Draco que lo hacía tan inolvidable, tan invaluable, tan incomparable, tan… bueno, estaba seguro que tantas cosas con "in" que ya no quería ni pensarlas.

Quiso darse un tiempo en responder en lo que la sonrisa disminuía un poco pero que no se desvaneció por completo. Era obvio para él cual Draco era. Lo gritaba con cada palabra o así lo sentía.

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **Me ahorraste la ardua tarea de reconocerte, pues Me has revelado definitivamente que eres es Draco número 1, cosa que siempre he sabido. ¿Quieres saber cómo lo deduje?**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:

¡Claro! ¡Adoro al intrépido psicólogo intelectual que hay en tu interior Harry! Creo que es el modo más eficiente para despertar tu ingenio y resucitarte de la parálisis sensorial emotiva en la que te encuentras y escribir mensajes interesantes.

* * *

Le fascinaba que lo retara de esa manera. Era vigorizante y tras una mirada reprobatoria de Hermione decidió volver a encerrarse en su cubículo para poder explicar paso a paso la resolución de su análisis.

 ** _16 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco número uno:**

 **Da la casualidad de que yo también conservo nuestros mensajes por si has de saberlo. Para comenzar, con el Draco número 3, lo pasaste como si no importara, olvidándote por completo sobre su "allure" y que es "muy atractivo", en pocas palabras, te da igual ese chico. Sin embargo el Draco número 2 es para ti algo inconcebible pues lo tachaste de "soso" y te olvidaste de su mirada soñadora e interesante, su rostro bonito y su personalidad encantadora. Y ahora (redoble de tambores) con el Draco número 1 pusiste todas sus cualidades y hasta hiciste esa curiosa observación sobre el largo de su cabello.**

 **Así pues, querido Draco 1, estoy deseando encontrarte el domingo por la tarde con tu cabello cobrizo.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Harry**

 _15 minutos después_

Draco regresó a ver su cabello rubio sin poder contener la risa. Harry estaba tan seguro que sería una especie de torbellino deportista en elegante tela de algodón con cabello cobrizo... "que adorable, con la sorpresa que se llevará" se dijo procurando calmar un poco su divertimiento para que sus hijos no pensaran que se había vuelto loco y que se reía de la nada.

Miró por arriba de su ordenador y notó que no había nadie. Era mejor así. De ese modo podría emocionarse aún más escribiendo.

Asunto:

Mírate nada más que alegre puedes ponerte (al menos por escrito) cuando crees que has comprendido algo, sin embargo para apaciguar tu euforia, diré como una advertencia que aún puedo ser cualquiera de los 3 Dracos ya que no estás del todo seguro como es la vida real para él y cuanto puede distar de como se refleja aquí donde todo es claro como el agua sin nada que se interponga a su máxima interpretación.

Por todo lo demás creo que recalcaré tu punta de guerra que tienes con los traseros masculinos pues por cómo te lees pareciera que su sola mención hace que te salga urticaria (y no por ello, dejas de mencionarlo), claro, si me permites mencionarlo de algún modo.

Nos vemos.

Draco

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Con mucho gusto podemos discutir ese tema en el café hasta cansarte ya que pareciera que es un fantástico tema que no se puede dejar aparte querido amigo. Draco, Draco, Draco.**

No sabía porque pero le gustaba leer su nombre en los correos que le mandaba Harry. Esa estúpida sonrisa de colegial aparecía y no se apagaba. Tal vez era porque era su nombre completo o tal vez porque podía escuchar casi con claridad la voz que una vez escuchó en su contestador que secretamente guardó pero que no había vuelto a escuchar. Le gustaba esa voz. Su peculiaridad, ese tono que no era estridente pero para nada soso, tan equilibrado pero a la vez tan masculino que le erizaba los vellos de los brazos. Sí; sonaría aún mejor si lo escuchara pronunciar su nombre.

Claro que quería que se encontraran, pero notaba no sin un creciente temor que se negaba a admitir del ¿Qué sucedería una vez que se encontraran? Esperaba que todo fuera para mejor. "Solo será una hora" se contestó valientemente dispuesto a no acalambrarse.

"Solo espero que no empiece a hablar de Seamy porque seguro se hace la hora más larga en la historia de primeros encuentros de personas conocidas virtualmente/ desconocidas tangiblemente"

 _17 minutos después_

Asunto:TEMAS DE CONVERSACIÓN 

Hum, creo que viene siendo hora de poner límites y mencionar los temas de conversación que no se deben de abordar a menos que alguno de los dos desee iniciar una tercera guerra mundial:

1) Traseros y todas las demás partes del cuerpo (no quiero hablar de apariencias, las veremos de todos modos pero no es por lo que estamos ahí),

2)"Seamy" (y todo lo relacionado a él como su apariencia, gustos y su precioso futuro junto a Harry Potter, alias emporio de almacenes Emocional, en el viejo Londres),

3) Todos los asuntos privados/secretos/ innombrables de Harry Potter ajenos a Draco y viceversa.

Durante esa hora no debe de haber nada ni nadie más que nosotros dos, te lo pido o lo espero. ¿Crees que lo conseguiremos?

* * *

Harry se mordió la lengua. Estaba censurando mucho que no sabía que decir. "Rayos Draco… estas siendo precavido" aunque le agradaba su idea, tenía que admitir que la palabra hablada no era enteramente su fuerte más que nada fuera de su campo laboral; y si se reducía tan abruptamente temía quedarse sin tema de conversación.

Hermione siempre le reiteraba que no era nada de malo salirse de su zona de confort y practicar en ser mejor, mientras que a Seamus le parecía adorable que se quedara congelado entre sonrisas cuando no sabía que más decir.

"Dudo que Draco considere cualquiera de los dos parámetros…" se dijo frotado su nuca mirando un momento al techo.

 ** _10 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Y de qué vamos a hablar? No dejas muchos temas que digamos.**

 _9 minutos después_

Asunto:

Tal pareciera que te vuelve a entrar el miedo crónico/agudo al contacto físico con Draco ¿eh? ¿O será que la necesidad de tocar el tema de traseros grandes y chicos te chifla y te duele no mencionarlo?

Preguntas de ¿de qué vamos a hablar? Pues te diré que me da igual. Tanto bien podemos hablar de nuestros mejores momentos del trabajo como de los momentos traumáticos de la infancia, de hecho nada de eso importaría pues estaría muy ocupado solo con el modo en el que pronuncias esas palabras, sin temor a su contenido o relevancia. ¡Quiero verte hablar Harry! (con grandes signos de admiración, nótese). Ansío verte ahí frente a mí, que respires (o suspires por mi impresión); quiero verte de una vez por todas, después de esa tan larga, intima, apabullante relación virtual que raya en la satisfacción y la insatisfacción. Solo eso necesito.

* * *

Eso lo tranquilizaba un poco y le alegraba que Draco pensara de esa forma. Aunque esperaba que no se llevara tremenda decepción tan solo verle. "Bueno, según Herms no estoy de tan mal ver…" se dijo dándose ánimos "aunque mi voz no será la mejor…" se dijo con pesar tomándose unas pastillas para el resfriado que su amiga le había recetado. Mal momento había elegido para enfermarse pero ya nada podía hacer, solo esperar que el mero día estuviese mucho mejor de salud y una parte muy profunda de su pecho que no quería escuchar razones, esperaba que no fuera la última cita.

 ** _11 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Espero no decepcionarte querido amigo porque tal parece que por el momento no soy lo que se puede decir: "digno de ver" (estoy resfriado por tanto el hablar, ser escuchado y ya ni decir el respirar está en su mejor momento) pero eso tú lo has querido y cumpliré mi parte.**

 _Tres horas después_

 **CC**

 **¿He dicho algo malo nuevamente? (porque tal parece que es lo único que hago en los últimos días)**

 **Que tengas buena tarde.**

 **Harry**

Apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche y por tanto su garganta no estaba mejor. 0 mensajes de Draco era 0% esperanza de un buen día y por tanto se sentía mucho peor de lo que ameritaba su estado.

Semus le hizo una video llamada mandándole un sinfín de buenos deseos esperando que se mejorara, realmente lo apreciaba mucho aunque disimular que los círculos negros bajo sus ojos era debido a la enfermedad y no a un mensaje de una persona muy especial para el feliz mente casada le hacía sentir un poco ese doloroso pinchazo de culpa.

Siempre se había caracterizado por ser valiente ante todo, lanzarse a las cosas sin medir consecuencias, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo. Tal vez pecaba de lentitud y precaución de como avanzaba pero pensaba que la situación lo ameritaba. Temía a lo que pensaría Draco de él, de su físico, ¿encontraría acaso en su rostro al hombre que estaba buscando? ¿o se desilusionaría nada más verle? No sabía que pensar y tenía miedo a enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente_

 **CC: Miedo en crecendo**

 **Buenos días querido Draco:**

 **Sí lo admito; tengo miedo.**

 **Miedo de que una vez que nos veamos, que estemos como dices "frente a frente" la imagen, relevancia y gusto que tienes por mi (y sigues teniendo), se evapore.**

 **Creo con honestidad que en este mundo virtual mis letras y palabras son mucho mejor que como se ven pronunciadas por mi boca y las expresiones que hace mi cara. Temo el momento en el que probablemente pegues el rito al cielo y notes con pesar el tiempo desperdiciado, los pensamientos y sentimientos enviados a semejante receptor.**

 **De eso hablaba ayer cuando escribí: "pero eso tú lo has querido y cumpliré mi parte". Espero que me comprendas y si no pues espero alguna respuesta tuya. Claro que si no me contestas nada, nos vemos pasado mañana.**

 **Harry**

Decir que le cansaba ese hombre era poco. Tanto pesimismo en una persona era agotador "¿Por qué jodidas le sigo escribiendo?" se dijo haciendo un mohín cruzado de brazos. Mirando en retroceso, todos esos sentimientos expuestos, las noches incontables y emocionantes, esas contradicciones y constantes molestias le daban exactamente lo que necesitaba.

"Simplemente porque no puedo…" se dijo derrotado. Aunque era cansado, era emocionante y tan placentero que no podría dejarlo aunque quisiera. "aunque creo que hay que hacer algo al respecto…" meditó releyendo lo que le mandó Harry. Era tan triste, pero en cierta medida comprendía a que se refería.

* * *

 _4 horas después_

Asunto:

Claro como la peste, hasta el momento comprendo con exactitud. Pareciera que lo único que es para ti y siempre ha sido importante con respecto a "nuestra relación" es la relevancia, el apego emocional que yo tendría para ti es lo mides de manera exponencial con la importancia que tu tendrías sobre mí. En pocas palabras: si tú me importas mucho, para ti es una importancia mínima. Si tú me importas solo un poco, para ti el nivel de importancia es nula. Para ti mi físico es irrelevante porque la necesidad de encontrarte conmigo está condicionada con el deber que te he impuesto. Ni siquiera te importa quién soy o como soy en la realidad.

Estate tranquilo Harry que por lo que respecta tu miedo no está justificado, ya que la importancia que tenías para mi estaba esfumándose (por más rara que te parezca la frase). Así que siéntete libre de lucir como mejor te plazca.

 ** _14 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Lo mejor será que cancelemos la cita Draco, no va a funcionar. No debí haberte respondido cuando volví de Denver. Es mi culpa.**

"Eh ahí la cobardía por delante…" dijo comenzando a enfurruñarse. Si a esas iban, él también podía jugar ese juego. Necesitó un poco de café antes de contestarle y cerciorarse que Teddy estuviese haciendo sus deberes escolares como dios manda y no mandando mensajes en su teléfono.

* * *

 _26 minutos después_

Asunto:

Sí, secundo esa idea, lo mejor será que vuelvas a activar ahora mismo tu aviso de ausencia del administrador de mensajes Harry.

Vale, comparto parte de la culpa porque no tendría que haberte escrito que en tu cuarto piso estaba la luz encendida y sobre el gasto energético… ¿Qué me importa que te quedes sin luz? Por cierto, no te sientas taaan importante en mis pensamientos amigo mío que simplemente pasaba por casualidad en un taxi y noté la luz encendida.

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Tienes razón, mi luz resulta irrelevante para ti y tiene sentido, sin embargo, no deja de ser un lindo gesto de tu parte que desearas informarme de su uso excesivo para ahorrarme desaires por el gasto energético.**

 **Por cierto, como dato curioso, la luz de mi departamento no puede verse si está encendida o apagada desde un taxi.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:

¡Ja! Qué curioso… entonces me equivoqué y habré viajado en un ómnibus o en mi jet privado. Creo que como dices, en este punto es irrelevante. Buenas noches.

* * *

Harry negó con la cabeza. Nunca podría ganarle a Draco.

-¿Nuevamente sonriendo solo?- preguntó Hermione revisando el termómetro en su boca. Harry sonreía ante el inevitable deseo de su amiga por ejercer como mamá gallina en esas situaciones. Ella estaba al tanto de toda su relación con Draco y lo que representaba. Ella incluso estuvo de acuerdo con su partida a Denver alegando que fue lo mejor para ambos.

-Ya sabes Hermi- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Draco otra vez?- cuestionó arqueando la ceja, pero era mas bien una pregunta retorica que no esperaba respuesta, pero Harry de buen modo se la contestaría.

-Si… nos vamos a ver en el café- lo afirmó sin estar cien por ciento seguro si ese encuentro se llevaría a cabo, pero deseaba que su amiga estuviese al tanto.

-¿Es enserio? Creí haberte recomendado que la relación se mantuviera estrechamente platónica- Harry se alzó de hombros pensando en el hombre con el que se citaría –¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Agripado y con dolor de cabeza...- su amiga le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, era obvio que a eso no se refería, así que con un suspiro dijo las cosas tal cual las sentía -¿Honestamente? Aterrado- sonrió –pero creo que lo haré-

 **6 horas después**

 **CC:**

 **Acabo de ver un avión pasar ¿no fuiste de casualidad tú en tu jet privado? Si fue así habrás notado la luz encendida en el cuarto piso. El sueño se niega a abordarme.**

 _13 minutos después_

 **CC: Importante**

 **Aunque no lo hayas pedido, déjame explicarte algo Draco:**

 **1) El que tanto me importas puedo decir que es igual o más de lo que yo te importo a ti. Por tanto:**

 **2) Debido a lo mucho que me importas, deseo importarte también a ti.**

 **3) Si no importaras como me importas ¿crees que me daría igual la importancia que me des?**

 **4) No me da igual, eso tenlo por seguro por tanto me interesa que haya reciprocidad en la importancia. Claro que si lo supieras, de antemano, sabrías por qué no quiero caer en la irrelevancia para ti,**

 **Primera conclusión: por lo visto no sabes cuánto me importas, lo cual es triste.**

 **Segunda conclusión: tal vez ahora lo sepas lo cual es un panorama un poco más positivo.**

 **Que estés bien Draco, ya estoy cansado.**

 **Buenas noches.**

 _5 horas después_

Draco había estado reticente a abrir su correo electrónico. No quería toparse con la negatividad de Harry aunque la ansiedad y necesidad comenzaba a invadirle. Miró su ropa colgada pulcramente en el armario y suspiró.

-¿Vas a salir, papi?- preguntó Andy arrastrando su cuaderno de dibujo consigo.

-Tal vez…- murmuró mirando el ordenador apagado.

Su corazón dio un brinco nada más abrir la bandeja de su correo electrónico. Sus ojos vagaron por las letras con las palabras más dulces que alguien le hubiera dicho. Era como un abrazo cálido que cosquilleaba en su mente.

Asunto:

Buenos días, Harry, menos mal que pudiste conciliar el sueño.

¿Sabes algo? Nadie me había dicho es antes. Realmente dudo alguien se lo haya dicho a una persona porque eso que dijiste con tal profundidad emocional y precisión solo puede ser estructurado por nadie más que por ti. Te lo agradezco infinitamente, eres muy importante para mí. ¿Nos vemos a las a la 1 en el café magnolia?

 **2 horas después**

 **CC:**

 **Claro Draco. Nos vemos a la una en el café magnolia.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:

Si Harry. Hasta dentro de 3 horas y 31 minutos.

 **1 minuto después**

 **CC:**

 **Corrección: Treinta.**

 **PD: ¡Espero que esta vez sí que vengas!**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:

Veintiocho.

PD: Por supuesto que iré ¿Y tú?

 **4 minutos después**

 **CC:**

 **Claro que sí. No pienso privarnos de nuestro «digno final».**

Draco se sentía satisfecho y con el corazón acelerado. Ahí estaba el destino final, después de tantos cientos de mensajes compartidos finalmente se verían cara a cara. Palmeó sus mejillas algo ruborizadas y regresó a ver a su pequeña con una sonrisa para nada disimulada.

-¿Me ayudas a elegir algo bonito para ponerme?- los ojos castaños de Andy se iluminaron y accedió gustosa.

* * *

 _18 minutos después_

Se vio en el espejo por cuarte vez. No se veía mal. Tenía que admitir que el gusto de su niña era impecable, aunque no estaba seguro que los pantalones de pana fueran una buena elección para una primera y última cita.

-¿No crees que quedarían mejor los pantalones negros?- preguntó echándose el cabello hacia atrás en el que la amiga de Harry una vez denominó "estilo Cary Grant"

-No papi porque se arrugan con facilidad, además aún no están planchados- dijo recostándose sobre la cama sobre su estómago.

-Pero puedo plancharlos- dijo convencido que eran mejor los otros a los que traía puestos. Su hija lanzó una risita que le hizo hacer un puchero.

-Pero si te pones a planchar se te hará tarde y seguro te despeinas- Draco infló las mejillas. "Touché" pensó algo ofendido porque hasta su pequeña sabía que él y la plancha no estaban en un buen término y siempre terminaba con uno que otro pliegue marcado de manera errónea o con un dedo quemado.

-Vale, vale señorita sabelotodo- dijo asintiendo regresando a ver el reloj. Todavía tenía tiempo.

Asunto:

¿Ese ha sido tu último mensaje? ¿Estás nervioso?

 **1 minuto después**

 **CC:**

 **No. ¿Y ése ha sido el último tuyo?**

 **PD. Con la piel de gallina ¿y tú?**

 _55 segundos después_

Asunto:

No ha sido mi último mensaje… y sí, tengo los nervios de punta.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No te pongas nervioso por mi Draco que mi apariencia es de alguien común y corriente. Al menos nadie a quien haya conocido por primera vez le he dado motivos para que se sienta nervioso.**

 _Veinte segundos después_

Asunto:

¡Es muy tarde para hacer conteos de los daños, Harry! ¿Ahora si ha sido tu último mensaje?

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ok, es el último por mi parte Draco. Estoy muy ansioso por nuestro encuentro.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:

¡Vale! Éste es el último de mi parte. Nos vemos querido Harry. Es hora de entrar a la dimensión paranormal.

* * *

No le había dicho a Remus que iba a salir y no importaba mucho ya que siempre era mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso… "aunque no tengo porque pedir ninguna de las dos porque soy un adulto que es perfectamente libre de hacer lo que le venga en gana" se dijo dándole un asentimiento a su reflejo.

-Te vez muy bien papi- dijo Andy dándole el visto bueno.

-Deséame suerte, pequeña- le guiñó el ojo, armándose de valor para lo que sucedería en unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Mañana (ya que termine de darle los toques finales jeje) les subo el siguiente capi! Besos queridos! Espero que les haya gustado la nueva edición! :3


	19. Capítulo 13

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños! ya estoy por aquí! mil gracias a mis Early birdys por comentar! :D aunque por desgracia no he podido ver sus mensajes! no se si mi compu tiene un problema o la pagina pero no me deja verlos... sniff sniff¨*En cuanto me deje verlos, con mucho gusto se los contesto :3

Pon,Pon,Ponn~* el momento de la verdad llegó y pese a que ya tenía una idea de como se dio aquello que todos habían querido ver, no pude terminar de escribirlo, así que se quedan con la versión del libro jeje~

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Draco estaba impaciente. Su corazón latía desbocado y dudaba que alguna vez se hubiera sentido como en ese momento y mucho más al citarse con alguien más. "Pero es que él no es cualquier persona…" se dijo de modo conciliador.

Cuando estaba nervioso siempre usaba esa máscara de indiferencia que lo hacía lucir tan frío y distante; era una mala jugada, pero no podía evitarlo. Había llegado al café media hora antes y ahora se arrepentía. Negó con la cabeza. No era el momento para agobiarse, tirar todo por la borda y marcharse.

El lugar estaba igual de iluminado que siempre, pero esta vez había muy poca gente. Imposible pasar desapercibido sin duda. "Espero que no sea él quien salga corriendo nada más verme..." dijo cruzándose de brazos observando la ventana en el lugar que siempre usaba.

* * *

Harry avanzaba impaciente. Su estómago se quejaba. Las mariposas se transformaron violentas avispas que le causaban incomodidad y vértigo.

Hermione le recordó una y otra vez antes de salir de casa que se mantuviera abrigado pues el terrible resfriado no había cedido en su totalidad y también de manera aprehensiva le imploró que no descartara la posibilidad de que Draco no fuera físicamente el que se imaginaba. En este punto del partido consideraba que salía de sobra esa amenaza. Todo estaba bajo control o eso quería creer.

Ya se le estaba haciendo tarde y con un carraspeó ingresó al café. Estaba nervioso y con avidez sus ojos buscaron el sitio en el que Draco iba a esperarle. Todo estaba muy despejado para la hora en la que se encontraba pero pensándolo bien, esa podría haber sido la suerte de su lado para no cometer ningún error.

Se detuvo en seco y abrió los de par en par. No podía haber error. Ese era Draco. Pero ¿cómo? No había alegría ni destilante espontaneidad, sino parca seriedad e indiferente emoción. El rubio platinado reemplazaba el cobrizo y la piel nívea inmaculada armonizando con los refinados rasgos nada tenían que ver con quien había esperado ver. Sus mejillas ardían y su corazón anidó en su garganta.

-¿D-Draco?- preguntó al hombre que tenía enfrente. Los orbes grises se centraron en el haciéndole salir de su asombro y procurando lucir desenfadado le alargó la mano para saludarle –Hola lamento llegar tarde… había algo de transito…- dijo a modo de disculpa. Con un elegante movimiento, Draco se levantó de su silla y Harry esperó por todos los cielos que no notara el temblor de sus manos.

Un asentimiento siguió a un minucioso escrutinio por parte del hombre rubio que no le apartaba la vista. Se veía receloso con su persona que casi le daban ganas de soltar una risotada nerviosa; bien sabía que ni le reconocería, pero bueno, él estaba en el mismo bote porque en definitiva no era el Draco Malfoy que había imaginado; era tan diferente a como se leía en sus mensajes, parecía una persona totalmente diferente a lo que pintaba de sí mismo, pero no por ello estaba molesto o se sentía traicionado, si no que era demasiado imponente para manejar.

Sin saber con exactitud qué era lo que procedía en ese caso en las normas de etiqueta en viejos amigos que jamás se han visto en persona, decidió arriesgarse a un salido de beso en la mejilla.

"Creo que no fue una buena idea…" se dijo percibiendo la duda en el otro hombre. Con una sonrisa nerviosa expandiéndose en su boca tomó asiento. Quería decir algo, pero la tos traicionera lo prohibió. Casi se dio patadas mentales por no haber pospuesto su encuentro hasta que se encontrara mejor.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó alzándose de hombros. Ya ni valía lamentarse por la ilusión del control; ya lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahí estaba el Draco número 3 frente a él con toda su gracia, seguridad y seriedad que nunca imaginó.

-¿Sigues enfermo?- preguntó tratando de distraer su mirada en el sencillo menú de la cafetería. Esa voz la recordaba e hizo que un pequeño espasmo trepara por su espalda. Cuantas veces había repetido esa voz en su contestadora antes de marcharse a Denver y borrarla para siempre de su contestadora –Pues ni que hacerle, la tos siempre tarda en quitarse, pero puedo recomendarte varios tips caseros que son infalibles y que harán que estés como nuevo en menos de 3 días-

-¿Garantía Malfoy?- una sonrisa fugaz pasó por el rostro alabastrino que Harry hubiera pensado que fue imaginación suya, de no ser porque en esa breve fracción de segundo se quedó grabada en su mente.

-Por supuesto-

* * *

Una vez que la camarera llegó a tomarles la orden, Draco miraba de soslayo su reloj de pulsera para cerciorarse no pasarse de la hora. No es que le urgiera irse, pero parecía una forma extraña de disipar la ansiedad que lo invadía. 37 minutos en compañía de ese atractivo hombre que afirmaba ser Harry Potter hacía que la máscara en su rostro se resquebrajara con cada minuto que pasaba.

Los ojos verdes iban a él de vez en cuando como si dudara si era pertinente verlo, pero cuando sus miradas se conectaban por escasos segundos, decidía apártala como si le quemase. Platica vana era lo que formulaban. Tan superficial por el nerviosismo diferentemente expresado por ambas partes que le comenzaba a cansar. ¿Por qué estaba tan tenso? Y ¿Por qué Harry seguía muy nervioso? No comprendía porque no era de otra forma si esa era su primera última cita, al menos uno de los dos debería de estar más cooperativo. "Aunque su sonrisa tiene algo lindo…" pensó alzando la mirada por arriba de su taza.

Apartó los necios cabello de su frente que desentonaban con su peinado y que sentía que le hacía ver desaliñado y suspiró. "19 minutos más para decir adiós…" dijo tratando de escuchar lo que decía Harry sobre uno de sus proyectos, Dinamarca y "Seamy" o algo así. No es que importara mucho el contenido, pero si la textura de su voz. No había error. Si era él quien le había escrito tantos mensajes por correo electrónico. Unos tan bellamente escritos, algunos tan filosos como desgarradores, otros tan analíticos que eran un deleite, mientras otros tantos tan simples pero con personalidad y carácter… en fin siempre una gama excepcional para imaginarse que todo eso podría venir de esa persona en frente de él.

Había deseado que fuera un esperpento para no ilusionarse más pero ¿ya que más daba? El hombre era atractivo, con rasgos angulosos pero agradables, masculinos pero con una innata dulzura que seguro si lo seguía viendo entre sus análisis le daría caries. "Todo bien salvo el cabello…" meditó por unos instantes a esos mechones negros que miraban para todos lados, incluso temía que fuera un asesino de peines y cepillos en potencia. "Aunque podría darse el caso de que sea solo una apariencia y realmente sea inexplicablemente suave…" dijo sintiendo la tentación de querer tocarle.

Negó efusivamente con la cabeza. "¿A mí que me importa si es suave o no?" se dijo molesto consigo mismo. "Solo 15 minutos más y todo se acabará…" se dijo con tristeza que ocultó profundamente de su interlocutor. No tenía por qué enterarse de esa preocupación que crecía en su cabeza. No podía ser de otra forma.

* * *

-Fue un gusto finalmente conocerte Draco…- dijo Harry colocándose sus guantes una vez que salieron del establecimientos dispuestos a darse el último adiós. No podía creer que así como así todo terminaría pero lo afrontó de la mejor manera que pudo.

-Lo mismo digo Harry- no pudo detener sus manos que acomodaron la bufanda del otro hombre que se sorprendió por su gesto –si quieres estar sano para tu viaje a Dinamarca debes de abrigarte bien- le lanzó una sonrisa sincera que Harry correspondió ampliamente.

-Gracias- murmuró deteniendo un sinfín de palabras que quería decirle a Draco. Tantos sentimientos almacenados que gritaban por salir pero que no los diría en voz alta porque simplemente no debía.

-Recuerda mis tips, Potter- canturreó Draco dándose la media vuelta en dirección contraria a la que tomaría Harry. "Claro… ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" se preguntó en su mente mientras lo veía alejarse.

Esa fugaz sonrisa, esa seriedad abrumadora, el casi imperceptible siseo en el timbre de su voz. Esas y tantas más impresiones se quedaron grabadas en su mente. ¿Qué había sido eso? Había estado tan nervioso y con una voz limitada que no se puso a analizar el contexto de esa última primera cita. Apenas y habían cruzado palabras y comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Se habrá decepcionado? Se preguntó ya de regreso en su departamento en el cuarto piso dirigiéndose a la cocina a prepararse el té, sugerencia de Draco.

¿Qué rayos había sido aquello?

 ** _6 horas después_**

Después de tanto repasar en su mente, una y otra y otra vez la cita en su mente llegó a la conclusión de que la timidez y el recato a los temas por tocar lo habían censurado a tal punto que toda la conversación banal no dio pie a un reconocimiento de la persona tras los mensajes electrónicos. "Seguro Draco está igual que yo dándole vueltas al asunto averiguando que fue todo eso que dejamos o mejor dicho, no dejamos ver..."

Sobó su cuello adolorido por la mala posición y cuanto deseó que su amiga Hermione hubiese decidido esperarle para interrogarlo para así poder aclarar más rápido sus turbios pensamientos.

¿Se arrepentía? Por supuesto que no. Adoraba la idea de finalmente conocer a Draco físico que podía ser tan…

Decidió satisfacer sus dudas hablando primero ya que curiosamente Draco no se había arriesgado como era su costumbre.

 **CC:**

 **Fue un placer Draco.**

 **Harry**

 **Pd. Aunque con temor pregunto ¿fue... muy malo?**

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Nada más regresar a su casa, Teddy y Andy atacaron con sus mejore preguntas. ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Cómo es tu amigo?, ¿Te divertiste mucho?, esas y otras cosas del estilo fueron lanzadas y el seguía sin saber que contestar con exactitud.

Estaba aún absorto por el encuentro con Harry y no había tenido cabeza para pensar en nada más que en ello. Regresaba a ver el monitor aun sin tener la claridad necesaria para dar el primer paso o leer si Harry se había propuesto escribir primero.

"¡Qué más da!" se dijo abriendo el correo para encontrarse con el par de líneas que le había escrito el día anterior. Se lo meditó concienzudamente "¿Qué si fue malo?" frunció los labios en una mueca y bufó exasperado. "¿Por qué pregunta?" se dijo recargándose sobre su mullida silla. "¿A caso fue malo para él?"

La negatividad le tendía la mano para convencerse que lo que percibieron no fue de igual manera, porque para él fue algo interesante aunque si se lo preguntaron, no fue la mejor cita que hubiera tenido, pero tampoco fue la peor. Esperaba mucho tal vez, mucho más de lo que dejaron ver ambos y quisieron dar. Esa probablemente era la cuestión.

Decidió atacar con una pregunta retórica.

* * *

Asunto:

Un placer para mí también Harry, por tanto, con respecto a lo último que mencionas, no sé porque lo preguntas si tú estabas ahí, así que sabes cómo fue la cosa.

Ayer en la tarde estuviste frente a tu epitome de lo perfecto (o EDLP para acortar el titulo tan largo) durante una hora y nueve minutos, de los cuales temblaste y sonreíste tiernamente al menos cincuenta y nueve minutos. Claro que no me molestaré en detallar cada una de esas sonrisas que tanto escondían y poco ocultaban ya que la lista se extiende por demasiado tiempo.

Si te preguntas si fue un 10 en la escala de lo terrible diré que no ya que no lo catalogaría de ese modo.

Por cierto espero que tu garganta este mejor y recuerda lo que te dije: las pastillas de lidocaína son las mejores preferentemente las sabor naranja y no olvides un té de miel y orégano antes de acostarte (vieja receta de mi abuela).

Que tengas buena tarde.

Draco

* * *

Harry sonrió al ver el mensaje de Draco. Siempre hasta ese momento se había imaginado a Draco de manera muy distinta, pero ahora que lo había visto en persona, con ese encanto y seguridad que podía hacer temblar a cualquiera, toda la serie de matices que podía emplear en sus expresiones faciales las podía ver reflejadas entre sus líneas.

Se acomodó sus lentes y sopesó que era lo mejor por escribir. "Al menos no considera que fue fatal" se dijo aliviado antes de volverse a tensar al pensar en ahondar sobre la percepción de su epitome de lo perfecto, pues podría no estar feliz con lo que el mismo pensaba, pero aun así preguntaría.

 ** _15 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Dices que no fue terrible entonces ¿Qué es lo que fue en realidad?**

 _9 minutos después_

Asunto:

Harry, ¿desde cuándo eres el encargado de plantear las preguntas truculentas? Pues bien siendo que lo preguntas diré: si no fue terrible, ¿qué es lo que fue para ti, querido Harry? Te lo dejo de tarea y eres libre de tomarte tu tiempo para meditarlo.

Buenas noches.

Draco

* * *

Bufó molesto. "Claro Draco, ataca con otra pregunta". En definitiva si no supiera como luce el único y original Draco Malfoy, quien está felizmente casado y que tiene 2 niños y 1 perro, pensaría que ese hombre alto y rubio que pudo observar por poco más de una hora, era un despreocupado hombre de negocios y modelo de catálogo en sus tardes libres. Su corazón seguía latiendo frenético en su pecho y no se había calmado desde el día anterior. ¿Cómo podía ser tan diferente el Draco burbujeante y dinámico que había leído durando año y medio al Draco que sonríe disimuladamente y que se muestra tan distante como intocable?

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Es que no entiendo cómo es que Draco Malfoy puede hablar de una forma y escribir de otra totalmente distinta.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:

Gracias por la cerebración antes de dormir, maestro de psicología. Un aplauso del publico, pero se acabó el tiempo para la sección de preguntas y respuestas del día de hoy. Que duermas bien que tengas bonitos sueños. Espero que no se te dificulte respirar al recostarte.

Pd. Lo de "un placer Draco" estuvo bien, pero pudo sonar mejor.

* * *

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Draco?" se preguntó pensando que no sería posible en ese momento tener bonitos sueños que no decantaran a su cita con Draco. "Creo que tal vez no fue pertinente conocerle…" se dijo apretando los ojos, decidiendo focalizar todo en Seamus y su próximo encuentro en Dinamarca. Solo si dedicaba todos sus sentimientos a él, seguro y podría olvidar el sin fin de impresiones que había pescado de Draco.

 **A la tarde siguiente**

Entre arreglar sus cosas y poner sus propios pensamientos en orden, tecleó y tecleó hasta obtener un correo más o menos decente a su E.D.L.P.

Tal vez no era sobre lo que él sintió sobre ese primer encuentro, si no sobre lo que había entendido que representó para Draco. Era más fácil hacerlo de ese modo pues sus propias emociones y percepciones se veían nubladas por su raciocinio casi ahogado en palabras sin sentido de sentimientos que no debían existir.

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **He pasado cerca de dos horas escribiendo y borrando ideas de los fragmentos que he recogido de nuestro encuentro procurando sonar lo más certero posible. Sin embargo aún no logro poner en claro la impresión que tengo.**

 **Todo suena vacío y minimalista. Podría hacerlo mejor. Así que mejor haré lo contrario y diré que fue lo que te sucedió a TI en la cita. Creo que lo explicaré mejor mediante tu tan famosa selección de puntos:**

 **1) Por tu expresión incómoda, diría que te molestaba mi presencia frente a ti por el hecho de que te reconocí al instante sabiendo de antemano que no me esperaría a ese Draco.**

 **2) Te sobresaltaste cuando besé tu mejilla con esa torpe inseguridad como un extraño ritual entre familiares insoportables que solo se ven en Navidad.**

 **3) Se notaba que estaban impresionado y al mismo tiempo receloso de que el extraño frente a ti afirmaba con vehemencia ser Harry Potter y simplemente era imposible para ti que lo fuese. Tal vez ese desconocido no era tan soso y mustio en su hablar, te miraba a los ojos e iba directamente al grano. No estaba desaliñado y hasta parecía agradable, aunque su voz estuviese ronca entre carraspeos disimulados. Sin embargo ese hombre no representaba nada para ti pues estabas muy al pendiente de ese precioso reloj plateado con vetas verdes que no pudo encontrar una muñeca más delicada para habitar.**

 **4) Nada en mi persona te recordaba a Harry del mundo virtual y eso fue una gran decepción para ti. Nada era como lo esperabas y sin exagerar: simplemente te desilusionó.**

 **Seguro te dirás "¿Así que es éste? ¿Así que éste es Harry Potter ? Vaya...bien por él". ¿Estoy en lo correcto?**

 _2 horas después_

Sonrió divertido. "Perfecto Harry, vete por la tangente como siempre, es lo que se te da mejor" se dijo cerrando por el momento su portátil. Tenía cosas que hacer y estaba molesto porque el hombre del momento no se dignaba a decir lo que pensaba de él y no se decidía a hablar claro de una vez por todas.

-A que es guapo el tío- dijo Teddy picándole con su curiosidad. Quería detalles el chico y Draco solo rodó los ojos.

-¿Importa?- contestó Draco en tono casual sacando el uniforme de soccer del cesto recién salido de la secadora antes de pasárselo para que lo doblara. La pequeña Andy también estaba atenta a todo el intercambio y observaba divertida sin decir nada.

-No, pero tú no citarías con un fulano que sea feo- dijo como que no quiere la cosa haciendo que Andy soltara una risita. Draco arqueó una ceja eseptico. A veces si que su querido Teddy podía salir con preguntas peliagudas, pero era momento de mostrarle quien era el maestro.

-No claro que no...- dijo disimuladamente -pero bueno, ya que estamos con estas confiancitas de hablar de chicos y citas, eso quiere decir que ustedes dos ya terminaron TODOS sus deberes escolares ¿o me equivoco?- un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos y tanto Teddy como Andy palidecieron –Siendo así, no les molestará que suba a revisar… aunque ya saben que les irá muy mal si está incompleta…-

-¡NO, NO!- gritaron al unísono corriendo con cesto de ropa limpia cada quien a su cuarto. Por momentos como ese le daba energía y sonrió tan lleno de si mismo. Ya se había recargado lo suficiente para encarar a Harry.

"Si lo que quieres es hacerte el obtuso; yo también puedo jugar ese juego"

* * *

Asunto:

Claro que es un precioso reloj (es suizo aunque me lo vendió un anticuario español con una clara dificultad para el inglés "buena máquina. Hora exacta al mirar en mañana y noche. No arrepentir compra") Lo llevo desde hace años y nunca ha fallado. Gracias por el cumplido.

Un abrazo.

Draco

 **9 minutos después**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **Creo que sería más sencillo que me dijeras de frente tu molesta ya que ahorraría un par de horas para conciliar el sueño. Por supuesto que tu evasión es de lo más elegante que uno puede esperar.**

 _33 minutos después_

"Tal parece que no está de humor para los chascarrillos" pensó alzándose de hombros. Bien, bien. Podía ser comprensivo y también ser serio. Bien podía hacerle entender cuál era el motivo de su molestia, que en este caso era que le explicaba no sin estar muy cercano a la realidad, la impresión que conocer a Harry le había causado.

Si, por supuesto que no era como lo esperaba, era tristemente mejor de lo que hubiera deseado encontrar físicamente hablando, pero ese no era el meollo del asunto. Obviamente estaba cabreado porque lo reconoció con facilidad, porque no dejó que recociera en su persona al Harry Potter que tan bien conoce y porque logró sobreponerse con facilidad tras localizarle. "Aunque el doble beso en la mejilla podría considerarse lindo…" se dijo no muy seguro de querer decirlo en voz alta.

* * *

Asunto: DEMASIADO OBVIA EVASIÓN 

Vale, tú ganas. Siendo honestos, me hubiese gustado saber lo que TU pensaste y sentiste cuando me viste (claro en el caso de si realmente percibiste algo de esto último).

Tal pareciera que conozco un poco mejor mi sentir que tu, pero es lindo que te hayas molestado en ponerlo en palabras. Buenas noches.

* * *

"Bien, con eso es suficiente por el momento. Mañana me explayaré como dios manda" meditó tras responderle el mensaje y cerciorarse que sus ya no tan pequeños niños realmente estuviesen haciendo sus deberes escolares.

 ** _A la tarde siguiente_**

Recordaba esa sonrisa de ensueño que seguro a su yo de quince años hubiera sido suficiente para perder la razón, tener sueños humedos y motivarle a escribir sin freno su nombre en su libreta, pero su ahora yo de 31 años miraba con encanto y agrado disfrutando de esa deliciosa sensación de ser el destinatario de esas sonrisas. Vaya que si le gustaba ser admirado y la mirada verde de Harry no fue la excepción pese a que se esforzaba por disimularla como si no le transmitiera nada más que nerviosismo.

-Dray tus mejillas están rojas ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Remus juntando su frente con la suya. Draco soltó un bufido al apenas caer en la cuenta que estaba sonrojado.

-Claro que estoy bien, no soy de los que se enferma con facilidad- dijo lleno de sí mismo. El mayor arqueó una ceja por su seguridad –¿Ya te vas?- preguntó en un intento de desviar su atención del súbito tono en sus mejillas que quemaba en vivas llamaradas.

-Si- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -¿Y tú te quedarás en piyama?- Draco lo miró ofendido.

-¡No es una piyama Remus!- dijo alzando la nariz con presunción –es un cómodo atuendo deportivo que solo la gente elegante usa- rezongó. Quería estar lo más cómodo posible después de haberse acabado los nervios en la cita en el café Magnolia -¿insinúas que me veo fodongo?- dijo amenazante, pero el castaño solo pudo contener una risilla por su siempre delicado humor del dragón.

-Claro que no, le das otra dimensión a la comodidad- dijo para su seguridad y tranquilidad de Draco.

-Buena salvada- asintió, preparándose su segunda dosis de cafeína diaria –que te diviertas en tus clases vespertinas y no se te olvide recoger a Andy de la escuela porque yo tengo que llevar a Cookie a que le den un baño- el mayor asintió dos veces tomando una manzana para el camino. Cuando la puerta se cerró, subió corriendo las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Esta vez no tenía trabajos pendientes así que aprovecharía para darle una probada de su propia reseña a Harry.

-Como lo sospeché, ese Harry hace como si la virgen le habla, pero ni creas que te salvarás de mi clásico rebate- murmuró en voz baja alegrándose que nadie criticara que estaba hablando solo. No había respuesta alguna en su bandeja de entrada y pensó que tal vez era momento de hablar.

* * *

Asunto: PERDIDO A PLENA VISTA

Querido Harry:

¿Acalambrado al escribir? Como que dista un poco de tu personalidad, pero no de lo que mostraste en el café. Siguiendo tu línea ahora yo diré que te sucedió a TI.

1) Estabas tranquilo cuando decidiste poner el pie en el café puesto que tu mente estaba en todo su esplendor para terminar de una vez por todas, esta larga relación virtual. Incluso te daba igual cual Draco se presentara (pese a tu peculiar preferencia por el Draco no. 1)

2) Pero ¡chin! ¿A quien fue a quien viste sentado frente a la ventana bajo esa enorme bombilla de luz? ¡Sorpresa! no es el Draco no.1

3) Aunque he de aplaudir tu versatilidad pues por poco no se nota tu sobresalto cuando notarse mi alta estatura, con el cabello tan platinado como ninguno y ese clásico peinado de Cary Grant. Tan frío y reservado (créeme que el donaire procure dejarlo tras de mi para no agobiante más y creo que hice bien)

4) Felicidades Harry por poco me pierdo la duda e incertidumbre planteada en tus ojos verde esmeralda que procuraste disfrazar con una tímida y cautelosa sonrisa perpetua al citar en tu mente "no importa cual Draco se presente"

5) Bien. Tratando de subir tú autoestima. Te aseguro que (sin contarme) en una encuesta de los cincuenta hombres más agradables/atractivos de una cita a ciegas (o de visitantes del café Magnolia) con todos los Dracos de entre 18 y 90 años estarías en el top 5 (sí. Te reste puntos por tu extraño recibimiento que deber de pulir un poco por mucho que te digan que fue tierno).

6) Sin embargo resulta que no soy la mayoría de los Dracos del mundo, sino ese peculiar hombre que asegura haberte conocido con todo y verrugas en días cálidos y noches invadidas por el viento del norte, donde los armarios emocionales estaban abiertos y curiosamente también los muebles botelleros.

7) En resumidas cuentas no es que no te reconociera. Si no que tu no me diste la oportunidad porque te escondiste en tu coraza frente a mí y no saliste en toda esa hora.

8) ¿Quieres una frase a modo de contraportada de nuestra cita? Yo me mostré reservado y tu tímido. Preguntas si me desilusioné y creo que diré que sí, un poco.

Los 2 años pasados contando tú Draco-huida a Denver parecen más profundos y llenadores de lo que esto fue.

* * *

Sí. En definitiva lo escrito abarcaba todo lo que sentía y pensaba que no lo hubiera escrito mejor ni aunque se lo hubiera propuesto ni con 3 vodkas o 5 en su sistema. Esta vez no esperaba respuesta pues tenía labores domésticas que hacer. No era algo que fuera de su agrado, pero por la rutina y la constancia ya se había acostumbrado a hacer.

 ** _3 horas después_**

Asunto: ¡LO OLVIDABA!

Como punto extra he de agregar que tu gabardina era muy elegante (digna de la ocasión). El verde te queda bien y hace juego con tus ojos.

PD. Y claro, no podía faltar: ¡Feliz viaje a Dinamarca, pásatelo bien! (no es necesaria la réplica a este mensaje)

 ** _8 minutos después_**

En ese momento tras leer esas cortas últimas líneas del segundo mensaje de Draco, sonrió. La misma sonrisa que traía en la boca el día de la cita y que había dejado entumidas sus mejillas todas la noche. Era como el "efecto Draco" administrado directamente a su torrente sanguíneo que le hacía olvidarse de todo, obligándolo solo a una cosa: a pensar en su E.D.L.P. y en nadie más, ni siquiera en Seamus…lo cual era verdaderamente grave.

"Al menos le gustó el atuendo que escogió Hermione" dijo para sus adentros haciendo nota mental para no olvidarlo. Lo afectaba demasiado y realmente Hermione hacia 1 año y medio atrás tuvo razón… era un hombre del cual fácilmente podría enamorarse…

-Maldición Draco… ¿Por qué demonios es que sigues casado?- se dijo mirando la hoja en blanco de su nuevo mensaje y se dignó a escribir.

 **CC:**

 **¿Me permitirías hacerte una pregunta de tipo personal, Draco? (sé que están algo limitadas entre nosotros, por eso mejor con precaución pregunto)**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto: ¡ME MATAS DE CURIOSIDAD!

Aunque presiento que no me gustará la pregunta, tu hazla (Ya después la catalogo como buena o mala).

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Aún sigues viviendo con Remus?**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto:?

Por supuesto. ¿Porque la pregunta?

 **2 minutos después**

 **CC:**

 **Nada concretamente… simplemente una curiosidad personal.**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto:

¿En mí persona, acaso?

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **En tu de vida.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:

¡No me digas, que coincidencia! ¿Puedo hacerte yo también una pregunta personal Harry? (ya que estamos con estas formalidades).

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Claro. Adelante.**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto:

¿Lamentas haberme visto? Ya sabes; la cita, estar cara a cara en ese concurrido lugar…

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Eso es algo que se pueda lamentar querido Draco?**

 **PD. Por si aún te quedan dudas; la respuesta es NO. No me arrepiento en lo más mínimo.**

 _50 segundos después_

Asunto:

Para mí no es algo que tampoco se pueda lamentar, aunque una parte de mi pensaba que para ti seria a la inversa, menos mal que no lo es.

Buenas noches mí querido escritor.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Desde que te vi en el café, te admiro veinte veces más por la forma en que te desenvueltas entre tu burbujeante ironía y tu dulce reserva.**

 **Buenas noches, mi querido escritor.**

 _55 segundos después_

Asunto:

Wow, fenomenal querido, el Harry tan conocido vuelve a tomar el mando del juego y esta que arde. Espero que sigas ventilando tu emporio de armarios emocionales dedicados a tu E.D.L.P. y pienses solo en ese Draco que se desenvuelve entre burbujeante ironía y tan dulce reserva.

 _ **1 minuto después**_

Asunto:

Entonces… ¿el preciado "Seamy" estará contigo en Dinamarca?

 _ **45 segundos después**_

 **CC:**

 **Él decidió adelantarse y me esperará allá.**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto:

Mira nada más que previsor. Bien, bien. ¡Buen viaje y que tengas una buena noche!

 _ **2 minutos después**_

 **CC:**

 **Buenas noches querido Draco y gracias…**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Pues es todo por el momento pequeños! Pero no desesperen! dentro de 2 semanas les traigo el siguiente cap y verán que lento pero seguro continuaran con su historia y seguirán acercándose, porque a este encuentro le seguirán otros! :3 Les mando besitos!


	20. Capítulo 14

**Notas de la Autora** : Hola pequeños! sip, Dolce esta aquí después de tanto pero tanto tiempo... no los entretendré con mis escusas y dramas personales sobre tesis varadas y experimentos fallidos pero bueno, al fin tuve un chance de terminar este capi el cual se los traigo aquí de rapidito y espero que sea de su agrado! :D

 **MeimiCaro** (no te desesperes querida! que el que se desespere primero pierde! dales la oportunidad de avanzar a su raro y tambaleante ritmo que lento pero seguro llegaran~), **Dorabel Essa** (se como te sientes!esos dos si que son los maestros en el tira y afloja que uno termina enredado antes que ellos... -! pero te agradezco por la paciencia que te resta para seguir esta historia :D mil gracias!), **I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose** (wow tu comentario me dejó sin palabras! no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste la historia y que de alguna manera se relacione con un capitulo de tu vida y realmente espero que leas los libros que realmente valen la pena 3), **amalia. michaelis. 3** (si... todo fue muy estatico, pero creeme que al menos si hubo cierta chispa interna que ninguno de los dos se tomó la molestia de mostrar xD), **The darkness princess** (te agradezco mucho por darle la oportunidad jeje, se que se pierde mucho, pero por ello no me retracto de que algún día le pondré trasfondo para que sea mucho mejo jeje), **SuicideFreakWord** (yo te amo mas! 3), **Christine C** (jeje se que es lo que todos esperamos, pero pues si, ya falta poco :P)

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **3 semanas después**

 **CC:**

 **Hola, Draco**

 **¿De pura casualidad no pasaste en tu jet privado en la noche y tomaste un par de fotos? Pensé que tal vez pudiste ser tú ¿o fue una tormenta que se avecina? Como sea. Me puse a pensar en ti y ya no pude conciliar el sueño. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **¿Cómo estás?**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **Harry**

4 horas después

Asunto:

Hola, Harry:

Que milagro. No esperé que tras tu prolongado silencio te animarías de nuevo a escribirme un mensaje. Pensé que ya no habría nada tuyo de tu parte.

Quisiera saber ¿en quién piensas cuando piensas en mí? porque los relámpagos suenan a que tengo una personalidad electrizante. Aunque podría no ser un cumplido.

¿Piensas en tu ideal virtual, incorpóreo tu EDLP? ¿O piensas en el hombre frío y distante de mirada arrogante que viste? Que piensas concretamente cuando piensas en alguno de los dos. Un abrazo, Draco

 **26 minutos después**

 **CC:**

 **Mi mente recae en aquel Draco que con un elegante movimiento de sus dedos aparta de vez en cuando algún cabello rebelde que se entromete con su delicada frente, arruga su delicada nariz respinga antes de volver a clavar sus hermosos ojos grises en mí… aunque me pregunto frecuentemente si ese hombre será feliz en su vida…**

 _8 minutos después_

Asunto:

Querido Harry. Un mensaje como ése cada día, y sería la el hombre más feliz del mundo.

 **5 minutos después**

 **CC:**

 **Te lo agradezco. Sin embargo uno no puede vivir de mensajes, ni mucho menos alcanzar la felicidad.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:

¡Si sabes la receta de la felicidad entonces tienes que pasarla! ¡No seas egoísta y dímelo que quiero saber!

 **6 minutos después**

 **CC:**

 **De muchas cosas Draco. De tranquilidad y atención. De ideas e ilusiones. Objetivos, puntos en común, intimidad y objetivos... Aunque te aseguro que la lista se prolonga.**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto:

Que aburrido. Eso suena a estrés y cansancio en su máxima expresión. Marchas largas y pesadas en la carrera de la vida... Dios no. Prefiero mil veces mensajes de Harry tan descriptivo sobre el cabello ajeno. ¡Qué pases una buena tarde! Qué bien que todavía no me hayas olvidado.

Un beso en la mejilla,

Draco.

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Asunto: PREGUNTA

Querido Harry ¡Espero que sepas que te preguntaré ahora!

 **23 minutos después**

 **CC:**

 **Por supuesto que intuyo tú pregunta por la insistencia que pones entre signos de exclamación.**

 **"** **¿Qué tal estuvo Dinamarca?" ¿Le atiné?**

2 minutos después

Asunto:

Más o menos Harry pero suena a una pregunta que tu formularías. Ya sabes que me gusta ir al grano y decir las cosas como son. ¿Qué sucede con Seamy?

 **45 segundos después**

 **1) Se llama Seamus no Seamy y 2) Seamus no es una cosa para preguntar qué sucede con él. Creo que lo apropiado es "¿Cómo se encuentra? O ¿Cuáles son sus planes?" ¿no crees?**

6 minutos después

Asunto:

¿Le amas?

 ** _4 horas después_**

Asunto:

Como que ya te tardaste muchísimo en contestar...

 **12 minutos después**

 **CC:**

 **Creo que es demasiado pronto para hablar de él, Draco… y más aún sobre ello.**

5 minutos después

Asunto:

Muy hábil querido Harry casi sentí mariposas con tu evasiva. Ya enserio. Con tu respuesta me das a entender 1) Realmente es pronto para que Harry hable de enamoramiento o 2) Es muy pronto para discutir con Draco el asunto de Seamy (vale… Seamus...)

 **7 minutos después**

 **CC:**

 **En definitiva el punto 2 Draco. La insistente recaída en Seamus me da a entender que hablar de él no es lo ideal. Sientes repudio hacia él por alguna especie de territorio pues te quita a tu compañero de correo electrónico. ¿O me equivoco?**

6 horas después

 **CC:**

 **Tal parece que piqué un punto sensible y ahora tú eres quien se tardó en contestas por meditarlo.**

21 minutos después

Asunto:

Vale Harry tienes un punto a tu favor. 1) No me simpatiza ni un poco. Sin embargo el hecho de que no le conozco de antemano lo hace sencillo y eso sin contar que procuro imaginármelo de la peor manera posible (estilo grasoso, con acné y peludo... Ugh). Y 2) él me está quitando lo único que me quedaba de ti. Toda la poesía, restos de escritura preciada y esperanza de... Bueno no sé de qué... pero esperanza a secas.

Sin embargo, aprenderé a apreciarlo si tú me aseguras que lo amas. Lo prometo. Claro que tendrás que permitirme llamarle Seamy. Es como un gusto retorcido.

Que duermas bien.

Pd. Otra cosa que me gusta y siempre me alegra es cuando me escribes querido. Realmente es una sensación agradable.

 **5 minutos después**

 **CC:**

 **Que descanses querido mío.**

3 días después

 **CC: Te escribo ahora**

 **¡DRAAAAACCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Perdona... Estoy algo borracho y tenía el ordenador a la mano... La borrachera y la soledad nunca son buena combinación... Muy mala... Nunca deben de estar las dos juntas porque es un gravísimo error para uno mismo.**

 **Me preguntas si lo amo... Una palabra muy difícil de pensar, sentir y más aún describir. Creo que lo que concierne a mi persona es que si lo amo cuando está conmigo... Bueno las veces que estoy con el... Pero no siempre esta y por tanto no puedo estar con él. No sé si me entiendas Draco... Es tan ilógico mi sentir. Como puedo querer a alguien solo cuando está a mi lado o que no puedo tener ¿Hay algo malo conmigo?**

 **Preguntas como estuvo Dinamarca. Pues en pocas palabras: fueron 4 días de nostalgia por el tiempo transcurrido y 5 de temor crónico ante la separación. Eso fue Dinamarca.**

 **Seamus quiere vivir aquí conmigo en Londres... Puedes llamarle Seamy si te hace sentir bien. Claro que solo tú puedes llamarle así.**

 **Él quiere estar conmigo pero ¿realmente podrá hacerlo? No puedo vivir de expectaciones e intenciones por muy buenas que sean. Quiero vivir con la persona que amo. Vivir y amar; nunca una sin la otra a diferencia del alcohol y la soledad. ¿Porque todo siempre es uno o lo otro? No sé si lo entiendas...**

 **Voy por vino a la cocina... El vino blanco sabe a Draco como siempre... tan suave y elegante con ese cosquilleo en la boca, tan sensual como su voz que se desliza por mi garganta… ¿Sabes Draco? Eres único. Tan especial, singular, sin igual... No puedo decirlo con claridad...**

 **Tú eres el único que está cerca de mí aunque no esté conmigo y eso me reconforta pues al mismo tiempo yo también estoy con el cuándo Draco no está conmigo.**

 **Eres tan importante para mí, pero tengo en claro que tú tienes tu familia y un esposo que te adora. Hace casi un año lo escogiste a él separándome de ti para siempre. Fue buena elección. Tal vez tu vida pase por momentos lentos y repetitivos pero es natural. Aquello que sientes que te falta no es real. Tienes tu vida y amor en ella. No te falta nada. Yo solo tengo la soledad y el alcohol...**

 **¿Te cuento un secreto querido amigo? Cuando te cité en el café no quería que me gustaras. Me esforcé como no tienes idea. No quería tu imagen física almacenada en mi recuerdo. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué bien me hacía? Tú ya tienes tu lugar con Remus y los niños. Yo tengo a Seamus y en su ausencia esta él merlot esperando... Pero ¿sabes qué? Eres tan hermoso...**

 **Por ejemplo tu rostro es tan precioso con esa especial palidez que tienes que hace que el rubor se note aún más cuando pinta tus mejillas. Tus ojos grises tienen una peculiar forma de mirar que aunque de reojo parecen fríos y calculadores, son acogedoramente dulces. Mucho más de lo que demuestras en los mensajes. Bueno. No es que no seas dulce en ciertos momentos, pero siempre tienes esa sagacidad para rebatirme y retarme.**

 **Tus facciones afiladas son encantadoras y esa disimulada sonrisa puede desarmar a cualquiera que la encuentre... Tal vez hermoso se queda corto, pero el alcohol nubla mi capacidad para encontrar sinónimos. Pude ver tu rostro y algunos fragmentos de emociones, pero ninguno me da indicio si eres feliz o no... Supongo que tal vez... Tienes todo para serlo.**

 **Me voy a dormir. Pero hay algo que debo decirte antes de irme: a noche soñé contigo Draco y te vi. Vi tu verdadero rostro. Me importa poco si tienes las piernas largas o cortas o unas nalgas de campeonato o inexistentes... Pero no me da igual tus ojos almendrados, ni tu nariz respingada, ni tus rosados labios. Mucho menos la manera en la que me mirabas o hablabas con seguridad y encanto. Eso no podría darme igual. Ya no más porque ahora conozco tu mirada velada, tu voz encantadora y tu olor delicioso que se muestra ahora entre cada palabra escrita... Me iré a dormir y espero mandarte este correo si es que encuentro la tecla indicada.**

 **Te beso aunque no te vea pero sé que estás cerca de mí.**

 **Pd. Espero que te llegue el mensaje. Estoy un poco pasado de copas y las teclas se mueven como si bailaran. Buenas noches Draco.**

 _A la tarde siguiente_

Asunto: ¡QUERIDO MÍO!

Querido Harry. Quería decirte que anoche recibí uno de los mensajes más preciosos que me has escrito. ¿Recuerdas haberlo mandado? ¿Lo leíste? ¿O al menos lo guardaste? (espero que lo hicieras, si no, con gusto te lo mando nuevamente). Eres un hombre tan dulce y cariñoso, de verdad que te sienta bien emborracharte (reitero que si no supiera que es dañino para el hígado, te recomendaría que estuvieras pasado de copas todo el tiempo).

Draco

 ** _2 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Gracias por tus palabras Draco. De hecho diré que nada más despertar con tremendo dolor de cabeza y estomago pesado, me recordé a mí mismo aquello que te escribí tan entrada la noche ¿y sabes qué? No me arrepiento en lo más mínimo ni mucho menos me avergüenza. Incluso podría decir que me alegro haberlo hecho ya que tener las cosas guardadas por tanto tiempo termina pesando demasiado.**

 **Bueno, ahora iré a prepararme un té de manzanilla con hierbabuena.**

 **Que descanses querido mío y te pido me perdones si acaso me pasé un poco de la raya con el mensaje que te mandé.**

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Asunto: SEGUNDO INTENTO

Harry, tengo una gran idea, la cual realmente espero que apoyes al cien por ciento. ¡Hay que vernos nuevamente en el café! Solo una vez más, ¿sí? ¡Estoy seguro que ahora sí será mucho mejor! Espero que digas que sí y que tengas un buen día/buena tarde querido mío.

 ** _8 horas después_**

Asunto: ¡CAFÉ!

Harry, hola. ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Se te fue la luz? ¿O estas en el hospital por un intoxicamiento etílico? Espero que no.

Te mando este mensaje para recordarte rápidamente mi pregunta de esta mañana. ¿Reintentamos nuestra cita en el café? ¿Sí o sí? Ok… tal vez si exista la posibilidad de un "no", pero espero que tú, al igual que yo, estés a favor de una respuesta positiva. Realmente espero que me mandes tu respuesta hoy mismo para que no me quede con este pendiente y pueda dormir más tranquilo. Te mando un beso.

Draco, el del hermoso rostro.

 ** _3 horas después_**

Asunto: ¡!

¡HARRY, contesta!

 ** _45 minutos después_**

Asunto: ¿ES NECESARIO ESTO HARRY?

¡Maldición Harry, me vuelves loco al tratar de esperar por tus respuestas! ¿Qué te cuesta escribir un maldito "si" o "no"? mínimo un "Hum", un "ok" ¡pero algo escribe! Porque si no, te juro que un jet privado se estrellará en tu departamento en el cuarto piso, ¡Estas advertido!

Draco.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

Asunto: …

No sabes cuánto te agradezco tan preciada atención y la gran noche que pasé gracias a ti… Gracias por NO contestas y por darme tan "Grata" noche de insomnio…

 ** _20 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **AVISO DE CAMBIO DE DIRECCIÓN. EL DESTINATARIO YA NO PUEDE ACCEDER A SU CORREO. TODOS LOS MENSAJES NUEVOS SERÁN ELIMINADOS AUTOMÁTICAMENTE DE LA BANDEJA DE ENTRADA. EN CASO DE DUDA Y/O COMENTARIO FAVOR DE CONSULTAR CON EL ADMINISTRADOR DEL SISTEMA.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Debido a que aun tengo problemas personales no podré continuar actualizando con la velocidad optima para su lectura, por tanto mañana subo el siguiente capi!

Les mando un beso y una sincera disculpa!~


	21. Capítulo 15

**Notas de la Autora:** Pff creí que no llegaba! pero lo conseguí! Les mando muchos besitos a todos los que pueden comentar! mil gracias **SuicideFreakWord** (Aww muchas, muchas gracias por el apoyo! si... esto de los problemas acumulados es tan horrible que hacen que todo el bendito día este con tremendo humor volátil...pero bueno, creo que todo mejorará una vez que mi tesis este en el buen camino! *-* Te adoro~), **jess Granger s** (aww te entiendo jess pero esta vez no fue su culpa así que no lo golpees! cuando si sea con intención, te apoyo a que le des duro! +w+!), **MeimiCaro** (ahh si... se que es lento... sorry.. ;A; pero... al final todo es miel sobre hojuelas... :9), **nube blanka** (holitas nube! mil gracias por comprender! y no desesperes! estos dos estan hechos el uno para el otro por mas que la adversidad o problemas ciberneticos, se empeñan en separarlos! y por cierto, ya se te extrañaba :'V), **Christine C** (jajaja adoré tu comentario! creo que es lo que debió de hacer en lugar del cochino administrador del sistema xD), **I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose** (es lo mismo que me pregunté la primera vez que lo leí y aun recuerdo que comencé a reír históricamente! lolz ya que tal parece que Draco (o emmi, que es la co-protagonista de la historia original) es un imán para el administrador del sistema ;o; pero bueno, esto fue por algo que ninguno de los dos podía controlar así que digamos que se puede disculpar)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 _ **2 días después**_

 **CC: Prueba**

 **¿Hola? ¿Draco? ¿Te llegó este mensaje?**

 **Harry.**

 _25 minutos después_

Asunto:¿TRETA?

Pues al menos me han llegado cosas mejores que esto en los últimos días. ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te accidentaste? ¿Qué estas probando? ¿Por qué me llegó el insufrible administrador de sistema? Por un momento pensé que te habías vuelto a fugar a Denver.

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC** ** _:_**

 **Realmente lo siento Draco, no tienes idea de cuánto. Mi computadora se murió o algo así ya que no recibía nuevas entrada ni me dejaba enviar nada. Hermione alegó que fue una falla de software pero tuve que mandar el ordenador a revisar y apenas me lo devolvieron. ¿Me has escrito? Si es así vuelvo a disculparme…**

 _16 minutos después_

Asunto:¡SUSTO!

Si te mandé varios mensajes, en dos te hice una pregunta, estuve esperando casi tres días por tu respuesta agónicamente pensando que te habías vuelto a ir a Estados Unidos… estuve tentado a hablarte, claro que no esperaba charlar por ahí, solo saber si estabas bien… dios, esta experiencia post error de software no es algo que espero repetir en un futuro… realmente pensé que esto que tenemos había vuelto a terminar pero esta vez sin siquiera un propio comienzo… Me voy a calmar mis nervios, buenas noches.

PD. Me alegra que no te haya sucedido nada malo.

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 ** _CC:_**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **No sabes la pena que me da el siquiera haberte hecho daño. Pero fue algo de fuerza mayor que nadie podía evitarlo. Nuevamente te pido me perdones y espero que duermas mejor querido mío.**

 _A la mañana siguiente_

 **CC: Tú pregunta**

 **Buen día Draco, espero que hayas dormido bien. Mi ordenador va bien y espero que por un buen tiempo no de lata.**

 **Por cierto, me habías dicho que querías preguntar algo ¿Qué es lo que deseas o te incomoda Draco?**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **Harry**

 _2 horas después_

Asunto: DIRECTO AL PUNTO

¿Hoy a las 4 de la tarde en el café Magnolia?

 ** _38 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Sí!… yo… si me gustaría pero no… Vale, no daré ningún "pero". ¡Sí! ¡Hay que vernos!**

 _17 minutos después_

Asunto: BIEN DICHO

Excelente respuesta, aunque que interesante que tardaste casi 40 minutos en contestar… ¿puedo hacer el pertinente análisis a ello? Para comenzar, empleaste un "Sí" tan decidido que me sorprendiste, sin embargo, lo que le prosiguió fueron unos dudosos puntos suspensivos para después añadirle el innecesario "yo… si me gustaría" lo cual es precaución para la apabullante restricción del "pero no" y volvieron a aparecer esos tres puntos que marcan esa rapidez de pensamiento y diversidad de opciones por las cuales no puedes decidirte, pero ahí está el siguiente enunciado "Vale, no daré ningún "pero"" que alumbra esa pequeña decisión que surgió en tu mente. Ese "pero" desastroso que da pie a la próxima inexistencia de los de su clase, disipa sin más la duda. Llegan los signos de admiración con un triunfal ¡Sí, hay que vernos! Un aplauso porque este hombre sabe lo que quiere, lo transmite de la mejor manera para su interlocutor y va por ello. ¡Magnifico! Eso explica porque te metiste a estudiar psicología del lenguaje querido Harry.

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 ** _CC:_**

 **¿Y tú sabes lo que quieres querido Draco?**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto: CLARO, CLARO

Por supuesto que lo se Harry. ¡Te quiero a ti! (No pienses mal ¿eh?) ¡Específicamente en el café Magnolia para vernos un segunda vez que supere la primera vez!

PD. ¿Ves mi perfecto domino con los signos de admiración?

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 ** _CC:_**

 **¿Por qué?**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:¿?

¿Cómo que porque? Si es claro que al igual que tú, puedo abrir y cerrar signos de admiración casi al igual que tu hacer en tus momentos de confesión etílica.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Porque lo haces?**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto: OBVIO

Porque me intereso por ti.

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 ** _CC:_**

 **Bien planteado querido Draco. Así llanamente, sin puntos, peros, signos de admiración o puntos suspensivos .Si. Yo también me intereso por ti.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: APLAUSO

Bravo querido Harry. Siendo así, la cláusula exclusiva del contrato queda cubierta y podremos vernos en el café a las cuatro de la tarde ¿es correcto?

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Signo de admiración. Sí. Signo de admiración. Nos vemos a las 4.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Dios! es tan corto este capi que molesta! por tanto, como me siento generosa (jaja yo y mi ego xD) nahh, nada de eso, ya tengo la siguiente parte así que en un momento la subo para que me aguanten otra prolongada ausencia! :D


	22. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

 _A medianoche_

Asunto: EN HORA BUENA

Querido Harry:

Tal parece que esta vez, seré yo el primero en hablar y decir gracias; gracias por esta maravillosa tarde. No sabes el alivio que me da que me hayas dejado echar un vistazo a tu armario cerrado bajo la llave del "sentido común". Lo que he visto me convence enteramente que eres tú el Harry Potter que me escribe correos, aquel hombre tan conocido que he logrado reconocer en ti. ¡Eres real! y sobre todo, me caes muy bien.

Que descanses.

 ** _27 minutos después_**

 ** _CC:_**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **En la palma de mi mano (específicamente en la izquierda), una revelación se dio entre las cuatro quince y las cuatro y media ayer en el café… mi mano torpe por naturaleza cuando estoy nervioso iba a tomar el vaso de agua mineral que estaba frente de ella (pues pensaba que era de ella) sin embargo no predijo que unos dedos suaves tuvieron la misma idea y avanzaron; era imposible evitarlo y más que nada detener el choque.**

 **Durante esa fracción de segundo, dos cuanto mucho, la delicada yema de un dedo rozó mi palma, justo en medio, entre la línea de la cabeza y la del corazón dejando una impresión que nunca olvidaré pues se quedó grabada en mi memoria. Lo intento tomar, pero no se deja, lo único que permite es que lo contemple y que lo siente hondamente, con tal profundidad que llega a darme vértigo. Ese hormigueo que crece y se expande por todo mi cuerpo; que altera mi pulso y estimula mi sistema nervioso, me abraza y me excita.**

 **Es una dulce droga que eternamente circula al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón. ¿Es posible dejar de lado tal felicidad que me colma hasta el alma? Espero que no. Nadie me lo puede quitar, es mío y es real. Eres mi punto de contacto.**

 **Que duermas bien querido Draco.**

 _14 minutos después_

Asunto:¡ESPLENDIDO!

¡Harry! ¡Qué bello, muy bello tu mensaje! ¿Acaso tan hermosa prosa se enseña en la maestría de lenguaje?… ahora necesite un vodka para poder disfrutar aún más tus palabras.

No es necesario que me contestes este mensaje, tú duerme. Buenas noches.

PD. No olvides el punto de contacto. ¿No crees que sería mejor que cerraras la mano para mantenerlo protegido?

 ** _1 hora y 58 minutos después_**

Asunto: MIS AMIGOS LOS 3 VODKAS

Querido Harry:

Debido a que es una hermosa noche, mis amigos (3 pequeños, muy pequeñitos vodkas de 250 ml) y yo decidimos quedarnos a chalar sobre ti, específicamente sobre el Harry físico y palpable.

El primer vodka fue el más vivaracho. El concordaba conmigo con el hecho de que te esforzabas de más por lucir todo calmado y en control frente a mí, incluso que parecías medir tus palabras y gestos. No me cabe duda que ese vodka me conocía bien (pero por desgracia expiró).

El segundo vodka (que al igual que los dinosaurios, se extinguió), manifestó su sospecha sobre tu total decisión por apartarme de cualquier plano que no sea virtual o una mesa de café muy iluminada con decenas de testigos, que debo admitir que comienzo a creerle. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que la conversación que tuvimos no fuera grata, agradable y hasta intima que se prolongó casi una hora más de lo acordado. También he de decir que hizo la tentativa sugerencia de que mantengamos esa clase de encuentro religioso un domingo al mes hasta nuestra jubilación y podríamos formar equipos con nuestras parejas para jugar ajedrez, damas inglesas o incluso leer la baraja del tarot (no sé por qué pero presiento que Seamus tiene talento innato).

Y entonces llegó el tercer vodka, el cual te diré que era bastante directo y un poco pecaminoso que se ha planteado preguntas delicadas sobre tus percepciones sensoriales (el utilizó una palabra más vulgar como "ponerse cachondo". Como te podrás imaginar, yo le reproché que no hablara así de ti). El muy cínico me preguntó si era posible que me encontraras atractivo sin ese 5.5% de alcohol del merlot en tu sistema ya que con el agua mineral y el café no mostraste el mas mínimo interés en mi beldad. Como sabrás, no me pude quedar callado y le contesté con una sonrisa triunfal "Te equivocas. Harry es un hombre muy sensible e intenso que es capaz de sentir cualquier clase de emoción en tan solo el centro de su mano izquierda. Solo que es algo tímido que no sería capaz de decirle de buenas a primeras las impresiones de la persona con la que está tomando café, seguro y le parece descortés".

Pero ya te imaginaras que el bendito vodka que se rió en mi cara y replicó "Claro, miéntete si quieres, pero seguro que a Seamy le ha dicho infinidad de veces lo perfecto que es" ¿Sabes que fue lo que hice a continuación querido Harry? Simplemente lo asesiné.

Creo que me iré a la cama porque ya me duele la cabeza. Los vodkas vuelven a revelarse… Buenas noches o buenos días.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

 **CC: Buen día Draco**

 **Déjame recordar que es lo que escribiste la noche de nuestra cita: "Lo de un placer Draco estuvo bien, pero pudo sonar mejor" y que fue lo que dijiste ahora con nuestro segundo encuentro: "con el agua mineral y el café no mostraste el más mínimo interés en mi beldad" Bien, bien Draco, eso sonó bien, algo flojo para ti y pudo sonar mejor...**

 _4 horas después_

Asunto:¡VALE, LO ADMITO!

Esa frase no tiene sentido y estoy seguro que si la hubieses escrito tú, le haría severas correcciones. Todo en el mensaje es extraño y molesto, incluso caprichoso; pff… pero lo que tengo que decir en mi defensa es que no fui yo; ¡fueron los 3 vodkas, lo juro!

Creo que volveré a la cama, me duele la cabeza de los mil demonios…

 ** _A la tarde siguiente_**

 **CC: Remus**

 **Perdóname Draco pero no lo puedo dejar ir y volví a releer sobre tu charla acalorada con los 3 vodkas. Ahora en el tono más serio y carente de humor tal cual me conoces pregunto ¿Por qué quieres que me interese sobre tu físico? ¿Por qué ansias que te diga en la cara "me gustas" o "te amo"? ¿Por qué quieres intimar más conmigo fuera de una mesa bien iluminada? La verdad no te entiendo Draco ¿Qué ganas con eso? ¿Por qué pretendes o quieres que también me enamore de tu físico? (o "que me ponga cachondo al verte" citando al alcohol). Realmente tienes bastante que decirme querido porque a la hora del café lo evadiste grácilmente y lo llevas dejando de lado desde que regresé de Denver y deseo saberlo.**

 **Y lo digo fuerte y claro: signo de admiración, mayúsculas "De verdad quiero saberlo", signo de admiración. Creo que armaré un grupo de preguntas para que sea mejor. El tomo 1 de preguntas sería: ¿qué sucede con tu relación?, ¿cómo está tu relación con Remus?, ¿qué pasa con los niños?, ¿cómo vives?, ¿Cómo va tu vida?**

 **El tomo de preguntas número 2: ¿por qué te volviste a poner en contacto conmigo después de Denver?, ¿qué piensas ahora sobre las circunstancias que llevaron a nuestra prolongada ausencia de mensajes?, ¿cómo pudiste perdonar a Remus?, ¿cómo pudiste perdonarme a mí?**

 **Tomo de preguntas número 3: ¿qué te falta en tu vida?, ¿Cómo encajo ahí?, ¿qué relación quieres conmigo?, ¿cómo continuamos si es que quieres seguir?, ¿hacia dónde iría? Contéstame por favor: ¿hacia dónde? Tómate unos días para contestar, piénsalo… además tiempo es lo que nos sobra…**

 **Que tengas una buena tarde,**

 **Harry**

 _5 horas y media después_

 **CC: Impronta. Es lo único que puede definirlo.**

 **Te diré algo con el 0% de alcohol en mi sistema sobre mi reserva o aparente inexistente interés por tu físico, querido Draco (si quieres déjales de recuerdo a tus futuros vodkas difuntos mi mensaje). ME GUSTAS. Eres precioso y todo el que te conozca puede afirmar que eres probablemente uno de los hombres más atractivos con los que tendrá la oportunidad de toparse en la vida y por fortuna para mí, pude tenerte frente a mi más de una hora y tu impresión se quedó grabada en mi por tanto puedo rememorarte cuanto me plazca; incluso sin alarde puedo decir que es una impronta hacia ti y como nota adicional; tengo un punto en mi mano que lo demuestra.**

 **Buenas noches.**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto:

Tú preguntas "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" eso es fácil querido, lo acabas de responder: ¡Acaricia mi punto de contacto!

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Lo hago y lo estoy haciendo en este momento querido Draco y para tu información no lo hago por ti, si no por mí para satisfacer mi propio gusto ya que este punto me pertenece, querido mío.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:

¡Ahí estas en un error querido mío! ¿Por qué, te preguntas? Pues da la casualidad que para que ese tu preciado punto exista, debió de ser a causa de dos 1) El que es tocado y 2) El que toca.

Buenas noches.

 ** _4 días después_**

Asunto: Preguntas #1

Vale. Teddy va a cumplir 17 años y por tanto el siguiente otoño (si no afloja en sus estudios) estará haciendo fila para ingresar a la universidad. Hemos estado practicando francés ya que él insiste que cuando corte el cordón umbilical vivirá en Francia y asegura que quiere dedicarse, al igual que su padre a la música o tal vez ser un piloto y viajar por el mundo; la verdad por su entusiasmo tan dispar se me figura que probablemente será un concertista aéreo o algo similar, créeme que yo le he dicho que con esa dualidad no podrá ganarle a nadie. Él es bastante alto y espigado como su padre, de tez clara y con un estrafalario cabello azul que no hay quien se lo quite. Sobre su vida romántica pues está bastante turbio ya que podría decir que su pareja en turno se llama "Skip" y por tanto, andar con un "Skip" es como volar la greña y trasnochar con cualquier persona ya sea del sexo femenino o masculino. Claro que si le preguntas de lleno "¿Qué es lo que haces esas noches? El solo lanza una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa maliciosa mientras bailotea sus ceja antes de decir:"Sexo" simple y llanamente. No hay más que decir que la clásica conversación que es más que nada un monótono monologo sobre el sexo seguro y lo mal que la pasará si se contagia de algo o embaraza a alguien.

Andy por su parte acaba de cumplir 12 y aun es una pequeña, dulce y tierna niña quien me necesita muchísimo en esta etapa de su vida. Es un pan de dios y puedo asegurar sin rechistar que es quien mantiene unida a nuestra familia; es tan energética y afectuosa que todos los días me pregunta cuanto quiero a su papá y me mira con tanta devoción que sus ojitos resplandecen, no tienes idea Harry, ella ansia que siempre seamos una familia alegre como los arboles felices de Bob Ross, ella es nuestra unión… unión que a veces siento que se fuerza demasiado que a veces se me escapa entre las manos…

¿Remus? Pues ¿Qué decirte de Remus, precisamente a ti Harry? No es fácil y por más que me cueste reconocerlo, lo nuestro está casi tan frío como el iceberg del Titanic; todo ese romanticismo que uno esperaría pasó de segundo a tercer término, para ser solo una relación de constancia y disciplina. El hombre es un santo y por tanto no hay nada que reprocharle; es el mejor hombre que he conocido, tan generoso, calmado y amable, es tan agradable y le admiro infinitamente, pero ya dudo que sea el "gran romance del siglo" que una vez sentí que era.

Todo este teatro que armamos… como nos encantó representar a la familia perfecta; era lo mejor, era tan gratamente estimulante y era lo correcto o al menos así se sentía. Los niños se sentían a gusto, yo también y Remus por su innata vena musical, la armonía de nuestra familia le vino como anillo al dedo. Pero como todo en la vida, todo el pretender y actuar llega a cansar, la máscara no puede permanecer toda la vida y el papel a desempeñar simplemente ya cansa de solo pensarlo. Sé que yo decidí formar parte de esto como un mecanismo perfecto, y sé que si lo dejo, todo se derrumbará… no puedo hacerles eso, simplemente no puedo forzarlos a vivirlo por segunda vez; jamás podría vivir conmigo mismo si les hiciera eso. Espero que puedas comprenderlo.

 ** _1 día después_**

Asunto: ¿HARRY ESTÁS AHÍ?

Buen día, querido. ¿No tienes palabras o te has quedado sin ellas? ¿O tal vez esperas la segunda y la tercera parte de la saga de Draco Malfoy y su historia familiar?

 ** _8 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Le has dicho algo de esto a Remus, Draco?**

 _9 minutos después_

Asunto: AY HARRY...

Por supuesto que no; lo calló al igual que él. Por estos tres años nos hemos dado cuenta que es lo más efectivo. Ambos comprendemos la circunstancia y la afrontamos lo mejor que nos da el espíritu; pero no me tengas lastima querido Harry pues no soy infeliz. Mi fortaleza, al igual que tus armarios me mantienen con vida y me protegen, el único truco es cerciorarme sin falta que no se ahogue.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Pero Draco, tienes solo 31 como para hablar así!**

 _6 minutos después_

Asunto:

31 y medio; Remus tiene 48 años. Teddy tiene 16 y Andy 12. Cookie tiene 9 años, el gato de Dafne tiene 3, los cobayos de la vecina, Tina y Rita tienen… la verdad no lo sé, recuerda que le pregunte… pero a todo eso ¿a qué viene? ¿Crees que por tener casi 32 años no tengo la suficiente madurez para ser responsable y constante? ¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente adulto para comprender la fidelidad que le debo a mi mismo y a los demás?

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Vale, tienes razón, no estás tan joven para eso, sin embargo si lo estas para andar cuidando el suplemento de oxigeno que le das a tu fortaleza, querido.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: NO HACE FALTA

En tanto Harry Potter siga brindándome aire desde el exterior de esa ventana virtual o esas contadas veces en la mesa del café Magnolia, créeme que no desfalleceré.

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Muy buena frase querido Draco (me pongo de pie ante ti), sin embargo te recuerdo que muchas de mis preguntas aun no tienen respuesta. ¿Quieres que te las reenvíe o las tienes almacenadas?**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto:

Si, lo he guardado querido Harry, pero por el día de hoy es suficiente confesión. Buenas noches.

PD. Me agrada que seas tan bueno escuchando (¿o será leyendo?) como sea, te lo agradezco.

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Asunto: Preguntas #3

Las preguntas del anexo 2 son muy raras, Harry. Por tanto decidí dejarlas al final.

¿Qué te falta en tu vida?, Eso es sencillo: me faltas tu Harry (llámame sentimental pero probablemente me hacías falta desde antes de que aparecieras en el panorama).

¿Cómo encajas?, tan bien como un rompecabezas Harry.

¿Qué relación quiero contigo?, Hasta es obvia la pregunta pues ya la tengo; quiero que sigas estando ahí para mí, mi amigo y confidente, mi persona especial que me escribe, piensa en mí y que toca nuestro punto de contacto cuando no me ve.

¿Cómo continuamos?, como lo llevamos hasta ahora, porque perder el contacto nuevamente es imposible.

¿Hacia dónde iría? ¿Por qué tiene que ir a algún lado? Simplemente que se desarrolle como va; tú en tu vida, yo en la mía y lo demás que lo compartamos.

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pues tal parece que el compartir el resto esta drásticamente reducido, querido Draco.**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto: JÁ

Habla por ti querido Harry ya que yo tengo un espacio exclusivo para ti.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Dudo algún día poder llenar ese espacio querido mío.**

 **PD: ¿Ha cambiado algo para ti desde nuestros encuentros en el café?**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:

Es increíble que no te hayas dado cuenta aun de lo que puedes llegar a llenar ni lo que ya has llenado. *coff* armarios repletos de Draco *coff* (que por cierto pesan toneladas por su profundidad y que tienes que airearlos de tanto en tanto).

PD. Humm… suena truculento… ¿Qué tal para ti? ¿Cambió algo?

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Te contestó cuando tú hayas contestado ya que yo pregunté primero.**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto:¿NO SEAS INFANTIL!

¡No! Contesta tú primero, Harry.

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ok, ok contestaré yo primero si y solo si contestas las preguntas restantes. Es lo justo querido Draco.**

 _5 horas después_

Asunto: Preguntas #2

Debido a que el señor insiste, no queda más remedio:

1) ¿Por qué te volví a ponerme en contacto contigo después de Denver?, Y todavía te preguntas porque… ¡Denver representó los 10 peores meses de toda mi vida! (y no exagero) ya que ¿Cómo es posible que el dichoso hombre que estuvo alimentando con palabras mi ilusión decidió fugarse por la puerta trasera como un cobarde y me dejó a merced de uno de los peores mensajes programados del mundo? Ese "aviso de cambio de dirección" sigue atormentando hoy en día mis noches… ¡Tu mejor que nadie debía de comprender que con tu dramática salida nuestra historia no terminaría porque no estaba terminada! Solo retrasaba de fea manera las cosas.

2) ¿Qué pienso ahora de las circunstancias que condujeron a nuestra separación epistolar? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa, Harry? ¿Cuáles circunstancias? Si es claro que para ti que era ir por el todo o el nada pues invertirle tiempo y esfuerzo en una compañía ya rentada no presuponía una buena ganancia para ti. Demasiado ruido y pocas nueces. Perdiste la paciencia y esperanza. Por tanto esas fueron las circunstancias que condujeron a nuestra separación epistolar.

3) Esta sí que no la vi venir ¿Cómo pudiste perdonar a Remus? Simplemente no entiendo Harry ¿de qué jodidas estás hablando? ¿Qué tendría que perdonarle según tú? ¿Qué sea mi esposo? ¿Qué sea una tercera rueda a nuestro tórrido romance de película? ¿Qué hizo que te dieras la media vuelta por el hecho de estar en la foto? Vaya que tienes que explicármelo porque por más que la leo no la comprendo.

4) ¿Cómo pude perdonarte? Ay Harry no te has dado cuenta que puedes corromperme con facilidad. Un par de mensajes preciosos y se me pasa el coraje y te perdono hasta lo que no debo (eso es una ausencia dolorosa de 10 meses)

¡Y parece que eso es todo!

 _14 minutos después_

Asunto:

Muy bien querido Harry ¡ya llegó el momento de que me digas que ha cambiado para ti! Te mando un beso en la mejilla y tal vez uno en el punto de contacto en tu mano izquierda.

Draco.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Chan, chan, chan! se aproxima el ultimo vendaval de esta historia! un giro truculento que supongo que ya pudieron deducir! (si no, la pista es: la carta de remus! D:) espero que traigan sombrilla! Besos y nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda! 3


	23. Capítulo 17

**Notas de la Autora:** Si! ya estoy nuevamente aquí! como siempre no tengo perdón de dios peero bueno, les traigo u jeje! espero que esten bien! mil gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios: **amalia. michaelis. 3** (muchas gracias por estar de regreso y actualizarte! yey~ +w+), **sinideas** (Si lo se! es doloroso pero adictivo a la vez! como que en un punto te quieres obligar a dejar de saber sobre estos dos cabeza dura, pero algo te exige saber como continuará~ mil gracias por leerlo :D), **scar1311** (Relamente me fascinó tu comentario! Merlín que me llegó al kokoro! pensé que ya no volvería a leerte hasta el final! muchas gracias por estar de vuelta! y mas aun con tus bellas palabras! claro que no me incomoda tu comentario, ¿como hacerlo si es tan preciado para mi? mil gracias por tu tiempo y por darle la oportunidad a este fic y a mi! n.n), **LaPooh** (muchas gracias querida! ya se te extrañaba :'V y pues bueeeno ya en este capi te enterarás sobre que, exactamente tiene que perdonar Draco a Remus y si es que puede... chan, chan, chan~), **I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose** (y que lo digas! pero pues tarde o temprano llega la factura y por el momento a Harry y Remus les tocará pagar la cuenta que es estratosferica y ya ni hablar de la ira de nuestro dragón x), **MeimiCaro** (créeme, nunca me tendrán harta tus mensajes ni los de nadie! claro... a menos que me llames de forma humillante... eso si duele bastante ;A; pero realmente te agradezco por el interés que le tienes a la historia y yo también te apoyo en darles una buena tunda a ambos XD), **nube blanka** (te seré honesta, si va a ser un problemon fuerte para estos dos, pero la buena noticia es que no durará mucho... aunque si será algo que los retrasará un poquito mas para ese tan esperado happy ending~) y **The darkness princess** (sip! ojalá alguien hubiese intercedido de buena manera y juntarlos para que afrontaran sus sentimientos y darse valor para dar el siguiente paso! peeero como no es así, estos seguirán en su constante danza de tira y afloja lolz)

A leer se ha dicho~*

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 _A la tarde siguiente_

Asunto: ¿HARRY?

¿Hola? ¿Harry? ¡Contesta!

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Asunto: TOQUE INTERMITENTE

¿Harry?

¿HAAARRYYY? ¿HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY? ¡¿HHHHAAAAARRRRRRRRYYYYYY?!

 ** _10 horas después_**

 **CC: Cita**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **Tengo algo muy importante que decirte y tiene que ser lo más pronto posible. ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo? Es muy urgente.**

 _15 minutos después_

Asunto: WHOOT!~

Hombre, que me asustas ¿Qué tienes que decir? ¿podría ser…? ¿Seamy esta embarazado? (ok, mal chiste…)

 ** _Tres minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No, Semus no tiene nada que ver con esta urgencia Draco. ¿puedes esta tarde o mañana en la mañana?**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA?

¡Eso suena a embrollo! ¿Qué sucede? ¿O tanta ansia te da de volver a verme? ¡Mira que pillin! Creo que tengo un momento mañana.

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No es algo bueno de lo que tenemos que hablar…**

 _55 segundos después_

Asunto: LA ESCALA DEL MIEDO SIGUE EN AUMENTO...

Eso no suena muy amigable que digamos… ¡mejor dímelo por escrito y hazlo de una vez que ya me picaste a curiosidad!

PD. Parece que mañana no es un buen día así que mejor a mal tiempo darle prisa.

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No Draco. Creo que es mejor hablarlo frente a frente con calma. Ahora por favor, hazte un favor y no te devanes el cerebro en esto y descansa para tu día ajetreado ¿ok?**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto: AL GRANO, AMIGO

Si tu punto es hacer maroma y circo no está funcionando Harry, esta nueva forma de entretenimiento está mal y nada de "no te devanes el cerebro en esto y descansa para tu día ajetreado" ¡Escupe de una buena vez!

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Por favor Draco, confía en mí, no es un tema para abordarlo por correo esta noche. Aguanta un par de días más.**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto:

¡H.P., H. D.U.M.V.! (Quiere decir "¡Harry Potter, Habla De Una Maldita Vez!)

 ** _13 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ya que insistes… pero no te gustará.**

 **Remus sabe de nosotros Draco o bueno; sabía hace 10 meses y fue la razón por la que me fui.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿CÓMO?

¿Qué diatriba es esa, Harry? ¿Cómo que Remus lo sabe? ¿Qué se supone que sabe? Y ¿Cómo pretendes saberlo? ¿Tú entre todas la personas? Si esta dichosa teoría de anagramas y complot que ahora afirmas existiera, sería yo quien se enteraría antes que tu ¡Maldición Harry! ¡Tienes que darme una explicación!

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Yo no invento nada Draco! Tú tienes que preguntarle a Remus, ¡por favor habla con él! Yo no soy quien debe de aclarar el asunto, yo pensé que él te lo había dicho, no podía ser de otra forma y pensé que el hecho de que no lo sacaras a colación era porque no querías hablarlo conmigo… pero ahora confirmo que no te lo ha dicho…**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto:

¿Estas drogado o que Harry? ¿Debo de preocuparme? ¿Porque demonios Remus hablaría contigo? Y ya que tanto insistes ¿Qué le pregunto? "Oye Remus, tienes mucho que explicar; Harry Potter dice que sabes de él y de mí. ¿Qué quién es ese Harry Potter? Pues aunque nunca he hablado de él contigo ni lo conoces, mucho menos lo había conocido en persona, sin embargo, el afirma con vehemencia que sabes de lo nuestro"

¡Maldición Harry que me pones de los nervios!

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **El leyó nuestros mensajes, Draco… es por ello que me escribió un correo pidiéndome que me encontrara contigo para después desaparecer para siempre de tu vida. Por eso esa vez insistí mucho en ponerle fin a nuestro contacto y acepté ese empleo en Denver. Realmente me hubiera gustado decirte todo esto en persona o que Remus te lo hubiera dicho en primera instancia.**

 _6 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡JAMÁS!

¡NO! Eso no es posible Harry. Remus no haría algo tan bajo como eso, va en contra de sus principios. ¿Por qué te empeñas en destruir todo? ¡Estas mintiendo! Remus no se merece que lo retaches de esa forma tan vil y cruel. ¿Qué piensas ganar con esto? ¡Si es una broma es una de muy mal gusto y te pido que te detengas en este instante!

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **En este punto ya no hay retorno. Me duele mucho lastimarte y por ello me odio por hacerte pasar por esto. Pero en ese instante solo había dos opciones: Retirarme y permanecer en silencio de por vida o decir la verdad. Sé que es muy tarde, demasiado y no tiene perdón. Claro que no.**

 **Remus mandó este mensaje que ahora mismo te adjunto, hace más de un año justo después de ese "colapso" que sufrió cuando estuvo de vacaciones en las montañas.**

 ** _Cc:_**

 _Distinguido señor Potter:_

 _No sabe lo difícil que es escribirle este correo electrónico y le he de confesar lo avergonzado que me siento al hacerlo y probablemente con cada línea escrita lo sea aún más. Soy Remus Lupin. Probablemente no sea necesario mayor presentación y ahondar en detalles._

 _No soy el mejor de los escritores, pero trataré de ser lo más claro posible sobre los motivos de este mensaje que seguro lo escandalizará y aturdirá, pero que es pertinente y necesario para expresar la constante preocupación y congoja que me ha aquejado desde hace un par de meses atrás; que no solo me ha incumbido a mí, sino que a mi familia y principalmente a mi esposo. Soy perfectamente capaz de sentirlo pues después de todos estos años de armonía el cambio es evidente._

 _El favor que quiero hacerle en estas simples líneas es: ¡por favor, encuéntrese con mi esposo, señor Potter y terminé de una vez toda esta cruel pesadilla! Somos adultos y tenemos que afrontar las cosas y en mi caso solo tengo que pedirle encarecidamente que se encuentre con él. Lamentablemente usted se ha presentado sin la más mínima flaqueza y por tanto no tengo nada que reprocharle pues ¿a las ilusiones que hay que recriminar? Usted solo es una fantasía idealizada por mi esposo, una mezcla de ilusión y sentimientos de amor hecho palabras escritas._

 _La única forma de parar eso es hacerle tangible, de carne y hueso. Hacerlo una persona real con defectos, virtudes y puntos vulnerables; solo de esa forma él podrá darse cuenta de la realidad y seré capaz de hacerle frente y luchar por Dray. Una vez dijo Dray "por favor no me hagas sentir nostalgia por mis fotos familiares" y he de decir que yo soy el que me vi en la labor de hacerlo._

 _Cuando conocí a Dray él tenía 18 años y yo era su maestro de clases particulares de música, veinte años mayor; padre de 2 niños y casado con una buena mujer. Sin embargo debido a un terrible accidente automovilístico dos años después dejó en la peor situación a mi familia. Mi hijo mayor quedó traumatizado por el impacto, yo por mi parte quedé con heridas permanentes y la madre de mis hijos, murió._

 _Sin mi profesión como maestro y las clases particulares de música, seguro me habría desmoronado. La música es vida y levantó mi ánimo. Mis alumnos estuvieron ahí para mí cuando me sentía perdido y de repente también estaba Dray en su lugar especial. Ese jovencito maravilloso, que a simple vista parece tan distante y frío pero que es sorprendentemente cálido, risueño, descarado y rozagante, estuvo dispuesto a ir más allá por mí y con mucha paciencia y empeño comenzó a recoger los pedazos rotos de lo que era mi familia. No se cómo pude merecerlo pues Dray es de esas personas particulares que son capaz de dispar la tristeza y transformarla de una forma ingeniosa en alegría. Los niños lo amaron al instante y yo me enamoré profundamente de él._

 _Seguro se preguntará: bien, se enamoró de él ¿y qué pasa con Dray? ¿Cómo un chiquillo de apenas veinte años pudo también enamorarse de otro hombre, de aquel quijotesco y solitario profesor de música de 40 años que solo vivía para sus hijos y su música? Hasta la fecha no lo sé. ¿Cuánta parte de su admiración por mi estaba decantada por mi éxito como concertista y profesor? ¿Cuánta otra era simpatía y compasión? ¿Cuánto más era el cariño por Teddy y Andy? Y finalmente ¿Cuánto de mi amor fue reflejado por él y solo amaba la seguridad de mi fidelidad y compañía? Si lo supiera con certeza se lo diría._

 _Pero lo que si se es que lo hizo. Me correspondió enteramente pues de lo contrario jamás me habría acercado a él con otras intensiones si yo no estuviese seguro de la intensidad de sus sentimientos por mí. Nos casamos al año y medio (tal parece que he revelado ese secreto de estado que el "Draco" que conoce tiene 30 años) y desde entonces Dray hay formado parte fundamental de este nuestro mundo._

 _No ha habido día que no me sorprenda por tener tan maravilloso ser a mi lado, tan precioso y encantador que el temor que me asaltaba era palpable. Temía el instante en el que apareciera alguna persona entre sus muchos admiradores y Dray me dijera "Lo siento Remus, pero me he enamorado de alguien más. ¿Qué hay por hacer?" sin embargo no fue nada de eso; sino algo peor. Usted._

 _El amor de la época. Aquel que no tiene límites y fronteras, que supera a todos en sentimientos puros y sinceros, que no se marchita pues vive en la mente y se alimenta con la utopía del quizás. Contra eso no se puede luchar pues es como querer golpear el aire._

 _Desde que usted está en la vida de Dray, es como si fuera otra persona. Parece distante y distraído, pasa el tiempo con los ojos pegados al ordenador y casi no sale de su habitación. Vive en la isla de fantasía en la que solo ustedes dos tienen acceso. Cuando sonríe ya no es a nadie más que usted a quien se dirige esa sonrisa radiante. Procura que no se note su ausencia frente a los niños pero ya casi es difícil no mostrarlo. ¿Sabe acaso lo que duele su indiferencia como si le costara trabajo permanecer a mi lado? No hay nada más doloroso que eso y he intentado soportarlo estoicamente, pero todos tenemos un límite._

 _Siempre he querido que Dray se sienta libre y le doy el espacio que desee. Nunca hubo celos de ningún tipo, pero esta su nueva faceta me daba en que pensar. Tenía que hacer algo y averiguarlo; pero no había nadie más. Una persona real al menos. Jamás creí de mí llegar a tal extremo de revisar las cosas de mi esposo, pero me da tal vergüenza admitir que encontré esa gaveta que tiene con todos los textos que se han escrito por más de medio año, pulcramente ordenados por la fecha, uno a uno. Los fotocopié por un insano momento de autoflajelamiento por mi parte, pero en ese momento logré apartarlo de mi mente, al menos por un momento._

 _Como sabrá las vacaciones a Ibiza no fueron buenas, sino todo lo contrario. La pequeña había estado mal por el viaje y el mayor tuvo su momento de enamoramiento. Dray y yo estuvimos calmadamente fingiendo estar del todo bien como si nada malo pasara. En pocas palabras; fatal._

 _Por tanto en un momento de debilidad y molestia autodestructiva decidí llevarme las fotocopias a la montaña para ponerle fin a mi incógnita y me leí todo de una buena vez. Siempre creí que solo una vez podría romperse el corazón, pero tal parece que no es así. No había sufrido tanto desde la muerte de mi primera esposa pero el golpe fue tal, que de un ataque de nervios fui a parar al hospital. Ahora ya sabe la historia completa señor Potter._

 _Solo le encomiendo de una forma humillante y miserable para mí que por favor se encuentre con él tan solo una vez; incluso le doy un pase libre de hacer lo que quiera con él. No lo consideraré siquiera infidelidad pues estoy seguro que aunque Dray asegure saber lo que quiere, ansía más que una satisfacción a su intimidad espiritual; seguro también una física. Pues es algo que le llama la atención cual fruto prohibido, esa chispeante novedad que yo no puedo darle._

 _Póngale el punto final a su historia, haga lo honorable y págale fin a todo este romance que ahora se inventan hombre de humo y devuélvame a mi esposo, regréselo a la realidad a donde pertenece. No lo haga por mi o por mis hijos, si no por él._

 _Con esto llega el final de la carta más difícil y espantosa que he escrito en mi vida, como un grito lastimero con su atroz plegaria._

 _Como un último favor le pediría que ocultara la carta a Dray pues de enterarse se sentiría traicionado y ofendido por haberme atrevido a leer su correo personal y si lo supiera, dudo que podría mirarme a los ojos sin sentir odio hacia sí mismo y hacia mí. Por favor, oculte este correo, se lo pido._

 _Muy atentamente._

 _Remus Lupin_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Pon, pon, pooon~* si, este es un golpe muy fuerte no quiero ni pensar que será con la reacción de Draco D: Es todo por el momento pero mañana les subo el siguiente para compensar mi retraso jeje xD


	24. Capítulo 18

**Notas de la Autora:** wow queridas mías! no puedo creer que leyeran tan pronto el nuevo capi! cuanto me alegra y me emociona! gracias, gracias! Los adoro! **Susigabi** (sorry... si me atreví a hacerlo... TOT pero es que ya era tarde y me estaban vigilando ;A; pero bueno ya les traigo el siguiente capi!:D), **MeimiCaro** (sip, haces bien en temer por lo que se avecina en la relación y reacción del dragón que es de cuidado x.x), **Korou tanako** (si el capitulo será algo corto pero cardíaco... y pues tienes razón que Remus debió hablarlo con Draco pero pues ¿como hacerlo si ya no había esa confianza o esa simple necesidad de hablar entre ellos?), **SuicideFreakWord** (aww querida pues en definitiva me va mejor que a Draco y Remus pues ya decidí no tomarme muy apecho los problemas que suceden a mi alrededor que no puedo controlar así que si, podría decir que ando bien por el momento aunque mis cuestiones estudiantiles van super lentas pero por ningún motivo dejaré que se detengan +w+ y tu como estas? espero que muy bien! :D pues si ya llegamos al punto de inflexión de la relación Malfoy-Lupin y estamos cada vez mas cerca del rico Drarry! wii! porque tienes razon, Harry es todo lo que Dray necesita :9), **jess Granger s** (aww jess ya también se te extrañaba :'V que bueno que estas por aquí poniéndote al corriente jeje pues si fue algo suicida lo que hizo Harry y para que te cuento como reaccionará nuestro dragoncito... pff... ), **Dorabel** **Essa** (aww es tan emotivo tu comentario pero a la vez tan acertado! quisiera explararme en mi respuesta pero próximamente Draco en el fic hablará sobre eso y no quiero hacer spoilers, pero si te puedo decir con toda sinceridad que esa relación se marchitó antes de darle la oportunidad ya que ninguno se tomó la molestia de ver mas allá, de cuidarla y que en este punto lo más sano para todos es que cada quien se vaya por su lado en los mejores términos~ ), **The darkness princess** (por supuesto que cansa... pero que te puedo decir? hay algo masoquista en ello que ambos disfrutan porque soluciones ha habido y muchas pero ninguno de los dos se ha animado enteramente a hacer algo por construir las bases firmes de una relación entre ellos por el miedo del que tal si...? es triste pero a la vez algo imperdible a mis ojos que esperan ese momento de decisión a arriesgar todo por una oportunidad en el amor~), **I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose** (Si, esa valentía le salió disparada en un momento muy delicado que seguro y le costara demasiado caro... ya ni hablar de Remus... D:) **y amalia. michaelis. 3** (aww yo también lo espero :3)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 ** _2 días después_**

 **CC: ¿Draco?**

 **¿Estás bien Draco? (No se necesita que respondas a esta pregunta, ya que solo aparece como alarma cada minuto en mi mente pero una línea de tu parte no estaría mal…)**

 ** _3 días después_**

 **CC:**

 **Seguro en estos momentos me odias Draco; ya sea por todo lo escrito, por todo lo callado y todo lo que aun continuo mandándote, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Me preocupo por ti y solo quiero que sepas que quiero estar ahí por ti, para lo que necesites.**

 **Me gustaría mucho saber cómo te encuentras, que compartas un poco de tus pensamientos e ideas que ahora mantienes en silencio, aunque sea descarga un poco de tu sentir en mí, no importa lo fuerte y doloroso que pueda ser, la acción misma será una especie de desahogo para ti.**

 ** _1 día después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Quieres que deje de escribirte? ¿Eso es lo que deseas Draco? Si es así por ti lo haría.**

 ** _2 días después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Por qué tanto mutismo querido Draco? ¿Cuál es su significado?**

 **1) ¿Ni tú mismo lo sabes?**

 **2) ¿No quieres que te escriba nunca más?**

 **3) ¿Te da igual que te escriba?**

 **4) Simplemente ya no lees mis mensajes y ya no quieres saber más de mí.**

 ** _2 días después_**

 **CC: Viento del norte**

 **Vale Draco, interpretaré este perpetuo silencio como que ya no deseas que te escriba; bien, ya no te escribiré… solo te digo que en caso de que te enfrentes al molesto viento del norte, debes de saber que yo siempre, siempre, siempre, de los siempre buscaré una forma de ayudarte a sobrellevarlo.**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **Harry.**

 _6 horas después_

Asunto:

Harry, hola. Una rápida pregunta ¿estas durmiendo?

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡DRACO! ¡Vaya! ¡Gracias al cielo que has contestado! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te encuentras? No he podido pensar en nada más que en ti y sobre tus continuos silencios. En este momento debería terminar un par de informes y escribir un borrador para un proyecto, pero mis ojos parecen siempre recaer en la bandeja de entrada, esperando sin moverse. ¡Aun no puedo creer que finalmente hayas contestado y estés aquí! ¡El milagro de 5 letras apareció!.**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto:

¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Responde sí o no.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Cómo? ¿Mi casa en el cuarto piso? ¿Es una broma o un juego de palabras? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?**

 _50 segundos después_

Asunto:

1) Lo que leíste, 2) si, 3) no, 4) porque si y 5) en este instante.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Draco: ¿lo dices enserio? ¿Te sientes mal? Claro que no tengo objeción en verte pero te recuerdo que son las 3 de la mañana… tal vez sería mejor que tranquilamente nos veamos mañana cuando tengamos más tiempo y puedes hablar hasta cansarte y desahogarte.**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto:

Deja de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Puedo ir? ¿Sí o no? ¿Tienes Vodka o llevo uno?

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Parece una amenaza querido Draco pero la respuesta es sí. Claro que si puedes venir, mi casa siempre esta abierta para ti… aunque me gustaría saber de qué humor estas para estar mentalmente preparado.**

 **PD. Si tengo media botella… espero que sea suficiente.**

 _25 segundos después_

Asunto:

Lo verás cuando nos veamos.

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Vale Draco. Nos vemos pronto.**

 ** _A la tarde siguiente_**

 **CC: Tocando fondo.**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **A decir verdad no sé cómo comenzar.**

 **Dudo que te encuentres mejor de lo que estabas ayer o mejor de lo que estoy yo. Repartir dolor entre los causantes solo es poner sal en la herida abierta, no puede callarse ese ardor ni te hace sentir mejor, solo hace que te des cuenta con claridad de lo que ya no tiene solución. Tu movimiento, tu forma de acercarte, tu total arrebato contra tu dulce y sensata naturaleza, todo eso combinado con una determinación a la cual yo no podía negarme (y aunque hubiera podido, no hubiera querido), sabías de antemano como caería redondito en tu maquiavélico plan. El cómo te manejaste, como torciste las reglas y lo llevaste al extremo, todo fríamente calculado al igual que tu impersonal salía del escenario.**

 **No fue una represalia en todo el sentido de la palabra, sino una medida drástica antes de sucumbir en la desesperación. Tu mirada gris con esa dolorosa expresión sarcástica de "¿Estas contento? Finalmente conseguiste lo que querías, bien por ti".**

 **¡Eso no era lo que yo querida Draco y tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo! Nunca en todo este tiempo habíamos estado tan unidos físicamente pero separados tan áridas y lejanas brechas mentales. No me puedes engañar con tu personificación de un hombre insensible, altanero, por encima del dolor y la ofensa que convierte una falta en triunfo. Se que estas herido y que nada de lo hiciste, te hizo sentir mejor.**

 **Tu silencio sabe la mejor forma de castigarme ya que todo lo que siempre ha tirado el uno del otro es este vínculo de palabras y letras… por favor Draco si te importo aun… aunque sea un poco rompe este mutismo y habla.**

 **Harry.**

 _5 horas después_

Asunto:

¿Dices que rompa el mutismo? Bien Harry, creo que aún tengo fuerza para dejar salir unas cuantas palabras de mis dedos. Te las obsequio ya que de nada me sirven en este momento.

Tienes en parte razón sobre mi actuación Harry. Quería demostrarle a Remus, a ti y en especial a mí eso que yo me negaba con uñas y dientes a creer, algo impropio que como una blasfemia contaminaba mi mente. SI. Si soy capaz de engañar a mi pareja, a Remus… CONTIGO. Lo peor de todo es que tal vez lo más absurdo es que me había auto engañado que era imposible. Gracias por prestarte para la puesta en escena de buenas a primera en un arranque de lastima por el pobre pájaro herido ya que eso no fue desenfreno. Me ofreciste compartir la pena y creaste en un acto de tonta empatía. Te aplaudiría por tu esfuerzo en ese tenso ambiente que se instaló, pero no puedo. Dicen que las penas con pan son buenas, pero este no es el caso.

Tienes razón, Harry. No estoy mejor que ayer ni lo estaré en un futuro; hoy estoy más jodido que nunca.

Ni cerca has de estar para darte cuenta del destrozo que han hecho de mi ustedes dos. Peor que una mula de carga: engañada y vendida al mejor postor. ¿Quién diría que mi esposo y por lo visto "amante" virtual sellaron un pacto de hermandad a mis espaldas? Uno para disfrutarme una vez sin arrepentimientos, sexo casual como punto final a la fantasía de amor virtual y después desaparecer del camino y el otro para fingir demencia y hacerse el que no ve, para que cuando me devolvieran, poder quedarse conmigo como si de un objeto se tratara.

Un cambio justo para los postores, algo ideal para el imbécil Draco débil mental que por ser tan tonto no se enterara de nada ya que ¿Cómo lo haría? Si es tan fiel y leal a su hogar como dama sumisa que no dejará nunca más echar a volar su imaginación aventurera.

Aun no sé cómo afectara esto a mi relación con Remus y todo el tumulto de problemas que cayeron bajo la fuerza de gravedad… probablemente nunca llegues a saberlo. Te preguntaras ¿Cómo afecta nuestra relación? Eso es fácil y te lo puedo decir de lleno sin más dolor del que ya siento. No hay ningún milagro de 5 letras, solo una solución guiada por la lógica de la situación de 3 letras. Eso que siempre le hemos sacado la vuelta cuando la enfrentamos y que hemos aplazado, negado, estirado y silenciando. Ahora cae con fuerza y tengo que decirla yo: FIN.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** y aquí termina la historia~no, claro que no pequeños!no hasta que haya delicioso drarry en todo su esplendor! Se que suena mal, bastante mal como un ultimatum peeero ya conocen a Draco que no podrá permanecer callado por mucho tiempo lolz ademas, como quien dice: una vez llegando hasta el fondo, lo único que resta es volver a subir y lo harán juntos aunque cueste creerlo... aunque claro, eso no quiere decir que será fácil pero al menos ya no habrá mas momentos así de tormentosos como este!

Y por cierto, como no se como estará mi agenda de ajetreada la próxima semana espero poder terminar el siguiente capi para no atormentarlos mucho con la incertidumbre de ¿que pasará después de esta sentencia de muerte?

Les mando besitos y crucen los dedos para que se los traiga mañana en la tarde jiji! Los adoro~


	25. Capítulo 19

**Notas de la** Autora:Ya estoy aquí! sorry por el retraso peeero estuve algo ocupadita jeje~ le agradezco infinitamente sus maravillosos rr! los adoro :3 **jess Granger s** (wahh! perdóname, perdóname, perdóname Jess! claro que no lo he olvidado pero es que la historia así es... estos dos quisieron recorrer el camino más largo y por tanto es mas escabroso, mas difícil y doloroso pero que al final de cuentas les hace dar cuenta cuando desean luchar por su amor para que realmente tengan una oportunidad en el futuro... cuanto lo siento por hacerte sufrir... pero todo se arreglará, ya lo veras :D please don't hate me TOT), **Korou tanako** (gracias, gracias por tu comentario! y ya sabes que en cuanto tenga una idea de como llevar un fic de MM, tu serás la primera en enterarte para que le des el visto bueno ;P), **La pooh** (Wow es fantastica tu idea! tan desgarradora y triste pero por suerte, no su cederá porque si ya fue mucho drama jeje no, Remus no morirá y aunque parezca imposible a Andy y a Teddy les caerá bien Harry su padrastro postizo? xD), **NightmareNess** (aww muchas gracias! auque te pido perdón porque ya no actualizo tan seguido como antes :'V), **sinideas** (si... tienes toda la razón! ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor ;A;), **SuicideFreakWord** (ay querida se que si estuvo criminal el capi anterior pero pues todo va a ser mejor de ahora en adelante, aunque aveces de pasos pequeños pero lentamente volveran a unirse y nadie podrá interponerse entre ellos!) **y Christine C** (pues sip, esos dos tuvieron relaciones de una manera que nadie esperaría: por despecho... triste pero cierto, aunque eso no quiere decir que no consintieran nada~ creo que no se oye bien xD y lamento decirte que no se verá la discusión/ charla de Draco y Remus peeeero si la pondré cuando edite los capis jeje) Mil gracias!

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 _5 meses después_

Asunto: SÍ, SÍ, SOY YO Y AUN NO HE MUERTO

Hola Harry. La encargada de cuidar mi estabilidad emocional y salud mental me indica que es bueno que en este punto del programa pregunte por ti, así que aquí estoy. ¿Cómo estás? Claro, si quieres o decides contestarme ¿Qué recado quieres que le pase a mi terapeuta? Si es un "aviso de cambio de dirección" sería muy mala treta pero en fin. Por si sí o no, te mando saludos.

Draco.

 _6 días después_

Asunto: NUEVAMENTE YO

Hola Harry. Casualmente hoy conversé con mi terapeuta ya que la muy sin vergüenza no se dignó a contestar en 2 días el mensaje que le envié a su teléfono. Me dijo -es obvio que no le respondiera señor Malfoy-

Y yo como te imaginarás le respondí de la forma más correcta posible, sin ninguna expresión -por supuesto que no me sorprende-

-¿Y usted desea saber cómo se encuentra?- replicó con ese peculiar tono entre formal y cálido que emplean aquellas personas con tantos títulos de psicología colgados en las paredes.

-Claro- dije sin duda alguna.

-Siendo así, debería de hacerlo de la manera más amable y atenta posible de tal forma que la otra persona vea honestidad en sus palabras- no pude evitar bufar ante esto.

-Pero si soy amable- le respondí –siempre lo soy… aunque en este momento no me siento de esa manera-

-Estoy segura que se siente mucho más amable de lo que quiere aparentar y teme que él tome esa amabilidad como una especie de debilidad-

-Me da igual lo que piense… ni que me interesara saber…- fue lo que le contesté sumamente irritado.

-Tristemente eso no se lo cree ni usted-

-Claro, como usted es la experta en la naturaleza humana…- dije con sarcasmo, que curiosamente le hizo reír.

-Es mi trabajo y por eso cobro mucho- reiteró la muy sínica.

-¿Y según usted que es lo que procede?-

-Lo lógico. Pensar en primer lugar lo que es bueno para usted. Ya después estará listo para preguntarle de la manera más amable como esta él-

Claro. Si fuera lo más lógico, no estaría pagándole sus honorarios.

 _8 minutos después_

Asunto: OTRA VEZ YO POR SEGUNDA VEZ EN EL DÍA

Hola Harry. (Nótese que estoy siendo muy calmado y escribiendo de la manera posible.)

¿Cómo estás? (¿no es suficiente amabilidad? Puedo serlo aún más) ¡Hola Harry! ¡Sup! ¿Qué tal tu vida? (¿Aún no estas convencido? Vale…) ¡HOLA HARRRYYY! ¿COMO ESTAAAAAS? ¿Qué TAL TU TRABAJO? ¿LAS FIESTAS NAVIDEÑAS? ¿MUCHO ALCOHOL PARA AÑO NUEVO? ¿QUÉ DICE TU VIDA? ¿QUÉ TAL LA VIDA ROMANTICA? ¿CÓMO LE VA A "SEAMY"… VALE SEAMUS?

Saludos de lo más cordiales:

Draco.

 _3 horas después_

Asunto: LA TERCERA ES LA VENCIDA

Hola Harry.

Sí, soy yo otra vez. Y no, para tu información no estoy borracho, por tanto, olvida las tonterías de hace rato, de verdad que no es para ofender, sino que, parafraseando una de las inteligentes citas de Harry, "me sienta muy bien escribir" y por tanto, lo sigo haciendo. Creo que mañana le diré eso a mí terapeuta. Casi me puedo imaginar la conversación.

-Pero esa no sería toda la verdad ¿o sí señor Malfoy?- replicaría con ojo crítico.

-¿Pues según usted cual sería la pura verdad?-

-Que en lugar de decir "me sienta muy bien escribir", lo correcto es "Escribirte me sienta muy bien"- tal y como le hablaría a un crio de 5 años.

-Pero si no le escribo a nadie más de forma personal –contestaré molesto –así que decir solo "escribir" queda de forma implícita a que me refiero-

-Pero él no lo sabe- dirá mirándome a los ojos y yo rebatiré como más de una vez lo he hecho.

—Claro que sí, él me conoce- y ella como también en otras ocasiones le ha hecho. Se burlará y responderá mordazmente.

—Lo dudo señor Malfoy. Ni usted mismo se conoce, por eso está aquí en mi consultorio-

Típico. Uno paga para que lo insulten con esas cosas.

Todo cambia tan abruptamente Harry, solo las palabras escritas permanecen igual y yo como un náufrago me aferro a ellas como si de un último aliento se tratara. No lo sé… tal vez es como una forma de mantenerme fiel a mí mismo y mis principios para no perderme o que se yo… ni falta hace que contestes Harry, hasta pienso que probablemente sea lo mejor para ambos. Hemos dejado ir tanto y ese expreso que abordamos con esa específica parada en "Denver" me tiró por la borda hace 1 año y apenas caí en la cuenta que lo había perdido. El nuevo vagón en el que estoy sentado es tan diferente que apenas y alcanzo a orientarme. Todo es tan nuevo que no conozco la dirección, las diferentes paradas, nada, sin embargo no por eso deja de ser interesante… aunque eso sí, me gustaría poder sentir algo familiar al mirar por la ventanilla de gruesas cortinas que apenas y me dejan contemplar el panorama... Algo al menos remotamente conocido para anclarme a ello.

Si tú quieres, algún día podrás contarme lo que es viajar en el expreso "Seamy" y yo te escucharé o mejor dicho "leeré" con gusto ya que, solo mirando hacia delante donde se marca el destino y no a los costados en busca de cosas superfluas, es donde comprendemos finalmente que es el lugar exacto donde ocurre la magia y es por lo que hace que valga la pena pagar ese viaje.

Bueno, creo que es todo por el momento. Abrígate bien que parece que este será uno de los inviernos más fríos en los últimos años y esas corrientes de aire heladas que crean densas bocanadas de vaho que empañan los lentes y entumecen los dedos son de cuidado.

Draco.

 _4 días después_

Asunto: POR FAVOR, CONTESTA SI...

a)... Borras mis mensajes sin leerlos.

b)...Lees lo que mando y lo borras.

c)... Lees lo que mando y lo guardas.

d)...No te llegan.

 ** _3 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **C.**

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Asunto: ¡BUENA ELECCIÓN!

¡Wow! ¡Es como una aparición! Perfecto Harry, jamás había visto esa forma tan maravillosa de entrar en detalle, apoyar y justificar una opinión. Esa opción era la mejor de todas, te felicito. Por cierto, eso me hace pensar ¿te dio el mal del túnel carpiano por tanto escribir en la computadora? ¿O es que estas reservando las fuerzas mientras piensas en lo que podrías escribir?

Sea como sea, te mando saludos sinceros.

 _3 días después_

Asunto: ANÁLISIS DE LA «C»

Buen día Harry:

Estoy seguro que cuando mandaste esa peculiar y primer letra después de 24 semanas de mutismo no pensaste que mi volátil y especial mente trataría de ahondar en ello. (Que te puedo decir, curiosidad ante todo).

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba decir el maestro en psicología Harry Potter? Tal vez:

A) ¿Estaba ansioso en entrar en el libro de records Malfoy (algo parecido a los Guinness) en mensaje más breve en la historia de su vida?

B) Tiene un gusto retorcido al siquiera imaginar lo que la tan mencionada letra "c" ocasionaría en el destinatario que lo empujaría a pasar cerca de 2 horas tratando de descifrar junto con su terapeuta la diferencia significativa entre una "C" con un punto al final o entre signos de exclamación o una "C" tan natural como Harry Potter la trajo al mundo.

c) ¿Querías hacer alarde de tu gusto minimalista como una puntual forma de parecer interesante? (y déjame decir que eso sería mucho debido a la situación).

d) O seguramente no había significado en absoluto. Simplemente una forma burda de decir "Claro Draco, leo tus mensajes y por lastima los guardo, pero no tengo la necesidad de contestar ya que he decidido no hacerlo más, sin embargo las normas de etiqueta me piden ser amable y contestar para que cierta persona no se ahogue en un charco de agua. Así que sí, le enviaré solo un signo. Un pobre medio circulo" ¿Es acaso eso lo que pasó?

Estaré esperando ansioso la siguiente letra que será tu respuesta.

Draco.

 ** _4 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **No te entiendo Draco… ¿sabes qué? Mejor contestaré con otra pregunta: cuando culminaste hace 24 semanas atrás con letras claras "FIN" ¿a qué te referías?**

 **a) ¿FIN?**

 **b) ¿FIN?**

 **c) ¿FIN?**

 **d) ¿FIN?**

 **Porque yo al menos así lo entendí. Por tanto no comprendo por qué no te limitas a a), ni a b), ni a c), ni a d)**

 _37 minutos después_

Asunto: ESO ES SIMPLE HARRY

1) Me gusta escribir. (Vale, específicamente me gusta ESCRIBIRTE).

2) Mi costosa terapeuta dice que me hace bien, y supongo que debe de tener razón ya que tiene bastantes títulos que la respaldan.

3) Tenía muchísima curiosidad por saber cuánto aguantarías sin contestarme y más aún cual sería tu respuesta (debo admitir que la "c" me tomó por sorpresa).

6) Porque tengo aún más curiosidad por saber cómo estás y como te trata la vida.

7) Porque tanto meditar y observar las blancas paredes, las empañadas ventanas de mi pequeño y nuevo departamento, con mi piano ahora callado y el clima agotador y vacío que no conocía no deja de desconcertarme. Me persigue con preguntas retoricas, tan desafiantes que hace que mi mente se desvié a 11 años atrás (eso sin hacerme más joven de lo que soy tristemente). Estoy nuevamente en la línea de salida pero ahora con 31 años y la meta se ve tan lejana, sin embargo lo único que queda por hacer es iniciar nuevamente el recorrido.

8) Y sobre el "FIN" dios eso es tan subjetivo… tal parece ser que no me atengo a un definitivo "Fin" ya que en este punto de mi vida, 24 semanas después de haberlo lanzado ya no veo las cosas de la misma manera, de esa forma tan definitiva. Aparte, si me permites la observación: fin y el fin y fin no es siempre lo mismo ya que puede conducir a un nuevo comienzo.

Que tengas buena tarde Harry y gracias por contestar.

Draco.

 ** _8 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Te fuiste de casa, Draco? ¿Qué pasó con Remus?**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto:

Simple. Me alejé de él y siendo específicos, me cambié de casa por tanto la distancia en la que estamos es directamente proporcional a la relación de los últimos años. Claro que hago lo imposible por que los niños no la pasen tan mal ya que ellos no tienen la culpa de nada. Teddy lo afronta silenciosamente, pero para Andy es todo tan agonizante. Deberías de ver sus ojitos cuando se me acerca y me pregunta sobre la situación:

-¿Por qué ya no duermes en la casa, papi?- pregunta al borde de las lágrimas.

-Porque por el momento tu padre y yo no estamos en buenos términos- digo lo más ecuánime posible.

-Pero en la noche no debería de importar…- contesta inocentemente.

-No importaría si hubiera algo más que una delgada pared entre nosotros-

-Entonces te cambio mi habitación, es la más alejada… a mí no importaría tener una delgada pared entre mi papá y yo…-

Dios que es difícil ¿Cómo poder soportar eso?

Remus por su parte reconoce la culpa y los largos silencios que ocultó inútilmente. Le da vergüenza y se siente arrepentido por no decir deprimido… Curiosamente hemos hablado tanto estos últimos días, mucho más que en varios años tristemente... pero ya es demasiado tarde para llora sobre la leche derramada. Remus hace lo posible por rescatar algo de este tifón que arrasó con todo, yo sinceramente me pregunto si hay algo que se pueda resguardar porque mirando los cimientos de nuestra relación, todo mohoso y descuidado, se nota que jamás tuvimos el cuidado de mantenerla, de cerciorarnos de que estuviera en óptimas condiciones. Y por si te lo preguntas, si, si hemos hablado de ti Harry y bastante, cabe decir (no te contaré si no deseas saberlo).

Créeme que no quiero importunarte ni molestarte Harry pero realmente deseo seguir en contacto mediante correo electrónico (o al menos eso es lo que a mí me gustaría) incluso mi terapeuta me hizo hincapié en el bien que me hace saber de ti, incluso me ha dicho en varias ocasiones "La verdad no comprendo porque gasta tanto en terapia si con su Harry Potter seguro y le sale gratis la consulta, así que hágase un favor y esfuércese con él" Así que aquí estoy invitándote amablemente a esforzarte un poco por mi así como yo hago por ti querido Harry.

Que tengas buenas noches.

D.

 ** _A la tarde siguiente_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **Que grato leer que tu terapeuta crea que te hago algún bien y más aunque soy capaz de realizar su función (aunque pienso que dé a gratis pierde la casa… por tanto creo que te pediré un módico precio por mis servicios).**

 **Sin embargo aquí cabría preguntarle ¿acaso tú me haces bien? Por favor pregúntale ya que en este momento yo no tengo respuesta.**

 **Un abrazo;**

 **Harry.**

 _2 horas después_

Asunto:

Oh Harry, ella solo piensa en lo que es bueno para mí. Si tú no sabes que es bueno para ti te sugiero que te busques tu propio terapeuta. Aunque si yo te resultara realmente importante creo que si te saldría muy pero muy costoso.

Que tengas buena tarde;

Draco.

PD. ¡Vamos Harry cuéntame como estas, como te va, que me muero de curiosidad! ¿Al menos un detallito jugoso? ¡Vamos y no seas así!

 ** _1 hora después_**

 **CC:**

 **1er detallito (no sé si jugoso o no, pero en fin): Llevo enfermo 2 semanas de catarro.**

 **2do. Detallito: Estaré solo 3 semanas ¿la razón? Seamus viene a Londres a quedarse conmigo.**

 _15 minutos después_

Asunto:

¡Vaya! ¡WOW! Pues en este punto solo resta decir ¡Bien por ti Harry, lo tienes bien merecido! (claro que hablo de "Seamy" no del horrible resfriado).

Saludos;

Draco.

 ** _8 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Tus palabras me recuerda la pregunta que nos hicimos hace meses y que no pudimos responder… ¿cambió algo después de nuestra cita? ¿Lo recuerdas? Por mi parte solo hay una respuesta: ¡Claro que sí! Desde que conozco tu rostro y tus expresiones, puedo intuir el humor que se esconde entre tus líneas ya que sin duda alguna, muchas veces representa algo totalmente distinto a lo que parece ser en la superficie.**

 **Imagino tus delgados labios pronunciando las palabras, tus irises grises resplandeciendo de una manera que es tan encantadora como maliciosa. Pese a que hace rato escribiste "¡Bien por ti Harry, lo tienes bien merecido!" sin embargo lo que quisiste decir fue "Vaya, que tristeza, pero es tu culpa Harry ya que no mereces nada mejor de lo que ya tienes"**

 **Y luego entre paréntesis agregaste en forma de broma "claro que hablo de "Seamy" no del horrible resfriado". Pero probablemente escribiste furiosamente "Lo veas por donde lo veas es mucho mejor un resfriado de 2 semanas que ese tal Seamy para siempre" ¿estoy en lo correcto?**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto:

No Harry, ni estas cerca de lo correcto. Puede que la mayor parte del tiempo este molesto, pero no furioso como dices. Aparte, estoy 75% seguro que "Seamy" es un hombre maravilloso y muy interesante que te hace mucho bien y que es por mucho, mejor que la fiebre del heno.

PD. ¿Me mandas una foto de él?

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **No Draco. No te enviaré una foto de él.**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto:

¿Por qué no? No le hace daño a nadie.

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Tal vez no le hace daño a nadie pero tampoco ningún bien. Seguro me rebatirás un nuevo ¿porque? Bien:**

 **1) Porque no debería ni importarte a ti como luce.**

 **2) Porque no quiero que te compares con él.**

 **3) Porque estoy muy cansado para lidiar con esto.**

 **4) Porque no te serviría para nada una foto suya.**

 **Ahora me voy a la cama, buenas noches Draco.**

 _1minuto después_

Asunto:

Te notas irritado o muy obstinado. ¿Por qué será? 1) ¿Te saco de quicio? 2) ¿Eres infeliz? O 3) ¿no tienes ninguna foto de él?

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **1) No. 2) Por supuesto que no. 3) Claro que sí.**

 **¡Buenas noches!**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Bueno pequeños, es todo por el momento! Solo me queda decir que ya solo nos quedan 10 capi! OMGSH! no puedo creerlo xD Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y nos vemos pronto con más :D

Les mando besitos~


	26. Capítulo 20

**Notas de la Autora:** Ya estoy nuevamente por aquí! lamento la espera pero (válgase la redundancia) esperaba que se entretuvieran un poco con los 3 capis anteriores en lo mientras que podía volver a dedicarme de lleno a adaptar la historia xD Mil gracias por estar por aquí y principalmente por comentar y decirme como les va pareciendo la historia! Los adoro muchísimo y contrario a mi costumbre, las respuestas a sus bellos reviews esta en la parte final!

Como podrán notar las cosas aun se notan algo entensa entre Harry y Draco pero ya pasará (no diré cuando pero confíen en que si volverán las cosas a lo normal y evolucionarán *w*) pinky promise!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 ** _A la tarde siguiente_**

 **CC: Perdón**

 **Lo siento Draco si te ofendió, molestó, importunó mi mal humor tajante con el que te encontraste, pero de momento no estoy en mi mejor momento. Ya te escribiré después o cuando esté un poco mejor.**

 **Un abrazo;**

 **Harry.**

 _3 horas después_

Asunto: NO HAY PROBLEMA

Tu escribe cuando sientas o quieras hacerlo, ya sabes que conmigo no hace falta que estés en tu mejor momento, con el segundo mejor es suficiente.

Draco.

 ** _4 días después_**

 **CC: Momento actual**

 **Querida Draco:**

 **No sé porque, pero intuyo que desde hace cuatro días estas esperando de manera paciente/ impaciente sobre una explicación sobre mí no mejor momento o ¿acaso estoy imaginando esta sensación?**

 **Saludos;**

 **Harry.**

 _5 horas después_

Asunto: HMM...

No soy terapeuta, pero tal vez sea una necesidad profunda por explicarlo. Eres libre de hacerlo llana, sencillamente y al grano si así lo deseas.

 ** _13 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Pero no tengo necesidad alguna de explicártelo! ¡Mucho menos a ti Draco! No puedo explicarlo ya que ni siquiera puedo explicármelo a mí mismo. Es tan absurdo y bizarramente paradójico; no te debo nada, sin embargo siento que debo darte la explicación. ¿Cómo llamarías a eso?**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: CUESTIÓN

No tengo la menor idea Harry. ¿Tal vez es algo psicológico o una especie de paranoia tuya por pensar que yo necesito alguna explicación de tus momentos? (que déjame decir que es algo muy raro y nuevo en ti). Si quieres le pregunto a mi terapeuta si conoce a algún profesionista con maestría en "momentos personales" con el cual puedas dialogar.

PD. Y para tu tranquilidad no hace falta que expliques nada Harry ya que yo sí sé por qué no estás en tu mejor momento.

 ** _4 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Perfecto Draco. ¡Ahora se muy amable y explícamelo por favor!**

 _15 minutos después_

Asunto:ES MUY CLARO

Tu padecimiento es a causa de…. (Puntos suspensivos) ok, es a causa de Seamus.

Si te pones a pensarlo, en Denver estuviste solo en su casa de pasada, después de Denver él estuvo invitado cordialmente a la tuya y ambos estuvieron invitados en locaciones varias como Dinamarca o en otros parajes. Puedo dar por hecho que al modificar el panorama geográfico, la situación amorosa varía y de qué forma; Seamus viene a TU casa a vivir CONTIGO. La relación a distancia se convierte en una de convivencia las 24 horas del día lo que significa: Vida compartida bajo el mismo techo, convivencia a largo plazo en lugar de un tórrido encuentro en algún motel sexy. Sacudir las cortinas, lavar el baño, seleccionar una mesita de noche juntos, admirar el ocaso abrazados como la oscuridad extingue el colorido fuego del atardecer… Aparte el no solo viene a vivir contigo, viene POR TI; da el todo por el todo por ti y tienes que dar la cara y asumir tu papel.

Es claro que la idea te asuste y te cause estrés. Es el miedo clásico y necesario a lo desconocido ya que nada es seguro después de cruzar ese punto. Tu inquietud es lógica y fundamentada Harry. No es posible que con este cambio de 180° estés en tu mejor momento pero pensándolo de modo amable y positivo ¿Quién lo está? Y ese nuevo inicio en tu vida que comenzará será bueno y podrás solucionarlo sobre la marcha.

Te mando un abrazo y que tengas una buena tarde,

Draco.

 ** _8 horas después_**

 **Asunto: Querido diario**

 **Hola, Draco:**

 **Seguro por el momento estás durmiendo… si los cálculos no me fallan, ya pasan de las 3 de la mañana. En estas últimas semanas he bebido ni una gota de alcohol, creo que por eso esta 2da copa me cayó fatal. Ya tan pronto veo borroso…**

 **Ok, siendo honestos es un vaso muy grande, tal vez eso influye y el vino que estoy tomando tiene según 13.5% de alcohol por volumen. Seguro eso ya se fue directo a mi cabeza y el resto aún sigue en la botella… pero podría apostar que la terminaré hasta que ya no quede nada en ella.**

 **Siendo la hora de las confesiones Draco, eres a la única persona en el mundo que le escribo tal cual soy, como y cuando me plazca. Eres como un diario digital que siempre cargo conmigo, aunque a diferencia de los diarios, nunca te quedas callado como uno. Eres impaciente, contradices, te inmiscuyes, refutas y me confundes. Eres un diario electrónico con rostro y una peculiar personalidad. Siempre crees que no te veo, que no estoy consciente de ti, pero estás muy equivocado… siempre que te escribo estás presente, tan cerca de mí que duele, siempre ha sido así desde que te conozco… pero desde que te conozco físicamente… vale, desde que estuvimos frente a frente en ese café (no sabes cuánto agradezco que hubiera un médico con un baumanometro cerca porque seguro estaría por las nubes mi pulso) claro que nunca te lo dije y pensé que nunca lo haría… ya que ¿Qué caso tiene? Tu estas casado con un hombre que te ama con todo su corazón. ¿Qué se equivocó? Todos lo hacemos… tal vez si calló algo importante pero deberías perdonarle. Tú perteneces a tu hogar, a tu familia y no lo digo porque sea un conservador persignado que lucha por los derechos familiares… bueno si un poco… pero bueno esto no se trata de mí… ¿en que estábamos? Tu perteneces a tu familia y ¿yo? Pues yo pertenezco a Seamus o ¿el me pertenece a mí? Bueno el orden de los factores no altera el producto o eso creo…**

 **Y no te enviaré una foto suya, simplemente es innecesario y sería demasiado exponerlo, espero que me entiendas… él no es como tu Draco, pero me ama y decidimos darnos una oportunidad para ser felices, tenemos un futuro por delante y hacemos una buena pareja… espero que no estés molesto… ¿estas enfadado?**

 **Tu y yo debimos de parar hace tiempo Draco… llevar un diario por tanto es demasiado. Siempre que me miras/escribes de esa manera tan, tan, tan… que me enloquece y me incita a decir lo que quiera, puedo callar lo que quiera, puedo detenerme el tiempo que quiera mientras me analizas con tus bellos ojos/palabras. Cada silaba que escribes y me mandas es como una provocación tan, tan, pero tan… cada letra tiene tu mirada gris en ella… Draco, Draco, Draco…**

 **Si fue un horrible invierno… nada de "Feliz Navidad" o algún "prospero año nuevo" de parte de un Draco Malfoy… Pensé que se había terminado. Sentenciaste ese fin después de esa noche. Esa triste noche y un "fin", pero no cualquier "fin", sino el seco y tortuoso "Fin". Fue demasiado por soportar y asimilar. Sentí que te habías ido, lo di todo por perdido. Todo vacío y frío. Ya ningún diario que responda, ningún milagro de cabello rubio… solo una época increíblemente solitaria, créeme… pero bueno, Seamus me ama y eso lo tengo por seguro.**

 **¿Te acuerdas de esa noche Draco? Realmente no debimos de haberlo hecho… fue un error… estabas tan triste, resentido, ardiendo en ira, tan frágil pero tan, tan, tan… dios Draco… la manera en que llegaste a mí, tu aliento en mi cara, tu profunda mirada taladrando mi retina quedándose impregnada en mí. Tus labios tan agresivos pero tan deliciosamente suaves ¿Quién pensaría que la intimidad puede llegar a tal punto? Cuanto he soñado con ese momento, siempre lo mismo repitiéndose como un zoótropo. Tu delgada mano sobre mi pecho, tu cabeza sobre mi hombro, tan estrechamente abrazados y yo solo medio despierto para sentir tu aliento…**

 **Creo que dejaré de escribir por el momento… el vino está demasiado fuerte para asimilar y la ebriedad me reclama… Solo 15 noches más Draco… quince más y Seamus llega para iniciar nuestra nueva vida, si como leíste; tú lo llamas "periodo", yo lo llamo "vida". No soy un ortodoxo conservador, bueno solo un poco, pero sí creo firmemente a que perteneces a tu familia Draco, por favor no lo dejes a un lado, porque recuerda que al que sólo vive por periodos, le falta la determinación, la importancia, el sentido de la totalidad. Vive en fragmentos, fragmentos insulsos, diminutos e insustanciales. Al final todo le resulta demasiado breve.**

 **¡Un último trago a tu salud querido diario! Ahora te beso dulcemente Draco, solo te pido que no me mires de esa forma tan… perdona este mensaje que se arrastra a trompicones. Creo que no estoy ni en mi mejor momento ni en el segundo mejor… estoy algo borracho ya, ok un poco más de lo que me gustaría admitir… bien, suficiente, te enviaré esto. Fin, fin y EL FIN.**

 **Tuyo;**

 **Harry.**

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Asunto: SOLO 14 NOCHES MÁS

Querido Harry:

Como siempre tus correos empapados en vino sí que son atractivos y lo digo sin mentir. Aunque he de admitir que este torrente de palabras que fluyen a raudales es de preocupar amigo mío, recuerda que debes de airear de vez en cuando tus armarios ya que luego explotan y con el estado de embriaguez eres todo un filósofo poeta (si es que es posible esa mezcla). Creo que los pensadores de la antigüedad deberían de echarle un ojo a tu explicación ultra conservadora sobre la vida y los momentos personales porque yo no me atrevo a echarle mano (creo que ni sé por dónde iniciar), además ¿para qué? ¿Vale la pena hacerlo por solo 14 días más? Creo que se lo preguntaré a mi terapeuta, ella sabrá la respuesta.

Atentamente, tu diario que no se queda callado;

Draco.

Pd. Te sugiero que te des un baño para que se bajen el resto de grados etílicos de la cabeza.

 _10 horas después_

Asunto: POR HACER

Buenas noches querido Harry ¿Ya las letras no bailan can-can? ¿Ves mi bello rostro en ellas?

Si la respuesta llega a ser positiva, creo que comenzará mi trabajo como diario electrónico y comenzaré a cuestionar sobre lo que sucederá en nuestras últimas 2 semanas ya que tengo mucha duda sobre qué es lo que sucederá.

1) ¿Nos quedamos callados eternamente para que te prepares mentalmente para la llegada de Seamy? (porque citando tus palabras: "El me ama, y hemos decidido ser felices". Y si me permites decir algo como una nota extra: ¡es una estupenda decisión!)

2) ¿Continuamos escribiendo como si nunca hubiera habido algo entre tu diario y tú y exactamente cuando llegue el avión de Denver se terminará todos los mensajes intelectuales para que puedas enfocarte en tu nueva vida que se alza frente a los ojos y yo me aviento a mi próximo momento desconocido o regreso al anterior para probar si esta vez si tiene éxito (claro, lo que suceda primero….)?

3) O (redoble de tambores) ¿Volvemos a citarnos? Ya sabes, nuestro famoso y tan aclamado encuentro en el café Magnolia con el propósito de… el propósito de… bueno ok, sin un propósito en concreto, solo porque si o tal vez como lo llamamos el verano pasado "un digno final" pero esta vez que si sea el final verdadero. ¿Qué piensas?

Te doy tiempo para que lo medites concienzudamente porque el momento de la verdad ha llegado.

 _A la tarde siguiente_

Asunto: TRECE NOCHES MÁS

Hola Harry.

Sin palabras ¿huh? ¿O será que te decidiste por la respuesta numero 1: suspender toda comunicación? ¿O lo sigues meditando? ¿Estás sin una gota de alcohol? ¡Vamos Harry dímelo y no me dejes en ascuas!

Un abrazo;

Draco.

 ** _2 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Sobrio, mudo y perdido**.

 _14 minutos después_

Asunto:

Si estás sobrio, bebe, si estás mudo, rompe el silencio y habla. Si estás desorientado, solo tienes que pregúntame; para eso está tu diario inteligente.

 ** _7 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Qué quieres que te pregunte? Ya que parece que así va el juego.**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto: NO ES UN JUEGO PRECISAMENTE

Te sugiero que preguntes lo que tengas duda o que quieras saber. Claro que si aún este despistado pregunta lo primero que te venga a la mente (¿a qué me leo como algo que tú dirías? He aprendido bien de ti)

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ok Draco… entonces ¿Qué ropa traes puesta?**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:¡SPICY!

¡Wow Harry! Bien hecho! Para alguien que dice estar despistado no lo parece mucho. Muy caliente y bien elaborada. Te doy un 9 de calificación solo porque me puso de muy buen humor.

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Te lo agradezco y he de decir que eso lo he aprendido de ti. Y reitero ¿qué ropa traes puesta?**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto: ME SORPRENDES

¿Acaso esperabas que dijera "no traigo nada encima"? O ¿"estoy usando seda con encaje blanco"? Pues lamento informarte que ninguna de las dos. Hace mucho frío para estar con cualquiera de las dos; Trago un suave y agradable piyama de franela azul pálido que compré con mi primer mes de sueldo, pero solo es la parte de abajo porque tristemente en un infame día lluvioso la secadora hizo corto y quemó sin reparo la camisa; por tanto lo acompaño con la playera de otro que casualmente perdí una vez que lo subí a tender (yo diría que mi vecino pervertido lo robó, pero nunca reuní las pruebas suficientes para señalarlo), así que para no ver mi endemoniada mala combinación, me eché encima un poncho grueso de lana negra. ¿Feliz con mi respuesta?

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Creo que sí. Y ya que estamos en preguntas, te tengo otra hipotética… ¿si volviéramos a vernos, como te imaginas que sería Draco?**

 _5 minuto después_

Asunto:¡AJÁ!

¿Lo ves? Con esa pregunta se nota que ya entraste en calor, tal parece que mi sexy imagen te ha inspirado.

Bien, creo que contestando a tu pregunta; considero que es pertinente decir sin temor "imaginabas" ya que parece que es remota la idea de verme por una cuarta vez y es lógico. Falta tan poco a que llegue Seamy y seguro temes que te vuelva a saltar encima para que satisfagas mis bajos instintos del que eres muy débil para poder negarte (ok, mal chiste…). Pero, siendo honesto, no me lo he imaginado de esa forma por el momento, querido mío… incluso me atrevería a decir que es tal y como tú te lo imaginas.

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Entonces cómo? Porque yo no imagino nada, bueno, al menos nada concreto. Draco…**

 _25 segundos después_

Asunto: ¡BINGO!

Eso es exactamente lo que imagino yo Harry.

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No sé, querido Draco. No se escucha bien una cita donde ninguno de los dos pueda imaginarse algo mucho menos como última cita; creo que lo mejor y más sano es que sigamos escribiéndonos así es más fácil echar a volar la imaginación ¿no crees?**

 _50 segundos después_

Asunto:

¿Lo ves, querido Harry? Esa es una respuesta bien dada porque ya no estás perdido, ni mucho menos mudo, aunque por desgracia estas sobrio, un estado que no te queda tan bien como el honesto alcohol. Que tengas buena noche y que duermas bien. Voy a apagar el ordenador.

 ** _40 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Buenas noches, Draco. Descansa.**

 _A la tarde siguiente_

Asunto: FALTAN DOCE NOCHES

Hola Harry. Tal parece que mi terapeuta y tú se han puesto de acuerdo porque insiste firmemente en que en esta etapa de mi vida no es recomendable que nos veamos (porque resulta que no es ni tu mejor etapa ni mi segunda mejor etapa).

 _3 horas después_

Asunto: PREGUNTAS

1) ¿Estás ahí pero aun no has leído mi mensaje?

2) ¿Leíste mi mensaje y te quedaste mudo?

3) ¿Leíste mi mensaje y no sabes que hacer al respecto?

4) ¿Leíste mi mensaje pero ya no sabes que hacer conmigo para callarme?

5) ¿Leíste mi mensaje y piensas "ojala las doce noches ya hubiera pasado…"?

 ** _37 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Draco, aunque me duele decirlo y admitirlo; ¡todas las preguntas son correctas!**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡OUCH!

¡Oye! Eso sí es duro.

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **Fw:**

 **¡Y no creas que solo lo es para ti querido!**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto:

¿Entonces lo dejamos? ¿Ahora mismo?

 ** _35 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Sí, sería lo mejor. Entre más pronto mejor.**

 _25 segundos después_

Asunto:

De acuerdo. ¡Pero tu primero Harry!

 ** _30 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡No! ¿Por qué yo? ¡Tú primero, Draco! ¡La idea ha sido tuya!**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:¿MÍA?

¡¿Por qué me pasas la bolita a mí, si tú eres el que inspiró está loca idea?! Llevas días con ese humor empujándome a ello. Tú y tu sobriedad. Tú y tu mutismo. Tú y tu "Es mejor así". Tú y tu "¡Si ya hubiesen pasado estas doce noches...!"

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Fuiste tú quien puso en mi boca esa última frase, querido mío!**

 _50 segundos después_

Asunto:

¡Pero si te recuerdo que de tu boca no sale nada más que mutismo y desorientación, querido mío!

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Me pones de nervios Draco! Esa manera melodramática de hacer la cuenta regresiva para hacer peor la forma en la que llevamos la despedida, tú y tus "Faltan 14 noches", "faltan 13 noches" y así sucesivamente. Duele, duele esa forma masoquista y extrema de ponerlo como una excusa para denigrar lo que sucederá. ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo? ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo más difícil de lo que ya es?**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:...

Esto jamás será más fácil aunque yo lo intentara. Harry, al menos dame eso, déjame contar las últimas noches que compartiremos, sé que es extraño, pero es mi modo de sobrellevarlo. Aparte, tienes que admitir que tampoco faltan muchas noches y mañana será 1 menos. Por tanto me despido "¡buenas 12 últimas noches querido Harry, te desea tu diario vigorizado con ese espíritu de contradicción!

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Debido a que (como siempre...) me exigen que deje la computadora, es la única actualización del día, pero espero mañana darme un chance para subir el siguiente capi! Aquí esta la respuesta (algo chueca y mal planteada) a sus bellos comentarios que ateso muchísimo! Los adoro! *w*

 ***SuicideFreakWord** (Ay querida mil gracias por tu comentario! créeme que quisiera complacerte pero Seamus es un elemento indispensable para crear una barrera entre estos dos y que no se salten encima como todos nosotros esperamos que lo hagan xD pero ya pronto saldrá de la escena, ya verás! que estés muy bien! Te deseo lo mejor! :3)

 ***sinideas** (Si la pobrecita de Andy sufre pero no será por mucho tiempo pues a pesar de como se ven las cosas, al final ganará un nuevo papi lolz)

 ***Korou tanako** (tienes toda la razón! peeero el problema sería que la historia sería mas corta jaja pero bueno, al menos ya falta poco para que la historia termine y finalmente estén juntos :P)

 ***Christine C** (Va a estar complicado que salga Seamy de sus vidas pero no imposible! saldrá y de que manera... por el momento no entraré en detalles jeje pero esos dos si se reconciliarán y tendrán su merecido Happy Ending!)

 ***jess Granger s** (y no eres la única que quisiera golpearlo jeje yo también me apunto! peero pues si te pones a pensar que es lo que estará sintiendo creo que se entiende un poco su forma de reaccionar bueno yo al menos en su lugar creo que me sentiría herida y cortante después de ese que parecía el definitivo "FIN")

 ***amalia. michaelis .3** (si! ya van por buen camino esos dos pero si les costará sincerarse y superar sus diferencias! pero descuida! por mas difíciles que se vean las cosas ya falta poco para que lleguen a un acuerdo y que podamos tener nuestro Drarry en todo su esplendor xD)

 ***I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose** (Que honor que te haga sentir de esa manera! espero que los siguiente capis te parezcan mejores y que sigas disfrutando de del fic! y por cierto yo tambien adoro a la terapeuta de Draco aunque es una lastima que ya más adelante no se mencione mucho... u.u)

 ***Kuroneko1490** (ay kuro... espero que ya te lleguen las notificaciones del fic para que no te pierdas mucho de la trama jeje)

 ***Annnita** (bienvenida! mil gracias por el interés en esta historia :D que emoción *w*)

* **nube blanka** (Si., era bastante difícil retomar la relación en el punto en que la dejaron pues pareció tan definitivo pero Draco como siempre no se pudo quedar perpetuamente callado y al menos dio el gran paso de volver a acercarse a un Harry muy herido pero que mas tarde que temprano lo aceptará nuevamente con todo su corazón y admitirá finalmente que sus sentimientos no son puramente platónicos)

 ***LaPooh** (ni yo misma lo hubiese puesto mejor! es cierto, hay que estar preparadas para lo que viene pues, aunque ya no es taaan trágico como lo ha sido, pero pues no será fácil retomar la confianza de antes y la plenitud, pero ya pronto todo se solucionará n.n)

 ***Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0** (Y lo será querida! si terminarán juntos después de 29 capis de tira y afloja de "ahora yo puedo pero tu estas indispuesto" y "ahora que quiero, tu tienes pareja" XD)

 ***Sonyeke** (Aww mil gracias por tu determinación al leer la historia! espero que no te decepcione por los largos rodeos que seguirán dando los personajes xD)

Nos leemos mañana! Les mando un beso enorme! :3

PD. por cierto, mañana también actualizaré el capi 12! ya finalmente me di el tiempo para agregarle el contexto de lo que pasa fuera del ordenador, claaro si aun les interesa xD Los adoro! Dulces Drarry sueños!~


	27. Capítulo 21

**Notas de la Autora:** Perdón por no poder subir ayer nada pero es que todo estuvo tan agitado debido a que mi capataz/ superior o como quieran llamarle me estuvo molestando en mi único día de descanso... mis nervios estuvieron exaltados todo el santo día que nada me salio bien... así hoy, aunque algo cansada, aquí estoy de rapidito subiéndoles la conti! Mil gracias por tomarse su tiempo para comentar: **SuicideFreakWord** (ay querida, sabes que me duele hacerte sufrir y lamento decir que Seamy aun durará en el panorama... al menos otros 3 capis si mal no recuerdo... gomen... pero si juro que llegaremos al lindo Drarry y como recompensa tendré que darles unos detalles específicos en las ediciones que haré xD) **,Korou tanako** (tranquis pequeña, se que esto va a paso de tortuga pero aunque se vea triste y nublado, siempre termina saliendo el sol! o eso creo lolz), **Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0** (no agonices, solo disfruta calmadamente el paseo! ya todo se solucionará aunque no faltan 3 capis para que finalice sino 8 ya que la historia tiene en total 29 capi, aunque así como los acomodé ya que partí la mayoría de los de la primera parte, aparecen virtualmente como 35 :O), **Fran Ktrin Black** (mil gracias por comentar! espero que siga gustándote ;P)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 **CC: ¡Idea!**

 **Buenos días, querido Draco:**

 **Tengo una propuesta que hacerte para organizar de manera adecuada la siguiente semana y media (inserte aquí redoble de tambores): ¿Qué te parece que cada uno tenga derecho a una pregunta al día? ¿Te gusta la idea?**

 _32 minutos después_

Asunto: DEMASIADO ENTUSIASMO...

¿Se te acaba de ocurrir esa absurda idea en el camino de regreso a casa, querido amigo?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Ésa ha sido tu pregunta de hoy, querido amigo?**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:¡ALTO AHÍ!

¡Espera un momento Harry que yo no he dicho que me parezca una buena idea! Supongo que sabrás lo mucho que me gustan los juegos (de lo contrario no hubiese pasado 2 años aquí charlando) Necesito una guía ilustrada de esta propuesta que pones sobre la mesa, tengo muchas dudas como por ejemplo ¿Qué tal si la pregunta que te hago requiera una siguiente pregunta para aclarar dudas?

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Puedes hacerla al día siguiente. Así de simple.**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto:¡BUU!

¡Eso no es justo Harry! Lo único que quieres lograr es que el tiempo pase más rápido entre tu diario y tus rápidas anotaciones finales, para la llegada de Seamy.

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Lo siento, Draco pero el juego lo diseñé de esa manera. ¿quieres hacer los honores y comenzar?**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto: ¡ESPERA!

¿Se puede no contestar una pregunta? Digo podría ser una posibilidad…

 ** _40 segundos después_**

 **Fw:**

 **¡Descartado! ¡No vale no contestar, Draco! A lo mucho se puede responder con una evasiva.**

 _Treinta segundos después_

Asunto:¡HUM! 

Pues tú ya tienes hasta maestría en eso Harry porque has practicado duro durante 24 meses.

 ** _30 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco ¿comenzamos? (nótese la maestría en la evasiva).**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto: ¿QUE PASA SI DIGO NO?

Porque por si no lo has notado no he dicho que sí.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Si ese fuera el caso, se tomaría eso como tu pregunta y respuesta al mismo tiempo y por lo tanto, lo último de mí por el día de hoy hasta mañana que volvamos a leernos e intentarlo.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ¡ERES UN MANIPULADOR DE LO PEOR!

Créeme que si no fuera porque eres el Harry Potter que conozco y que he visto 3 veces frente a mí con sonrisas tímidas y unos preciosos ojos verdes tan dulces que miran con ese brillo encantador (que bien podría competir con el Harry ideal en mi cabeza), diría que eres ¡un maldito sádico desgraciado! (¡y mira que estoy siendo suave!) Así pues, ¡pregunta de una vez!

Draco.

PD: Te sugiero que no me preguntes qué llevo puesto porque estoy seguro que será un mata pasiones.

 _Tres horas después_

Asunto: VALE, 1a PREGUNTA 

Realmente estaba esperando que tu inauguraras tu brillante juego, pero parce que quieres que yo comience ¿o no se te ocurre nada? (nótese que esa no es mi pregunta ¿eh?). Siendo así, mi pregunta es la siguiente:

Querido Harry, rememorando tus palabras manchadas de vino (antes de tu de coma etílico) sobre tu y S-S-Seamus, dijiste con tal vehemencia que casi me quedo ciego sobre la buena pareja que hacían y me entró mucha duda ¿Por qué lo dices? Y no quiero una respuesta escueta ¿eh? Si puedes dar el cómo, porque, y demás detalles estaré encantado.

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Entendido. Ahora mi pregunta es: ¿Volverías a hacerlo, Draco?**

 _10 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿CREÍSTE QUE NO ENTENDERÍA?

Truculento Harry, pero muy astuta tu pregunta. Pareciera que quieres que escoja el significado de "LO" como yo lo entienda pero con una clara nota peligrosa de "más te vale que no te equivoques". Bien.

Analizando que eres tu Harry Potter quien lanza la pregunta y no cualquier bruto de la esquina diría que ese "LO" no se refiere al sexo en sí, si no tal vez podría referirse a la "visita apresurada que te hice"; la forma atrabancada en la que me lance, el dolor y la desesperación y el "LO" que resultó de ello. Siendo así mi respuesta es "¡CLARO QUE NO!" de hecho desearía no haberlo hecho de esa forma nunca.

Pero claro, si sigo pensando más profundamente, tal vez no es por ese lado la pregunta ya que aceptémoslo, el persignado de Harry Potter no hace mención del sexo a menos que sea absolutamente necesario (o previamente mencionado por mi), creo que la pregunta correcta, totalmente desmenuzada es algo más profunda, más preciada y excepcional y es (si no me equivoco): ¿volverías a mantener correspondencia conmigo de la misma manera, con la misma intensidad, con el mismo esfuerzo y energía emocional, la misma pasión y ahínco, sabiendo exactamente como terminaría?

La respuesta es tan clara como el agua Harry: ¡SI! ¡Una y otra y un millón de veces más sí!

Bueno, ¡y ahora te toca a ti!

 _1 hora después_

Asunto: RECUERDA QUE NO SE VALE NO CONTESTAR

Asumo que no te agrada para nada mi pregunta pero recuerda que tú inventaste este juego y tienes que contestar, ¡Así que apúrate y hazlo!

 ** _50 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Está bien Draco, mi respuesta es la siguiente: Seamus y yo hacemos una buena pareja porque nos llevamos bien, fuimos amigos en la secundaria y aunque no lo creas tenemos infinidad de cosas en común. Incluso diría que nuestra relación se da de manera natural y fluye por si sola. No hay marchas forzadas y ninguna pelea, sino por el contrario siempre estamos entretenidos y nunca nos aburrimos; tenemos el mismo gusto en libros, películas, incluso en la música, los tipos de comida, compartimos la misma ideología e incluso el sentido de humor (o falta de él, como quieras verlo). Cabe decir que tenemos una personalidad parecida, por tanto creo que eso juega a nuestra ventaja pues nunca nos exigimos más de lo que podemos sacrificar, no nos desangramos de amor en una tragedia medieval, en resumen: damos lo justo el uno por el otro y nos aceptamos tal cual somos. Es por eso digo que hacemos una buena pareja.**

 **Buenas noches Draco;**

 **Harry.**

 ** _A la tarde siguiente_**

 **CC: ?**

 **Hola, Draco. Er… creo que mi pregunta del día es ¿Por qué no escribes? Es que te noto demasiado callado.**

 _7 minutos después_

Asunto: DIOS, MERLÍN, CIRCE Y TODOS LOS SANTOS...

Buena tarde Harry.

Pues mi respuesta es: deberías de releer tu mensaje sobre la pareja ideal y comprenderás porque no escribo nada.

 _11 minutos después_

Asunto: PREGUNTA DEL DÍA 

De acuerdo Harry, terminemos por el día de hoy. Mi pregunta para ti es: Estoy a un palmo de creer que la imagen que me vendes de Seamy es para que me caiga fatal puesto que no me das ninguna base sólida para mirar tu relación con buenos ojos, porque la idea que quieres que me imagine de ustedes es tan bizarra y monótona que solo me hace querer bufar "Pfff… ¡qué horror!"

Me dices que les gusta lo mismo: los mismos libros intelectuales, las películas de culto, la misma comida etíope, los cuatros de Monet e incluso pertenecen a la misma ideología pragmática y la falta de humor (tal vez no lo dijiste así, pero así me sonó) ¡UGHH! Incluso podría apostar en un par de meses usen a juego los mismos calcetines de rayas celestes y blancas para ir al campo de golf a practicar golpe sincronizado. Pero tu aseguras que nunca, jamás de los jamás se aburren, yo me pregunto ¿Cómo le hacen? Porque a mí me da un sueño y se me cae la cara de entre las manos al solo leerte narrar sobre la vida irreal de la pareja ideal.

PD. Espero que hayas entendido mi pregunta implícita (que creo que se quedó escondida entre los primeros párrafos).

 ** _23 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Claro Draco, tu extiendete y despotrica todo lo que quieras con tus palabras cínicas llenas de burla, tienes mi permiso (aunque no lo necesites). Pienso que algo bueno sale que te de sueño mi explicación ya que alguna parte de tu rostro podrá descansar. Pasando a responder tu pregunta que se perdió un poco en el torbellino de emociones y lluvia de ideas que dejaste ver, solo tengo que decir que: No deseo que mires con buenos ojos a mi actual pareja Draco. Claro que sería algo lindo que te cayera bien pero no es obligatorio y créeme que puedo sobrellevarlo. Aparte, si mi relación con Seamus fracasa y cada quien decide ir por caminos separados estoy consciente y 100% seguro que no será porque no era de tu agrado.**

 **Que tengas buena tarde;**

 **Harry.**

 **PD. Te sugiero que le preguntes a tu interesante terapeuta que te reitere el siguiente punto sobre lo triste y contraproducente que es dejar escapar el expreso de un hombre (conste que estoy usando tu expresión) para después ofender de la forma que lo hiciste a la persona que ahora va sentada a su lado en el compartimiento. Lo cual es un juego que te sale por la culata ya que en lugar de hacerle quedar mal, solo lo haces brillar más.**

 _Diez minutos después_

Asunto: ¡ERES DE LO PEOR HARRY!

Cuando yo soy burlón y cínico, lo soy tal cual; pero cuando tú lo eres, eres realmente cruel. Por cierto, quiero que te quede bien claro: ¡Yo no dejé escapar tu expreso! Tú lo pones como que yo te rechacé y te hubiera condenado con ello al abismo (lo cual no me refiero a Seamy, ¿eh?). Lo digo ahora, mis palabras exactas fueron: "perdimos nuestro expreso" lo cual es muy diferente porque eso es algo de dos no de uno solo; un perfecto trabajo en equipo después de largos meses de entrenar duro para aprender a perder las estaciones. Espero que para la próxima lo tengas más claro antes de acusarme de algo.

Buenas noches.

PD. Y perdona por lo de los calcetines de rayas, aunque haya sido mi intención decirlo, hasta yo reconozco que fue una canallada.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pero te ha hecho gracia. Casi puedo escuchar tu melodiosa risa.**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto: ¡NI TE IMAGINAS!

¡Sí, muchísima!

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Entonces ha cumplido el objetivo con el que ha sido lanzado.**

 **¡Que duermas bien, querido burlón!**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto: ¡TU TAMBIÉN, QUERIDO CONSENTIDOR DE BURLAS!

Realmente adoro y aprecio esa parte de tu personalidad, eso de que no te molestes mucho por las bromitas locales que hago, aunque estas estén dirigidas a ti.

PD. Que quede nota que me gustan las calcetas de rayas blancas y azul en especial si eres tú el que las está usando, estoy seguro que te verías muy lindo con ellas y lucirías más tímido que de costumbre.

 ** _Cuarenta segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Qué te puedo decir? Me gusta verte reír y que seas feliz y como parece que lo que más consigue divertirte es gastarme bromas.**

 _Al día siguiente_

 **CC: Mi pregunta**

 **Querido Draco: La pregunta que formularé es la siguiente: ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Remus y tú?**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto: REMUS…

¡No Harry! ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente es lo que quieres saber?... Rayos… vale… es un juego y tengo que contestar.

Hace tres días que me pidió pasar una semana conmigo en Las Islas Canarias sin los niños. Es probable que acceda a acompañarlo ¿Qué te puedo decir? Es bastante valiente de su parte dar ese paso sin estar del todo seguro de la respuesta. Realmente cree en retorno del gran amor, de la reconquista de mis afectos bajo el hechizo del radiante sol, la arena y el mar… está bien que haga su lucha.

PD. Creo que tomaré un curso de buceo, suena a algo divertido.

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Eso significa que le darás otra oportunidad a Remus, a su matrimonio?**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡OYE! 

¿No quedamos de 1 pregunta al día? ¡Disciplina, querido Harry, disiplina!

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Está bien, Draco, tienes razón. Te la volveré a hacer mañana. Entonces, te toca hacer tu pregunta.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:

Prefiero reservarla para en la noche porque la escena del crimen del día de hoy quedó demasiado "uff".

 ** _4 horas después_**

Asunto: MI PREGUNTA

Mi pregunta es muy sencilla: ¿Aún lo notas querido Harry?

 ** _Dos horas después_**

Asunto: ¡HARRY!

Tienes que contestar todas las preguntas ¿recuerdas? Tu inventantes este juego y sus reglas.

 ** _3 horas después_**

Asunto:¡COBARDE MUTISMO!

¡Eres un cobarde y un infractor de reglas! Deberías de decir con sinceridad que no tienes idea de a que me refiero. Al menos eso hubiera contestado implícitamente mi pregunta porque significaría que ya no lo percibes. Descuida, no lo daba por sentado que lo recordarías.

Bueno ya es tarde y ya me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

Draco.

PD. Solo 7 veces más nos leeremos así antes de que acabe.

 ** _30 minutos después_**

 **CC: ¡Desde luego!**

 **Hola Draco. Apenas regreso a casa, por eso no pude contestar antes. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, mi respuesta es: Por supuesto que aún lo noto.**

 **Que descanses;**

 **Harry.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡DETENTE AHÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE! 

¡Ah no Harry! Me acabo de levantar de golpe nada más escuchar la notificación de mensaje y ya que importunaste mi sueño, tienes que hacerte responsable. Y ni te atrevas a escabullirte e irte a dormir ¡recuerda que hiciste un juramento! (bueno, no algo así de puntual, pero tú me entiendes), por tanto me debes una respuesta porque esa cosa escueta como "Por supuesto que aún lo noto" apenas y entra como tal. ¡Si quieres que te deje en paz, tienes que darme una autentica respuesta!

 ** _18 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pero Draco, mi respuesta va acorde a tu criptica pregunta. Ese "LO" fue para ponerme a prueba a ver qué tan perceptivo era, por tanto yo no "LO" he llamado por su nombre para ver la reacción generada y si confiabas (lo cual parece que no) en lo que pensé y sentí cuando leí tu pregunta.**

 **Por ejemplo: puedo decir que Si, sigo percibiendo tu punto de contacto, pero no de la misma manera, cada día es diferente. Unas veces llega con tan intensidad que me duele tanto y es cuanto más siento añoranza por ti Draco, ese infame deseo de que todo hubiera sido diferente que me obliga a ser desagradecido con lo que ya tengo... otras veces apenas y se siente, pero nunca se desvanece por más que lo oculte con mi pulgar o trate de borrarlo con agua; siempre está ahí latente esperando tímidamente a que lo acaricie con la otra mano, incluso hay momentos en los que cosquillea dulcemente y creo que es como un aviso de que enviarás un mensaje cínico o burlón.**

 **Si, tu punto de contacto yace en el centro de la palma de mi mano izquierda; ahí se centra todo el tumulto de recuerdo, sensaciones y deseos inimaginables sobre Draco que hace que busque con nostalgia el paisaje que se alza tan lejano.**

 **Buenas noches.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:

Gracias, Harry fue muy bello. Juro que en este instante me gustaría estar contigo a tu lado.

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Y lo estás querido Draco!**

 _Al día siguiente_

 **CC: Mi pregunta**

 **Hola Draco: Como ya había amenazado, repito la pregunta que formulé ayer: ¿Le darás otra oportunidad a tu matrimonio?**

 _1 hora después_

Asunto: EL SOBRIO HARRY ATACA DE NUEVO

Mira nada más que interesante. Después de toda esa prosa romántica y galante de anoche, tan cautivadora y sublime sobre puntos de contacto que hace que sea tan, tan, tan… y me sales ahora con que me encuentro con el sobrio Harry diurno que es el padre de la moralidad y decencia, espíritu santo del correo electrónico, defensor de las relaciones congratuladas por la iglesia, héroe persignado que pareciera que recibe beneficios eclesiásticos…

Vale siendo así yo pondré sobre la mesa mi pregunta: En los primeros mensajes después de retomar esta relación epistolar con Harry Potter tras navegar en aguas misteriosas, te hice el comentario que había hablado mucho de ti (específicamente nosotros) con Remus ¿recuerdas? Bueno entonces ¿Por qué no me preguntas de qué hablamos? y ¿Porque siempre te empeñas en considerarte punto y aparte de Remus? Y especialmente ¿Por qué no comprender que la relación que tengo con él tiene que ver con la que tengo contigo? (¡Y ni te atrevas a decir que son tres preguntas y que por tanto no cuentan! Puede que sean 3 signos de interrogación separados, pero si la analizas es una única pregunta.)

 ** _2 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco: Por favor no deseo saber nada sobre eso, no quiero saber de qué hablaste con Remus mucho menos cuando es sobre mí. Yo no pertenezco a tu familia ni a su grupo de amigos íntimos. Nunca quise luchar contra él, nunca busqué reemplazarlo, meterme en su vida familiar, jamás pensé en la idea de querer robarle a su esposo o alguna parte de ti y lo mismo va contigo porque yo no soy el complemento de Remus que nos hace el amante perfecto estilo Frankenstein.**

 **¡Me rehúso a pensar siquiera que la relación que tienes con él tiene algo que ver con tu relación conmigo! Para mi ambas cosas no tienen que ver; siempre es "uno" o "lo otro" nunca "los dos" incluso puedo decir sin morderme la lengua que tú mismo desde un principio dijiste que eras "felizmente casado" y eso me coloca en la categoría de "lo otro".**

 **Que tengas una buena tarde;**

 **Harry.**

 _16 minutos después_

Asunto:

Usando a mi favor el agujero en el contrato de juego, realizaré una aireada replica.

1) ¿Entonces estas diciendo que llevas 2 años de relación siendo "lo otro"? Siendo así ¿Por qué nunca te pusiste a pensar que la categoría "lo otro" puede encaminarse y transformarse hacia "lo uno"? o ¿Por qué si eres "lo otro" ya te restringes a jamás ser "lo uno"? aunque de lo contrario si puedes ser ambos al mismo tiempo ¿Qué porcentaje se puede se "lo otro" y "lo uno?

2) Releyendo tu mensaje recalco que escribiste: "Jamás pensé en la idea de querer robarle a su esposo o alguna parte de ti" Por dios Harry que me ofende tu censura ultraconservadora que llega a ser tan desagradable para mi… ¿Qué no entiendes la realidad de las cosas? ¡YO NO SOY UNA COSA! POR TANTO, YO NO PERTENEZCO A NADIE MÁS QUE A MÍ MISMO. No soy un bonito trofeo que puedes arrebatarle de las manos a alguien o que puedes robar. ¡Solo yo puedo decidir si me quedo con alguien, me voy e incluso también con quien me ofrezco (nótese que no cualquiera tiene ese privilegio ¿eh?)!

3) Y vuelve la burra al trigo… ¿Por qué te obsesiona tanto mi expresión de "felizmente casado"? tal parece que no has puesto atención a mis correos, a la evolución y transformación que he tenido desde que la lancé hace tanto tiempo.

4) Dando paso a la respuesta a tu pregunta tan fervientemente bendecida por la iglesia católica: "¿Le darás otra oportunidad a vuestro matrimonio?" Pues si tengo una respuesta concisa sobre ello, pero te la daré más adelante; prefiero reservarla en mi mente durante un rato si no te importa mucho, pero para aclararte un poco diré "¡Joder, Harry que por si no lo habías notado las normas religiosas me importan un soberano pepinillo! No me interesa toda su intrincada estructura y el que dirá los dogmáticos personajes que se aferran con uñas y dientes con afán de buscar una clara constante de equilibrio a modo de salvación. Para mí lo que siempre será importante y vital son las personas; si, Remus es importante para mí y los niños lo son aun más. Son un deber para mí y siempre lo serán porque son parte de mí, sin embargo ya veremos si tiene que ver con "las oportunidades que se alzan en el horizonte"

5) No es por presionar pero ¡Quedan 6 noches más querido mío! ¡Quítate la sotana y realiza una pregunta más picante!

Que tengas una buena tarde; ahora si me disculpas, me voy al cine.

 ** _A la tarde siguiente_**

 **CC: De acuerdo, picante**

 **Buen día Draco:**

 **Ahora mi pregunta es: ¿Qué película viste ayer en el cine?**

 **Vale, vale no era una broma (ok, tal vez no fue muy buena…) Mi pregunta real de este día es: "¿Piensas a veces en tener sexo conmigo?"**

 _7 minutos después_

Asunto:¡WOW!

¡Oh, Harry, Gracias! ¿a qué lo hiciste por mí? Ya sabes cómo me chiflan esas preguntas pero tristemente para mí, a ti solo parece que sea interesante cuando tienes un par de copas trepando a tu cabeza, así que me alegra mucho que hagas un esfuerzo por mí y hagas de cuenta que el sexo no es un tema tabú entre nosotros. Así que por tu condescendencia, te mereces una respuesta honesta de mi parte: "No pienso A VECES en tener sexo contigo".

Pensé en hacerte la misma pregunta, pero creo que no sería buena idea ya que tu adorado "Seamy" compañero de golpe sincronizado llega en cinco días y no sería apropiado meternos en asuntos de índole sexual (si, para que veas, sigo el ejemplo del ultra conservador Harry Potter mejor conocido como "O lo uno o lo otro").

Un besito;

Draco.

 ** _25 minutos después_**

Asunto: SEAMUS

Muy, pero muy curiosa reacción. Solo necesité que escribieras una vez la palabra "sexo" (probablemente sentado en tu escritorio con tus calcetines de rayas celeste) y yo necesito tomarme media botella de Vodka. Desgraciadamente yo no puedo ofrecerte una pregunta picante, solo una muy delicada: "¿Qué sabe Seamus de nosotros?" (Espero que notaras que escribí "Seamus" por tanto requiere una contestación seria).

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Nada de nada!**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ¿CÓMO QUE NADA? 

¡Eso es muy poca información para tratarse de una relación seria!

Mira Harry, creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo que "nada" no puede ser toda la respuesta. Ya que yo exigí el "porque" implícitamente. Entiéndase eso como "¿porque sabe o no sabe Seamus sobre nosotros?" y en caso de no saber nada es ¿Por qué no le contaste nada? ¡Y más te vale que me des la respuesta hoy y no mañana porque es la pregunta del día de hoy! ¡Necesito saberla para contarle mañana a mi terapeuta!

PD. Te advierto que soy capaz de ir a tu departamento por la respuesta de ser necesario ¿eh? Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño.

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Es casi como si pudiera verte frente de mi Draco! Esa manera tan impresionante de ser cuando exiges algo con urgencia y arrebato; como tus ojos se abren de par en par y tus pupilas se convierten en amenazantes dardos plateados. Juro que podrías matar a alguien con esa mirada.**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto:

Si, si, si muy interesante observación Harry, ahora responde que estoy tomando impulso para saltarte encima cual felino salvaje mostrando mis dientes. Si a la cuenta de 3 no recibos respuesta no reacciono. 1, 2, 2 ½… ¡Estoy esperando, Harry! ¡Deprisa!2 ** _5 minutos después_**

 ** _1 minuto_ _después_**

 **CC:**

 **Cuando estuve en Denver y cuando me reencontré con Seamus, no le conté nada porque** **di por perdido todo entre tú y yo, Draco. Después de lo de Denver y tu forma de regresar a mi vida decidí volver a callar. Uno no puede iniciar a contar por la mitad una historia como la nuestra: o se cuenta desde un principio o no se hace.**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto:

Pero eso tiene solución; podrías decírselo claramente.

55 **_segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Sí, podría… pero no lo haré.**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto: HUM...

Claro… ¿para qué contar algo que va a terminar? Obviamente no merece la pena la mención de esta confusa relación.

 ** _30 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No. Tu idea es falsa.**

 _25 segundos después_

Asunto: ¿NO QUE, HARRY?

¡Si es falsa, dame una más cercana a la realidad! ¡Y que no sea mañana Harry, no te atrevas! (¡Te advierto que estoy tomando impulso para saltarte al cuello!)

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Decidí no contarle nada sobre ti, sobre lo nuestro, porque estaba seguro que no lo entendería; porque lo que tenemos es tan difícil e incomprensible… hasta yo mismo dudo en este punto saber lo que es. Y creo que si Seamus lo hubiese entendido, no sería la verdad y yo no quería mentirle.**

 _Treinta segundos después_

Asunto:¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES?

Venga Harry que lo sabes perfectamente como yo; lo único que pasa es que no quieres revelarlo ni confundir con ello a "Seamy". Pero algo si te puedo decir: Iniciar una relación con un secreto tan grande sobre una historia confusa de más de 2 años con otro hombre no es bueno ni saludable querido Harry.

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Tienes razón y tiene sentido tu argumento, pero mi secreto estaba firmemente guardado bajo llave, querido Draco.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:¿CÓMO PUEDO OLVIDARLO? 

Obviamente tu emporio de armarios emocionales donde vive Draco es donde guardas todo. Lo único que has que hacer es: 1) meter a Draco, 2) cerrar las puertas cuidadosamente para que no se salga, 3) girar la llave con doble vuelta, 4) poner la temperatura a menos 20 grados y ¡LISTO! Solo como nota adicional "Sacar a respirar cada 2 meses"

¡Buenas noches Harry, creo que iré por una frazada y ropa térmica porque hace frío!

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero realmente mañana poder subir la ultima actualización de la semana porque siento que es necesario el siguiente capi... mantendré los dedos cruzados jeje

Por cierto, el capi 12 ya esta editado con el nuevo formato! espero que les guste ;)

Les mando muchos besitos! :3


	28. Capítulo 22

**Notas de la Autora:** Finalmente vine a subir el ultimo capi de la semana! espero que siga siendo de su agrado! mil gracias por sus comentarios: **Fran Ktrin Black** (claro que si avisaré cuando adapte los siguientes capis Fran!porque de que lo haré, lo haré porque siento que es indispensable darle un vistazo a todos sus tan variados encuentros *W*), **La Dama Arual** (mil gracias por el comentario constructivo! la verdad no tenía idea, pero bueno, por eso dicen: Todos los días aprendes algo nuevo :D Gracias! PD. No, fue a Draco a quien coloqué en el papel femenino jeje, no se porque pero me agradó mas él en el papel de "Emmi" que a Harry... tal vez porque se me figura a veces que suena a algo que diría Draco, así de orgulloso, seguro, atrevido, sexy, terco y demás cosillas XD), **SuicideFreakWord** (No, querida, claro que no recuperará su matrimonio, te lo prometo! aquí entre nos hay algo que Draco ha preferido mantener en secreto, pese a que es de vital importancia, pero que por culpa de Harry no se revela, pero que tiene que ver con la relación actual que tiene con Remus! y con exactitud, Seamy desaparece del panorama hasta el capi 25! ya lo comprobé! xP así aun tendrás que soportarlo un rato más, gomen u.u), **Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0** (buena filosofía si, descuida, ya falta poco y mucho menos pues ahora procuro subir d capis cuando actualizo xD), **sinideas** (si, tienes toda la razón, ni Remsie ni Seamy son los indicados para Draco y Harry, pero bueno, por el momento están embarrados en este juego de las traes... pero bueno, al menos después de este capi algo cambiará entre nuestros protagonistas, aunque no sea evidente, se verá entre lineas :P) y **sh1m1** (wow que emoción que te haya gustado! y si es una maravillosa historia dividida en 2 libros, la cual estoy tratando de ser lo mas apegada posible, pero claro, sin caer en el copy &paste porque si no créeme que ya hubiese terminado de publicar desde hace mucho xD y si, estos dos dan mas vueltas que nada, pero bueno, creo que de cierto modo tiene su encanto~)

A leer se ha dicho!~

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 ** _A la tarde siguiente_**

 **CC: Mi pregunta**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **¿Acaso hoy no habrá preguntas? ¿Estas molesto? ¿Declaras Game Over? (3 signos de interrogación pero solo es una pregunta. Fuente confiable de interpretación de reglas: Draco Malfoy, 2010)**

 _1 hora después_

Asunto: PREGUNTA DE HOY

¿Cuál es la verdad sobre nosotros, Harry?

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿La verdad sobre nosotros? La verdad es que tú tienes un matrimonio que aún puede salvarse, una familia que es todo para ti y un marido que está dispuesto a luchar por el amor que siente por ti. Yo por mi parte tengo una relación que puede llevar a algo duradero. Tanto tú como yo tenemos un futuro por delante, pero no entre nosotros; Tú y yo no podemos albergar nada más de lo que tenemos. Esa es la verdad sobre nosotros querido Draco.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! 

¡Como odio cuando hablas de esa forma tan realista! Pero para tu información, te equivocas; esa no es la verdad SOBRE nosotros, si no es la verdad SIN nosotros. Y aunque no lo parezca, ya conocía sobre ella; esta tan clara como el cristal en 1 de cada 10 mensajes que me envías. Como sea, tengo que salir, tengo una cita con Cedric.

¿Qué quién es Cedric? Pues es un decorador de interiores, joven, soltero, en cierta medida gracioso y lo mejor de todo: me admira. Tal vez no lo necesito específicamente a él, pero si su devoción por mí. Eso para que veas es la verdad de Cedric y yo.

Que tengas buena tarde.

PD. Ni te molestes en preguntar mañana como me fue con él ya que eso fácilmente te lo puedo decir ahorita: Muy tranquilo, sin novedad.

 ** _7 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Hola Draco. Son exactamente las 3:47 A.M y no puedo dormir. Considerando que ya es "mañana", mi pregunta del día es: ¿Quedamos?**

 _Por la mañana_

Asunto: ¿POR QUE?

Querido Harry:

Eso suena tan poco tú y tu afrenta férrea anti-citas de hace dos semanas, no sé si recuerdas que dijiste: "me cuesta imaginar una cita sobre la que ninguno de los dos puede imaginarse nada". He de admitir que me vienen a la cabeza dos cuestiones: 1) La idea te vino demasiado tarde querido amigo, porque Seamy llega en 3 días (¿3 días para descubrir si hay una verdad SOBRE nosotros además de la "realidad" que sostienes con ahínco? No lo creo) y 2) ¿Por qué ahora resulta que siempre si? ¿Acaso ya te imaginas algo?

Aparte dudo que a tu novio de Denver le resulte agradable que te encuentres con un hombre al cual has acompañado 2 años en esta montaña rusa epistolar, del cual él no sabe absolutamente nada y supongo que la cosa seguirá oculta para él.

Así que ¿para qué citarnos a 3 días del Fin? ¿PARA QUÉ? (si, esa es mi penúltima pregunta)

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Para verte una vez más Draco. Para tener una buena impresión.**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto: AHORA RESULTA…

Claro, una buena impresión que por desgracia para mi es a la inversa Harry. Verte por primera vez: está bien; verte "una vez más": vale; verte "por última vez": ¡Mierda! ¡Esto no puede seguir así Harry! Llevamos tanto tiempo despidiéndonos, viéndonos la que probablemente sería la última vez… no quiero más de eso Harry porque lo hace ver como que el único motivo por el que nos conocimos era para decir adiós.

Estoy cansado, molesto y hasta la coronilla de despedidas. Por tanto solo te pido que le des dignidad al asunto y que te vayas sin más. Si quieres incluso puedes mandar al administrador del sistema, porque parece ser que es el único en el que se puede contar, en tiempo record contesta mis saludos con ese aire indolente y glacial, pero por favor no me digas esa frase vana de que no hay nada mejor que verme una última vez.

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Yo nunca dije "una última vez", lo que dije es "verte una vez más" lo cual no es lo mismo. Creo que con palabras escritas suena más melodramático de lo que en verdad es, pero creo que si estamos frente a frente, será una impresión agradable ya que despedirme y desprenderme totalmente de ti es algo que no puedo hacer Draco; no estoy dispuesto a perderte ¿Cómo hacerlo si hay tanto de ti en mí? Cada impresión, cada sensación que me transmites es algo que se ha quedado grabado en mi… despedirme de todo lo que tu significas es dejar de pensar en ti o dejar de sentir algo. Créeme que estoy en un punto muy distante a poder despedirme de ti.**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡POBRE SEAMUS!

Qué suerte que no sepa de las impresiones sensoriales de Draco porque no me puedo imaginar en qué clase de condiciones vas a recibir al hombre con el que piensas compartir el resto de tu vida una vez que llegue a Londres. Espero que nunca sueltes tu llave de los armarios emocionales porque lo harás sufrir mucho…

 ** _8 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No debes de compadecer a Seamus, Draco. Lo que siento por ti no tiene que ver en nada con mis sentimientos por él. Ustedes son dos personas muy diferentes, la relación que tengo contigo es diferente a la que tengo con Seamus. Como individuo puedo albergar diversos sentimientos totalmente diferentes dirigidos a diferentes personas y cada sentimiento ocupa un lugar específico en mi corazón y pasa lo mismo contigo. A parte, sentir no es engañar querido Draco, solo incorrecto si ese sentimiento se expresa de manera intensa de tal modo que lastima a la otra persona.**

 _Quince minutos después_

Asunto: ENGAÑO

Querido Harry:

1) ¿Qué quieres decir con "expresar de manera intensa ese sentimiento"? No te confundas Harry que los sentimientos se expresan por si solos tanto como si los dices en voz alta como si no y se expresan cuando se comienzan a sentir. Engañar es ocultar esos sentimientos expresados que estas sintiendo, es como querer tapar el sol con un dedo… ten por consuelo que yo tampoco sabía eso hasta que tomé terapia, porque si te diré que yo no engañé a Remus esa noche en tu casa, si no todo el centenar de noches previas a ello.

Pero en fin eso es agua pasada, Remus sabe toda la "verdad sobre nosotros" o bueno, mi versión que le conté sin morderme la lengua pues no me arrepiento de nada ni me avergüenzo.

2) No sé si rodar los ojos o aplaudirte por el enorme corazón que tienes pues albergar tantos armarios emocionales dedicados a tantas personas distintas debe de ser agotador… claro que si lo pienso, al menos para mí que cuento con 31 años y tengo experiencia (ya sabes lo que dicen: más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo) me atrevo a decir que te gusta esa sensación de querer a varias personas y que te quieran a su vez, entre más grande el numero mejor, porque según tu "TODOS SON PUNTO Y APARTE" y tienen ese no sé qué, que se yo tan especial que las hace diferentes entre sí. Pero eso sinceramente no tiene chiste alguno Harry porque tristemente cuando piensas en una, dejas de lado a la otra y después de su debido tiempo de congelación, abres el armario emocional siguiente tras cerciorarte que los demás estén bajo seguro.

3) Pues bueno señor "O lo UNO o lo OTRO", yo soy un hombre muy diferente a ti porque mi sentir se da de manera lineal y nunca en paralelo. Mi forma de amar es así y siempre lo fue. Siempre uno DESPUES de lo otro y de uno en uno. Por ejemplo, pongamos en el panorama a Cedric quien siempre es pulcro, alegre y tiene este fascinante aroma a Le Male de Jean Paul Gaultier que huele delicioso.

Sin más que agregar, apagaré el ordenador y lo encenderé hasta mañana. Espero que duermas bien querido mío.

Draco.

 ** _4 horas después_**

 **CC: Conmovedor balance**

 **Querido Draco.**

 **Haciendo un resumen de todo lo que me has dicho en tus análisis sobre mí puedo inferir que:**

 **a) Soy aburrido y mucho más cuando estoy sobrio (para colmo no puedo hacer nada sobre ello).**

 **b) No tengo sentido del humor, nunca lo tengo ni lo tendré y no mejora ni cuando he bebido un poco.**

 **c) Llevo dos años entrenándome para responder con evasivas que parece que me he vuelto una clase de prodigio en la materia.**

 **d) Siempre he estado en un error porque cuando siento, engaño, en específico a Ti te engaño con Seamus y viceversa.**

 **e) En uno de cada diez mensajes te digo entre líneas que no tenemos un futuro juntos porque tú y yo estamos comprometidos con alguien más.**

 **f) Llevo dos años despidiéndome de ti y que solo te conocí para decirte adiós.**

 **g) Mi atractivo físico te es indiferente porque es nulo el interés de volverme a ver en tu vida.**

 **h) El lema de mi vida es lamentable y superficial porque "quiero que me quieran la mayor cantidad de personas" ya que es una necesidad para mí.**

 **i) Ni siquiera huelo a ese tal Lemal del Jean Paul y Gaultier.**

 **k) Entonces mi pregunta es: ¿** **POR QUÉ SIGUES ESCRIBIÉNDOME, DRACO?**

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Asunto: ¿PORQUE?

Porque tengo un deber moral al responder tu penúltima pregunta, porque el juego así lo diseñaste (y por cierto los juegos me fascinan y nunca me detengo hasta terminar y ganar), porque no quiero perderte.

Además, escribes los mensajes más dulces que he leído (claro, algunas veces en las que estas de buen humor bohemio). También añadiré que es rara la vez en la que seas un completo aburrido y que al mismo tiempo tengas nulo sentido del humor.

PD. Para que sepas, y que tu ego este tranquilo, tu nunca me has parecido aburrido o casi nunca porque esa vez que en listaste toda tu lista de afinidades con "Seamy" fue monótono. Y no tu decías ¿el aspecto no lo es todo? Así que, qué importa tu apariencia.

 _1 hora después_

Asunto: De acuerdo

Vale, Vale, vale. Lo admito Harry, eres guapísimo. ¿Contento?

Todo el mundo lo sabe y quieres que todo el mundo se entere, bien, está bien. Goza tu momento y solo espero que tu ego no salga disparado hasta el cielo.

 _3 horas después_

Asunto: Mi penúltima pregunta

Tal parece que solo estas esperando la penúltima pregunta así que ya no le daré más rodeos y la lanzaré: ¿continuamos escribiéndonos, ya sabes cuándo se nos antoje y sin problemas o mañana detenemos todo? Claro en caso de que te tiente eso último ¿hacemos los honores necesarios para despedirnos para que las cosas queden claras antes de la llegada de Seamy? Tu dime con toda confianza Harry así sirve que dejo de ver a cada rato la bandeja de correo electrónico o me doy oficialmente de baja… no espera eso no puedo hacerlo por mis nuevos clientes que les gusta esa modalidad… como sea ¿seguimos escribiéndonos, Harry? Porque según tu "estas muy lejos de despedirte de mí" da lo mismo…. Entonces ¿Podemos seguir en contacto a pesar de Seamy?

 ** _8 minutos después_**

 **Fw:**

 **Querido Draco.**

 **Por supuesto que sí y solo si nos atenemos a lo que mencionas en la 3ª línea: "Cuando nos plazca, sin problemas" porque sincerándome: No sé cuándo llegaré a ese punto de apetecerme y con qué frecuencia pasará. Así que no esperes mensajes de mí por favor Draco. Si llegas a recibir un correo mío es porque así lo quise o si no, no será porque no quisiera pero tal vez preferí retractarme, lo mismo contigo Draco. Ya debemos de dejar de volvernos locos esperando una respuesta o que el otro se ponga en contacto ipso facto. Si te place escríbeme, hazlo Draco; si me place, te contestaré.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡BITTER!

Es uno de los mensajes menos dulces que me has escrito, pero comprendo y así lo hare porque tienes toda la razón.

Creo que es todo de mi parte por el día de hoy. Ya mañana será un nuevo día, claro, de cierto modo; el último para nosotros.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco.**

 **Hay una duda que inunda mi mente desde hace tanto (1 año y medio para ser exactos) que tengo que formularla: ¿acaso mi ida a Denver no fue la mejor solución o la más sensata? Y si no lo fue ¿Cuál pudo haber sido? ¿Cómo debí de haber actuado Draco, cuando tu esposo prácticamente me suplicó que saliera de tu vida para no arruinar tu matrimonio? ¡Dímelo, por favor!**

 _30 minutos después_

Asunto: ULTIMA RESPUESTA

No debiste de haber tomado TU la decisión Harry o al menos no solo; debiste de haberme involucrado y dejarme participar activamente no hacerlo a mis espaldas. Si Remus no tenía los suficientes pantalones para decírmelo de frente, tú debiste de ponerme al corriente. ¡Debiste de luchar por mi Harry! Nunca dependió de ti ser mi salvador en dorada armadura para proteger mi matrimonio y mi familia; eso era algo que dependía enteramente de mi esposo y de mí. No necesitaba esa gallarda figura, sino un hombre valiente que siguiera sus sentimientos y los míos. Has de decir "pero nunca nos habíamos visto en persona" y yo te contesto en este momento "¿y qué más da?" En ese entonces ya habíamos rebasado esa necesidad para no correr ese riesgo. Tal vez nuestra historia y convivencia no sea la más usual pero ¿y qué? ya teníamos nuestro vinculo, estábamos seguros de nuestros afectos tanto que estábamos dispuestos a besarnos a media luz.

Pero obviamente tras tu huida a Denver y el pacto de sangre con Remus, yo no pude tomar cartas en el asunto en el momento justo. Tú renunciaste a mí por un extraño sentimiento de nobleza de tu parte que realmente fue errado. Te diste por vencido así como así… ¡Eso es lo que deberías haber hecho diferente y podrías haberlo hecho mejor, querido Harry!

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Yo solo pensé en tu felicidad y lo que sería mejor para ti Draco. Tristemente nunca pensé que yo podría ser la mejor elección… por desgracia… lo siento tanto… tan tarde… ¡Lo siento tanto!**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto: Mi última pregunta 

¿Vienes a mi casa, Harry? Sí. Así de directa la pregunta y tú por tú parte puedes responder sin temor.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Qué era lo que contestaste tú hace dos días, en una situación similar, con unas bonitas letras mayúsculas...?**

 **¿PARA QUÉ?**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto: ¡que lastima!

Estas contestando con una pregunta, lo siento pero se te acabó tu cuota de preguntas en este juego querido mío y lamento informarte que la mayoría la desperdiciaste en nimiedades así que ahora estas en una disyuntiva y tienes que ver si te arriesgas o no. ¿Vienes a mi casa?

Si quieres que sea específico, bien: ¿Vienes hoy a mi casa? Contesta simplemente "Si" o "No".

 _13 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡HABLA, HABLA!

Ahora ni quieres contestar algo tan sencillo. Ni si ni no. ¡Vamos Harry que esta vez en este panorama si es TU decisión y puedes hacer lo que más te dé la gana! Ni pienses en mí ni en nadie para ello, solo elige lo que tú quieras.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No puedo evitar pensar en ti y lo que dijiste: "Verte por primera vez: está bien; verte "una vez más": vale; verte "por última vez": ¡Mierda! ¡Esto no puede seguir así…!" En ese momento parecías tan reacio a cambiar de opinión por tanto tu propuesta me toma por sorpresa. ¿Por qué de repente siempre si quieres que nos veamos? ¿Por qué en tu casa?**

 **Si no me contestas mis cuestionamientos, los responderé yo mismo y tal vez no te agrade.**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto: ¡PIENSAS MAL, HARRY!

Solo cuando hayas decidido tu respuesta te lo diré. Asi que ¿en que queda esto? ¿vienes a 155 Plashet Rd, E14 0QZ? "Si" o "No".

 ** _10 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Sí.**

30 _segundos después_

Asunto: ¿EN SERIO?

¿Estás seguro Harry? ¿Seguro con tu decisión?

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Esas son 2 preguntas fuera de los límites de juego, pero de todos modos contestaré: NO Draco, no estoy seguro, para nada. Creo que nunca había estado tan nervioso y tan inseguro con una decisión que he tomado, pero de todas maneras me arriesgaré e iré.**

 _Dos minutos después_

Asunto: ¡GRACIAS!

Y no tengas miedo Harry que el encuentro será corto, no se… tal ve calculo unos 10 a 15 minutos máximo. Solo quiero verte, tomar una copa contigo, ¡solo una! No abusaremos (claro, si quieres vino blanco, como lo prefieras) y luego te daré un obsequio (el cual es el principal motivo de esta cita y mi inesperada invitación). Ten por seguro que la duración de ese presente es muy breve, después de ello serpas libre como el viento querido mío.

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Un obsequio? ¿Qué es lo que quieres darme?**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto:

Es un _souvenir_ , algo personal. Prometo que no será algo cursi y melodramático que nos haga llorar a moco tendido, nada de eso. Solo un trago, un pequeño regalo y un adiós. Todo totalmente indoloro considerando la situación en la que se da. ¡Así que ven enseguida que estás cordialmente invitado!

 ** _40 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿A qué hora?**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto:

¿A las ocho te parece bien?

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **A las ocho. Si claro, a las ocho está bien.**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto:

Vale. Hasta entonces.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento pequeños! ¿Que creen que es lo que le quiere dar Draco a Harry? Solo les puedo decir que es algo muy lindo :D nos leemos si Merlín lo quiere dentro de 15 días n.n

Les mando muchos besitos! 3


	29. Capítulo 23

**Notas de la Autora:** Como prometí aquí estoy! Wii! ahora no se me hizo tarde :D Solo diré que este capitulo es algo "raro" pero ya después ustedes lo juzgaran jeje pues Draco dice algo tan profundo entre lineas pero que superficialmente como lo lee Harry no llega a comprender a que se refiere y pierde el momento, por tanto espero que a ustedes no se les escape! 3

Les mando muchos besitos a mis queridas personitas que comentaron! los adoro mucho! **SuicideFreakWord** (ay querida mía creeme que me gustaría que el obsequio hubiera sido su llave del departamento, pero la parte buena es que el "recuerdo" que le dejó es un detalle muy lindo que más adelante diré :D y no desesperes, que Seamy solo tendrá hasta el capi 25 de vida! así que soportalo solo un poco más~), **nube blanka** (créeme que, aunque no lo parezca, ese regalo que le dio los unió a un nivel que ninguno de los dos esperó, de hecho podría decir con total seguridad que ese obsequio de Draco será el punto de quiebre para Harry :O), **Korou tanako** (Ay querida yo también estoy en la novena nube por el compromiso de Victor y Yuri! Merlín que lo deseaba con el kokoro lo de los anillos pero mi parte sensata me decía que era una medalla dorada lo que le daría! menos mal que la razón se equivocó y triunfó el mal! +w+), **sinideas** (aww... espero que ya estés bien de esa historia que tuviste... siempre es triste cuando termina mal... yo te comprendo... ;A; y por cierto, tristemente Cedric solo fue un personaje de pasada... aunque si me imagino que cumplió el cometido con el que fue presentado: Causar celos a Harry xD), **Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0** (pues de hecho si le atinaste! aunque no te diré donde fue el beso jiji :9), **La Dama Arual** (jaja descuida, ese tipo de comentarios constructivos me hacen mucho bien, por tanto te lo agradezco! y es un honor que prefieras leer mi adaptación jeje mil gracias! por cierto, creo que si hubiera sido un bien giro que Semus los hubiera encontrado, aunque en teoría no estaba haciendo nada malo en esa cita exprés que tuvieron :P), **Fran Ktrin Black** (claro que lo anhelan y se aman tanto que le duele a uno como lector, pero pues debido a lo que llaman "honor", "caballerosidad" y demás no se animan a dar el salto decisivo TOT), **Cammi** (perdóname pequeña! no es mi intención hacerlos esperar, pero es que con las cosas que tengo que hacer luego no me da tiempo y luego de que leo y adapto la historia, tengo que asegurarme que no tenga demasiados horrores ortográficos y mira que si se me escapan bastantes .) **y Dorabel Essa** (perdona Dorabel que no lo hago a propósito TOT es solo que soy lenta y luego de tantas cosas que tengo por hacer ni tiempo me da para actualizar mis fics... y si, Harry seguirá haciendo eso para autoconvencerse de esa mentira u.u y por cierto, tus ideas del obsequio de Draco son geniales! jajaja pero si es una de esas!).

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 ** _2 semanas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Hola Draco:**

 **Espero que te vaya bien, que estés bien. Me gustaría parafrasear una de tus frases (aunque son tantas que no me decido por cual). ¿Sabes que me haría bien? Saber de ti y como estas. Pienso frecuentemente en ti y mucho más cuando… bueno, tú sabes de qué estoy hablando. ¡Muchas gracias por ello!**

 **Harry.**

 _4 días después_

Asunto: SEÑALES DE VIDA

¡Hola Harry que bueno saber de ti! ¿Tenías ganas? ¿Estabas de humor? ¿O tal vez solo fue para perturbar el silencio que acrecentaba, para calmar algún remordimiento y acortar la distancia tras la separación? Sea como sea, a mí me va regular Harry y por tanto no me siento de humor para regresarte la pregunta pues no deseo saber si te va mucho mejor a que a mí, simplemente no. Y por tanto doy por hecho que es así. Saludos en la distancia.

Draco.

 ** _5 días después_**

 **CC: Ahora**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **¡Claro que tenía muchas ganas! Que tengas una buena noche.**

 **Harry.**

 _Al día siguiente_

Asunto:

¡Qué bien! Buenas noches.

Draco.

 _2 semanas después_

Asunto: ¡MIRA NADA MÁS!

¿Cómo estas Harry? Tengo una preguntilla que hacerte. ¿Acaso "Seamy" es un súper galanazo alto, de cabello rizado como tu amiga Hermine y piernas largas? ¿Cómo 2 años más joven que tú y yo? Bueno te diré que mi asesor fiscal tiene su despacho justo a una cuadra de tu casa (y que quede claro que no lo escogí por la ubicación ¿eh?) y curiosamente cuando pase por la entrada a tu departamento vi pasar cual bólido a ese peculiar ejemplar, digo, uno de esos hombres atractivos, con bronceado natural que suelen estar posando en las cajas de calzones Calvin Klein. Lucía 110% Norteamericano con un pulcro abrigo de lana, zapatos formales oscuros, mentón afilado (del que sería capaz de partir un tsunami) y diré que su forma de mascar chicle debe de ser una forma patentada allá en Denver y solo se pasa de generación en generación. Supuse que sería "Seamy" y diré que no te imaginarás la sorpresa que me llevé. ¿Quién lo diría? El mundo definitivamente es pequeño.

Saludos

Draco.

 ** _2 días después_**

Asunto: ¿MOLESTO?

¿Acaso toqué una fibra sensible Harry? Si te hace sentir mejor, mi próxima cita con mi asesor es hasta dentro de medio año, así que tranquilo.

 ** _2 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco: Claro que no puedo prohibirte que hagas o dejes de hacer algo, pero lo único que podría pedirte de la manera mas atenta es que no hagas excurciones "inocentes" y que resulte que es solo cosa de "casualidad". ¿Qué es con exactitud lo que quieres sacar con ello? La verdad que no se…**

 **Saludos cordiales;**

 **Harry.**

 **PD. Seamus nunca masca chicle, ni de manera norteamericana ni cubana, simplemente no lo hace, le desagrada.**

 _4 horas después_

Asunto:¡QUE SERIEDAD!

Pues siendo así, podría haber sido un bocado de hot-dog en lugar de un chicle… (Ok, fin del chiste) ¡Dios hombre que era una broma! Ay Harry ahora sí que estas sensible, aparte ¿Qué importaría que reconozca o no a Seamy? No lo se, todo en esta vida es posible y cabría la posibilidad de que nos simpatizáramos y nos hiciéramos mejores amigos, nos citaríamos para almorzar juntos y a vacacionar, incluso podríamos contar anécdotas interesantes sobre Harry Potter en nuestras piyamadas, decidiríamos que lo mejor sería compartir un loft los 3 o mejor dicho los 5 y yo me encargo de los niños en la noche…

Vale creo que me fui un poco por las ramas y decido por la paz dejarlo porque pensándolo bien no es un gran chiste (con decirte que ni a mi me hizo mucha gracia).

Como sea, les deseo unos agradables días festivos llenos de felicidad en el piso 4 y yo por mi parte me voy de viaje ¡Parto sin dolor!

Draco.

 _1 semana y media después_

Asunto: 7a OLA

Buen día Harry:

Has de preguntarte porque te escribo, para eso solo responderé: "porque me apetecía" así de simple. Por el momento me encuentro sentado frente al mar y no quería esperar la 7ª ola solo y en silencio. Sí, estoy en una isla que se llama "La Gomera" un lugar encantador con su suave arena con un moteado oscurecido y las traslucidas aguas que muestran su espuma blanca y salada. No tienes ni idea lo bello que es este lugar; mi mirada no se pierde de nada y se dirige hasta ese punto donde la línea que divide el despejado cielo azul y el claro mar se desdibuja. Cuando puedas deber de venir a conocer.

Dirás ¿Qué es la 7ª ola? Pues es solo una historia que se cuenta por aquí sobre ese indómita e inesperada ola que es tan diferente a las primeras 6 que se dejan ver pues son tan tranquilas y pausadas, mantienen el perfecto equilibrio entre ellas y son tan previsibles una tras la otra manteniendo el flujo. Son 6 intentos y siempre da el mismo resultado…pero ¡aguas con la 7ª ola! Puede parecer del montón y camuflagearse en esa monotonía, pero ella en ocasiones simplemente choca con toda su fuerza y explota. Siempre es esa 7ª ola que es tan ajena a todo, rebelde, propensa a la transmutación pues barre y transforma todo. No hay un antes ni nada más que el "ahora" para ella. Podría sonar loco y arriesgado porque uno nunca sabe si es para mejorar o empeorar pero te diré que solo aquellos que tuvieron la valentía de enfrentarse a ella, quienes se pararon con firmeza ante ella y se dejaron arrastrar, tienen la respuesta.

Suena tan mágico, pero ya llevo aquí cerca de una hora esperando y contando las olas pero aun no llega la 7ª ola, sin embargo la paciencia está de mi lado y puedo esperar un poco más por ella. Estoy de vacaciones y el cálido viento del sur acaricia mis mejillas así que no perderé la esperanza.

Draco.

 ** _3 días después_**

 **CC: ¿Has vuelto?**

 **Hola Draco:**

 **Muchas gracias por tu detallado mensaje vacacional. ¿Ya explotó la 7ª ola? ¿Si llegó y la enfrentaste?**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **Leo**

 _4 días después_

 **CC: Cada siete olas**

 **Debido a que me intrigó tu historia, comencé a explorar mis libros y los de mi amiga Hermione para encontrar porque me sonaba tu historia de la 7ª ola. Resulta que el ex prisionero Henri Charriére fue muy puntual sobre ello en su novela autobiográfica llamada** ** _Papillón._** **Tal pareciera que cuando encalló muy cerca de las costas de la Guayana francesa tras su huida, notó tras muchas observaciones al oleaje marino, que cada 7 olas, la última siempre era la que alcanzaba una mayor altitud que las demás. Tras dicho análisis consiguió que la última ola (la cual decidió llamar "Lisette") empujara su balsa de cocos a mar abierto, consiguiendo así su libertad de esa isla.**

 **Me pareció bastante interesante pero creo que siendo honestos la verdadera razón de mi tedioso mensaje era para decirte lo mucho que se te extraña Draco.**

 _Un día después_

 **CC:**

 **¿No ya deberías de haber vuelto Draco? ¿O me equivoco?**

 _5 días después_

 **CC: Calma elemental**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **Te escribo para saber cómo te encuentras y no es necesario que me respondas, escribe lo que quieras escribir y lo que desees cuando te apetezca; si lo haces me alegrará muchísimo. Aquí donde me encuentro no hay olas; ni una, ni seis, ni mucho menos la especial 7ª ola. El mar está en paz, el sol tranquilo resplandeciendo sobre la superficie del mal templado. Nada que esperar, nada más que el flujo contante del día, nada cambia, calma elemental…**

 **Sé que no puedo exigirte nada pero si me gustaría pedirte al menos un par de palabras tuyas Draco, ¡Te lo pido!**

 **Harry.**

 _4 horas después_

Asunto:¡HOLA!

¡Descuida Harry que en un par de días más te escribo toda la peripecia! Después de mucho pensarlo me he decidido a hacer varias cosas.

Saludos;

Draco.

 ** _7 días después_**

Asunto: NUEVO COMIENZO

Querido Harry:

Tras pasar una bonitas vacaciones juntos, tan parecidas a las anteriores con esa nota de armonía tan indistinta pero agradable, Remus y yo decidimos volver a intentar tener una relación. Ahora comprendemos la veracidad de la situación, lo que esto significa para el otro y la suerte que tenemos de estar juntos pues la "ilusión de la totalidad" no lo es todo por mas maravillosa, seductora y emocionante que se escuche y que hace que tu corazón palpite a mil por hora hasta que dicha sensación se esfuma y te deja ese vacío en el interior. Yo conozco bien esa sensación nada agradable y no deseo volver a sentirla puesto que ya llegué a la conclusión de que lo ideal es imposible y por tanto ya no aspiro a ello. Por tanto, quiero hacer lo correcto y obtener algo cercano a esa ilusión.

El año que viene, Remus tendrá que viajar mucho por diversos conciertos que dará junto a la sinfónica y por tanto volveré a vivir con él ya que los niños me necesitan (¿o será que yo los necesito? Creo que ambos). Eso no quiere decir que venderé mi piso, siento que está bien tener algo propio como una especie de fortaleza solitaria o algo así. Así que considero que mi situación es bastante prometedora y podría llegar a ser muy feliz.

He pensado mucho y le he dado varias vueltas a lo que sucederá con nosotros Harry y también se lo he contado a Remus (tanto si te parece como si no) y él sabe cuán importante eres para mí, la gran estima que te tengo, que me gustas mucho (no solo de modo virtual pues sabe que nos hemos visto un par de veces) e incluso sabe que me lo he imaginado todo contigo. Por cierto también sabe que seguimos escribiéndonos pues es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer por la gran necesidad que siento de seguir haciéndolo (como quien dice, soy adicto a tus palabras), aunque lo único que no sabe y permanecerá de ese modo es el "¿Qué nos escribimos?" porque eso no le importa a nadie más que a ti y a mí. No quería engañarle, seguir manteniendo esa falsa ilusión de la totalidad y por tanto fue lo mejor contarle claramente la situación y él lo comprende.

También quiero que… bueno siendo honesto conmigo mismo (y sé que tú en el fondo así lo quieres y siempre lo has querido), quiero que… que… ¡Sigamos siendo amigos! (pheww ahí está). Si, amigos por correspondencia, no sé si lo comprendes: no más ritmo cardíaco acelerado, mas abejas en la panza, no más nerviosismo, no más deseos inacabados, ni esperanzas; solo mensajes sencillos de mi querido amigo Harry de vez en cuando y en dado caso que no responda, que no se desmorone mi existencia cada semana de espera ¿estás de acuerdo?

Un abrazo;

Draco.

 ** _7 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Wow! ¡Sí que llegó y te golpeó esa 7ª ola!**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto:¡NADA DE ESO!

Al contrario Harry, esa condenada 7ª ola ni se presentó por tanto que la esperé y ¿quieres saber porque fue eso? Sencillamente porque es falsa; inexistente. Solo una ilusión del todo. Ya no voy a creer en ella porque no es algo que necesite, creo que lo más racional y óptimo es hacer lo que hace Harry Potter y seguir su noble ejemplo "El sol tranquilo resplandeciendo sobre la superficie del mal templado. Nada que esperar, nada más que el flujo contante del día, nada cambia, calma elemental" Si así se puede estar, no está nada mal, mucho menos si se concilia el sueño por las noches.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No te conforme solo con ello Draco que para el oleaje tranquilo tienes que ser afín a ese estado. Unos prefieren la calma como ese paz infinita y tranquilidad de alma, pero otros prefieren estar en el estancamiento eterno.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:

Tal pareciera que el tema del estancamiento eterno es algo que dominas, querido amigo.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pues no soy un experto, más bien vino a mí y así lo escribí mientras pensaba en ti querido amigo.**

 _Dos minutos después_

Asunto:¡HUM!

Claro, la cordialidad y la amabilidad por delante Harry, muy bien pero te sugiero que para futuras ocasiones deberías de pensar más en ti y "…" (Espero que tomes nota).

Y ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera has dicho una sola palabra sobre tu nueva vida de pareja, ya llevas casi 10 semanas juntos y ni una pizca has rebelado sobre cómo te va. Para tu información, eso es algo que se debe contar a los amigos por correspondencia.

Que tengas buena tarde,

Draco.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Eso es pedir/exigir demasiado Draco! Y para colmo, creo que no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significa lo que pides…**

 **Harry.**

 _5 días después_

Asunto: ¡VAMOS HARRY!

¡Cuéntame un poco de tu vida en pareja Harry, no seas malo y has un esfuerzo!

¿Qué tal la vida en comunión? ¿Cómo les va? ¿Le gusta tu departamento en el piso 4? ¿Desayuna granola o hamburguesa con queso? ¿Duerme boca arriba o es de los que les gusta dormir como cucharita? ¿Salen a pasear los fines de semana? ¿Cómo le va en su nuevo trabajo? ¿Usa bóxer o hilo dental? ¿Cada cuánto tienen sexo? ¿Él se arroja a tus brazos o al revés? ¿Cuál es su palo favorito de golf? ¿Qué más les gusta hacer? ¿le gusta el tiramisú o el pay de queso? ¿Cuáles son sus hobbies? ¿Cuál es su calzado favorito (además de los clásicos Denverianos oscuros)? ¿Cuánto tarda en cepillar su cabello? ¿Se escriben e-mails en inglés o francés? ¿Estas locamente enamorado de él?

 ** _Un día después_**

 **CC:**

 **Él le llama "brunch" y bebe un clásico café negro sin azúcar y unos huevos benedictinos al puro estilo Denver que son tan esponjosos, cremosos y sedosos que es increíble que sea huevo. Duerme boca abajo y por el momento no está agobiado con el trabajo, es muy agradable y se lleva bien con sus compañeros… como supongo que la mayoría de las preguntas son por mera formalidad, pasaré a la pregunta cumbre que seguro estarás esperando: ¿Cada cuánto tienen sexo? Pfffff no tienes ni idea, todo el tiempo, es raro no hacerlo y se prolonga y se prolonga (incluso es difícil escribir en este momento mensajes platónicos a Draco), por tanto la pregunta de la ropa íntima sale sobrando. En los ínfimos momentos que no estamos teniendo sexo, le gusta cepillar 100 veces su largo cabello que le llega a media espalda.**

 **¡Que tengas una buena tarde querido amigo por correspondencia!**

 **Harry.**

 _6 minutos después_

Asunto: BRILLANTE HARRY

Que dominio de palabras y esa peculiar forma de narrar tan bella historia, tenía ese encanto estilo danza con lobos que eriza los vellos de cualquier persona. Que tengas una buena tarde tú también, adorable maniático sexual porque por mi parte la mía no será tan buena, tengo que ir a comprar pantalones tristemente en compañía de Teddy y que desgracia para él porque es tan apático sobre las compras de ropa. Hay que ver las injusticias de la vida con que los que necesitan con urgencia pantalones porque los viejos ya están todos raídos y cayéndose en pedazos, pero no sienten la necesidad de unos nuevos (Teddy), mientras que los que desean estrenar algo lindo y bonito, no los necesitan (Yo).

P. D. aun no contestas si escriben sus mensajes electrónicos en Inglés o Francés.

 ** _3 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ninguna de los 2**.

 _Al día siguiente_

Asunto:

¿En ruso? ¿Japones? ¿Swahili?

 ** _8 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **No escribimos, solo hablamos por teléfono en inglés común.**

 _4 días después_

Asunto: ¡HOLA!

Creo que una amistad de correspondencia sin nada importante que decir y sin notas picantes llega a ser monótono ¿no lo crees?

 ** _1 día después_**

 **CC: ¡Hola!**

 **Estas en un error querido Draco puesto que desde que no se desmorona la existencia, no siento la necesidad de conectarme tan seguido, por ello es que los intervalos de respuesta son largos. Solo te pido un poco de comprensión sobre ese punto y paciencia para cuando los recibas.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: MIRA QUE CONSIDERADO...

¿Así que solo me has escrito para que no se desmorone mi existencia?

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Cómo he podido soportar tanto tiempo sin tus inferencias tergiversadas querido mío? La verdad no sé. Ahora te contestaré tu pregunta con otra si no te molesta mucho: ¿esta nueva fase monótona te comienza a aburrir? ¿Verdad que si?**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡UN MUY GRAVE ERROR!

¡Ahora eres tu quien se equivoca Harry! Para tu información estoy muy tranquilo y relajado, con mi paz interior y serenidad envidiable de los monjes tibetanos. Disfruto el momento como viene, el tempura helado y los panes de nata con salsa de frambuesa., creo que de tanta tranquilidad ya subí 8 kilos (ok, tal vez no tanto, pero al menos unos 200 gr si es seguro).

Bien, una nueva pregunta ¿estás muy loco enamorado de él?

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Por qué la pregunta, amigo por correspondencia? ¿te molesta?**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto:¡JÁ!

Claro que no me molesta, solo me da curiosidad, me intriga. Uno pensaría que está bien interesarse en los sentimientos de su amigo por correspondencia, ¿O estoy mal?

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Y si digo: "Sí, estoy muy enamorado de el"? ¿Qué dirías?**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto:

Solo contestaría "Me da mucho gusto por ti y por él, que suerte"

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **La alegría destilada no suena para nada sincera.**

 _Cincuenta segundos después_

Asunto:

¡Eso es lo de menos Harry! No hay que preocuparse de como sonó mi bendición, querido amigo. Ahora si contestas: ¿estás muy locamente enamorado de él?

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Tú y tus métodos de interrogación Draconianos estilo agente del FBI, querido mío! Sin embargo me niego a dar respuesta por este medio, mejor te propongo que nos volvamos a ver en un café y con mucho gusto te cuento todos los métodos de relajación del cuerpo y la mente.**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto:¿LEÍ MAL?

¿Quieres que nos citemos? ¿Qué le dirás a "Seamy"?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Claro, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Somos amigos Draco y no, no le diré nada porque por si no lo recuerdas, él no sabe nada sobre ti o sobre nuestra historia.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: COMO OLVIDARLO

Si lo recuerdo. Pero creo que lo mejor es que le cuentes o ¿hay algo que no quieres que sepa? ¿O no quieres decirle que seguimos siendo amigos por correspondencia?

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Claro y también que hay un hombre al cual siempre le contesto esas y otras clases de preguntas.**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto:

¿Cuáles respuestas? Si cuando puedes te vas por la tangente o no contestas.

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Por qué crees que llevo casi media hora (solo el día de hoy) sentado frente al ordenador, Draco?**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto:

Buena pregunta, es lo mismo que me pregunto. ¿Por qué, Harry?

 ** _40 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Para cambiar impresiones y cuestionamientos contigo.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:

Seguro. Y es por ello que Seamy ni entendería, seguro te dirá: ¿Por qué no mejor le hablas por teléfono? Así te ahorrarías tiempo y esfuerzo".

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Si pero después de las llamadas, seguro y ambos podríamos colgar tranquilamente para seguir con nuestra siguiente actividad.**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto:

Si, resulta que es más sencillo, pero también los mensajes tienen su encanto pues pueden ser más versátiles y flexibles. ¡Cuánta suerte tengo!

 ** _40 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Bien dicho y otro punto a su favor es que con los mensajes se pueden dar pausas e intervalos de diferentes tiempos.**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto:

Así es. Eso es lo peligroso de todo el asunto.

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Y eso sin contar el adictivo tiempo que le inviertes y te consume.**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto:

Si… pero la ventaja para mi es que voy bien en mi terapia de desintoxicación de crisis de mensajes electrónicos (un hurra para mi).

Por cierto, creo que me despido por el momento querido amigo por correspondencia pues Remus está en su vano intento de cocinar y será mejor vigilarlo de cerca pues no vaya a causar un desastre. ¡Te deseo buena suerte y que estés bien!

Draco.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Jajaja no se porque pero siempre me ha dado risa esta nueva manera de referirse el uno al otro: "Amigo por correspondencia" es como un intento de despiste que ni ellos se creen xD pero en fin, el baile entre el si y no seguirá y ya estamos mas cerca de la súbita desaparición de Seamy del panorama lol y por cierto no ¿se dieron cuenta de que Harry nunca dice la palabra con "A" cuando se refiere a Seamus? (y con respecto a Draco y su "relación" con Reamus pues solo les diré que no se enojen pues no es lo que parece :P Esos dos no podían estar mas separados de lo que ya están y dentro de unos capis más Draco se explayará sobre eso n.n)

Debido a que aun no he terminado de dar los toques finales a esta oferta del 3 x 1, subiré el siguiente capi el Lunes y el capi 25 el miércoles! Les mando un beso enorme y que estén muy bien! 3

Por cierto, en el siguiente capi, tendremos un invitado sorpresa muy inesperado jeje, pero muy tierno :P

PD. Por este capitulo es por lo que el libro se llama "Cada 7 olas" xP


	30. Capítulo 24

**Notas de la Autora:** Ya estoy nuevamente por aquí después de un largo y ajetreado día! :D -redoble de tambores- hoy les presentaré a un invitado muy especial que estoy segura que nunca se imaginaron :9

Mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! les mando muchos abracitos y un beso enorme vía lechuza:3 **SuicideFreakWord** (-le pasa un pañuelo- no llores! que tienes toda la razón, esa separación es de lo más amistosa que hay, todo esta aclarado y ya no hay sentimientos de amor de por medio, lo cual hace mas sencilla la labor de ser amigos y cuidar a los niños~ y si! después de este capi nada mas nos queda 1 para la partida de Seamy aunque no le eches toda la culpa a él pues solo fue tristemente, una barrera impuesta por Harry para "tratar" de ya no sentir nada por Draco... pff* eso es tan triste, pero pues aveces queremos evitar lastimarnos a nosotros mismos que no nos damos cuenta de lo mucho que herimos a las personas a nuestro alrededor... TOT), **Cammi** (claro que leo los comentarios! son la mejor parte de publicar una historia w! y pues como se toman la molestia de dejármelos, me gusta corresponderles la atención de alguna forma y el poner su nombre es como una forma sencilla de hacerlo :D espero que siga gustándote la historia, a la cual ya le falta muy poco para terminar :O) **, Korou tanako** (oh lo siento ;A; pero es que así son estos dos... tan pero tan... pffff que ni que hacerle porque simplemente numas no avanzan por su propio pie a menos que se les obligue xD), **Dorabel Essa** (jajaja tienes razón, ese Harry dejando pasar la 7a ola a propósito haciendo como que la virgen le habla -w-U y sobre el invitado sorpresa ya te enterarás de quien se trata jijiji!), **Fran Ktrin Black** (pues si que no es el mejor motivo para regresar a casa de Remus pero pues suena muy tentativa la idea de la costumbre y de estar cerca de sus niños no tan niños n.n), **Christine C** (jeje si! ya falta cada vez menos para la salida de Seamy y el comienzo del dulce azúcar, porque siendo honesta, esos dos apenas y pueden aguantar las ganas de saltarse encima xD) y **eire. ayres** (que honor que me digas eso n/n! y por tanto voy a seguir procurando que la historia lleve un buen ritmo y que todo lo que le voy a agregar vaya acorde con la historia original y que siga inspirándote~ )

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 ** _5 días después_**

 **CC: Café**

 **Buen día Draco. Hoy voy directo al punto:**

 **¿Nos citamos para tomar un café?**

 _3 horas después_

Asunto:¡!

Mira nada más la espontaneidad con la que surgió esa idea, querido amigo por correspondencia. Diría que es muy peculiar preguntar eso después de tanto silencio que había reinado.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Simplemente estaba siendo condescendiente mientras vigilabas de cerca a Remus, querido Draco.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: NADA DE REMILGOS.

¡Deja de lado tu timidez y vergüenza Harry! Tu siéntete en tu casa en esta dimensión virtual y si lo deseas, te invito a comer en mi casa en este instante, que la compañía nunca está de más. Si quieres también invita a "Seamy" y a todos tus amigos. ¿Les gustan los langostinos?

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Esta nueva fase de tu humor suena tan curioso y amigable pro-convivencia que toca la línea de lo bizarro hasta para ti querido Draco. Y bien dejando eso un tanto de lado: ¿nos encontramos en un café?**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: INTERESANTE

Querido Harry:

¿Por qué dices "nos vemos" en lugar de "quiero que…"? ¿o será que tú no estás seguro si lo deseas y prefieres que las cosas se queden en nada dado el caso que yo no quiera?

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco, si QUIERO que nos tomemos un café juntos. ¿Te gustaría? Porque no te estoy obligando, es solo si así lo deseas, es más, si no quieres, yo tampoco (y me refiero a ir por un café ¿eh?)**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ¡SI!

Claro que me gustaría Harry. Di la fecha y el lugar ¿Dónde sugieres?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Estaría bien el lunes o el miércoles, a eso de la de la tarde. Espero que te siente bien. ¿Conoces el café Albion en la calle Holland?**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto:

Sí he ido ahí, aunque está muy mal iluminado y la tapicería no es muy buena.

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pues con la tapicería no hay mucho que hacerse, pero hacen buen café y lo de la iluminación, eso varía dependiendo del lugar donde te ubiques; yo me he sentado bajo la araña más grande y es tan brillante como en el café Magnolia.**

 _25 segundos después_

Asunto: YA

Y tú te quieres sentarte justo en ese lugar.

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Honestamente, me da igual dónde nos sentaremos. ¿Tu donde te quieres sentar?**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto:

Pues tristemente a mí no me da igual Harry ya que dependiendo con quien voy escojo el lugar idóneo.

 ** _30 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿si vas conmigo donde te gustaría?**

 _25 segundos después_

Asunto: NO LO SÉ

Aun no lo medito querido amigo.

 ** _40 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Entonces es el momento para que lo pienses, querido amigo.**

 _55 segundos después_

Asunto: YA ME DECIDÍ

Vale, me gustaría que nos sentáramos a medio camino, entre los asientos bajo la araña principal y los asientos en los rincones oscuros, ahí donde la luz es delicada e intensa al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué tal el miércoles a las 3:30?

PD. ¿Qué es lo que esperas de esa nuestra 1, 2, 3, 4…5ª cita?

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Es perfecto el miércoles a las 3:30!**

 **PD. Espero que sea tan única y diferente como nuestras citas anteriores.**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto:

Y lo será porque somos amigos.

PD. ¿Cuál ha sido según tú la mejor cita?

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Sí, podría ser por ese ligero cambio que "alguien" se empeñó a especificar la etiqueta de amistad en la relación.**

 **PD. Para mí la mejor ha sido esta última que hemos tenido, la cuarta.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: 

¡Lo respondiste muy rápido! ¿Acaso es porque fue la más breve de todas, la del final más puntual y porque Seamy casi llegaba a Londres?

 ** _30 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Específicamente es por tu " _souvenir_ ", querido Draco. **

_35 segundos después_

Asunto:¿AÚN LO RECUERDAS, HARRY? 

Porque en ese momento no dijiste nada al respecto.

 ** _30 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Es algo imposible de olvidar porque siempre va conmigo a donde voy y créeme que las palabras no pueden expresar todo el sentir en su totalidad.**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto:

Pues en nuestra situación, las palabras siempre han alcanzado todo a su paso.

 ** _35 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **En este caso no, porque no se les permite pasar, pero no por ello palidece pues "eso" lo abarca todo.**

 _25 segundos después_

Asunto:

¿Eso quiere decir que aún lo sientes como antes? ¿Es enserio?

 ** _30 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡No sabes cuánto! ¡Tanto y más!**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto: ¡WOW!

¡Eso es maravilloso Harry! ¡Tan bien que…! Vale, (respiro, respiro) (hago una pausa…) Ya volvemos nuevamente al nivel de amigos.

 ** _40 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Bien, querido amigo por correspondencia; ahora puedes ser libre como el viento y echarle un ojo a Remus para que no vaya a quemar la cocina. ¡Que estés bien!**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto:

Claro mi querido amigo por correspondencia, tú también eres libre de ver a cuanto quieras a "Seamy" peinar su cabello.

Tú también pásala bien.

 ** _25 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **A él solo le gusta cepillar su cabello en las mañanas entre las 7: 15 y las 7:30, es como una especie de ritual reservado para los días laborales.**

 _55 segundos después_

Asunto:

Eso sí que no quería saberlo con tanto lujo de detalle.

 ** _3 días después_**

 **CC: Café Albion**

 **Buen día Draco. ¿sigue en pie lo de la cita?**

 **Un abrazo;**

 **Harry.**

 _40 minutos después_

Asunto:...

Hola Harry, claro que sigue en pie solo que… bueno... surgió un pequeño error a la hora de organización y bueno… ok, da igual, la verdad no es algo malo por tanto, nos vemos a las 3:30 en el café. ¡Hasta pronto!

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Estás bien? ¿No prefieres posponer la cita, Draco?**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: NO

Por supuesto que no, es solo que… no, claro que no hay motivo de peso para posponer. ¡Nos vemos querido amigo por correspondencia! ¡No aguanto las ganas de verte!

 ** _30 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Yo tampoco.**

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Asunto: INVITADO SORPRESA

Buena tarde Harry, solo quería decirte que causaste una brillante primera impresión. ¡Le agradas!

 ** _50 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Que bien...**

 _20 minutos después_

Asunto: KNOCK, KNOCK

¿Estás muy enojado Harry? Es que no pudo ser de otra forma, la clase de natación de Andy fue cancelada y me insistió bastante por acompañarme, ansiaba conocerte y no pude negarme mucho tiempo más (¿Cómo si es tan persuasiva?) Solo quería conocer físicamente a la persona con la que su "papi" (o casi madre) se ha comunicado mediante mensajes por cerca de 2 años. Para ella eras como una especie de alienígena de tres cabezas y coloridos colores del planeta "e-mail" y por ello, muy fascinante. ¿Qué querías que le dijera "no puedes venir Andrómeda, porque ese fulano solo puede verme a mi"?

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Claro que estoy molesto Draco! ¡Y eso es poco! Me tomaste completamente por sorpresa, ¡TUVISTE QUE TENER LA AMABILIDAD DE DECÍRMELO ANTES DE PRESENTARME A ANDY! ¡Ni tiempo de prepararme tuve!**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto:

Vamos Harry que habrías cancelado la cita si te lo hubiera dicho y yo me hubiera sentido decepcionado, eso sin decir desilusionado. Pero ahora solo puedo decir que fue fantástico y estoy maravillado por lo bien que te desenvolviste, por la forma en la que te ganaste su confianza y lo dulce que fuiste con ella. Si lo piensas no fue muy malo ¿o sí? Porque por el lado de Andy, ella esta encantada contigo.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Supongo que Remus estará brincando de gusto que le agrade a su hija!**

 _6 minutos después_

Asunto: CHILL OUT

Por Remus ni te preocupes Harry y no lo subestimes que él y yo ya aclaramos las cosas, pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa y finalmente toda esta claro como el agua. La relación que tenemos es enteramente de "conveniencia", la volvimos a armar después de todo y marcha bien, todos ganamos. Y solo resta decir que a si se quedará pues una relación de "conveniencia" no puede ser de otra manera ya que sería tan... pero tan… poco conveniente para todos los participantes, no sé si lo comprendas.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Y ahora resulta que yo soy en nuevo participante en su relación de conveniencia ¿Cuál es entonces el papel que se me ha designado? ¿Acaso debo de llevar a la hija a su clase de gimnasia antes de pasar asistencia con el padre?**

 _55 segundos después_

Asunto:

Querido Harry:

¿Tan mal fue la experiencia con Andy? Porque yo siento que para ella fue beneficioso y le hizo bastante bien conversar contigo, además de verte.

PD. Lo que le contaste de las sirenas y la mitología fue estupendo y está ansiosa por saber más al respecto.

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Me alegra Draco, Andy es una niña dulce y agradable, pero para ser honestos… muy pero muy sinceros… ok, es probable que alguien en una relación de convivencia, con hijos de esa relación de convivencia no podría entenderlo porque es algo muy egoísta, tan presuntuoso, vano y arrogante, llámalo megalómano e incluso irracional y totalmente descabellado de mi parte, pero de todas maneras te lo diré con letras grandes: YO QUERÍA VERTE EXCLUSIVAMENTE A TI Y NECESITABA CHARLAR DE ALGO DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA, SOLO NOSOTROS DOS.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:

Pero si nos vimos Harry (para mi entera satisfacción si cabe decirlo) y si necesitas decirme algo, aun puedes hacerlo, no es algo irremediable. ¿Qué te parece el siguiente miércoles? ¿Tienes tiempo? Incluso podría ser un poco más largo que esta vez.

 _2 horas después_

Asunto: ¿PROBANDO?

Hola Harry ¿aún estas revisando tu apretada agenda para darme un espacio?

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Dentro de 1 semana me voy con Seamus a Denver y realmente quería hablarte de ello en nuestra cita y de un par de cosas más.**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto: YA...

¡Ohhh… claro…! Mira nada más… claro, ahora comprendo. ¿Súbitamente todo se volvió serio o algo pasó? Como sea, lo que tengas que decir, dilo de una vez por escrito y no te vayas por las ramas, hombre.

 _Diez minutos después_

Asunto: 

¡Vamos Harry habla, por favor! (conste que sabes que no soy de los que les gusta rogar y no voy a comenzar ahora ¿eh?)

 _50 minutos después_

Asunto: HOMBRES OFENDIDOS...

¡Bien Harry! ¡Hasta el ofendido y guarda silencio! No sabes lo elegante que te hace ver, ni mucho menos sabes cuánto amo a morir a los hombres ofendidos. Exhalan un allure tan erótico que me vuelve loco. Incluso puedo decir que ocupan el primer puesto en mi top 5 de hombres sensuales: hombres que conducen ferraris, hombres que van al Flea Market, hombres con sandalias de pata de gallo, hombres que se embriagan en las celebraciones nacionales y hombres ofendidos. Que tengas buena noche.

 ** _A la tarde siguiente_**

 **CC: Ilusión de todo**

 **Hola Draco:**

 **En este punto del partido, no estoy seguro como explicar lo que circula por mi mente y lo que está pasando, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.**

 **Eres una persona muy sabia Draco, muy sensato pues usando tus palabras "Uno nunca debe de aspirar a la totalidad y mucho menos pedírsela a alguien más" tienes toda la razón y no me canso de decirlo. Con ello en la cabeza, uno se puede ahorrar tanto esfuerzo en tiempos de crisis, tantos miedos a dañar la estabilidad y pedirle algo de más a tu pareja, tienes incluso la plenitud de saber que si logras influir aunque sea un poco en su felicidad no tendrás remordimientos alguno. Así se puede avanzar en la vida, aspirar a contraer matrimonio y fichar promesas con la otra persona para una armónica "relación de conveniencia". Es algo tan respetable, tan pero tan extraordinario eso de poder lograr todo esas grandes tareas que se adquieren… pero yo no puedo ser así. No puedo ni mucho menos quiero hacerlo así. Me llamarás iluso y algo tonto por ser solo un mes más joven que tú, pero yo no deseo perder esa absurda necesidad de buscar lo que llamas "la ilusión de la totalidad". Pese a más fracasos que hay por delante, uno nunca debería de dejar de tratar de buscarlo.**

 **Estoy más que seguro que en su momento Cho no me amó pese a que yo estuve dispuesto a dárselo todo. Ella no estaba interesada en nada de lo que le ofrecía y lo que tomaba era por mera piedad a mi debilidad y cierto agradecimiento por ser la destinataria a mis ofrendas de amor. Toda esa totalidad solo alcanzó para despegar del suelo, pero no para alzarse en el horizonte; terminando mis intentos tan pronto golpeados contra el suelo de la forma más dolorosa posible (al menos para mí).**

 **Sin embargo ahora con Seamus todo es tan diferente, tan nuevo; el me ama y esta vez de verdad (no entres en pánico Draco que no te volveré a aburrir con nuestros puntos afines), pero el problema que radica en este punto de nuestra relación es que él no se siente feliz aquí en Londres. Siempre se muestra alegre como cuando lo conocí, pero sé que no quiere que me preocupe por su añoranza a su hogar, sus familiares, amigos y la cotidianidad a la que estaba acostumbrado.**

 **Por tanto, hace 5 días compré 2 boletos de viaje redondo con dirección a Denver y le preparé la sorpresa. Solo serán 2 semanas de vacaciones, pero Seamus está que no cabe de felicidad que le embarga y yo no descarto la idea de prolongarlas si así lo deseara.**

 **Créeme que no me gusta mucho la idea de ir a Denver, hay siempre demasiada gente transitando en las calles y… bueno, no es de mis lugares preferidos y siendo honesto me gustaría permanecer aquí en Londres por un motivo en particular, uno tan, tan, pero tan… (¿Cómo dirías tú?) Inmotivado. Es algo absurdo, tan carente de toda racionalidad que choca con la veracidad del probable futuro que tengo al lado de Seamus a tantos miles de kilómetros de aquí.**

 **Para mí el adaptarme es sencillo y no representará mayor problema, es más; la motivación que me da su felicidad es motor suficiente para mantenerme firme en seguir adelante; esa forma de mirarme como a alguien que es capaz de dar todo y de tener la disposición de hacerle feliz. Yo quiero seguir admirando esa ilusión que se muestra de por medio pues ¿para qué estamos aquí en este mundo si no nos arriesgamos a esa ilusión de la totalidad?**

 _1 hora después_

Asunto: NOCHE TRISTE.

"El me ama y esta vez de verdad". "Para mí el adaptarme es sencillo y no representará problema adaptarme". "La motivación que me da su felicidad es motor suficiente para mantenerme firme en seguir adelante". "Esa forma de mirarme como a alguien que es capaz de dar todo y de tener la disposición de hacerle feliz" Por todos los santos Harry que para ti, amar es sacrificar todo lo que tienes con tal de hacer feliz a la otra persona. Si todo está muy lindo y todo eso pero: ¿Dónde quedas tú? ¿Qué hay de ti y tu felicidad? ¿Acaso no cuentan? ¿Acaso tus deseos son solo los que son de "Seamy"? no Harry, eso es tan triste, tanto que siento pena por ti amigo mío y por Seamy, o mejor dicho, por los dos.

Es una noche melancólica a pesar de que es solo el final de la primavera. Toda esa calma elemental, ese estancamiento… yo por el momento bebo whisky y es por mi decisión, porque así lo deseo, guiándome enteramente por mis sentimientos, siguiendo mi propia felicidad. Puede ser para bien o para mal, pero en este punto da igual.

Solo puedo decir que eres encanto Harry, un verdadero pedazo de cielo que es una lástima… ¿acaso no mereces ser amado como se debe? ¿O tú no tienes derecho a amar con fuerza alguna vez?

Buenas noches,

Draco.

 ** _3 días después_**

Asunto: 4 PREGUNTAS

1) ¿Cómo estás?

2) ¿Cuándo parten?

3) ¿Me escribirás esa palabra antes de irte?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Pero son sólo tres preguntas, Draco!**

 _55 segundos después_

Asunto:

Claro que lo sé, solo era una pequeña trampa para saber si estabas lo suficientemente concentrado para recordar contar.

 ** _6 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Contestando tus preguntas:**

 **1) Estoy más o menos. Siempre me enfermo antes de viajar. Me pasaba lo mismo con Cho y esta vez no es la acepción. En momentos como este maldigo a las infecciones intestinales.**

 **2) Partimos mañana temprano en la mañana (o eso espero pues las maletas con todos los cachivaches no dejan de aparecer).**

 **3) ¿Esa palabra? No Draco porque esa palabra me deprimió horrores cuando la lanzaste esa vez y me paralizó sin saber que decir o hacer. Sé que cada quien busca la forma de labrarse el camino como puede y trata de encontrar la felicidad donde cree que es el lugar ideal y esperar palabras de aliento para mi "plan de Denver" es pedirte demasiado…**

 _21 minutos después_

Asunto: BIEN, BIEN

Tienes toda la razón Harry, te pido una disculpa por no poder darte las palabras adecuadas pero es que la simple mención "Denver" decanta tantos sentimientos negativos y mata todas las ilusiones dejando solo un árido campo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que es excepcional, tan valiente y maravilloso (nótese que borré antes de enviar el mensaje "noble" y "tierno") que seas capaz de dar el todo por el todo por una persona. Te mereces lo mejor y es lo único que puedo desear para ti. Si Harry, quiero que tengas la mayor felicidad que puedas albergar.

Deseo que todo te salga como lo planeaste y solo te pido que te relajes un poco y deja rezagado toda esa ilusión del control y el plan diseñado por dios porque tienes razón que cada quien busca su felicidad en la forma que puede, como yo por ejemplo que la busco para complacerme solo a mí y tú, por el bien global de "Seamy".

¡Ah por cierto! Mi terapeuta me sugirió que me armara de valor para comentarte lo feliz que me haría si vuelves algún día o dentro de 2 semanas ya que no debía de temer el admitir que de cierta forma espero tu retorno puesto que tenerte por aquí es tan, tan… si, ya sabes es agradable que estés aquí.

Y diciendo todo lo que tenía que decir ¡Buena suerte, querido mío!

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Y cuál es la cuarta pregunta?**

 _1_ _minuto después_

Asunto: ¡CLARO, LA CUARTA!

4) ¿Qué te parece citarnos cuando regreses? Porque ahora Teddy quiere conocerte. Andy le fue con el chisme y le contó que te pareces a James McAvoy (el de los X-men) pero con ojos verdes y Teddy es fanático de James McAvoy incluso con ojos verdes en lugar de azules (por mi parte, creo que es un rasgo más único e interesante los ojos verdes pues los otros los hay por montón).

Aunque creo que Andy está confundiendo a McAvoy con ese actor que salió en esa película de magos ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Tú lo recuerdas? Bueno, es igual. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos? ¡Espero que digas que sí!

 _2 minuto después_

Asunto: ¡DI QUE SÍ!

¡Solo hazlo Harry! ¡Tú di que sí!

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Perdón por no contestar enseguida pero estaba en la cocina tratando de calmar mi estómago. Mi respuesta es: ¡Si Draco! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Hasta pronto, querido mío!**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¿Notaron mi pequeño chascarrillo? jajaja si, vale, un mal chiste chiste xD bien, bien, como sea, pasando a cosas mas importantes, tal parece que nuestros "amigos por correspondencia"dicen que tienen todo resuelto y que ya no sienten "nada" el uno por el otro y "bla, bla, bla", pero pues como las cosas impredecibles de la vida, no esperan lo que sucederá en el siguiente capi! chan, chan, chan~ Solo tengo 3 palabras para describirlo "bye, bye Blackbird" (o mejor dicho Seamy pero no quise ser tan obvia lolz)

Por cierto! espero que para el miércoles ya tenga no solo el capitulo 25, si no que también el capitulo 13 ya totalmente editado por mi y lo que pienso que pasó en la tan esperada primera cita de Draco y Harry jeje (solo se que si les parece cursi o dulce, no podré hacer nada porque normalmente ese es mi estilo de escritura :V) siendo así les mando besitos y nos leemos prontito!

PD. El comentario numero 200 se lleva un precioso obsequio! (si! no lo puedo creer pero ya casi estamos en los 200! mil gracias!) así que aprovechen! !llévelo, llévelo! xD

PD2: Una ultima preguntita antes de irme: ¿les gusta el lemon explicito o solo como una insinuación? es que necesito saberlo para cambiarle o no la clasificación jeje~


	31. Capítulo 25

**Notas de la Autora:** Pues aquí estoy, tarde, muy frustrada y furiosa porque mi computadora sufrió un colapso y borró todas mis respuestas... o! así que sorry pero no me podré explayar mucho esta vez... perdón de antemano... y Mil gracias por sus bellos comentarios... perdón nuevamente por no recibir una respuesta apropiada...

 **SuicideFreakWord** (querida, Si esos dos siempre buscando una escusa para no estar juntos, pero bueno, cuando no haya barreras entre ellos, se lanzaran el uno contra el otro tan rápido como la luz xD y si! yo también puedo verlos como familia adaptándose junto con los niños), **nube blanka** (eres de las mías! jeje pervertida localizada -alzo la mano con orgullo jeje- pero pues como voy a hacer un censo pues ya veremos que es lo que quiere la opinión publica ya que aquí es al gusto del cliente :D), **Dorabel Essa** (Wow! como siempre tu comentario es impresionante y tan acertado a tantos niveles! si que fue una mala jugada la de Draco, pero pues yo si lo entiendo jeje porque creo que es algo que hubiera hecho o/o y pues si, ahí en el hecho de sacrificarse por "el bien común" de parte de los dos esta mal porque pues se olvidan de esa búsqueda de su felicidad personal... si que se esfuerzan por perderse y negarse antes de tiempo -w-U y por cierto, me gustó muchísimo tu frase: "ni todo amor está hecho para durar de por vida, pero "el durante" aún puede ser genial" es tan cierta y probablemente aplique a este par... yo cuando leí por primera vez la historia pensé que ambos podrían crear una pareja perfectamente imperfecta pues parecen tal para cual, pero después de analizarlo las siguientes veces, tal parece que no... pero como en la vida, uno nunca sabe... quizás se las arreglen después de muchas discusiones a hacer funcionar la relación o no... pero seguro que si será bonito una vez que estén juntos~), **I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose** (ay querida, descuida por no comentar! lo bueno es que estas por aquí y aun no te decepciono!), **Kuroneko1490** (que bueno tenerte de regreso! please no te desesperes y vele el lado positivo: ya va a terminar la historia! :P ya estamos a pocos capis de la gran finale~), **Eli Eire** (perdóname mucho, mucho pero es que soy de México y solo puedo conectarme en la noche y pues entre revisar el capitulo nuevo y contestar los comentarios me dan las 9 y algo y a esa hora publico... gomen TOT y me gustó tu opinión del lemon "no tan explicito, pero tampoco sin tapujos" +w+), **The darkness princess** (ya tambien se te extrañaba ;A; y te comprendo... no eres a la única a la que le ha fastidiado este par, pero la buena noticia es que ya nada los detiene para que se pongan como conejos... digo, digo... que comiencen una relación xP), **sinideas** (please no te enojes mucho con Draco... el solo pensó en la ventaja que tendría que Harry conociera a Andy y lo bien que le haría a la niña y probablemente a una "hipotetica" nueva relación...eso no quita que Harry este molesto con justa razón pues caerle de sorpresa así como así sin previo aviso si cabrea a cualquiera .) **y Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0** (queda anotado tu comentario sobre el lemon! ya pronto les doy el resultado de la votación! y si! ya pronto nada ni nadie se interpondrá! *O*)

Este capi va para ti I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose! felicidades nena por ser el comentario numero 200! Y ahora puedes como extra, puedes pedirme lo que quieras! (excepto dinero porque soy pobre... -/-U)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 ** _1 semana después_**

 **CC: Mi hogar eres tú**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **No te imaginarás lo movida que puede ser la ciudad de Denver una vez que te atrapa con su intrépida forma de circular, imposible soltarte de su agarre si me lo preguntas. Seamus es tan popular que conoce a 2 de cada 10 familias en cada manzana (parecerá una exageración pero créeme que no lo es) y por tanto comemos, tenemos brunch o cenamos al menos en 6 diferentes locaciones en el día, eso sin contar las visitas de sus padres y tíos. Puedo imaginarme que te sonará muy creído lo que te estoy contando o como si me estuviera dando una especie de caché, pero para nada. Pese a ser algo cohibido con la muchedumbre, todos se han mostrado muy amigables y agradables, la alegría de la gente es tan contagiosa y eso termina también por reflejarse en mí; en pocas palabras me siento muy a gusto. Ya sabes cómo es de peculiar mi forma de acceder a la felicidad, la cual siempre viene del exterior siendo escasas las veces que viene desde el interior (si es muy esporádico, pero si ha llegado a ocurrir).**

 **¡Querido Draco, es tan bueno pensar en ti! Y para darle mayor énfasis a mi frase diré: ¡ME HACE TANTO BIEN PENSAR EN TI!**

 **Tenía el terror creciendo en mi interior ante el recordatorio de mi huida a Denver, todos esos oscuros y dolorosos pensamientos no deseaba que resurgieran, no otra vez y no lo hicieron… por tanto quiero decirte que me alegra mucho que no hayas cerrado la puerta engañosa por la cual salí de escena antes de terminar con lo "nuestro". Incluso en este momento, a tantos kilómetros de distancia, no siento pesar en mi corazón ¿sabes porque? Porque mi hogar se encuentra donde estas tu Draco, solo ahí me puedo sentir en casa.**

 **Me hace ilusión volver a verte en nuestra siguiente cita y mucho más porque pronto estaremos (geográficamente) más cerca, Siéntete libre de traer de sorpresa a tus pequeños hijos no tan pequeños pues estaré preparado.**

 **Creo que por el momento es todo lo que tengo que reportar y me despido pues Seamus y yo iremos a cenar con su amigo Dean Thomas y su esposa.**

 **Hasta pronto querido Draco;**

 **Harry, tu amigo por correspondencia.**

 **Pd. Creo que algún día te contaré algo sobre mí, "eso" y tú.**

 _3 días después_

 **CC: ¿Llegó?**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **Espero que te haya llegado mi mensaje desde Denver pues te lo mandé hace algunos días pero llegó un mensaje de "error" y apenas lo vi. Resumiré el contenido en solo 2 breves frases: 1) me encuentro bien y te extraño. 2) espero deseoso nuestra cita cuando regrese.**

 **Hasta pronto, que estés bien.**

 **Tu amigo por correspondencia Harry.**

 _4 días después_

Asunto: ¿REGRESASTE?

Querido Harry:

¿Estas nuevamente en el acogedor departamento en el 4to piso? Te agradezco tu lindo mensaje norteamericano. Bien, creo que es mi turno de resumir tu correo desde el punto de vista geográfico 1) Tu hogar es donde se encuentra tu amigo por correspondencia Draco y 2) Denver es el lugar de las caras sonrientes y donde puedes darle felicidad por todas partes a Semy (de adentro y de afuera, si me entiendes).

Bien, ahora viene la pregunta clave: ¿ya descifraste donde perteneces?

Un afectuoso saludo,

Draco.

PD. Harry no seas así y di en voz alta eso acerca de ti, "eso" y de mí, que me muero de la curiosidad.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

Asunto: ¿HOY NO HAY RESPUESTA?

¿O ya se prolongó la visita a Denver?

 ** _5 horas después_**

 **CC: ¡Maldición!**

 **Querido Draco, ayer cometí un error uno grande y muy grave. Dios que lío… le conté a Seamus sobre ti y todo se salió de control. Me comunico en cuanto todo se haya resuelto o las aguas se hayan calmado, por tanto ¡No esperes en pocos días respuesta, te lo imploro! ¡Así que no esperes!**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **Harry.**

 _8 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡AY HARRY!

¿Por qué siempre haces lo correcto y más sensato en el momento menos oportuno? Vale, me quedo aquí cruzado de brazos y no esperaré mensaje alguno.

Un abrazo;

Draco.

 ** _2 días después_**

Asunto:…

Bien… no estoy esperando.

 ** _2 días después_**

Asunto: !

No estoy esperando, no espero, no espero…

 ** _3 días después_**

Asunto: ¡SUFICIENTE!

¡Me cansé de no esperar, maldición! ¡Sigo no esperando y no hay nada!

 ** _5 horas después_**

Asunto: ¿HAAAAARRYYYYYY?

¿Qué fue lo que le contaste Harry? ¡Dime que fue! ¿Qué? ¿O ya no quieres escribirme? ¿No puedes hacerlo? ¿O no debes? ¿Lo tienes prohibido?

Vamos Harry que si en este momento estoy muy infeliz por no agregar desesperado. Deja de callar y guardarte todo, así que haznos un favor y habla.

Te saluda muy amargamente;

Draco.

 ** _2 horas después_**

Asunto: ¡ASESOR FISCAL!

¡No quería hacerlo, pero lo haré! Contaré hasta 5 y si no contestas, llamaré a mi asesor fiscal para hacer una cita para mañana. ¿Capisci? Tú me estas obligando a estas medidas Harry así que sabes tan perfectamente como yo, como me pongo cuando se trata de aclarar asuntos personales.

1, 2,3….

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

Asunto: ULTIMÁTUM

Hola Harry. Te comunico que mi terapeuta asegura que lo que debo de hace es escribirte un último mensaje en el cual plantee que realmente será el último que escribo si no me contestas (y esa si es una garantía marca Malfoy, ¿eh?).

Creo que sería bueno que en caso de que ya estés de regreso, nos viéramos para hablar de todo, lo que es TODO. Pero si accedes a esto último, debo añadir que no deseo que "Seamy" se enteré de lo acontecido en esa cita pues es un asunto que solo debe importarnos a nosotros y a nadie más. ¿Fue lo suficientemente clara mi terapeuta? Espero que sí.

Esperando tu inmediata respuesta;

Draco.

 ** _2 horas después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco, por favor dame más tiempo. Seamus está muy confundido y no me deja acercarme a él. Su confianza está pendiendo de un hilo y tengo que recuperarla, pero primero tengo que acercarme a él para poder hablar sobre ello. Estoy seguro tu terapeuta comprenderá mi punto y asegurará que lo correcto es arreglarme primero con él antes de que tú y yo nos veamos. No sé si todo está perdido o no, el aún tiene que encararme y soltar eso que le aflige y que le molesta. Si tuviera que usar una metáfora, diría que estoy recorriendo la salida del inframundo como la historia de Orfeo y Euridice. Es algo que tengo que hacer solo y de la mano de Seamus, por tanto, tú no puedes acompañarme, tienes que quedarte en el exterior al aire libre, lejos de todo este caos.**

 **Ten paciencia por favor querido Draco, que te contaré todo con lujo de detalle cuando todo este problema pase, te lo prometo, pero por favor, ¡no me dejes…! hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía así de mal…**

 _50 minutos después_

Asunto:

Pero si no soy yo quien te está dejando Harry, sino eres tu quien está poniendo el freno; tu eres el que me está dejando. Dices que recorrerá el inframundo con Seamus y que al final de ese largo túnel los espera el rozagante y brillante sol Denveriano donde todo está bien y la confianza prevalece.

Claro que ustedes se las arreglaran Harry, pues ese "arreglo" solo puede significar una sola cosa: romper el contacto entre tú y yo, no puede ser de otra manera. ¿Qué fue lo que le contaste? No tengo la más mínima idea, pero suena a que somos más que amigos que se escriben a menudo y viejos conocidos… te juro que si yo fuera él no me encerraría en mí mismo, claro que no, primero te habría dejado sin descendencia y después te gritaría cada 5 minutos con un megáfono _"You are dead if you get near Draco ever again!"_ Supongo que él es mas retraído y tímido que yo, por no decir prudente y que seguro solo lo pensará para ser cortes con tus partes nobles. Pero lo que si procederá es que te exigirá que detengas todo tipo de contacto conmigo y lo comprendo; mucho más porque sé que tu así lo harás; eres demasiado noble y te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que harás.

Bueno, por el momento ya tienes el tiempo para arreglarte con él y supongo que algún día llegará el momento para que también te arregles conmigo. Ok.

Te mando un abrazo;

Draco.

 ** _5 días después_**

Asunto: X-MEN

Querido Harry:

Andy me pidió que te manda saludos y quiere invitarte formalmente al cine (si, así como lo escuchaste y al parecer mi presencia no es del todo necesaria a menos que sea obligatoria ¿puedes creerlo?) para ver los X-men: días del futuro pasado, pero claro que si no te gustan de ese estilo, dice Andy que estaría bien Maléfica.

Un abrazo;

Draco.

PD. Tal y como lo prometí, aun no te he dejado.

 ** _12 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Gracias, Draco! ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!**

 _50 segundos después_

Asunto:

Ya vez Harry lo sencillo y complaciente que puedo ser. Tu solo escribe cuando puedas "¡Gracias, Draco! ¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!" (Nunca olvides esos signos de admiración doble ¡!) y yo podré sobrellevar mi vida "al aire libre, esperando afuera del inframundo".

 ** _3 días después_**

Asunto: CALOR INFERNAL

¿O hace calor o son los bochornos de la edad? Ahora a ti te toca responder una de las respuestas de sugerencia: ¡Tienes razón, hace mucho calor! O ¡No eres mujer para tener bochornos, Draco!

PD. ¡No te olvides de los signos dobles!

 ** _A la tarde siguiente_**

Asunto: ¿ESPERANZA?

Que lastima, porque ayer si esperé respuesta.

¿El camino de salida está muy largo y oscuro? o ¿a vez la luz de la esperanza proveniente del poniente? ¿Se siente un calorcillo? (si no es esto último, entonces soy yo solamente y mi piel enrojecida por el sol del aire libre).

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

Asunto: ¿Qué LE CONTASTE CON EXACTITUD?

Querido Harry:

Por favor calla el misticismo y di que le contaste a Seamy de nosotros. ¿Dijiste algo de los temas escabrosos? Como por ejemplo:

A) Hemos mantenido una relación epistolar por más de 2 años.

B) En un intento de "salvar" mi matrimonio huiste abatido a Denver.

C) A tu regreso reanudamos nuestra convivencia y volvimos a vernos en un plano virtual y unas 5 veces en un plano no virtual.

D) Tuvimos relaciones en una ocasión.

E) Detalles de D (el día que se dio, como se dio y lo que te pareció).

F) Que nos vimos en la víspera de su llegada a Londres.

G) El " _souvenir"_ que te di ese día.

¿Fuiste lo suficientemente hábil por lo menos para escabullirte? Diciendo:

H) "Nuestra relación en puramente platónica, entrañable y totalmente amistosa por tanto inofensiva"

I) Nuestra relación de amigos por correspondencia no afecta ni pone en peligro su relación de pareja"

J) "Draco es punto y aparte de Seamus y por tanto no le quita nada de Harry Potter ni viceversa"

K) "Draco tiene también una relación, una de convivencia, pero relación al fin después de un largo y bien merecido respiro"

L) "Estas dispuesto a vivir con él en Denver lo más pronto posible"

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Más o menos: a), b), c), d), e), f), h), i), j), k)y l).**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto: ¡¿ESTAS LOCO HARRY?!

¿Cómo pudiste decirle todo? ¡¿Todo de TODO?! Yo si fuera él seguro y te pateaba las bolas y te aventaba mínimo al Tamesí para ya no tenerte al alcance porque seguro y necesitabas dentadura postiza. Por lo demás pues ya sabes que se me da muy bien el pelear y regañar.

 ** _45 segundos después_**

Asunto:

¡Heey Harry! Que acabo de notar que mencionaste "Todo" excepto "G". ¿Enserio lo omitiste adrede? O sea que ¿mencionaste todo lo relacionado de nuestro encuentro sexual (hasta de cómo te sentiste y lo que no sentiste) pero no le dijiste de mi " _souvenir_ "? ¿Por qué no?

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Si lo hice adrede. Tu "recuerdo" es para mí el más hermoso, preciado y profundo secreto de nuestra relación y quería que siguiera perteneciéndonos solo a nosotros dos.**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:

Tuve que leer tu correo al menos 5 veces para poder salir del estupor, realmente fue muy bello en tu estilo minimalista, ¡Muchas gracias Harry!

 ** _5 días después_**

 **CC: ¿Te perdí?**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **¿Ya me abandonaste? Porque no he recibido correo tuyo… espero que no sea el caso pero de ser así, no podría reprochártelo ni mucho menos molestarme.**

 _2 días después_

Asunto: FECHA

Tú eres el que te mantienes callado Harry. Ahora te encargo que digas el día en que te vas definitivamente a Denver.

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ten paciencia un par de días más por favor Draco que en 1 semana te diré todo lo que es ¡TODO!**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto: ¿CÓMO?

¿Por qué justamente dentro de 1 semana? ¿Será el día del ultimátum? ¿Dentro de 1 semana podrás contármelo TODO? ¿O ese día tendrás permiso de Seamy de decirme TODO? ¿O no te quedará de otra más que contármelo TODO ese día? Vale pues. Tal parece que no podré conseguir nada hasta dentro de 1 semana, bien. Siendo así ¡Bye! ¡Nos vemos en 1 semana!

 ** _3 minutos después_**

Asunto: CROACIA

¡Por cierto! Se me olvidaba comentarte que debido a que Remus regresa de su gira dentro de 9 días, los niños querían ir a vacacionar para celebrar su regreso y nos vamos un par de días a Croacia. Así que si me vas a decir todo (antes o después de tiempo), has el favor de hacérmelo saber para no estar con el Jesús en la boca y acomodarlo en mi agenda.

Muy buena semana y te deseo mucho éxito en lo que te propongas;

Draco.

 ** _6 días después_**

Asunto: A 1 DÍA DE LA SEMANA

Hola Harry, debido a que mañana se termina tu tiempo límite para contarme TODO, tengo 3 dudas por lanzarte: 1) ¿Qué sucedió con el TODO? 2) ¿Dónde quedó? Y la más importante 3) ¿Qué es TODO?

 ** _1 día después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco.**

 **Todo terminó entre Seamus y yo. El regresa a Denver el lunes y eso es TODO el asunto.**

 _8 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Vale Harry, eso sí es mucho (hasta para mi), pero lo que si estoy muy seguro es que ¡no pudo ser TODO el asunto! Simplemente no me creo eso que se dio por generación espontánea y ya, así que ¡Animo hombre y habla! ¿O prefieres que nos veamos para hablar cara a cara? ¿Quieres un hombro para llorar?

Si te hace sentir mejor, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras por ti en la siguientes 48 horas (si, netamente 2 días enteros antes de ir a Croacia). Por tanto, si deseas verme, hay que quedar; si tienes dudas o reservas, yo te convenzo a que nos citemos; si quieres esconderte del mundo y no ver a nadie, solo veme a mí. Incluso si crees que no es bueno que nos veamos, ¡encontrémonos que estoy seguro que podría ayudarte!

PD. No quería sonar tan ofrecido (créeme que nunca lo había hecho tan gráfico y con tan poco recato) y no lo volveré a hacer, ¡enserio! (aunque eso no quita de la mesa mi oferta).

 ** _13 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **Por más tentador que suena el ofrecimiento tendré que declinarlo, puesto que en un par de horas me subiré a un tren con dirección a Alemania. Voy a alcanzar a mis queridos amigos Hermione y Ron allá y me quedaré con ellos hasta el miércoles. Necesito tiempo para asimilar las cosas, ver con claridad las cosas y para distanciarme enteramente de Seamus. Si, de él; no de ti querido Draco, de ti jamás, ¡nunca!**

 **Aparte, tú te vas a vacacionar en 2 días a Croacia con tu familia ¿verdad? Sé que estas que te mueres por saber todo lo que ha pasado y no te culpo Draco, estas en todo tu derecho el saberlo y lo sabrás porque te lo contaré cuando nos encontremos después, lo prometo. Por el momento, esperemos a que Croacia y Alemania hagan su magia.**

 _6 minutos después_

Asunto:

Hablas de distancias, pero tú y yo no podríamos estar más separados, querido mío. ¡Simplemente me vuelves loco entre tus disyuntivas, negativas, promesas, huidas y cambios de opinión Harry!

Así como van las cosas, seguro que a mi regreso de Croacia, tú vienes a decirme que te volviste a contentar con Seamy y seguro anuncias boda. Malo para mí porque así nunca me enteraré de las "facetas" que atravesaste para esa decisión. "Necesito tiempo para asimilar las cosas, ver con claridad las cosas" es lo que dices y yo a no lo soporto, ¡Me cansas, Harry! Ya me cansé de esperar y ya no esperaré más contigo, prácticamente desde que te conozco me la vivo esperando y ya me cansé de ser paciente. ¡En tan solo 2 años y medio de mi vida he esperado tantas veces, al menos 3 veces concretas! ¡Muchas más de lo que lo he hecho en los 29 años atrás! Así que por mi parte digo ¡BASTA!

Si quieres ponte furibundo y has una pataleta, porque yo ya terminé con esto de esperar, lo siento (si, te doy permiso para hacerte el ofendido y guardar silencio).

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Claro que no guardaré silencio y no estoy furibundo; solo me marcharé unos días a Alemania y regresaré sin falta. Escribirte será lo primero que haré nada más llegar a mi departamento.**

 **Un abrazo;**

 **Harry.**

 **PD. No Draco, no anunciaré ningún compromiso ni nada por el estilo, lo prometo.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Pues parece que finalmente alguien puso en palabras lo que todos hemos sentido durante tantos capis xD pero pues como saben (y como 1 vez mencionó Draco) sus palabras en este punto del partido no son definiivas y ya se le pasará la molestia y es ahi por donde le llegaá Harry porque ahora si se viene la acción y eso sin contar la explicación de porque le dijo Sayonara a Seamy~

Pues debido a que ya estamos a 3 capítulos y medio para el final (si, digo "y medio" porque el ultimo capi es algo "mehh" que necesita con urgencia un transfondo de lo que esta pasando xP), subiré poco poco los siguientes capis! Esperen al menos 15 días mas~ Onegai! :3

Es todo por el momento y debido a que no pude terminar de actualizar el capitulo 13 sigue quedando pendiente~ ay luego les aviso cuando lo termine (yo estoy apostando a que 3 días más son suficientes y no pierdo la esperanza jeje)

Les mando muchos besitos y que esten muy bien!


	32. Capítulo 26

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola pequeños! feliz navidad! :D debido a que tenía tiempo quise hacerles este pequeño regalo :D espero que les guste el nuevo capi y por cierto! el capitulo 13 ya esta actualizado! (me costó horrores pero finalmente quedó y espero que sea de su agrado mi idea de como fue la primera cita de Harry y Draco n.n)

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios! **Fran Ktrin Black** (jajaja amé eso que dijiste de que por eso leemos slash jeje pues por mi parte si es cierto XD pero pues yo cumplí con preguntar pues ya han salido una que otra persignada en otros de mis fics que son demasiado explícitos xD y pues con respecto a Harry pues actuó mal de entrada al no platicarle a Seamus de buenas a primeras pues una relación tan delicada como la que tiene con Draco es para contarse toda o callar para siempre :P), **Guest** (querida! muchas gracias! y no tendrás que esperar tanto por la actualización jeje pues ya estamos a 3 capítulos del fin! :'V como vuela el tiempo~), **I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose** (claro! esperaré hasta que se te ocurra algo! descuida n.n y pues que te puedo decir con lo de la historia? simplemente a Harry se le cocían las habas en la boca por hablar de Draco y pues Seamus escogió un mal momento para picarlo y BUM! el volcán hizo erupción y nada de la relación se salvó... pero creeme que esa reacción semi-firme de Draco no será en vano y hará que Harry se espabile mas! y por cierto! no debes de disculparte pues es tu sentir y si el fic evoca recuerdos que deseas escribir, siéntete libre que yo te leeré :D), **Dorabel Essa** (Aww Dorabel mil gracias, gracias a ti por los mensajes que dejas! que claro que les entiendo :3 aunque aquí lo sorprendente es que tu entiendas mis respuestas todas revueltas jeje pues aunque intento contestar todos reviews con la total atención necesaria que merecen, casi siempre porque soy despistada, se me escapan cosas de todo lo bello que me llegan a mandar ToT pero bueno, volviendo a lo que dices, si, Draco se cansó del juego y puso parte de sus cartas sobre la mesa ya que aquí entre nos aun se trae un as bajo la manga xP y pues con lo de Harry, yo siento que fue al revés, lo cual es peor para Seamus pues el era la segunda opción a la cual se quiso aferrar porque no podía tener a Draco o al menos así lo pensaba por las señales cruzadas que mandaba el rubio como lo del regreso a su relación por conveniencia y lo de volver a casa de Remus... lo bueno es que ya finalmente estarán juntos tras una larga, larga rodada~), **bitterchocolate** (Si! despues de este capitulo se darán cuenta que no ya no hay nada ni nadie que los mantenga separados jiji), **Cammi** (sorry jeje por eso es que decidí apurarme y subirles este :D), **Kuroneko1490** (jeje la ventaja es que ya esta el nuevo capi!) **y Korou tanako** (nuu que no te duela ;A; ya todo estará bien para todos!) **!**

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 **6 días después**

 **CC: Despedida de Seamus**

 **Buenos días, querido Draco:**

 **¡Saludos desde el 4to piso de mi departamento en Londres a Croacia. He vuelto de mi distanciamiento y puedo decir con ánimos renovados que soy nuevamente yo mismo, finalmente. Me encuentro ahora mismo en la terraza, ignorando de plano las paredes desnudas y el piso sin cosas ajenas a las propias pues el otro habitante abandonó sin mirar atrás el recinto.**

 **Decidí el día de ayer comunicarme con Seamus, pese a todas mis dudas del como procedería nuestra amistad tras el rompimiento, pensé que sería más tormentoso, pero me alegra que no fuera de ese modo. Ambos quedamos en buenos términos y por tanto pudimos hablar sin problemas, salvo una que otra aspereza y momentos incómodos de rechinidos de dientes y ahogo entre nudos de garganta. Seguro pensarás en el "golpe sincronizado" del que antes te burlabas, pero puedo decir que no estás del todo equivocado puesto que hace una semana ambos de forma rotunda, elegante y en perfecta sincronía lazamos: "Seamus, creo que lo mejor para ambos es…" y el completó con mirada triste "terminar. Tienes toda la razón Harry".**

 **Si fracasamos y de qué modo. Toda la decepción y dolencia la repartimos por partes iguales como debía de ser, nos abrazamos con la esperanza que la separación no se hiciera más pesada de lo que ameritaba, nos dimos el último beso como pareja, una palmada en el hombro a modo de "buen viaje, buena vida" y nos dijimos adiós. Fue casi como en un funeral y un clásico: "mi más sentido pésame "si Draco; las lágrimas que fluían nuestras mejillas eran espejo del otro pues fue una reacción espontánea, ambos resentidos por el conocido común que perdimos en esta cruda guerra; Semus lo llamaba "confianza" y yo prefería el término "ilusión".**

 **Después continuará mi mensaje querido Draco, por el momento me haré un café y meditaré lo que acabo de mandarte.**

 **Hasta pronto.**

15 segundos después

Asunto: Aviso de ausencia

POR EL MOMENTO ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y NO ACCESARÉ A MIS MENSAJES HASTA EL 19 DE JULIO, CUALQUIER DUDA, SUGERENCIA O ENCARGO FAVOR DE COMUNICARSE A MI CELULAR.

SALUDOS CORDIALES,

DRACO L. MALFOY

 **27 minutos después**

 **CC:**

 **¡Siempre infalible Draco! Y si, ya contaba con un mensaje de este tipo, lo cual está muy bien, bien. La verdad no sé si te interesa conocer todo esto que te cuento, pero en fin; ya lo sabré cuando regreses sano y salvo a tu casa tras 1 semana y media de vacacionar en familia. Puesto que por el momento mi timidez natural no sale a flote y estoy más atrevido que de costumbre comenzaré con mi narración.**

 **Después de mi Draco-huida (como una vez la llamaste, pero que realmente estaba sucediendo incluso antes de Denver), me costó mucho habituarme a las personas y más aun a salir con ellas, sin embargo cuando menos me lo propuse llegó Seamus al panorama. Se podría decir que él fue el primer hombre en largos meses que no me recordaba a ti, que no se parecía en lo más mínimo a mi ideal virtual de ti pero que sin embargo, me atraía; fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que era la persona ideal para enamorarme. Una idea totalmente errónea si me lo preguntas, tan equivocada ese control, ese deber que me propuse puesto que el amor no funciona mediante planes, intenciones obligadas y sobre esfuerzos, sino al contrario, se da a borbotones y sin proponérselo. Pero en ese momento yo no lo vi así y el deseo de amarle se hizo más grande, volviéndose esa mi más grande ambición. Intenté por todos los medios amarle, vivir por ello, darlo todo por ello sin pensar un minuto siquiera: ¿realmente lo amo?**

 **Nuestra relación la puedo dividir perfectamente en 3 etapas:**

 **ETAPA 1) los 4 meses de noviazgo en Denver, la etapa que considero fue la mejor de todas pues fue el mejor momento para nosotros dos, momentos que no borraría porque si fueron preciados.**

 **ETAPA 2: Seamus y yo decidimos intentar tener una relación a distancia con un tentativo plan de vivir juntos. Momentos de desenfreno tirados al espontaneo deseo, ilusiones de convivencia y de viajes por el mundo; ansiarlo todo entre las promesas que nos lanzábamos de volver a estar juntos, sin embargo cuando regresé el verano pasado, tú estabas nuevamente ahí, a quien menos esperé en ese momento, ¡Si, TU! Todos esos armarios dedicados a ti cual santuario, cuidadosamente cerrado y almacenado… cuanta ingenuidad cabe en mi para pensar que todo eso desaparecería de la noche a la mañana. Luego propusiste ese "digno final" pues no podíamos tener un final sin un principio con todas las letras. Entonces sucedió: nos encontramos y te vi… ¡Finalmente te vi! En ese instante quería decirte tantas cosas pero ¿ya que decir por el momento? En esta segunda etapa que presuponía un bache de transición a ese perfecto y brillante futuro de pareja seria ¿Cómo me la vivía mientras la espera? Estando a tu lado, Draco. ¿Con quién navegaba en lo profundo de mi alma? Solo contigo, Draco. ¿Quién era con quien coexistía fuera de este espacio virtual? Contigo y nadie más que contigo Draco. Las más hermosas y perfectas fantasías que vivían en mi mente en ese instante cobraron vida y tenían no solo una personalidad y un rostro, todo decantaba en ti. Empero llegó el momento cumbre:**

 **ETAPA 3: Seamus tomó valor y decidió venirse a quedar a Londres. Quería esforzarme a hacerle feliz pues era el que quiera considerar "el hombre de mi vida", THE ONE (como quien dice). Tu dijiste esa tan cruel pero exacta palabra que prácticamente me obligué a querer llegar mucho más lejos de lo que tú y Remus pudieron llegar en ese su "matrimonio por conveniencia" más que querer demostrárselo al mundo o a mí mismo, quería demostrártelo a ti que yo también podía. En ese entonces era como si hubiese una clase de interruptor en mi cerebro que censuraba mis instantes para pensar: Draco OFF, Seamus ON y viceversa; una empresa muy difícil de llevar.**

 **Por supuesto que al principio Seamus se sintió muy bien. Tan halagado por mi cuidado y tarea de hacerle feliz (incluso a mí me hacía sentir muy bien). Podría llamarle una buena maniobra de distracción o una especie de terapia que comencé a manejar y era mucho mejor pues los exámenes de honestidad e interrogatorios de conciencia al estilo Malfoy no estaban a la orden del día pues entre menos estuviera contigo era más fácil sobrellevarlo… pero cada breve mensaje que nos mandamos en ese intervalo, cada prófuga sonrisa, cada profundo pensamiento dirigido a ti era criminal para mí y tenía que encontrar una manejara de justificarlo y compensar mi falta con Seamus para calmar mi pobre conciencia.**

 **Sí que el teatro no me duró mucho pues Seamus dejó de sentirse encantado por mi afecto y prontamente comenzó a sentirse agobiado y molesto. Lo estaba asfixiando y el necesitaba oxígeno, libertad que solo encontraría en Denver, su hogar para tener una nueva ventaja en ese momento del partido. Esa era mi última oportunidad para lograr mi cometido y pues bueno, ya conoces lo que pasó por mis mensajes. Las vacaciones de 2 semanas, el sondeo en el agradable Denver, Colorado donde habitan los rostros sonrientes. Si pensamos en vivir juntos indefinidamente ahí ya estaban los planes hechos, la idea de "huir" el siguiente año, ya teníamos el lugar donde viviríamos, tenía una tentativa de trabajo y un porvenir... pero como ya sabes lo que pasó después… yo le conté sobre ti Draco y toda la ilusión se vino abajo.**

 **¡Felices vacaciones!**

 **Harry**

6 horas después

Asunto: ¿PORQUÉ LE CONTASTE SOBRE MI?

Hola Harry ¿creíste que podías explayarte melodramáticamente en el análisis sobre las etapas sobre "Seamy" sin mis novedosos matices y preciadas ideas por 10 días para que después te volvieras a quedar mudo por el resto del año? No señor. Por cierto, hablando de quedarse mudo y sin aliento, déjame contarte que me encuentro por el momento en uno de esos folclóricos cyber-café de paredes negras y desgastadas, con sonora música deth metal, "preciosos" posters satánicos y curiosos especímenes llenos de tatuajes y piercings. Sí, totalmente interesante el sitio donde lo más seguro es que un fumador pasivo inhala más humo en 5 minutos de lo que los fumadores inhalaran en toda una bendita hora. No sé si es la ambientación estridente con iluminación peculiarmente nihilista, pero tus reflexiones sobre tu relación con Seamy en ese tono en retrospectiva es tan peculiar que me hace desear saber más. Siendo así ¡Sigue escribiendo con 0% de inhibición como hasta ahora y cuenta como siguió la cosa! ¿Por qué le hablaste de mí? ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Cómo va todo por el momento? Dentro de un par de días volveré a este cyber-café (porque parece ser que es el único a la redonda) a recoger tu respuesta, solo espero que para ese entonces mis pulmones aún sigan trabajando.

Un besito,

Draco.

PD. (Claro, no podía faltar el siempre útil y clásico) ¡Me ilusiona mucho volver a verte!

 **2 días después**

 **CC: Punto de contacto**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **Por lo que puedo inferir el ambiente croata y los destellos de criptas oscuras de los cafés internet le sienta de maravilla a tu vena sensible; es un deleite realmente verte de esa manera tan seductora.**

 **1) Bien te preguntas querido mío sobre el por qué decidí contarle a Seamus sobre ti. La respuesta es mucho más simple de lo que parece: Tuve que hacerlo, Draco. No pudo ser de otra forma. Se metió donde no debía… con nuestro punto de contacto; ¡Tu punto, Draco! ¿Recuerdas como lo describí? "En la palma de mi mano (específicamente en la izquierda), justo en medio, entre la línea de la cabeza y la del corazón" Ese lugar preciso en el que me tocaste sin querer en nuestra segunda cita. El punto más sensible propiedad de Draco preservado en mi memoria para siempre.**

 **Luego en nuestra especialmente corta cuarta cita antes de la llegada de Seamus a Londres, cuando me dejaste ese preciado "souvenir" como lo llamas, ese hermoso obsequio. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que comprendas la magnitud que alcanzó en mí ese pequeño gesto de tu parte, lo que crearías en mí… "Shhh…" murmuraste nada más abrir la puerta. "No digas nada Harry, no hables" dijiste con esa mirada tan encantadoramente hipnótica. Tomaste mi mano izquierda, te la llevaste al rostro para contemplarla y depositaste un suave beso en nuestro punto de contacto. Tu cabello cosquilleó en mi muñeca y antes de que pudiera decir algo, separaste mi mano de tus dulces labios y acariciaste ese pequeño lugar con tus dedos. "buena suerte, Harry" dijiste mirándome fijamente a los ojos, dedicándome una traviesa y al mismo tiempo triste sonrisa que jamás olvidaré y expresaste como punto final "adiós… no me olvides…" cerraste la puerta por la que entraste y yo no me pude mover de mi lugar. Tantas miles de veces he rememorado ese momento una y otra vez en mi mente y cada una de ellas he sentido con vivida lucidez tu beso en ese lugar. (no ahondaré en toda la gama de sentimientos puros, ilusorios, castos, ardientes y de excitación sexual que provocó en mí ya que no es mi fuerte ese tipo de descripción).**

 **Sea como fuere, después de ese momento, fue casi imposible acercarme a Seamus de la misma manera, al menos no sin recordarte y sentir con fuerza tu punto de contacto. Sé que eso tumba mi diatriba del engaño que te lancé y que orgullosamente me daba golpes de pecho asegurando que lo que sentía por ti no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía por él ¿recuerdas? "una cosa no es conmensurable con otra"… ¡menuda tontería! Esa idea absurda, superada con creces por la realidad en la que vivo, tachada, rebatida constantemente por ese punto diminuto en mi mano izquierda. Claro que intenté durante un tiempo ignorar el hecho de que la brecha entre Seamus y yo era cada vez más amplia y notoria, que mi mano izquierda fieramente rehuía a su contacto de una manera defensiva y primitiva; tratando de ocultarlo de una forma tan vana cerrando la mano en puño.**

 **Obviamente Seamus terminó notándolo y aquella triste noche como si de un juego se tratara, tomó mi mano izquierda con fuerza e intentó abrir el puño que se negaba a abrirse. Reía a carcajadas pensando que le estaba siguiendo el juego y aplicó más presión. Llegó un momento que mis propias fuerzas fueron reconocidas como inútiles y el plan de esconderlo todo simplemente voló por los cielos. Ya era imposible callar todo lo que se escondía tras esos cinco dedos y solté toda a verdad…**

 **Me sentía tan indefenso, acorralado, tan molesto que lo único que hice fue apartar con fuerza mi mano y se la puse en su cara diciendo: "¡Aquí esta lo que querías! ¿Estas feliz?" toda la risa se esfumó y me miró atónito, preguntando si me sucedía algo malo o si cometió algún error. Cual confeso ante un tribunal, solo restaba pedir disculpas. Seamus por supuesto que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y yo sin más lugar para esconderme, decidí hablar de ti.**

 **Siendo honestos lo único que quería en ese momento era decir tu nombre, solo eso; decirlo y esperar la reacción. Incluso narré la historia de la excéntrica y única 7ª ola a modo de colación y dije: "Draco, un muy amigo mío me la contó una vez". La expresión en el rostro de Seamus cambió y con ojo crítico preguntó: "¿Draco? ¿Quién es Draco? ¿De dónde lo conoces? ¿Por qué no me lo has presentado?" y eso fue el detonante de mi parte para comenzar a hablar a borbotones sobre nuestra historia. Durante 1 larga hora hablé sin detenerme apenas y podía respirar; creo que es un ejemplo claro sobre la magnitud de la 7ª ola y como es que estallan y colisionan con lo que tienen de frente tal cual lo describiste. Esa ola que produce el cambio que modifica de golpe lo antes conocido y transforma el camino para llegar a un lugar tan diferente al anterior.**

 **¡Felices días en altamar!**

 **Harry.**

 _5 horas después_

 **CC: Despedida**

 **2) Siguiendo con una de tus preguntas sobre: ¿Qué pasó después? Solo resta decir que no mucho más de lo que ya había pasado. Solo calma elemental, frialdad, desconfianza, sentimientos turbios y silencio. Cuando finalmente pudo hablar, lo primero que me preguntó fue:**

 **-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Por qué después de tanto decidiste contármelo?- preguntó de manera recelosa mirándome con sus ojos anegados de lágrimas.**

 **-Porque creí que era mejor que lo supieras y no encontré un mejor momento que este…- murmuré desviando la mirada, era difícil sostener su mirada que prorrumpía a gritos "Traición".**

 **-¿Por qué?- preguntó con mucha calma tras meditárselo unos segundos.**

 **-Porque Draco fue parte importante de mi vida- dije simplemente con la verdad. Ya que más me quedaba si ya estaba siendo honesto. El solo tragó con dificultad.**

 **-¿Cómo que fue?- guardé silencio mientras él se levantaba para finalmente encararme -¿Acaso terminó para ti? ¿Para él?- un ligero tono de burla, tan frío y doloroso que antes nunca le había escuchado.**

 **-Somos formalmente amigos, él está felizmente en una relación con su marido… pero si, aun mantenemos el contacto de vez en cuando-**

 **-¿Y si estuviera soltero?- cuestionó de modo mordaz, pero yo negué con la cabeza. Desde hacía tiempo atrás dejé de imaginarme esa clase escenarios ilusorios que siempre resquebrajan el alma entre los "¿qué tal si…?"**

 **-Pero no lo está; el aún sigue casado- contraataqué.**

 **-¿Aún le amas?- lanzó la bola curva para hacerme caer pero yo ya no lo soportaba más.**

 **-¡Te había escogido a ti Seamus! Iba a irme a Denver contigo para que viviéramos juntos ¿Qué más podía darte? ¿No es prueba suficiente acaso?- tal parecía que no porque el solo sonrió entre hipidos y acarició mi cabello casi sintiendo lastima por mí. Sus ojos eran tan claros que pude leer en ellos lo que estaba pensando. Sin más, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes regresar a verme para preguntar:**

 **-Antes de irme quisiera saber una cosa: ¿yo solo existo como un reemplazo de él?- titubeé un momento antes de responder.**

 **-No del todo Seamus es solo que…- con un bufido me silenció.**

 **-¿Nada existe por sí solo, huh?- fue su última palabra antes de salir del apartamento. Para él ya estaba todo dado por terminado. Había esperado una fuerte riña, una tormenta tropical golpeando con fuerza mi ventaba, una discusión para poder salvarlo, pero todo fue en balde. Él no tenía ni reproches ni malas palabras ni golpes verbales para mí. Parecía tan estático como si su voz fuera una cinta pre-grabada. Así seguimos hasta que por fin llegó el punto de lucidez para mí cuando comprendí el hecho inexcusable de que no solo le conté nuestra historia, sino que también los antecedentes de su historia y la mía. Ya no había nada que salvar porque no había nada salvable y solo restaba decirnos adiós.**

A la mañana siguiente

Asunto: ¡ES TAN TRISTE...!

Hola Harry:

Me gustaría poder decir algún chascarrillo en este momento para hacer más ligero el ambiente tras tu determinante último mensaje, pero nada sale de mi ingenio ahora apagado. Son tan tristes las historias románticas que terminan mal y más aún me caen como balde de agua fría por las mañanas. Un par de lágrimas han humedecido mis mejillas y tal parece que el hombre a mi lado se compadeció de mí y apagó su cigarrillo como solidaridad. Tu historia es tan, pero tan triste y me da muchísima pena por ti, por ambos, pero más por ti. Cuanto desearía en estos momentos poder abrazarte tanto, tan fuerte y no soltarte. Eres muy, muy, muy dulce y tierno pero a la vez demasiado, demasiado torpe a la hora de los asuntos amatorios. Siempre haces las cosas en el momento más inoportuno, callar o evadir los hechos terminará mal. Tú y "Seamy" dios! Ya lo veía venir cuando me informaste. Jugar al golf, practicar nado sincronizado: está bien. Visitar a familiares/amigos en Denver, disfrutar el brunch por las mañanas, sexo casual (si no hay de otra): de acuerdo, bien por ti, pero ¿vivir juntos formalmente? ¡NO!

Creo que es suficiente de mi parte por el momento y ya logré tranquilizarme un poco, Teddy está afuera esperándome pues quiere ir al centro comercial (ya sabes, jóvenes que no pueden estar lejos del agitado mundo).

Hasta pronto, querido mío.

Draco

 **1 día después**

 **CC: Tercera entrega**

 **3) Preguntaste: ¿Cómo sigue todo ahora? Ni idea, querido Draco. Estoy abierto a sugerencias, así que si tienes una, mándamela lo más pronto posible, por favor. Estuve pensando que tal ver sería una buena idea pasar lo que resta del verano en Alemania junto con mis amigos, a ver si de casualidad llega esa tan admirada 7ª ola revolucionaria e intrépida.**

 **Por mí no te deprimas querido Draco, no debes de estar triste o preocuparte por mis vivencias pues fueron abiertamente decisiones consientes. Es cierto que estoy agotado mentalmente, pero alegre porque estoy recuperando mi yo verdadero. Lo que veo es muy limitado de mi panorama, pero lo que llega a mí, lo distingo muy claro como por ejemplo tu (en el café internet entre lúgubres tonos oscuros, tan cerca del mar azul con tu bañador verde tan pegado al cuerpo… si no es verde, ¡por favor no me desilusiones ni digas que es de color amarillo!).**

 **Si los cálculos no me fallan, aun les queda, a ti y a tu familia 5 días en las playas de Croacia y por consiguiente me gustaría que te diviertas o más que puedas. Yo por mi parte me mantendré ocupado en las clásicas pilas de trabajo pendiente que mis agradables compañeros siempre me tienen listas y dispuesta, así que me limitaré a esperar tu retorno pacientemente y te escribiré cuando regreses.**

 **Eres muy importante para mi Draco, mucho, mucho más de lo que puedo expresar. Muchas gracias por todo por… tus oídos, tus ojos grises, tus manos que teclean con rapidez, tu punto de contacto y simplemente ¡por existir!**

 **Harry.**

2 horas después

CC: SUGERENCIA PARA LA LLUVIA DE IDEAS

¡A ver qué te parece mi idea! Tan solo imagina: el viernes entrante, a las 7:00 en el restaurante "Essenza", mesa para 2, reservada a nombre de Draco Malfoy. Honestamente me hace ilusión algo así y casualmente estas cordialmente invitado y por mas agotado que estés mentalmente, no debes de faltar.

Te mando un besito desde el cyber café;

Draco.

PD: ¡chin! Por poco le atinas, el traje de baño es negro con unas preciosas líneas plateadas a los costados para no pasar desapercibido (claro que podría usar un costal de papas nada más y sería más que notorio). El bañador verde me lo pondré mañana en la mañana (te lo adelanto para que puedas verme con claridad con tu vista panorámica).

 **3 días después**

Asunto: ESSENZA

Buen día Harry:

Aun no confirmas sobre lo del viernes y ya me cansé de esperar respuesta; no es que quiera verme muy insistente pero estar de ocioso todos los días recostado en los divanes playeros no hace tanto bien, porque esta perezosa indiferencia de la gente a mi alrededor sí que termina por freír los sesos a la larga.

Un abrazo,

Draco.

PD: ¡Andy "Tormenta" Lupin te manda muchos saludos! Apenas ayer hicimos una apuesta sobre ti; ella asegura que eres secretamente un amante del surf y de los paseos en yate, mientras yo apuesto a que prefieres las cosas tranquilas como el caminar descalzo por la playa, coleccionar de conchas y cristales de mar.

 **10 horas después**

 **CC: Confesión**

 **Querido Draco, era cierto cuando dije que no quería importunarte en tus vacaciones por ello no había contestado tu mensaje… y entre tu y yo, tengo que decir que me aterra esta nueva cita.**

Al día siguiente

Asunto: ¡NO HAY PORQUE TEMER!

¡Ay, Harry! Es solo la 6ta cita (dicen las malas lenguas que pasando la séptima es cuando viene lo peligroso :P) (si, el emoticon fue a propósito :P).

Pero creo que gracias a esto mi top 5, ¡aumentará a top 6 de hombres más eróticos y sensuales del mundo!: hombres que conducen Ferraris, hombres que van al Flea Market, hombres con sandalias de pata de gallo, hombres que se embriagan en las celebraciones nacionales, hombres ofendidos y… hombres aterrados.

Hasta pronto;

Draco.

 **5 minutos después**

 **CC:**

 **Queridísimo Draco:**

 **Sé que sueno a disco rayado (pues lo pregunto casi siempre antes de cada cita, pero particularmente esta me preocupa) ¿Qué es lo que esperas con nuestra "cena a la italiana" con exactitud?**

 **PD. ¿Me tratarás de manera diferente a la usual una vez que me veas? Me refiero por lo que pasó con Seamus…**

3 minutos después

Asunto: ¿LO QUE ESPERO?

1) Ravioli di Ricciola

2) Risotto ai gamberi rosa

3) Tagliolini au pesto

4) Spaghetti à la boutargue

5) Y para acompañar como guarnición con las comidas y el vino: Harry Potter. Presente en el lugar, visualmente frente a mí, al alcance de la mano, hombro con hombro (tal vez eso en sentido figurado porque sería muy incómodo para comer).

Bueno, si prometes responder en los siguientes 5 minutos, permaneceré un poco más en este café internet, alias "cueva profunda de fumadores empedernidos".

PD1: Eso no se pregunta Harry, eso se da como resultado de las impresiones. Aparte en cada cita ha sido un comportamiento distinto al anterior.

PD2. No era necesario especificar pues se que te referías a Seamy y por supuesto que no; no te trataré de manera diferente por lo que pasó. Si se diera el caso de que mi comportamiento es diferente al usual sería por ti mismo o por mi. Además cabe resaltar que esta también es una ocasión distinta a las anteriores pues nunca hemos comido/cenado juntos y por ese simple detalle, tu forma de tratarme será diferente y yo reaccionaré. Espero tu respuesta para poder salir a tomar el sol.

 **2 minutos después**

Asunto: ¿YA ME PUEDO IR?

¿Es un sí a la cita y a salir a asolearme? Lo tomaré de ese modo. Nos vemos Harry, adieu. Te escribo cuando regrese a casa.

Un besito virtual;

Draco.

 **50 segundos después.**

 **CC:**

 **Claro que si Draco. Hasta pronto y escríbeme sin falta cuando regreses por favor.**

 **Un abrazo y un beso;**

 **Harry.**

4 horas después

 **CC: Que bonita vista**

 **Me fascina como te queda ese bañador Draco. El verte te sienta de maravilla y más aun con tu pálida piel.**

1 día después

Asunto:

¡Oye! ¡Qué descarado sonaste! (pero no por eso me disgusta).

 **Al día siguiente**

 **CC:**

 **¡Bienvenido a casa Draco! No sabes cuanta ilusión y gusto me da poder verte mañana en la noche en el restaurante italiano que escogiste y has el favor de borrarme de tu lista de hombres sensuales pues ahora si no tengo temor alguno y me llevaré el momento sin preocupaciones.**

 **Harry.**

2 horas después

Asunto:¡WOW!

¡El nuevo Harry está que arde! Tan valiente, aventado, dispuesto a todo, temerario! Simplemente WOW!

PD. Muchas gracias por la grata bienvenida, (aunque creo que a MI es a quien hace más ilusión este viernes).

 **3 minutos después**

 **CC:**

 **El tan conocido y admirado Draco está de regreso ¡sano y salvo y en casa!**

A la mañana siguiente

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **¿La cita de esta noche sigue en pie o se cancela de ultimo minuto?**

25 minutos después

Asunto:

¡Claro que sigue en pie querido Harry! Aunque se me olvidaba informarte que Remus y los niños vienen conmigo para pasar un mágica velada nosotros 5. ¿te parece bien?

 **12 minutos después**

Asunto: ¡Broma!

¡No te enojes Harry! ¡Era solo una pequeña broma antes del momento! ¡Una inocente broma!

 **1 minuto después**

 **CC:**

 **¡Sí que suena a una noche divertida! Siendo así, creo que lo mejor será que comience a alistarme.**

 **Hasta pronto;**

 **Harry.**

 **PD. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de verte querido Draco!**

40 segundos después

Asunto:

¡Y yo a ti Harry!

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Ya solo quedan 2 capis y este fic se acaba (digo 2 porque el ultimo queda pendiente :P)

Les mando muchos besitos! que estén bien y que pasen una muy linda navidad! :3 Nos leemos el día de reyes jajaja (tal vez +w+!)


	33. Capítulo 27

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños!Feliz año nuevo! espero que hayan tenido felices fiestas y que se la hayan pasado super bien :3! Yo por mi parte ya regreso a clases y por tanto, el día de hoy subiré los últimos 2 capis de la historia! espero que les guste ;) Mil gracias por sus comentarios: **SuicideFreakWord** (Querida! que bueno es leerte y mas aun poder alegrar aun mas tu cena navideña! que emoción!), **Cammi** (verdad que ya era momento para que se encontraran? y en que forma n.n!) y **Korou tanako** (sip, ese Harry es experto en la materia en dejar pasar las oportunidades para estar con Draco... pero bueno, esta vez no porque Draco estará mas )

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Asunto: ¡BUEN DÍA HARRY!

¿Cómo estás? ¿Has podido dormir algo? ¡Porque yo no!

 ** _3 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **No he podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche en mi vano intento de recrear una y otra vez las imágenes impresas en mi mente. Desfilan frente a mis ojos con todo el torrente de sensaciones haciéndolas aun más intensas de lo que son pero creo que no puedo revivirlas con los vivos colores que destilan… ¿tu cómo te sientes, querido mío?**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto:

Sólo diré que me siento demasiado bien y que espero que tú te sientas igual que yo, querido mío.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pues tu tendrías que triplicar la intensidad de tus sensaciones y duplicar la ansiedad que circula por tu cuerpo para que sientas más o menos lo que yo, querido Draco.**

 _4 minutos después_

Asunto:

No, yo te puedo apostar que esa cifra que dices tienes que dividirla entre dos y multiplicarla por 6 para poder saber lo que yo siento (y ya ni contar que eso tendrías que ponerlo a la décima potencia). Aunque dejando eso un poco de lado, solo tengo que decir: ¿Por qué rayos no me invitaste a subir a tu casa aunque sea por mero formalismo?

 ** _35 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Por diversas causas… pero principalmente porque sé que tu respuesta hubiera sido "no" y eso me hubiera deprimido, Draco.**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto:

¿En serio eso pensaste? ¿A poco se veía en mi cara un rotundo no? ¿o lo traía pintado en la frente acaso?

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Aunque no lo pareciera en tu rostro, una respuesta negativa siempre figura un 50% de posibilidad de ser recibida cuando la pregunta requiere un "sí o no"**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto:

Vaya, Harry, el buen conocedor de hombres y su naturaleza; porque tal pareciera que tienes una maestría secreta adquirida por recibir negativas en el pasado antes de siquiera preguntar.

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pero es que tu habrías dicho que no… ¿verdad? ¿o me equivoco Draco?**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto:

La pregunta correcta en esta circunstancia es: ¿te habría gustado que yo subiera, Harry? ¿A qué si?

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Fui muy obvio?**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto:

Tampoco es que hayas sido muy discreto porque bueno, un par de pistas me dieron la idea como por ejemplo el hecho de que me "abrazaras" de esa forma tan provocadora y que me besaras hasta robarme el aliento, parece algo que haría alguien que se muere por mí y que no tiene inconveniente alguno por algo más.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Mira nada más, Draco el seductor y conquistador de hombres puede deducir con total facilidad por su experiencia previa.**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto:

Ya vez, ese soy yo. Y bien aún no contestas: ¿ansiabas que subiera a tu casa?

 ** _35 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Por supuesto que quería, pero preferí no preguntar.**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto:

¡Debiste de haber preguntado! Porque debes de saber que no habría dicho "no" por nada del mundo, ¡es en serio!

 ** _30 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Cómo? ¿Es enserio y no en broma? ¿De verdad? ¡Joder!**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto:

Como sea, de todas maneras no te quedaste corto Harry porque la escena que montaste no estuvo nada mal (de hecho te sumó bastantes puntos). Admito que esas escenas románticas de besuqueo a la luz de la luna, con arcos cubiertos de flores solo las había visto en películas o series de televisión, pero está en la vida real fue tan buena, excitante y larga que… ¡wow! ¡Sentí que volvía a mis años de colegial!

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Sí que fue una noche maravillosa que no quería que se acabara, querido mío!**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto:

¡Ni yo tampoco quería que se acabara! Aunque pensando un poco más sobre la velada, hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo PUDISTE COMETER SEMEJANTE SACRILEGIO?

Si te preguntas a que me refiero, es a ¿Cómo pudiste dejar 5 trozos de esos deliciosos y perfectos Ravioli di Ricciola? ¡Si eran un bocado de cielo!

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Qué porque los deje? Simple querido Draco ¡Lo hice por ti, porque tu los adoraste tan pronto los probaste!**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto:

¡Te lo agradezco muchísimo! ¡Eres un encanto!

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **De nada querido mío. Ahora si me disculpas paso a retirarme que creo que ahora si llegó la somnolencia a mí y se cierran mis parpados. Creo que tendré una hermosa mañana de sueño con todo esto para soñar y más.**

 **Un beso.**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto:

Si se me ocurre algo más que captó mi atención de la velada, te escribo en la noche. Y ese beso no te lo devolveré porque es mío y me lo quedaré (no todos los días recibo besos como tú los das), por tanto, yo te mando otro. ¡Qué duermas bien, querido mío!

 ** _10 horas después_**

Asunto: DATO CURIOSO

Querido Harry:

Por si ya estas despierto, quería remarcar algo que me pareció interesante. Ayer en la noche no pronunciaste ni una sola vez el nombre de "Remus", lo cual tratándose de ti es raro.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pues no fui el único que no hizo mención de ese nombre querido Draco.**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto:

Ahh pero eso es pan comido para mí, puedo hacer una perfecta conversación sin necesidad de entrar en ese peculiar tema, sin embargo, estoy asombrado que tu hayas decidido obviarlo, querido Harry.

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pues yo que tu dejaría el asombro de lado pues, al igual tu soy capaz de superarlo y no mencionarlo, ya que después de tanto comprendí que Remus es asunto tuyo, no mío. Es tu marido, no el mío y por tanto si a alguien le debe de remorder la conciencia si me besas es a ti, no a mi. Aunque tal vez podría ser que a nadie porque tengo entendido que Remus sabe o sabía de nosotros o al menos se da una idea.**

 **Por mi parte he perdido el interés de preocuparme por ese gran obstáculo que representaba Remus para acercarme a ti o siquiera pensar en ti. No le debo nada a nadie, ni debo porque avergonzarme cuando pienso en ti. Pienso en ti cuando me da la gana y como me plazca. Jamás había sentido tal liberación ¿sabes acaso lo grato que es? La velada que tuvimos ayer fue como una revelación, algo como un salto exponencial de percepción.**

 **Cuando te vi llegar fue como si finalmente viera con nuevos ojos la verdad. Te observé con tal devoción como si hubieras sido creado solo para mí, caminé por el restaurante como si hubiera sido abierto exclusivamente para nosotros dos, me estremecí al notar como nuestras piernas se tocaron bajo la mesa de madera como si dicha mesa hubiera sido creada solo para ese propósito, suspiré al sentir que ese arco de flores amarillas en la puerta de mi departamento fue colocado con el único propósito de que nos abrazáramos y besáramos bajo de ella.**

 _6 minutos después_

Asunto:

Tu mirada sí que veía a la perfección la realidad de las cosas, querido Harry. Porque en efecto, ayer si existía sola y exclusivamente para ti. Y esa forma de verme, esa mirada que solo me pertenecía a mí, que obligaba a devolverle la mirada fijamente haciendo desaparecer el derredor. Esa forma de mirar tan, tan… ¡Dios! ¡No la pierdas por nada del mundo! Grábala, practícala frente al espejo para no olvidarla. Guárdala del ojo ajeno y no la derroches en nimiedades, protégela de todo mal y que no se rompa al transportarla, así que cuando me veas, puedas volver a mostrármela porque me hace alucinar, me intriga y me emociona querido mío. Creo que con solo eso ya hace que haya valido la pena tanto esperar mensajes tuyos, porque incluso creo que nadie jamás en el mundo me había mirado de esa forma tan, tan, tan… arrebatadora, tan… tan así como la hiciste.

Solo quería que supieras eso, a modo de cumplido (porque si lo fue ¿eh? No pienses mal).

 ** _7 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Me tiemblan las manos por tus palabras Draco… creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos por hoy ya que no puede ser más maravilloso de lo que es. Hay que guardar silencio por una noche para preservar su belleza. Te mando un beso.**

 **Tuyo,**

 **Harry.**

 **PD: Como lo pediste, me voy a practicar esa mirada tan, tan, tan… indescriptible…**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Chan, chan, chan! este arroz casi esta cocido xD solo resta 1 capi de la historia formal y en un rato lo subo :D aun queda por revelar el ultimo misterio de Draco y esto se acaba!

Les advierto que debido a que sigo con mi interminable tesis (si... esa cosa parece que se alarga y alarga como el despiste de Harry...) pues iré lento con las actualizaciones de los capis pasados, pero yo espero terminarlos antes del 2018 jeje (cruzaré los dedos :V), pero sabrán que habré terminado formalmente cuando publique el capitulo 29 a modo de Epilogo :D


	34. Capítulo 28

**Notas de la Autora:** Y así llegamos al ultimo capi! Mil gracias por todo su apoyo a lo largo del fic, por haber estado aquí desde el principio, por haberse interesado en esta bizarra pero atrapante temática, por haber sufrido y reído en compañía de estos tercos y encantadores personajes y por haber aguantado mis pausas y demoras!

mil gracias SuicideFreakWord por siempre comentar sin falta! eres la mejor querida! Te extrañaré ;A;

A leer se ha dicho!~

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 _A la noche siguiente_

Asunto: PREGUNTA

Como que ya se prolongó esta pausa y hace que me surja una pregunta al hombre que le gusta imponer lindos silencios para preservar momentos: ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir guardando silencio sobre lo que sucede entre los dos?

 ** _16 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Aquí lo correcto por preguntar al precioso hombre que rompe el lindo silencio es: ¿Qué pasará con "nosotros"?**

 _50 segundos después_

Asunto:

¿Por qué me regresas la pregunta querido Harry? Si esa cuestión depende enteramente de ti.

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Cómo que depende de mí? ¿No es más exacto decir que depende de ti, querido Draco?**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto: CLARO QUE NO QUERIDO MÍO

Ese es un grave error de tu parte (uno fatal si me lo preguntas), puesto que es como una pústula infecciosa que contamina tu habilidad de tomar decisiones, que se te pegó hace tiempo atrás y que se acostumbró tanto a estar a tu lado que no te suelta. Fue incluso la causa de que te salieras del camino hacia Denver… dios, hombre ¡Ya quítate esa cosa de una buena vez!

 ** _35 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Entonces qué es lo que tienes en mente? ¿Quieres que te pregunte esta vez sin dudas si quieres venir a mi casa?**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto: NO VA LA COSA POR AHÍ...

Queridísimo Harry. Esto no se trata sobre lo que yo tengo en mente pues, eso lo tengo más que claro (y eso que no te imaginas todo lo que viene a mí al solo pensar en nuestra cita de anteayer). Sin embargo, en este punto del partido, todo se trata sobre lo que TÚ tienes en mente.

PD. Y no me refiero a que abuses sexualmente de mi, porque esta vez tendré que decir que no.

 ** _15 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?**

 _Cincuenta segundos después_

Asunto:

Preguntas el ¿Por qué? Pues, pues, pues… ¡está bien! Quiero que las cosas queden muy claras entre nosotros y eso es con todas sus palabras: No quiero una aventura contigo. Por si no quedó claro lo diré con letras mayúsculas ¡NO QUIERO UNA AVENTURA!

Si quisiera una aventura extramatrimonial créeme que hubiese ahorrado casi 3 años de estar aquí sentado frente a la computadora, 6 toneladas de esfuerzo, paciencia y mucha desesperanza y también 10 metros cúbicos de letras escritas.

 ** _35 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres si lo que estás buscando no es una aventura?**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto: Y VUELVE LA BURRA AL TRIGO POR MILLONÉSIMA VEZ

¡Que no me preguntes lo que yo quiero! ¡Tú eres el que tienes que decir lo que TÚ quieres!

 ** _30 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡TE QUIERO A TI!**

 _2 minutos después_

Asunto:¡BRAVO!

¡Bien hecho Harry! Esa forma de decirlo tan espontaneo, atrevido e intenso que ha quedado tan bien remarcado con letras mayúsculas. Pero puede ser una respuesta muy ambigua si lo piensas. ¿Me quieres para qué? ¿Para leerme exclusivamente en correos? ¿Para llevarme en tu mente? ¿Para tenerme como un pequeño punto en tu mano? ¿Para admirarme? ¿Para amarme? ¿Para tocarme? ¿Para besarme de todas las formas posibles? ¿Para embarazarme? ¿Para comerme? ¿Para abrazarme y nunca dejarme ir?

 ** _40 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡TODO, TODO, TODO ESO QUE DICES Y MÁS!** **(Aunque creo que eso de dejarte embarazado no será posible biológicamente hablando… pero ¡en fin! ¿Por qué no intentarlo? No se pierde nada y se gana mucho).**

 _35 segundos después_

CC:¡WOW!

Tu desinhibición en su máximo esplendor mostrando pequeños tintes de humor. Bien, todo suena muy bien entonces, ahí te van 2 preguntas: ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? Y ¿Qué es lo que te impide hacer todo eso que quieres?

 ** _5 minutos después_**

Asunto: ¡HABLA!

¡HAAAAARRRYYYYYY! ¡Ni sé que ocurra volver a callar! ¡Habla de una maldita vez! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡No dejes que la timidez se aproveche de ti! ¡Dilo! ¡Ya estás tan cerca!

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Vale… si lo que quieres es que lo escriba con todas las letras, bien… aunque creo que lo sabes de sobra. Querido Draco, podrías imaginarte que… bueno… ¿no te gustaría…?**

 **Bien, no se trata lo que tú te imaginas, si no lo que yo me imagino. Lo que yo tengo en mente es lo mucho que me gustaría es que ¡lo intentáramos y le diéramos una oportunidad!**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto: SE MÁS ESPECIFICO

¿Intentar qué? ¿Darle una oportunidad a que o a quién?

 ** _30 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Intentar el futuro. Un futuro para nosotros dos.**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto:

Ay Harry, pero el "futuro" es algo inestable, imprevisible y tan cambiable. No se puede controlar. Lo mejor para nosotros es probar "salir juntos como pareja" pues es algo más probable y alcanzable

 ** _30 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Ya me lo había esperado que iría por ahí la cosa! ¡Es lo mismo que yo no dije (pero pensé...) sobre lo de la "aventura"! ¿O me equivoco? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ello y "salir juntos"?**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto: ES TAN CLARO QUE ES IMPOSIBLE NO VERLO

La exigencia, el objetivo y la solicitud. Las aventuras son un momento de arrebato, respirar aires nuevos, campos exóticos que pueden tirarse con la misma facilidad con la que fueron tomadas. Salir juntos es algo más serio, como un compromiso que puede decantar en algo bueno como algo permanente en perfecta sintonía.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido mío:**

 **Yo no quise siquiera mencionar sobre salir juntos, llegar a vivir en esa perfecta sintonía que mencionas porque… bueno. Mejor lo pongo de la siguiente manera: en el dado caso de que pudiéramos llegar a salir juntos y más allá de eso tú… ¿te separarías de Remus? ¿Te divorciarías?**

 _25 segundos después_

Asunto:

No.

 ** _35 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡Pues ya ves! Olvídalo, Draco. Simplemente olvídalo.**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto: ¡HEY! 

Nada de "olvídalo, Draco, simplemente olvídalo". En su lugar deberías de preguntas: ¿Por qué no lo harías?

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Por qué quieres que te lo pregunte, Draco? ¿Qué ganas con ello?**

 _40 segundos después_

Asunto: ¡NO!

¡Oye! ¡No me preguntes el porque te insisto en que lo preguntes! ¡pregunta por qué no me divorciaría!

 ** _35 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Querido Draco:**

 **No te preguntaré porque me lo exijas si no porque yo quiero saberlo. Bien: ¿Por qué no te divorciarías?**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto:

Porque ya lo hice. Ya estoy divorciado.

 ** _50 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¡No!**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto: HELL YES!

¿No me crees? Lo estoy desde el 29 de noviembre a las 14:05 horas aproximadamente. Por si no recuerdas esa peculiar etapa en la que estuvimos sin comunicación, justo después de mi asalto a tu casa y mi declaración del "FIN", yo me marché de forma más digna que logré conseguir. Después de eso le conté a Remus sobre la segunda parte de nuestra historia (porque por si lo olvidabas, el ya conocía la primera) y después de mucho dialogo llegamos a un común acuerdo, sin acusaciones de su parte ni berrinches de la mía (bueno, no muchos), acordamos que nuestro matrimonio simplemente se estancó y se estampó en el pavimento del fracaso. Ambos asumimos las consecuencias de nuestros actos y nos divorciamos. Si dolió por la memoria que habíamos formado, pero ya no tanto, incluso podría decir que los niños apenas y notaron la diferencia. Seguimos siendo una familia y es como debe de ser.

 ** _35 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Por qué preferiste callarlo?**

 _1 minuto y medio después_

Asunto: NADA DE ESO

Yo no lo oculté y no es que haya decidido callarlo, simplemente no lo dije porque cuando sucedió no era lo más relevante en las noticias, no era importante. Aparte, eso solo es un mero formalismo de una relación acabada desde hacía tanto tiempo atrás. Claro que en algún punto pensé en mencionarlo siquiera, pero después llegó a escena "Seamy" y estaba tan cerca que creí que no sería apropiado en ese momento decírtelo.

 ** _35 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Pero no lo entiendo… si tú dijiste que ustedes dos pasaron una dulces y perfectas vacaciones de reconciliación en las Islas Canarias.**

 _45 segundos después_

Asunto:...

Estas en un error. No fueron unas vacaciones perfectas de reconciliación. Fueron unas agradables vacaciones de costumbre. Si tuviera que medirlo en la escala de las "vacaciones fenomenales de ensueño" entraría en la categoría de "buenas vacaciones, a secas" porque el pequeño detalle del sentimiento mutuo juega un papel muy importante y en este caso las cosas estaban más que claras entre Remus y yo, por tanto dista bastante de lo perfecto y ya ni hablar de lo dulce.

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Claro… dista tanto de ambas cosas que por ello regresaste con él. No sé tú, pero para mí esa claridad solo demuestra la firmeza de su relación.**

 _5 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡HARRY!

Y otra vez la burra al trigo.

¡Eso que dices y todo lo demás solo demuestra para mí tu habilidad mágica de juzgar todo mal y chueco incluso cuando ya no sería posible seguir en ese error! La propuesta que te hice en lisias Canarias no podía ser más obvia, ¡cegatón! Pero preferiste pasarla por el arco del triunfo y rechazarla (como es tu costumbre). Desde que tú y yo nos conocemos siempre has ido dejando pasar una séptima ola tras otra, querido mío.

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Ya. ¿Y por eso decidiste regresar a casa de Remus y volver a intentar su relación? ¿Qué puede juzgarse mal de eso?**

 _3 minutos después_

Asunto: ¡ABRE LOS OJOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Y lo sigues juzgando mal, Harry. Lo único que volvimos a intentar Remus y yo fue la relación de convivencia familiar que teníamos, esa relación de conveniencia mutua. Él podía irse de gira artística sin preocupación mientras yo me quedaba en casa para poder vigilar mejor a los niños. Ambos salimos beneficiados. Además un extra de mi parte porque ya no me sentía tan solo, perdido y cansado de esperar en ese lugar donde solo hay paredes blancas y sugerencias para tirar todo por la borda y tomar un bendito autobús, en la maldita estación del tren checando si mi boleto de abordar al lado de Harry aún era válido.

 ** _55 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Eso yo no lo sabía. No tenía idea de nada de eso…**

 _25 segundos después_

Asunto:

Ya lo sé. Se notaba a leguas tu ignorancia.

 ** _45 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Esto es tan extraño y nuevo para mí. Esta sensación que siento… Se que no debería pero me hace tanto bien saberlo ahora.**

 _35 segundos después_

Asunto:

Bien por ti. ¿Te aplaudo?

PD. Necesito un buen vaso de Vodka.

 ** _1 minuto después_**

 **CC:**

 **No será necesario el aplauso. Aquí lo único por saber es ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué pasará después de que te tomes tu vodka?**

 _1 minuto después_

Asunto:

Podrías intentar volver a preguntarme si quieres que nos veamos en tu casa. Sirve que comienzas a contar las olas y practicas esa mirada tan, tan… inexplicable.

 ** _2 minutos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿Has terminado tu vodka, querido Draco?** **¿Vienes a casa?**

 _25 segundos después_

Asunto:

Sí y seguro.

 ** _Treinta segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro?**

 _30 segundos después_

Asunto:

Por supuesto.

 ** _35 segundos después_**

 **CC:**

 **Hasta ahora.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Y con eso es todo por el momento! nos vemos en algún momento del 2017 con la completa actualización de este fic! les mando muchos besitos y que estén muy bien!

PD. No se olviden que aunque el fic le pondré "completo" aun falta el Epilogo donde incluiré la vivencia de estos dos personajes y como llevan su vida de pareja! espero que les guste cuando lo suba :3


End file.
